


Speaking Daggers and Using None

by ChangeTheCircumstances



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Basically a different way as to how they all met, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Supernatural Elements, everybody lives because damn it i will have my happy ending for all, mental manipulation, plus a historical figure cause why not, treasure hunting because you gotta have treasure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-18 00:48:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 138,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7292785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangeTheCircumstances/pseuds/ChangeTheCircumstances
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts out as just a party. Everyone's there for their own reasons, their own goals. But as the pieces slowly start to fall into place, several members find themselves inexplicably connected, even if they didn't want to be in the first place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Party

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at summaries, sorry. Hopefully that got the point across though. This idea has been floating around in my head for a long time and I just really needed to get it out. I'm aiming at something like five chapters though that is of course subject to change. For any who decide to read it, thank you and I hope you enjoy :)

It was Nate’s first time in a tie and suit. Did he look good? Oh hell yeah but he couldn’t wait to slip back into jeans and a t-shirt. He’d adjusted his collar seven times within the time that it simply took to get in the door. The moment Victor got him and Sam in, they expertly parted ways. Nate had the west side of the ballroom covered and Sam was getting the east side and the balcony. Sully was the one actually going to take the diamond. Sam and Nate were just going to keep an eye out for him and were meant to tell him when a good distraction occurred and if they needed to jet earlier on.

Near the end of the party, the host, Mr. Adler, was going to give a speech which was when Sully was meant to make his move. They still had a good hour to become acquainted with the area and ease into the throng of people. From a distance, Nate could tell that Sam was already getting comfortable with the scene, easily chatting up people, laughing and smiling at just the right points.

Nate needed to mix as well. Remaining alone and on the edge of everything was like putting a target on his back. He looked around, trying to find someone that didn’t seem a complete sleaze ball and his eyes finally landed on a young woman about his age. She held herself well, clearly comfortable and confidant in her surroundings, yet the way she wore her dress and how it looked equally showed that it wasn’t normal dress wear for her. That and it looked a few thousand dollars shy of the price tags on everyone else’s clothes.

He wondered why she was there when she finally pulled out a small recording device from her purse. So she was probably a reporter or something. That explained why she was there. Mr. Adler was supposed to reveal some new developments with his business and he was so rich and such a big name that, even if the announcement wasn’t that significant, he’d probably get splattered across most television sets and newspapers.

Because it was obvious the woman didn’t run with Mr. Adler’s crowd, Nate approached her when she finally put the recorder away and the man walked off.

“Excuse me,” Nate said. “I’m Nathan Drake.”

She smirked and took his offered hand. “Should that name mean something to me?”

“I doubt it,” chuckled Nate. “This isn’t my usual crowd and I was feeling a bit awkward standing by myself. You’re not a part of this crowd either, are you?”

“No, I’m a journalist actually. Elena Fisher.”

“If you’re some big shot journalist, I’m sorry but I don’t read the newspaper often,” laughed Nate.

She shook her head though, smiling. “This is my first solo job actually. If all goes well, hopefully you will see my name often enough. Even if you don’t read the newspaper often. May I ask why you’re here though if this isn’t your usual crowd?”

“Business reasons,” Nate easily lied. Well, technically he was there for a job. Mr. Adler just didn’t know he was part of it. “I’ve only really come into the more social aspects of it.”

“And your partner is…?”

“Elsewhere. The real negotiations are supposed to happen after the party,” Nate continued.

“So they just abandoned you?” asked Elena with an amused look.

“They get distracted easily,” chuckled Nate. “Any chance you can save me from being that one awkward guy standing on the edge the entire time?”

“Oh, you’ve saved me from the same fate,” laughed Elena.

“Really? You were doing quite well with that man.”

“Yeah, until I asked if I could put what he said on record,” Elena replied. “I’m betting by now word has spread and nobody will want to come near me.”

“They are a rather suspicious bunch, aren’t they.”

“Well, they do have plenty to be suspicious about. Is your partner with this lot?”

“Not exactly, simply thinking about it,” Nate replied.

“I hope he’s a better person than the rest of these men and women.”

“He’s not perfect but he’s never double crossed me,” chuckled Nate.

“Hmm, glad to hear it,” Elena replied. “Is this your first time in the UK?”

“No, I’ve been here a few times. You?” Nate said, having early on taken note of the American accent.

“Yes actually. The CEO had me fly out here two days ago,” she said.

“Enjoying it?”

“It’s not terrible though I will say I prefer the pubs over places like this.”

Nate couldn’t help but grin. “I couldn’t agree more.”

* * *

 

Chloe Frazer moved about the crowd with polite smiles and nods. She’d been running with this crowd for a little while and recognized most but was shocked when she picked Nathan Drake’s face out of the group. They had run one job together, not really kept in touch but the memories certainly weren’t awful ones.

She momentarily thought about saying hi. Nate was obviously on a job now and he’d undoubtedly jump at seeing her. Seeing him get all shocked and flustered would have been incredibly enjoyable but out of the corner of her eye, she saw Flynn slipping away from most of the party guests. Whatever Nate was getting ready to steal from the Adler Estate, Chloe didn’t really care. She had her own job to work, one that she’d been doing for quite some time.

With one last look towards him, Chloe quickly went after Flynn and they met in a hallway off of the main ballroom.

“You took your time. Someone catch your eye babygirl?”

“You keep up with those pet names and I’ll knock your teeth out,” Chloe said with a roll of her eyes. “Did you get into daddy Adler’s safe yet?”

“Not yet. But I think we’re finally about to get the leverage we need from his kid,” Flynn said.

“I thought you said he didn’t know the combinations and codes.”

“He doesn’t but it’ll be easier for him to get it than us,” Flynn smirked. “Come on, the shows already starting in the library.”

“Spying on what happens to Rafe Adler is really more your thing,” Chloe said.

“Just this once darling,” Flynn said with a charming grin. He kissed her, smooth and quick. “Besides, then I won’t have to tell you the outcome later.”

“Fine. Which way?” asked Chloe. Spying on the kid wasn’t her thing but she would by lying if she said she wasn’t curious what was happening now.

“East entrance to the library. They shouldn’t notice since they’re on the lower floor.”

Flynn and Chloe easily moved through the Adler Estate and went through a door, silently closing it behind them. They were on a ledge that surrounded the entire library while below them Mr. Adler and his son argued back and forth. Chloe had been privy to a few such occurrences even if she didn’t actively seek out the encounters like Flynn did. She knew he did it to better play Rafe but seeing as that wasn’t her job, she usually didn’t bother herself with it.

This argument already seemed more heated though. The elder never raised his voice but Chloe, who had manipulated others before, could easily tell how each word was a dagger, posed and ready before he drove them into his son.

Rafe Adler was about her own age, perhaps a year or two younger, but he didn’t act it. He was an odd conundrum of always trying to appear far older than he was while succeeding at being seen as only a child, at least with his father. He was dumped with responsibilities, ones which Chloe knew he tried to achieve, yet no matter the outcome, his father always seemed disappointed. Now his father continued to speak cruel and hurtful words while Rafe stood like a soldier at attention.

He was breaking though, that much was obvious when he finally started to fight back. His voice was loud though, uncontrolled. It was like he was trying to throw punches every which way, praying that one would land even though his father remained still and unaffected.

And then the hit came that even Chloe flinched at. She had a quick flashback to when her father had done the same to her, the bastard. When more punches had come, she’d quickly left. Even though it had been ages since that had happened, she still remembered how shocked she’d been, how she had frozen to the spot, unable to comprehend what had happened with that first touch.

Rafe was doing the same thing and that was what told Chloe his father had never hit him before, not physically.

“I wish I had some bastard floating around. They would be a more worthy heir than you,” the elder Adler said with a stony look. “I suppose I’ll just have to wait for some grandchildren before I can trust my own family with anything.”

With that, Mr. Adler left. It was only once the door closed that Rafe grabbed the nearest item, a crystal bottle of whiskey, and threw it across the room. It shattered, splattering the alcohol across the floor and shelves.

Flynn grinned next to her. “My time to shine.”

He easily stood up, making himself visible though Rafe wasn’t looking in their direction. Flynn sauntered over and slid down the stairs to the lower part of the room. Chloe watched as Rafe leaned against a leather armchair, his shoulders shaking. The moment Flynn touched his shoulder, he exploded forth.

Chloe got ready to leave but hesitated, watching a few more seconds. She watched as Flynn made soothing noises and said ‘darling’ and ‘sweetheart’ over and over. She watched as Flynn softly put a hand on Rafe’s cheek when he wouldn’t look at him. Though this was her first big job with Flynn, she’d been around him enough to know when he was playing someone, manipulating them, creating trust where there was none.

She’d known he’d been doing that with Rafe. It was how they’d managed so well up until the point of needing to get into the safe. Yet seeing it was different. Perhaps it was simply because of what had happened just beforehand, the look of shock and utter terror and confusion that had passed over his face when his father had hit him, a look that she could so easily relate to.

That was it, just empathy that was better left at the door.

She shook her head and quickly left, moving back to the party to keep an eye on things there.

* * *

 

The job led to riches, that was obvious. But for Flynn, it was more than a load of cash. This was about revenge. Years ago, his family had been in business with the Adler’s until the father had cut them out. He’d taken everything, including the blasted estate they were in. Adler didn’t own a British Estate. He’d taken it.

Of course, Flynn had little interest in running companies and political and social plots, the idea of getting revenge and taking all of that from under the bastard’s nose had been a tantalizing challenge.

And it was all possible, thanks to Rafe Adler.

Destroying Rafe’s father would have been near impossible from the outside but buddying up to Rafe gave Flynn the opportunities and sources he could have only dreamed of before. Rafe hadn’t wanted to actually do damage to his father, not permanently. But the attention, the care, the love that Rafe had been trying to drag from his father, Flynn easily used it against him.

By offering up those same feelings, a friendship so to speak, he had started to make Rafe see that perhaps his father’s respect wasn’t that important. Flynn had also been upfront on most parts, not hiding the fact that he wanted to ruin Rafe’s father’s reputation. Flynn just hadn’t told Rafe that he wanted to take him for everything he owned while dragging his father’s name through the mud. And of course he didn’t say that this friendship was completely bogus and would be dropped the moment Flynn got what he want.

But for the moment, Flynn played the part as he slid down the stairs and walked over to Rafe. He exploded in his face, certainly not a surprise, but Flynn had worked in situations where Rafe had flipped or let his anger get the better of him. The key was to not back down but also to not appear confrontational either.

Staying neutral so to speak, Flynn managed to avoid the younger man’s flailing motions and forced him to actually look at him. “It’s alright love. I’m here. You’re not alone.”

Rafe continued to seethe but Flynn could tell his words and the way he let his thumb softly rub against Rafe’s chin was effecting him. His breathing started to slow, turning from angry to broken. “Did you hear?” Rafe finally asked.

“A little darling. I’m sorry,” Flynn responded. “I wanted to stop him but I didn’t know if my presence would make things worse.”

“Probably would have,” Rafe agreed as he ground his teeth. “He…he fucking—”

“Let it out if you need to darling,” murmured Flynn. “I’m here. Remember? You don’t need him.”

“You’ve told me that before,” Rafe muttered. “I think I may just now be realizing it.”

Flynn could have grinned but he went for the safer route of a soft smile. “Well, let’s be honest. Who would want that old fart when you’ve got the choice of me?” joked Flynn. It was a wonderful move. Joking was a strong weapon against Rafe because others simply didn’t do it. It made Rafe feel like he was being treating as an equal and just as a person, regardless of name and status unlike everyone else.

Rafe snorted in response and his tightly clenched fists finally loosened up. “You’ve been trying to ruin my father for a while now, haven’t you?”

“A little,” smirked Flynn.

Looking away before staring back into Flynn’s eyes, Rafe muttered, “I think I have a way of starting that.”

Flynn could have practically jumped for joy. Instead, he went for concerned. “Are you sure sweetheart? I don’t want you to do something you might regret.”

“Like what? He’s never cared about me a day in his life! I’ve always been a disappointment! Nothing I’ve ever done has been right in his eyes! He’s never—” Rafe cut himself off, falling into hysterical laughter as he ran a hand through his hair. Several pieces fell out of their gelled placement. “He’s never even said he’s loved me. Not even once. Not in passing, not as a child. That fucking word has probably never left his lips.”

“Of course it hasn’t. He’s a bloody awful human being. In fact he hardly deserves the title of human,” Flynn put in. “He doesn’t deserve you in the least.”

“Do you?”

The question was somewhat unexpected but certainly not unwelcomed. If Flynn played this right, he might just reach a pivotal point. “I wish I did,” he replied. “I don’t think I’m a good enough person to deserve you.”

Rafe snorted. “That’s bullshit,” he muttered but the way that his lips quirked upwards showed that he appreciated the words. “You really think I’m worth it though? Worth anything?”

“Of course you are darling.” Internally, Flynn was grinning from ear to ear but he just kept that kind, slightly concerned look on his face. “You know, this started out as simple revenge, about Chloe wanting to find secret treasure maps and all sorts of things in your library, but I have to say it’s turned into far more mate.”

Flynn waited then, waited and resisted the urge to lick his lips. If he’d said that line earlier, he might have gotten a look of disbelief or even a snort. But he had moved their connection and relationship to a far more intimate place that was believable now and at least seemed to have a foundation.

It was because of that, that careful work and planning and time that had gone into creating it that the whole thing finally paid off when Rafe said, “I trust you.”

There it was, the line Flynn had been waiting for. He smiled, soft and gentle and asked, “So what are you going to do darling?”

“Ruin the fucker’s reputation.”

Flynn finally full on grinned as he was dragged out of the library and back towards the party.

* * *

 

Rafe had been trying so hard and for so long to get something that he now realized was unattainable. He had been a fool to think his father would ever change. It was Rafe that needed to change, that needed to put his faith and trust in someone else because his father sure as hell would never return it.

It was the punch that had finally sold it to him. It had cracked that fantasy that Rafe had been living in. Suddenly, all loyalty to his father had left his body. Really, it had never been there to begin with but Rafe was only just now realizing that.

Yet he likely wouldn’t have had the courage to do so without Flynn at his side. It was Flynn’s shocking friendship, the way he had gone from someone simply wanting Rafe’s help to actually seeking out his person for just company that had given him this chance. It was the fact that Flynn was there unlike anyone else, never undermining him and always listening. It helped him finally have the courage to go about dismantling his father and his business.

Even if he cared about the money, there was enough that could have likely supported him and his father comfortably for two centuries. But he didn’t and he didn’t care about his father or their reputation or the name of Adler. He’d never been a part of it despite having everything based upon it. If he wanted to be his own man, he’d have to detach himself from it and that included dragging his father’s name through the mud.

He wanted to do this for himself, to free himself, but the fact that it was helping someone else, someone that cared about him and he had come to care about too, made it all the worthwhile. With the party going on, it also made the perfect chance for Rafe to start. He was sure multiple reporters and journalists were in the audience. Let them get a taste of the true Mr. Adler.

Rafe dragged Flynn out of the library and back to the part but it was from there that Rafe quickly departed. It helped that he’d already messed up his hair, that would add to the mirage that he was about to create, but to improve on that, he grabbed the nearest glass from a waiter’s tray, downed it, and then dropped the glass to the floor, its clear pieces scattering across the room.

The effect was instant. Everyone stopped talking and eyes turned to him, then widening with shock at who they saw. The sudden attention didn’t faze Rafe though. Nothing beat the disapproving gaze of his father, not that he even cared about that anymore. He was about to break all those ties.

“What? Aren’t we enjoying ourselves?!” cried Rafe, slurring his voice purposely. Though he wanted to detach himself from the Adler name, he knew that right now he was connected to his father which meant embarrassing himself a little could prove detrimental to the old man.

“What?” he continued. He spun around to get a good look at everyone, nearly stumbling and falling over as his shoes crunched over broken glass. “No round of applause yet? Oh of course! Silly me, he hasn’t started the speech yet.”

Rafe allowed himself to create something akin to drunken laughter. He’d have to make his words quick. Though he couldn’t see any of the family guards moving near yet, his words would quickly become clear to his father and the man would probably try to stop him right away.

So Rafe barreled through with, “I’ll just spoil it now. It’ll be a bunch of fancy sounding words that only half of you understand as he says shit like ‘expanding our horizons’ and ‘growing’ cause that sounds nice? Doesn’t it? Well before you get to excited, you should probably know how he expertly moves around health codes and safety for his workers to save a quick buck. Not that he needs it.

“What? You two bit slimes already knew that? I’m shocked! What about how his manufacturing isn’t top notch? That he really just pays off any pesky lawsuits and let’s people get injured and die because it saves more. Oh my fucking god you knew that too. Didn’t you?!”

Rafe let out another quick laugh as he noted how their security wasn’t moving yet. It seemed like they were expecting an order any minute yet Rafe’s father must have been frozen, unable to say the words. Perhaps Rafe had finally outdone the man, finally shocked him and had done the unexpected.

“Well…since you scum already knew all that, perhaps I should tell you about how he actually hired an assassin on the CEO of an opposing company. You know Warren Brick? You know him? Well guess whaaaat he didn’t die in his sleep! Oh and that wasn’t the only time, believe me.” Rafe spouted out a few more incredibly illegal actions involving fraud and murder and even a sort of slavery as Rafe had learned that there were people completely stuck in his father’s hands, in a debt so deep they would never be able to dig their way out of it.

All this new information that Rafe was giving them had been new to Rafe not that long ago. With the help of Flynn, he’d finally dared to look deeper and he’d seen the utter rotten nature of his father’s dealings. But it had been Flynn who had given these proverbial bullets to him. Rafe had just needed a gun, the hit his father had graced him with, to put them in. And now he was pulling the trigger out among the room full of people.

There would need to be proof later on and with the help of Flynn and Flynn’s partner, Chloe, Rafe would get it to them. But for now he was simply creating doubt and suspicion, enough of it that would get people curious and looking for those facts. These sleaze ball had all probably cut corners for a quick buck, probably had all had someone killed to further themselves, but having it said out loud was different. It usually alienated a person from the group and would hopefully do the same to his father.

And then, just to do one last stab directly aimed at his father, Rafe said the words that truly freed him, the words that had a weight lifting off his chest and which allowed him to finally say ‘fuck you’ like he’d been needing to do all along rather than looking for support.

“Oh, and don’t you worry. I won’t be taking over the business. Of course, good old father would love to see a grandchild take over seeing as I’m such a big disappointment. Well I’m sorry to say father but there aren’t going to be any grandchildren in your future!” Rafe finished with an angry drunken yell. He then grabbed the nearest man and kissed him like they’d known each other for years before taking him by the hand and walking off as his grand finale.

* * *

 

Elena had been an intern for the newspaper company she’d been working for, through high school and now while she was in college. She’d honestly thought she’d have to graduate before she got to do her own article but then this opportunity had come up and she’d taken it as quickly as possible. The subject matter would be boring and not very unique but if she proved herself and did well, then perhaps there would be bigger stories in her future.

At least that’s what she’d thought.

Going to the party, she’d been surprised when a young man who didn’t seem to fit there had come up to her yet after a while, she was quickly appreciating the company. Nathan Drake carried her sense of humor and they quickly went about, making fun of the other guests and guessing exactly how much a pair of simple earrings or plain shoes had cost.

She had been enjoying herself immensely though she had stayed prepared for when the big speech from their host would come. It was because of it that she whipped out her recorder the moment everything went silent. However, all eyes were centered on the younger Adler instead of the elder. Elena started running her recorder anyways. If anything was said, she might not be able to pick up on it but it was a shot as she wondered what the disheveled Rafe Adler would do.

Unlike most rich brats, he didn’t have a history of acting out like this. From what she’d seen and read on him in preparation for this, she knew he was still likely stuck up and a snob but he’d never showed that self-destructive tendency that other rich brats did. In fact, he’d seemed a perfect daddy’s boy yet something was clearly off from his apparent drunken stupor.

Rather quickly, Elena became pleased that she had her recorder running because oh man did Rafe Adler say some interesting things. If what he was talking about turned out to be true, the story she would write suddenly wouldn’t be so dull anymore.

His voice bounced across the silent ballroom as everyone remained frozen in shock. Even without the important and alarming information that he was belching out about his father, Elena was glad she was recording simply for the event. It was so odd and eye widening, like a train crash where one couldn’t just look away no matter how awful.

She vaguely noted her companion saying something (oddly it didn’t seem to be to anyone present but then maybe he just talked to himself) when everyone’s eyes seemed to widen all the more. In one smooth move, the younger Adler finished his speech, grabbed a man, kissed him, and then both were moving out of sight and away from the party.

Right away, disorder and chaos seemed to erupt as no one knew exactly how to deal with this and the information that had been presented.

“I can’t believe I just witnessed that,” breathed Elena. “I wonder who that man with him was.”

“My brother.”

“What?!” cried Elena, finally turning her focus back to Nate. The man now wore an utterly shocked expression that said he had no idea what had just happened either. “How do you and your brother know Rafe Adler-hang on! You said you were here with a partner,” Elena finished with a narrowed gaze.

“Well I am but it’s just-well—”

“Big brother decided to tag along?” asked Elena with a piercing look.

“No but uh-I gotta go.”

Nate tried to dash but Elena quickly stopped him by grabbing his arm. “Where?”

“To my brother,” he said.

Elena grinned. “Then I’m coming with you. Something tells me there’s a story there.”

“Are you kidding me? No-you know what? I don’t have time to argue! Just come on!”

Nate quickly rushed off in the direction of his brother. Elena put her recorder away and rushed after him, grabbing his hand so as not to lose him. Already this apparently boring evening was far more exciting than she’d expected.

* * *

 

Moving to the east side of the hall, Sam had done his part of quickly becoming acquainted with the other guests and firmly wedged himself into the social gathering, blending in seamlessly with the others.

Sam couldn’t wait to get back to some clothes that didn’t feel like they were made to choke him but he certainly didn’t hate these things either. Besides, all the food and drink were free so he might as well not waste that opportunity.

For the moment, this aspect of their job was a pretty easy one. Victor was doing the hard part. The recently discovered gem that the Adler’s owned supposedly would lead them to some buried pirate treasure. Even if it didn’t, it would fetch a pretty penny on the black market and would certainly give them the funds to make future expeditions more possible. Not that Victor didn’t have money, but every little bit helped.

Sam worked the floor, always on the lookout that perhaps the game was up and Victor needed to get out. But so far everything was going smoothly and Sam could enjoy himself. Until the younger Adler walked out of course.

Through their earpieces, Sam could tell Nate was telling Sully to steal the gem now, that they wouldn’t get a better distraction than this. Sam couldn’t agree more and watched like everyone else. He watched as the entire thing slowly went from embarrassing to mortifying as details slipped from the young adult’s mouth that would given agencies like the FBI and Scotland Yard a reason to arrest the elder Adler. Sam wondered if any of it was true but that only happened for a moment before Rafe Adler walked over and kissed him.

Wait what?

Sam didn’t have a chance to react as he felt the younger man pull away and drag him off and through the crowd that easily parted before them.

When they were out on the balconies, had gone down the stairs, and ended up right on the edge of the massive gardens, the man finally let go of his hand, composure seeming to come back to him. He straightened his back and let out a heavy sigh as his shoulders eased. Sam stared a moment longer, noting how the man definitely wasn’t drunk like he’d made it seem.

“So that was…interesting.”

Rafe jumped as if he’d forgotten that he wasn’t alone. That ease that had been about him went away somewhat, like he was putting a wall back up. He at least said, “Sorry to have dragged you into that.”

“Uh…no…no need for that,” Sam managed to get out. “Was just a little unexpected. Actually, could you explain exactly what happened back there?”

“I was hurting my father. Wasn’t that obvious?” Rafe said with a roll of his eyes. “You simply played a part in that. Something I didn’t mean to do but circumstances gave me the opportunity and I took it.”

Sam let out a slight snort. “Well, if half the things you said were true, I’m happy to have helped ruin a man like your father.”

Rafe seemed confused before he suddenly laughed at that. “Hmm, sucking up won’t get you far.”

“Who says I’m not just saying the truth?” grinned Sam. Now that he was over the initial shock and embarrassment, he found that this conversation could quickly become interesting. He certainly hadn’t expected this to come out of the evening.

Rafe seemed a little uncertain by his words, like he didn’t fully trust him, yet there seemed to be something else there to, like Sam was reminding him of someone. However, Rafe just shook his head and said, “I’m sure you’ll be regretting those words later. If you’re not careful, a number of press and reporters will descend upon you.”

Sam just shrugged. “They’ll have to figure out my name first.”

“What is your name?”

“Samuel Drake. And you-shit. I almost just asked you your name. How idiotic would that have been,” laughed Sam.

“Painfully stupid,” Rafe agreed and his mouth quirked upwards just ever so slightly.

Sam laughed again. “So, do you mind me asking if—”

“Darling, you were wonderful. Now that was a performance!”

Sam was a bit surprised by the interruption. He’d expected that people would take a moment longer to get over the shock of what had happened. Yet the man that came forward seemed to have been expecting it according to his words.

Sam noted how the mask Rafe had put up dropped a little. A light smile appeared and he said, “How did I do at the end?”

“Wonderful. And you must be the lucky bastard,” laughed the man. “I’m sure you’re still reeling from all this mate, but me and my friend have to run. A lot of work has to be done after that little show.”

“Well actually—” Sam started.

“Come on Rafe,” the man interrupted as he put an arm around Rafe’s shoulders. “We probably need to get going before that bastard finally gets out of his coma and he starts sending security after you.”

“You’re probably right.” A slight smirk appeared on Rafe’s face as he turned back to Sam. “It was nice to meet you Sam.”

“Uh, right. You too,” Sam replied. He wished that the man who had swooped in had taken a bit more time. He was pretty damn curious now, about Rafe and his father and how corrupt the Adlers and their company were. He’d originally just been excited about getting the diamond and the free food but now he was finding Rafe pretty interesting. And the kiss hadn’t been half bad for a spur of the moment, fake, drunken one.

Still, he was a stranger and it wasn’t like the guy had any reason to stick around. But as he turned and left, an odd feeling grew in the pit of Sam’s stomach. Not towards Rafe but towards the man he was leaving with. Sam was almost positive he’d seen the guy’s face somewhere though he couldn’t think of it at the moment. He figured that the negative connotation he was getting was just because the dude happened to look like some backstabber who had double crossed him and Nate in the past or something. Nothing more.

He didn’t really get much more time to think on it though as he suddenly spotted his brother running towards him with a woman at his side.

“Sam! What the hell happened?!” cried Nate as he came close.

“Honestly? Not sure,” Sam laughed. “Who’s the bird?”

“Bird?” asked the woman with a raised eyebrow.

“Sorry, just listened to a guy that sounded more British than Miss Marple,” Sam said which at least got him a laugh. “I’m Sam by the way. Nate’s brother.”

“Elena. What exactly—”

“We don’t really have time for twenty questions,” Nate butted in. “Sully got the diamond and we need to get out now. The meeting place, just like we planned.”

“Diamond? So is the ‘job’ you described actually just stealing—”

“Sorry but we’ll have to get back to you on that,” interrupted Nathan. “We need to get moving now Sam.”

“Okay. Just have Elena come with then,” Sam said.

“What?!”

“Hey, from the look on her face, I’m thinking she’d just follow us there anyways. If that happens, we might as well keep an eye on her so we know where she is,” chuckled Sam.

“You know, we could be like, hardened criminals right? You sure you want to stick with us?” asked Nate in one last attempt to ditch her.

“I’ve been with shadier,” Elena replied with a smirk.

Sam snorted, liking her already. “Well let’s get going then. Come on,” he said, gesturing in a direction before he quickly set the brisk pace. It was difficult to say how long that shocking exit by Rafe Adler would last. They needed to get out before guards started swarming the area looking for him (and maybe even Sam now too).

* * *

 

Victor waited near the door. He had slowly gone about the plan, pick pocketing the needed key card, and watching the pattern of the guards.

The diamond that he was getting ready to steal was a large piece that the elder Adler had dug up when setting the foundation for a new factory in America. The interesting thing about the diamond was that, though seeming irregular and naturally formed, there was apparently an inscription inside its form. Public knowledge hadn’t been given about it, yet the reason why Victor was so interested in it was the place it was found.

The spot was where he, Nate, and Sam had been looking and digging for another clue as to Anne Bonny’s treasure. However, with the arrival of construction workers curtsey of Adler, Victor had been sure that whatever they’d been searching for would be destroyed. Instead, that diamond had been revealed and Adler had taken it back to his mansion.

Thanks to some of the circles Victor ran in, it had been easy to get into the guys party and estate and now the diamond was only a few feet away, behind some doors and remaining security. But then commotion seemed to happen on the far end of the hall that was dragging people forward. He registered Nate’s hurried words. “Do it now, you probably won’t get a better chance.”

Victor watched as guards moved towards the ballroom but seemed to stop on the edge of it, unsure of what to do as it was clear orders weren’t being given. Taking the opportunity, Victor swiftly moved from his place and used the keycard to get into the more secure sections of the building. Things seemed to go well, he got through the halls and doors until arriving at the office area where the diamond supposedly was.

For once, things didn’t seem to be going horribly wrong and Victor managed to get out without hearing any rounds of gun fire. That was probably due to whatever distraction had happened in the ballroom but Victor just concentrated on getting his car and getting out of there.

He left the estate and then went off a side road, waiting in the darkness for Sam and Nate to show up. Enough time passed that Victor almost became worried for the boys but they soon showed up, Sam knocking on the front side door.

Victor unlocked the car but he frowned when he saw three people clamber in instead of two.

“Who’s she?” asked Victor, turning around to see a young woman in the back with Nate.

“A journalist that’s managed to get in on this,” Sam smirked.

Victor quickly shook his head. “No way. We can’t have—”

“He’s Sam Drake, he’s Nathan Drake, and you’re a man who’s first name is likely Victor but also goes by Sully. From the tidbits I’ve heard, I’m assuming you came to steal that big diamond Adler Senior dug up in America,” grinned the woman. “If you don’t let me stick along now, I could always give your names and faces to the authorities.”

“Believe me Sully, I’ve tried everything,” muttered Nate. “Even mentioned the fact that she could lose her job doing this rather than sticking around for the outcome at the mansion. But she isn’t giving.”

“Elena Fisher,” she quickly said, holding her hand over the seats.

After a moment, Victor took it and said, “You got any idea what you’re getting yourself into young lady?”

“Not at all. But I’m trusting my gut and it says to follow you.”

Victor couldn’t help but roll his eyes. “Whatever. You two, don’t give your real names next time. Is it really that hard?”

“Hey! I didn’t think she’d follow,” Nate said innocently.

“Well she is right here and you’re stuck with me,” Elena said.

“At least I know what was keeping you two,” sighed Victor.

“Actually, you can blame that on Sam. He ended up being on the end of a drunken kiss from Rafe Adler of all people,” Nate replied.

“What?” asked Victor, eyes widening as he turned to Sam. “Is that what all that commotion was about? The distraction?”

“Yeah but he wasn’t drunk actually,” Sam replied.

Victor quirked an eyebrow. “So he kissed you voluntarily?”

“Now that was harsh Victor. Really harsh,” Sam said as he put a hand over his heart in mock hurt.

“Wait, he wasn’t drunk?” asked Elena as Nate asked a similar question.

“Drunk or not, I don’t really care about the guy. We can discuss it later when we’re not on a dirt road in the dead of night,” Victor muttered as he finally started up the car and headed back to the main road.

He may have gotten out of the mansion with no problem, but he had a feeling the rounds of gun fire were going to come nonetheless.

* * *

 

A friend hadn’t given him a call, there was nothing really interesting around, and Charlie Cutter had needed money. Getting a job as a security detail was pretty damn easy and simple enough. It paid well, enough that it would have been tempting to stick with it if the possibility of dying from boredom hadn’t been so profound.

Yet the first time Charlie had caught sight of Harry Flynn on the Adler property, he’d been on edge. He’d never worked with the guy before but he’d heard the stories and he didn’t exactly want what he had to get ruined just yet.

The few times Flynn had spotted him, he never took notice, probably not evening knowing who Charlie was. The same went for his companion that sometimes came with him, Chloe Frazer. She wasn’t as big a name as the older man but then, there wasn’t much to be proud of being Flynn, at least in Charlie’s eyes. The guy had a reputation as a backstabbing son of a bitch that was better to ignore than work with on any day.

Still, whatever they were getting at, whatever scam, Charlie left it alone as long as it didn’t interfere with the job. Of course, the few times one of them seemed to overstep a boundary that Charlie probably should have reported, his employer’s kid, Rafe Adler, always seemed to take care of it.

And wasn’t that kid an interesting thing. Okay yeah, he was in his twenties now but he was younger than Charlie by nearly ten years. It made him a kid in Charlie’s eyes. Yet he didn’t act like it, not in the least, and it kind of made Charlie feel sorry for him.

Most of the other details, especially those that had worked on the Adler Estate for some time, liked to laugh and bet on what their employer would chew out Rafe for next. However, Charlie stayed out of those games as best he could, not getting off on the misery and pain that seemed to brew at the Adler Estate.

Then the scheduled party had come. Charlie had gotten the boring job of being stuck outside so he got about ten minutes of interesting action as he watched the guests go inside before everything went quiet.

He patrolled his area going back and forth, feeling like an NPC in a videogame, when chatter finally started to go over the comms. Nothing really intelligible came out of it and there were no new orders so Charlie kept to his set path when he quite literally turned a corner and ran into his employer’s son.

“Sorry sir. I—”

“Go get a car ready,” Rafe said, not seeming bothered by the run in. When Charlie didn’t respond right away, he snapped his fingers. “ _Now_?”

“Right away sir,” Charlie quickly said and he turned on his heels and headed for the garage. He wondered what the hell had happened, what was going on.

When he made it to the garage, took some keys and grabbed a car, something of importance finally came in on the comms.

“All units look for Rafe Adler and secure him now.”

That made Charlie momentarily freeze as now he was really curious what the hell was going on. He now had opposing goals but he ultimately decided to go with the kid’s demands first. He’d been picked apart and hurt by his father enough. Might as well give the kid a night of peace before his father descended on him for whatever he had done.

Charlie pulled out of the garage and around to the front. Rafe wasn’t where he’d last seen him and Charlie wondered for a moment if someone had spotted him and dragged him off. But then the backdoors were suddenly opening and he watched as the kid and Harry Flynn slid into the car.

“Go. Now.”

Charlie followed the orders and swiftly drove through the gates and away even when it looked like another security detail was going to try and stop him. He was fairly sure he could bullshit an excuse, like his comms had gone down and hadn’t been working when he took off, but there was still a chance he’d fucked this up for himself. Part of him wanted to hit himself, wondering why the hell he’d done something so stupid. It was pretty obvious though that it was his compassion that had gotten the best of him. Still, he’d made his choice now and he wasn’t going to back down on it.

Once they were a ways down the road, Charlie looked into the rearview mirror and asked, “So where to sir?”

“28 Gloucester Terrace. London,” Flynn said.

Charlie glanced back again, looking at Rafe. He nodded though to confirm the destination and Charlie nodded back. “Right away,” he replied, driving on and into the night.


	2. The Journal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ended up being way longer than I expected but I'm really happy with it. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy :)

Chloe hadn’t quite expected the party to end like that but at least it had been entertaining. On her way out, she tried to look for Nate but when she couldn’t spot him, she grabbed the car her and Flynn had come in and took off. Though they hadn’t made an exact plan, Chloe knew that sooner or later he would have to end up at their hotel.

The drive didn’t take long and she was soon walking up to the room. Admittedly, she had expected a little alone time but shrugged the idea off upon seeing the three men there. There was Flynn and Rafe of course but also a man she’d occasionally seen around the estate, part of the security. She was a bit surprised that Flynn was alright with the man being there but he wasn’t exactly standing at attention or really looking like he was doing his job.

She decided to question it later and instead walked over to see what Rafe and Flynn were discussing. Chloe’s eyes locked onto the hand that Flynn was resting on the back of Rafe’s neck, playing with his hair. And again, that feeling of her stomach curling up inside her happened. She forced her eyes to look elsewhere as she leaned over Flynn.

“So, what are the blueprints for?”

Flynn and Rafe went back and forth, describing how it was honestly easier to break into the safe than get the codes. The only reason they hadn’t done it before was because Flynn and her hadn’t exactly known what would trip it off, the model being unfamiliar and not sold for public use. However, Rafe had the blueprints right there for them along with the knowledge of all its weak spots, those places being better than any key or code.

What was in the safe was more tied to what Flynn wanted, deeds and documents and ledgers and records, anything to rip Adler apart and his legacy. Chloe was still following the treasure more so. After solving the inscription in the diamond, she’d been using the Adler library to gather what information she could on Anne Bonny. There were several books that probably belonged in a museum, the Library of Congress, and information that the rest of the world didn’t even know existed.

It was somewhat sad, to see all that history stuck in some rich man’s mansion, locked away from the world, but at the very least it gave Chloe a head start if anyone else ended up coming after Bonny’s treasure. Very little was known about her yet already she had found more about the woman than any internet article or Best Seller book. Of course, the only reason why she’d had such ease was because Rafe had allowed her to enter the place. Now, it was difficult to say what would exactly happen.

“So, what do you think your father is going to do now?” questioned Chloe with a raised eyebrow.

“What do you mean?” asked Rafe.

“I mean, your father is rich as hell Rafe and has been in some deep shit for a while. I’m betting he’s going to likely do anything and everything to shut you up,” Chloe replied. “I mean, he didn’t think you knew about Warren’s assassination, right? He’s probably worrying about what else you know and how you could have found out.”

Rafe snorted, seeming to enjoy the idea of his father sweating. Still, he was smart enough to mutter, “I’ve figured that much. He only kept me around because he thought I might be useful one day. Now he probably sees me as a threat, plain and simple.”

Chloe’s eyes slowly went back to the security guard lounging in the corner. “And what about the big bald man?”

Flynn let out a quick laugh before jumping up and finally breaking contact with Rafe. “Chloe, you see, I told you he seemed familiar. This is Charlie Cutter.”

She cocked her head to the side as the man just gave a slight wave. The name was familiar as she thought about the people she usually ran with. “A treasure hunter then?”

“Among other things,” he said with a slight shrug and a British accent.

“Why were you working at the Adler Estate?” asked Chloe with a pointed look.

“Was bored. Needed money and there wasn’t any interesting jobs elsewhere,” he said with another shrug that said that was it.

Chloe could easily understand his position but the idea that there had been three treasure hunters (four if you included Flynn though he was focused on other things) in the same place at random, it seemed kind of unlikely. Thinking about Nate, she wondered if he’d been alone. It was doubtful as he usually stuck with his brother or Sullivan, if not both. She almost mentioned that she’d seen him but stopped just before she did, deciding that it was better to keep that information to herself unless it became relevant.

Flynn and Nate had run into each other once or twice and though Flynn had been friendly enough with him, Chloe and most others knew he was jealous of him. Chloe wouldn’t exactly count Nate as a friend but she certainly didn’t want to bring him unnecessary trouble.

So instead, she focused back on Charlie Cutter and said, “I’m assuming you’re taking early leave from your post then. Seeing as you’re here.”

“I’ll find something else. Always do.”

“Or, you could work with Chloe,” Flynn put in with a charming smirk. Looking between the two, he said, “Perhaps good old Anne Bonny will captivate his interest. Besides, it’ll give me more time with Rafe.”

At that point, Chloe’s eyes locked onto how Flynn placed a hand onto the younger man’s shoulder. Something she knew about the younger Adler was that he liked to be the one in control, on top, yet it was so clear he didn’t seem to take note of the possessiveness that Flynn was exuding, or he at least was choosing not to, thinking he could trust Flynn. And then, looking back into Flynn’s eyes, she saw right away what Flynn truly meant and it finally clicked why this had started to make her sick only just now.

“Flynn, can I see you in the hall for a second?”

Chloe made it as casual as possible and she was sure that Rafe and Charlie would assume that she wanted to talk about his idea that her and this new guy should team up. However, the moment they were out in the silent hallway and away from their room door, Chloe got into her partner’s face.

“Stop.”

Flynn snorted. “After getting this far? You want me to bloody well stop now?”

“You know what I’m talking about,” hissed Chloe. “You’re going to far with him.”

“Sweetheart. We wouldn’t be—”

“Don’t Flynn. I’m smarter than that and you know it,” Chloe responded. She was tempted to slam her fist next to Flynn’s head but resisted the urge. “He’s not just some person who’ll get screwed over and rebound with an extra drop of hate for anyone named Flynn. You’re going to ruin him for good if you do this.”

“And you care?” laughed Flynn. “You know what I’ve been doing from the beginning. Why now?”

“Because you’re making him fall for you. Don’t damn well deny it. This is a guy who’s never felt love in his life, who’s been alone all that time, and you’re milking him for it.”

“Bad choice of words doll.”

Chloe hit him hard in the stomach for that one and grabbed him by the collar. However, he broke the grip, got her by the shoulders, and shoved her against the opposite wall (though he was at least tactful enough not to make to much noise).

“Hey, hey calm down alright,” Flynn sighed. Chloe kept her eyes narrowed but she didn’t hit him again. “Didn’t realize that you cared so much for our little project.”

“I don’t,” Chloe muttered. “I just don’t like seeing people hurt. Not like that.”

“I get it. I get it,” said Flynn.

Chloe wasn’t so sure he did but he gave a reassuring smile and a quick kiss. She didn’t respond to it but she didn’t push him away, simply waiting for him to finish.

Pulling back, he smirked and said, “Ah, I get it. You were just jealous huh?”

“If you really think that’s all—”

“It was just a joke doll. No need to get so worked up,” laughed Flynn. “I’ll pull back alright. Maybe I won’t even drop him after all this. Let him down easy.”

“I doubt that,” Chloe muttered.

“Ah, you’re probably right. But who knows, he could be useful later on,” Flynn said. He slid in close, keeping his shark like grin. “I’ll stop. Promise. Besides, you’re more than enough for me to handle right now.”

Chloe rolled her eyes. Her shoulders eased but she still kept her guard up. “You can’t even handle me as it is.”

“Oh do I know. It’s the sexiest thing about you,” smirked Flynn as he leaned in again. This time, Chloe responded though she made a mental note to keep an eye on him whenever possible. When they pulled apart, Flynn added, “I still think working with Cutter wouldn’t be such a bad idea.”

“Flynn…”

“Don’t worry, not trying to get rid of you,” chuckled Flynn. “But I’ve only heard good things from the guy. He’s pretty straight forward, no nonsense, gets results. Besides, it should be useful not working on that Anne Bonny stuff all by yourself.”

“He doesn’t exactly seem like the researching type,” Chloe said with a roll of her eyes.

“So discriminatory doll,” chuckled Flynn. “Looks can be deceiving you know.”

Chloe gave Flynn a hard stare. “You promise you won’t push farther with Rafe?”

“Cross my heart and hope to die,” he laughed. “I’m serious though. You won’t have to worry about a thing. Besides, he already trusts me enough as it is. No reason to move farther.”

Chloe let out a soft sigh. “Alright. And I’ll see how Charlie Cutter works out. Maybe.”

“That’s all I’m asking for,” grinned Flynn. “Come on. Let’s go back before they start worrying.”

She followed him back into the room, her eyes staying on Flynn for the rest of the night. However, at least for that time, he backed off and kept his hands to himself, focusing on the task ahead.

* * *

 

After a quick drive from the estate back into town, Elena found herself in a small hotel room as she curiously looked over the shoulders of the three men.

“This is a lot of research. You’re not just thieves then,” Elena said as her eye caught a yellowed page. “This looks like it’s from the mid 1700s.”

“You’ve got a good eye,” Victor said.

“So I’m a bit more interested in history than most of the living,” Elena replied with a shrug.

That earned a laugh from the older man. Elena had to say she liked him. He was mostly straight forward if a little stiff though now that they were a good ways off from the Adler Estate, he had relaxed and joked a few times. She knew he was still suspicious of her. It made since, she had just popped up out of nowhere, but he at least seemed more in his element now and more comfortable to shoot her a small smile every now and then.

The trip over, Elena and Nate had both got his brother to tell them what had happened with Rafe Adler and the conversation had given Elena two interesting insights. One, either Rafe Adler had never been daddy’s boy or something had drastically changed in recent months to either create or catalyze this change. Two, she also got a better idea of what Nate’s brother was like. They were similar but Sam was perhaps a bit more mischievous and impish. At least that was her impression from some of his answers and questions posed at her.

Now that they were in the hotel room though, Elena was getting a bigger picture of exactly what the three were. It was only a hotel room yet already there was an air of comfort about it, implying that they got by with what they could, trying to make wherever they were home because they likely didn’t have one.

She didn’t speak that thought though as they would either laugh at how far off she was or balk out how close she got. Instead, she stayed silent as her eyes swept over the documents that they had scattered across a quick, pull up table.

“You know,” she said, “not much is known about Anne Bonny. But the Adlers are infamous for supposedly holding tons of historical documents through inheritance and whatnot.”

Sam snorted. “You sure she isn’t a treasure hunter little brother?”

“Sam,” Victor replied. “Shut up.”

“Ah, so your treasure hunters,” Elena said with a thoughtful look. “I suppose that makes sense. A bit disappointed actually.”

Nate gawked, “Disappointed! What’s more exciting than treasure hunters?!”

Elena snorted, finding Nate’s offended look just the slightest bit cute. “Well, you’re just in it for the riches aren’t you.”

“Victor is,” Sam said, “me about half for the gold, half for the adventure. Nate’s a hundred percent for the adventure though.”

“Careful Sam. You’re making me out to be a goddamn, greedy, son of a bitch,” Victor said with a nudge.

“Just callin’ it like I’m seeing it,” grinned Sam. “So, how about you pull that diamond out of your pocket and we get a proper look at it. Hmm?”

Victor gave Sam and Nate a hard look. “You sure you’re fine with her being here?”

“Look at it this way,” Elena quickly put in. “You find anything, you want the credit that’s due. I can give you that.”

“Good point. Your girlfriend’s smart Nathan,” Sam said.

Nate rolled his eyes at his brother. “And your boyfriend was such a joy with his fake, drunken ramblings or whatever he was doing. Now can we see the diamond Sully?”

Victor just shook his head at the two but finally complied. Like the two younger men, Elena couldn’t help but be completely entrapped by it. The thing was huge, by far the largest gem of any kind that she’d seen. Her eyes focused on the inscription though inside of it.

“How the hell do you think they managed something like that?” asked Elena.

“Back then? No idea,” Sam replied. “I don’t really know how they’d do it today actually.”

Elena watched as Victor looked at the diamond from all angles and then brought out a magnifying glass. When he was done, he passed it to Nate and said, “It’s a transposition cipher.”

“You’ve already figured it out!” Elena asked, utterly shocked.

“Well not the actual message,” Victor said. “But I recognize what kind it is.”

“Can you break it?” Elena asked.

“Well, it’s an older cipher so definitely,” Nate said as he looked it over. “It’s of course easier with a key of sorts but most can just be brute forced because they’ve been in use for so long.”

Nate then passed the diamond over to her. She was a bit surprised by that but eagerly took it and looked into the stone. She could just barely make out the letters, the thin, cursive writing not exactly making it easier. After a moment, she passed it to Sam who eventually handed it back to Victor.

 “So, what now?” asked Elena.

“Well, while Victor takes time to crack it-what? Something between eight and fifteen hours? We can go bar hopping,” Sam grinned.

“Really?” Elena asked.

“Why not? Should be fun.”

“Right,” Victor said, “leave the old man behind to do all the work. I see how you kids are.”

Sam laughed and moved so he was in between Elena and Nathan. Putting an arm around their shoulders, he said, “Exactly. What do you guys think? Hey Nate, we can show Elena that one pub crawl we did.”

“In these clothes?” Elena asked with a raised eyebrow, referring to the suit and ties they were stilling wearing and her dress.

“We’ll just know we’re better looking than anyone else,” Sam said.

His brother snorted. “Could be fun but I’m not getting plastered,” he said. He looked over at her and Elena decided that he was warming up to the idea of having her around. He’d been more defensive and suspicious at first, Elena was guessing because of a protective nature he probably felt for his brother and Victor, but he finally smiled at her again like at the party and said, “You in?”

Deciding it could give her a good opportunity to get to know these treasure hunters better while also giving Victor the peace and quiet he’d probably need, she nodded and said, “Sounds like fun.”

They walked from where they were which Elena appreciated more than taking Victor’s car or a cab. She imagined that the conversation might have grown awkward if they were just driving by everything but by walking outside, it was easy for the two brothers to point out things and mention stories and memories from their apparent many trips to the area.

Getting into the grittier details was a bit more challenging though. Neither brother was ready to just give her their life story though that wasn’t to shocking. She offered up most of hers as way to keep the conversation going and her own stories occasionally prompted one of them to finally mention some story of their own.

From what she did get out of them, she understood that Victor was basically the equivalent of a father figure though she didn’t know how that had happened or where their parents were. She also got the distinct feeling they probably had a fairly religious upbringing of sorts by way of some of their comments and knowledge but it was hard to say.

Really, as they started the pub crawl, there wasn’t much drinking, mostly talking and simply getting to know each other though Sam was probably throwing the most back. They were at the third pub and it was getting close to three in the morning but Elena was still wide awake, partially because she still wasn’t quite on London time but also because she didn’t exactly want the night to stop.

“So,” Nate suddenly said, bringing her out of her thought process, “exactly how long are you supposed to be here?”

“Oh, I’m supposed to fly back tomorrow with the story.”

Nate cocked an eyebrow. “You seem pretty confident that your bosses will be fine with this.”

“They probably won’t be,” Elena replied. “I may even get fired.”

“Wait, then why the hell are you risking it all to follow us?”

“Because if I’m being perfectly honest,” Elena said, “I’ve been looking for an out for a while. It hasn’t exactly been the best place to work.”

“But you’re going to college aren’t you? Having a job is kind of important, right?” questioned Nate.

“Yeah and it may be hard finding a new one when I get back. But this is like a chance of a lifetime,” Elena replied. “I mean, what are the odds that I would bump into treasure hunters!”

“What about college classes?”

“Took a break this semester for work,” she replied.

He shook his head and said, “Well, if you’re fine with this, I can’t really blame you. Spur of the moment thinking is basically all me and my brother do. Speaking of which…”

Nate trailed off, looking around at the people. There was enough of a night life so that the place wasn’t empty but it wasn’t packed either and Nate finally muttered, “Of course that’s why the drinks are late.”

Elena followed his line of sight and snorted as she watched a young woman roll her eyes at Sam and start to get up. He made a pouting face, which was quite impressive, but clearly the girl didn’t think so as she walked off and Sam finally grabbed their pints and walked back to the table.

Nate snorted. “Really Sam? When we—”

“Uh, excuse me will quick,” Elena said as she stood up. She could see their confused looks and quickly said, “Just running to the restroom. Or whatever they call it here. Be right back.”

With that, she quickly headed towards the arrow that pointed to the restrooms. She could feel the eyes of the guy that she had spotted on her as he followed her back there. Elena had hoped he would just get over that shocked expression of seeing her and simply go to the bar (or better yet leave), yet he headed straight for her instead.

Not wanting to cause drama, she disappeared out of sight of the majority of the bar and waited for the guy to appear. It really wasn’t that surprising, after all she was in his country. Still, the chances had to be astronomical.

The moment he appeared, they both spoke at the same time. His tone was hushed, his accent thick. Elena’s was sharp and bitter.

“I’m sorry—”

“Charlie Cutter I swear I’ll—”

They both stopped and to Charlie’s credit, he managed to look pretty damn ashamed. Still, Elena wasn’t having any of that. She said, “I don’t care if this is your usual spot, if you come here every time at three in the morning, I want you gone.”

“I know we didn’t exactly leave things well—” Charlie tried.

“Well? Charlie, I lost that job and nearly got kicked out of the university because of you!”

His eyes widened and it was at least obvious that he hadn’t known or intended for that to happen. It didn’t really make Elena feel better though. She’d originally let him into the archives (she’d been working in the library at the time), and figured that would be all. But the bastard had apparently memorized the code because later there were documents stolen with the only evidence being that someone used her code to get in.

“I didn’t mean for that to happen,” Charlie said. “Honest I—”

“It doesn’t matter if you meant to or not. It happened,” Elena hissed.

“I wouldn’t have stolen them if I’d had a choice.”

“You did have a choice. Not steal!”

“You don’t understand! I didn’t have time to look at them properly! There was a Russian mob boss on my trail and—”

“Wow,” muttered Elena. “I’ve heard some tall tales but that takes the cake. I mean Russian mob boss? Really?”

“Yes re-okay just…I’m bloody sorry alright? For everything.”

“It’s been two years Charlie,” Elena growled. “If you were sorry, you should have called or come back or sent a letter or just some kind of explanation!”

She expected him to try to apologize again or come up with some excuse but he actually nodded and muttered, “You’re right. I should’ve.”

“And?”

“And what?”

“Well, aren’t you going to try and get yourself out of the kennel?” Elena muttered.

“Why? I betrayed your trust,” Charlie sighed.

Elena rubbed at her face. “Oh please don’t give me that look.”

“What—”

“I was so ready to throw a good punch and get all the frustration out but I can’t do it when you look like that,” Elena sighed. Perhaps with anyone else, she’d think they were just trying to manipulate her but with Charlie she knew it was sincere. He always had worn his heart out on his sleeve.

“You can still punch me if you like,” he tried.

“It’s not fun if you just let me,” she said with a roll of her eyes.

“Then I’ll struggle?”

She snorted and shook her head. “I’m not going to punch you Charlie. Ok?”

“Then…”

Right, what now? “Listen, I have some friends I need to get back to and—”

“The Drakes.”

Elena frowned. “You know them?”

“Of them. Never met them before but we run in similar circles,” Charlie replied.

For a moment, Elena just stared. Finally, she slowly asked, “Was that Russian mob boss real?”

“Of course he was. It’s to ridiculous to make up,” he said. “I was after some lost stuff from the last Czar which is why he was after me.”

So that was his occupation. Elena couldn’t even remember the bullshit answer he’d given her but, if the Russian mob boss thing was real, and going back to the documents he’d stolen, this made a lot more sense. “You’re a treasure hunter.”

“For the most part. Yeah.”

“Which is how you know of the Drakes.”

“Yeah, they’re a pretty good bunch. Never double crossed anyone if you’re curious.”

“I’m not in business with them,” snorted Elena. “More so along for the ride.”

“What are they looking for?”

“You really think I’m gonna trust you with information like that?”

Charlie winced and said, “No. I should have known that. I am sorry though. I really am Elena.”

She sighed, looking him up and down. It wasn’t like she’d spent the past two years thinking about how she would get back at the man if they ever ran into each other again, yet she hadn’t expected this. He was being sincere, she knew that. Of course, she didn’t exactly fully accept his apology but she did say, “The memories aren’t all bad. As far as summer flings go, it was kind of fun.”

He snorted and then hesitantly let loose a smile. It reminded Elena of why she’d listened to the guy in the first place.

“So I guess this is—”

“Actually, I have an idea,” Elena suddenly said. “You want to truly be forgiven? Give me your number.”

He cocked an eyebrow at her.

“Not like that you goof. If you’re really a treasure hunter, then you could be useful if we get stuck at some point.”

“You sure the Drakes would be fine with that?” asked Charlie.

She shrugged. “It’s not like this a hundred percent thing. Just think of it as an opportunity to help after disappearing like you did.”

He hesitated again but finally gave a slight nod. He looked through his pockets for a piece of paper and Elena pulled out a pen from her purse.

“I use a prepaid phone so if you ever can’t get in touch, here’s my address.”

She hadn’t quite expected that.

“It’s here in London. Just as added…insurance I guess,” he tried as he handed the piece of paper over.

“Well…thank you Charlie,” she finally replied as she wrote her own number down and passed it to him. When he looked down, slightly confused, she added, “For old time’s sake.”

“So…friends?”

“Think of it more as acquaintances,” she said with a half smile. She couldn’t believe she was about to say it but, “It was good seeing you Charlie.” A weight she hadn’t even realized she’d been carrying was suddenly gone and she was thankful for that.

“Yeah, same to you. Uh…thanks for not punching me and everything.”

She snorted. “Don’t hold your breath. You never know what could happen.”

He chuckled in return and Elena could feel his eyes linger on her for a moment when she started to walk off before he went his own way. Stuffing the piece of paper into her purse, she quickly rejoined the Drakes, Nate laughing good and hard as Sam’s face remained hidden from her and pressed against the table.

“What happened while I was away?” she asked.

“Following the rejection of the lovely lady, Sam tried to chat up that guy only to find out it was her boyfriend,” snorted Nate.

“I have the worst luck,” Sam mumbled.

“I still don’t know what you were going to do if either had said yes” Nate said with a roll of his eyes. “We’ve got a hotel room full of yellow pages, a stolen diamond, and Victor.”

Elena laughed along with them as, from the corner of her eye, she watched Charlie leave.

* * *

 

Nate hadn’t gotten drunk but he was a bit groggy from staying up for nearly twenty-four hours. He tried to remember exactly what had happened the night (or really morning) before and upon feeling arms wrapped around his waist and seeing a different room, he had a mini panic attack.

But then it hit him that they were just in Elena’s hotel room instead and it was Sam wrapped around him and drooling on his shirt.

He glanced around and noted Elena sitting cross legged in a chair with her laptop. She was in jeans and a t-shirt, tapping away at her computer before she looked up with a little smirk.

“You’re brother’s cute when he’s tipsy.”

Nate just rolled his eyes as he tried to disentangle himself from Sam. They had ended up walking around until about five in the morning when Nate was finally ready to pass out. Elena’s hotel room being closer, they’d gone there and before sleeping arrangements could be made or Nate could decide that maybe they should just call a cab, Sam (who’d definitely drank the most) had grabbed him in a bear hug and dropped onto the queen sized bed.

Elena had graciously taken the floor, finding it more amusing to let Nate suffer in Sam’s death hold as he’d passed out the moment he’d hit the bed.

“Sam…Sam wake up. Sam stop drooling on me. Sam will you-urgh,” Nate finally gave up and simply adjusted himself so that he could successfully kick his brother off the bed.

He landed with a thud and a groan as Elena snorted.

“Ow…”

Nate rolled his eyes and eased off the bed on the other side. He was still in his suit from the night before though it was all crumbled up and smell now. And of course Sam had drooled on him too.

“I’d say use my shower but something tells me you probably want clean clothes,” Elena said with a small smile. “Besides, we should be heading back to your hotel room now. Victor called.”

“He called you?” asked Nate a bit surprised.

“Well, he actually called you but you both slept through it so I answered just to assure him I wasn’t actually a serial killer and had eaten you both.”

“Graphic much?” Nate asked.

Elena just laughed. “Anyways, he cracked the cipher about…one and a half hours ago. Ready to head over?”

Despite the fact that Sam had remained on the floor, Nate turned as he watched his brother pop up like he hadn’t just been kicked out of bed and had a slight hangover. “He cracked the cipher?” he asked excitedly.

“Your hearing impaired this morning?” snorted Nate. Sam just rolled his eyes and then quickly regretted the decision. Letting out a small chuckle, Nate said, “Come on, let’s go and see what Victor found. And get some clean clothes on.”

Nate and Sam took a moment to adjust themselves and make each other look slightly presentable while Elena grabbed a few things and stuck them in a bag. When she was ready, it was with jeans, that t-shirt, a light jacket, her hair in a messy bun, and a small backpack over her shoulder. She’d been gorgeous the night before but it was easy to tell that she was far more comfortable in her usual clothes and it really made her more attractive—

He quickly shook his head to clear away any thoughts like that. For the moment, he needed to focus on Anne Bonny. Besides, even if it kind of felt like he’d known her for ages, in reality, he’d only known her for about a day, probably less.

That morning they grabbed a cab and headed back to the other hotel. Nate, his brother, and Elena headed up to their hotel room where Sully looked like he hadn’t slept at all. He was smoking a cigar, totally not allowed, and slid a piece of paper towards Nate and Sam.

“It’s a location,” Sully said as he took a drag.

Nate frowned as he looked it over. “For coordinates—”

“Doesn’t look like it. I’d say it’s for a line in a book. That’s chapter, page, and line,” Elena suddenly said. “At least I think so.”

Both Sam and Nate just stared at her.

“Like I said, they’re not coordinates. That much is obvious,” Elena replied. She looked at the three men. “And the words? It sounds like a title.”

Nate looked back to the words _William’s Revenge_. It was certainly possible—

“ _Revenge_ was the name of Bonny’s second husband’s ship. _William_ was the ship that she, her husband, and Mary Reed stole and sailed around in before their capture,” Sully suddenly said. “If it is a title, it holds a hell of a lot of significance.”

“What do you think?” asked Nate. “You think this is actually a book?”

“To be perfectly honest, that was the only conclusion I could really come to as well. Unless we’re missing something else, those numbers don’t make a lick of sense.”

“It doesn’t exist though,” Sam said. “I mean, there are barely any records on Bonny. We would know if she’d written a—”

“The Adler’s library,” Nate suddenly put in. “People have no idea what’s in that place but the crap is valuable and old and probably of historical significance.”

“That would be a pretty big leap,” Sam said uncertainly. “I mean, what are the chances?”

“Is there anything else to do?” asked Elena. “The Adler library is renowned for the mystery its held and everyone knows that the elder collects the stuff, probably more so because he just can than actually caring about it but still.”

“Well, if it’s in there, I’ll find it,” Sam said.

“That’s probably not a good idea after what—” Nate tried but was quickly interrupted.

“Hey, I’m better at breaking into places than any of you and I’m the one who had to memorize all the schematics like how the guards moved and where security cameras might be and what not,” Sam said. “If there’s anything in there, I’ll find it. If not, you guys can try to go into some deeper research and see if those numbers or words could mean more,” replied Sam.

Nate let out a soft sigh.

“It’s not a bad idea,” Sully said. “Only way we’re going to get a look at those books is if someone breaks in and it’s better if just one goes.”

Even with Sully’s words, Nate didn’t like the idea and Sam could clearly see that. So to try and reassure him, Sam said, “We’ll wait a day so that everything can calm down there. Ok? And when I do go in, we’ll set a definite time and meet place so that way you’ll know if something has gone wrong. And it’ll give us a day to look up these numbers and what not and see if we have a better lead. That alright with you?”

“Better,” Nate sighed. Looking over to Sully, he said, “So research for now?”

He nodded. “Yep, that’s all I’ve managed to scrounge up for the moment.”

Nate glanced at Sam and he could see he was thinking the same thing.

“Don’t you dare!” cried Nate as he dove for the bathroom door.

“Elder gets dibs!”

“You use all the hot water!”

“We’re at a hotel numbnuts.”

“So? You drooled on me! I get first.”

“Older!” Sam said with a final cry as he managed to squeeze past Nate and slammed the bathroom door shut.

Nate groaned as he went back and sat on one of the hotel beds. However, he perked up when he remembered, “Sully. You got your own hotel room. Can I—”

“Not a chance kid. I’m using that,” snorted the older man as he stood up and clapped Nate on the back. “See you two in a few.”

Letting out another groan, Nate fell back on the bed as Sully left the room. Turning his head, he noted the laughter that Elena was just barely containing.

“Yeah yeah, we’re a riot,” Nate said with a roll of his eyes. “So, any good at research?”

“Loads.”

Smiling again, Nate said, “Then let’s get started, shall we?”

* * *

 

Rafe had spent a good bit of the night mostly pushing forward and helping Flynn figure out how to get into the safe. The plan was sound and simple and Rafe could have easily helped Flynn with it earlier but he’d still been holding onto that stupid hope that something would change with his father. Thankfully, he’d come to realize the error of that.

Now it would be slightly more difficult as Rafe knew he couldn’t just waltz back into the mansion but he also knew everything about the place like the back of his hand. It would be almost to easy and there were of course a few routes that even the guards didn’t know about, passages that Rafe had discovered in the old place that he’d never even told his father.

However, even with fire running through his veins at what he had done, once it went out he had crashed almost immediately. Upon waking up, he found he’d been put into the singular bed of the hotel room. He vaguely remembered that the security guard, former now, had left after a while, saying he needed to think about the offer so the fact that he wasn’t back didn’t shock Rafe.

He was alone though and after everything he had done, betrayed his father, embarrassed him and revealed those oh so very illegal facts, it truly made Rafe feel alone. But he wasn’t alone. He had Flynn now, he could become his own person, all he needed to do was breath—

Rafe jerked upwards at the sound of the door opening but relaxed upon seeing it was only Chloe. He hadn’t met her often but he knew that Flynn trusted her.

Slowly easing out of the bed, Rafe started to smooth out his clothes but decided fuck it for the moment. There was zero point in trying to fix the suit after he’d slept in the damn thing.

Eyes moving back to Chloe, he expected her to do her own thing but was shocked when she actually dropped something near him.

“No idea what you usually eat but figured you might be hungry,” she said.

Looking down at the wrapped pastry, Rafe was stuck in between wondering if Chloe was doing it out of kindness or amusement, like she thought he would complain about eating something so mundane and cheap. It was difficult to say, he hadn’t been around her enough to really know her besides the moments he’d let her into the library so she could focus on her pirate treasure or whatever she was after.

On the chance it was the latter though, Rafe took and ate it, the dry pastry tasting like shit but at least it was something.

“Flynn said you can borrow his clothes until you can get your own or new ones or whatever,” she said. “Feel free to use the shower and anything in there too.”

Rafe just gave a slight nod as way of reply. He got up, throwing away the wrapper before going through the bag that Chloe had pointed to for clothes. It was only after he’d grabbed a t-shirt and a pair of jeans that he finally asked. He didn’t want to seem desperate after all. “So where’s Flynn?”

“Getting some of the tools you suggested last night. For breaking into the safe,” Chloe said as she dragged out a laptop.

Taking that to mean she wasn’t in the mood for talking, Rafe decided to take that offered shower. Washing the grime of the night before off gave Rafe time to breath easily as he told himself things were finally changing, that he was getting somewhere in life. After his father was taken down, Rafe hoped he ended up in prison, rotting away for years, Rafe could have the world. He didn’t exactly know what he wanted to do, not business though. At least not the kind his father had been involved with.

Though his father didn’t know, Rafe had allotted plenty of money to personal accounts that his father didn’t have access too nor even knew about. No one knew about them and their true purpose except Rafe. He supposed it was because part of him had always wanted to run off, to leave, even if he hadn’t had the guts at the time. He was thankful he’d formed the accounts now though. They would likely become extremely useful soon.

After getting out and drying himself down, he got dressed in Flynn’s clothes. The pants were a bit long and the shirt a bit tight but otherwise it wasn’t a problem From there, he then proceeded to glare at his form in the mirror. He hated having his hair out of place like it was now and didn’t want to leave the bathroom until it was fixed. Perhaps it was incredibly entitled of Rafe to even think that but he couldn’t help it.

He could stand the fact he was in a subpar motel room wearing clothes that didn’t quite fit. He didn’t care. He was fine eating the shitty pastry and any that followed. He could deal with the fact that his father probably had orders to shoot him on sight now. The fact that the only way he would be allowed back into the Adler Estate would be through breaking and entering. He could deal with those issues but the hair…the hair he could not.

Before he did something stupid like hit the mirror or stomp out into the bedroom, he finally spotted something that wasn’t provided by the hotel and had to be Flynn’s. After all, the guy usually had his hair slicked back as well except for that one blasted strand that was so stupid and pointless yet somehow made Flynn ten times more attractive by sticking out.

Deciding to go with the age old saying of ‘better to ask for forgiveness rather than permission’, he used the stuff to slick back his hair. Once he was done, his lungs seemed to truly work properly and he walked out feeling more like himself.

Chloe was still at the laptop and Flynn still wasn’t there, putting Rafe into an uncertain situation. He didn’t want to ask after Flynn again, even if part of him was dying to know. There wasn’t exactly anywhere to go though but neither did he want to just sit in the hotel room doing nothing. He had his phone with him but didn’t even want to touch the thing at the moment and whatever was provided on TV would quickly bore him. However, if he just continued to float around, the fact that he didn’t know what he was doing and felt awkward would be clear and he didn’t like that kind of social vulnerability.

That really left one option. He had to take control of the situation, be the one to initiate it. With that in mind, he grabbed a chair, pulled it up next to Chloe and sat down.

“What are you even after?” Rafe asked, making sure to keep his voice slightly flippant like he wasn’t that interested. He wasn’t, not really, but it would also help to mask the fact that he felt awkward in the situation.

Chloe cocked her head to the side. “You want to talk now? After three months of just letting me run through that library and promptly ignoring me, now you’re curious?”

She had a point but Rafe got defensive anyways and replied, “If you don’t want to tell me, fine.”

He got up and expected that to be the end of that attempt at a conversation. However, she surprised him by saying, “Just hold on a sec. I didn’t say that.”

Rafe didn’t want to show how relieved he was that she was willing to talk about whatever the hell she’d been researching. Instead, he kept his stiff stance and simply raised an eyebrow like he was giving her permission to continue. Her response was to roll her eyes at that which didn’t shock Rafe, if there was one thing he knew it was that she wasn’t easily intimidated. However, she did push her laptop so he could easily see the screen and said, “What do you know about Anne Bonny?”

So it wasn’t just any treasure. It was pirates. Rafe slid back into the chair and continued to keep an air about him that he was only mildly interested. However, in all actuality, he quite enjoyed the subject and knew a little about it. As a child, such ideas of sailing free of anything and anyone had enticed him. He knew who Anne Bonny was, how she’d been born in Ireland and how her mother had died when she was twelve, how her father had taken her to the colonies and dropped the ‘Mc’ from their name to better fit in, about her first husband where she’d gotten the name Bonny from and the second husband and the child born in Cuba—

Perhaps he knew a bit more than a little. So maybe ‘obsessed’ would have been a better word for his younger self and how he’d adored anything pirate themed. However, he just shrugged and said, “Heard of her. She’s a pirate right?’

That got him a good thirty minutes of mostly Chloe talking about Anne Bonny. She also mentioned in between some facts about the diamond his father had unearthed and the other clues and how it might lead to the treasure. Rafe hadn’t known that about the diamond, not really bothering with the thing so that interested him though he continued to keep a mostly indifferent air. However, when Chloe talked about how it was unclear whether Bonny just died in prison or was actually executed, Rafe couldn’t help but disprove her.

“Neither.”

“What?” she frowned.

“She didn’t die-well of course she died but not in prison or by hanging.” Chloe’s confused look brought a small smirk to Rafe’s face. He doubted she got befuddled often. “She escaped after Mary Reed died. Lived another twenty years or something like that.”

“But how do you know,” Chloe said as her gaze narrowed.

“Her journal. It stops after about twenty years so either she just stopped writing, got another one, or died. Impossible to say.”

“Her journal?”

“Yes, it’s in my father’s library,” Rafe replied. He could already tell Chloe was going to be angry. He wondered which kind, hot or cold.

“It’s been in your library this entire time. _William’s Revenge_? And you didn’t say a thing?”

Cold then.

“Why would I? You never asked me about it.”

“Because you said you had no idea what was in there,” Chloe replied, her gaze ice cold and her knuckles turning white.

Rafe shrugged, enjoying himself quite a bit. “Whatever you were doing, I didn’t think it would interest me.”

“Interest you-three. Three months Rafe. I’ve been combing through book after book trying to-and you just-urgh,” she let out a frustrated growl. “You know where it is?”

“Presuming that we’re talking about the same thing, yes,” Rafe smirked. “It’s not actually called _William’s Revenge_ by the way. Doesn’t have a title. I’m guessing _William’s Revenge_ was a clue for the book though, seeing as it’s a play on the ships she had before her incarceration. That and she dressed like a man after that to hide the fact she was alive, calling herself William in honor of the ship her and Mary Reed had. By that point she’d lost the respect of her husband.”

Watching Chloe just blink at this information, utterly astounded, it was far to amusing and after everything that had happened, he actually quite appreciated amusing.

“How can you know this?” she finally breathed.

“I’ve read the journal obviously,” Rafe said with a roll of his eyes.

“How many times?”

Rafe decided to be honest on this point as he really thought up the right answer. “I honestly haven’t looked at the thing in years but when I was a kid? At least once every month.”

“Well what did it say?! What did she do? Did she get another ship?” asked Chloe, excitement brimming off her though she managed to keep most of it in.

Listening to her frustration and anger go to full on excitement, an odd feeling came to Rafe. She could have stayed angry with him, which he wouldn’t have minded as he probably would have gotten a good laugh, or she could have tried and gotten him to simply answer her questions on whatever clue she was stuck on. She’d been searching for this treasure for a while with slow movements from what Rafe could understand.

Yet instead she simply wanted to know about Anne Bonny and the life she had lived that had been left out of the history books.

It had been a while since Rafe had really thought about her or any of the other pirates he’d read about, yet all the information and memories were still there. As he started to tell her what he remembered, a real, honest smile appeared on Rafe’s face, actually meeting someone who got as excited as he did about the little details. For a split second, his mind went, “That’s what you can do. Be a treasure hunter.”

When it did cross his mind, he almost burst out laughing in the middle of his speech about Anne Bonny’s encounter with the French pirate Emanuel Wynn. However, he managed to contain himself and continued with the tale. A treasure hunter? It was a ridiculous idea, like when children were asked what they wanted to be when they grew up and they said all those generic choices.

However, Rafe couldn’t deny the fact that he was enjoying himself.

After they had talked for a good few hours, not just about Anne Bonny but whatever knowledge Rafe held, Chloe asked, “And you’re positive you know where this book is?”

“Yes. I’ll grab it tomorrow morning.”

“I’ll come with—”

“It’ll be safer going alone,” Rafe interrupted. “Besides, I was planning to do that anyways. There are a few things I should get if my father hasn’t destroyed everything.”

“But tomorrow morning?” questioned Chloe.

“It’s the time they’ll least be expecting something. Besides, it’ll probably just be a few guards as my father is likely running around everywhere trying to fix or stop any more damage from happening to him and his company.”

“Alright, do you need anything?”

Rafe shook his head. “No, I’ll do it by myself. And I can assure you that by tomorrow you’ll have Anne Bonny’s journal.”

* * *

 

After his shower, Victor came back to the other hotel room to see Nate and Elena squished together over her laptop. Though Nate was a warm and a generally trusting person, it was odd how quickly he and Elena were already fitting together. Simply sitting down and watching for a moment was interesting as they already seemed to have a system set down that they easily worked around as they pulled things up and tried to find new information.

When Victor finally cleared his throat, it was clear Nate hadn’t actually noticed he had entered. “Sam still in the shower?”

Nate snorted. “Of course he is.”

Victor slid over his card. “Go on. I’ll pick up where you left off.”

He hesitated but then smiled, murmured a quick thanks, and grabbed a change of clothes before heading out. Once again, Victor turned to give Elena a hard look. She noticed rather quickly but didn’t sway under the pressure and simply smiled.

“It’s kind of sweet.”

“Oh?” asked Victor. “What?”

“How you care about your boys. Not that you are their dad but I’m guessing you’re the closest thing they’ve had in a long time,” smiled Elena. “And I get it. You want to make sure I’m not just going to swoop in here and try taking everything for myself. Right?”

“You got it,” snorted Victor. “If I’m being perfectly honest, I finished the cipher a good hour before I called. I wanted to do a background check on you first.”

She didn’t seem to shocked by this and simply nodded. “I get that. You don’t know me. If I had the resources or was protecting someone, I’d do the same thing.”

“A woman after my own heart.”

She laughed and Victor finally eased up some with a smile of his own. “So, any luck?”

“Not really. It seems like it’s going to be best if Sam does go in and tries to find the book this is referring to.”

“And a time?”

“Well from what little news coverage we’ve got, it seems that Mr. Adler has headed out to some factory in America, probably doing damage control. Nate thought the morning would be best because they’d be least expecting it.”

Victor gave a slight nod. “For a solo job? Probably.”

“So are you really in it just for the money like Sam said?” Elena asked curiously. “I mean, honestly that’s what I’d assume every treasure hunter is in it for but just from talking with Nate, it’s pretty damn obvious he cares more about the journey.”

“That’s a goddamn imprudent question of you,” chuckled Victor, “but you’re in the reporting business so I’m not to surprised. Admittedly, the money is nice if you can find a damn thing. But it’s really the ones that care about the history that really make it anywhere?”

“And you care about the history?” questioned Elena.

“Yeah, I do. Not as damn much as those two but it is important,” Victor replied. “You must care too seeing as you were able to figure out how old that page was simply by looking at it.”

“It’s a hobby,” she said with a slight shrug.

“Some hobby. So what do you want out of this? Really?”

“A bit of adventure, something from the norm,” Elena said with a slight shrug. “And I mean…doesn’t everyone kind of have that drive to find treasure at one point or another?”

“Probably, just a number of things that get in the way of that.”

Elena nodded. “Or any dream.”

“We’re getting a little to deep now,” Victor said though he was still smiling. With a soft sigh, he said, “You seem like a nice young woman. Smart to so don’t take this as me telling you what’s right or wrong. I think you can figure that out for yourself. I just want you to know that this job isn’t all research. There is danger. Sometimes the simple kind like a crumbling cliff face and other times…”

“Russian mob bosses?”

He snorted. “Oddly specific but yeah. Something like that.”

“Figured there might be some danger involved,” she said with a small smile. “Now if it was something boring like Blackbeard’s treasure or Marie Antoinette’s jewels, maybe it wouldn’t be worth it. But so little is known about Anne Bonny compared to other pirates that I can’t help but want to know more.”

“You and me both,” Victor said. He glanced behind him though upon hearing Sam’s muffled voice from the bathroom. “What was that kid?”

His head popped out, hair still wet and dripping. His smile was somewhere in between mischievous and embarrassment.

“I may have forgotten to grab clothes. And there are no towels.”

Elena snorted as Victor just shook his head and got up. “What would you Drakes do without me?”

“Be in jail. Underfed. Something like that,” Sam said.

Victor just rolled his eyes and grabbed what Sam needed before throwing it at him. He soon came out with his hair still slightly damp and Victor confirmed, “So tomorrow morning you’re going to break in and see what you find?”

“Pretty much,” Sam said. “I should be back here by five at the latest.”

“That’s a pretty generous amount of time,” Victor said.

“Any shorter and Nate would probably start panicking. He’ll probably freak any way if I’m a second over but you know how things in this business are. They rarely go to plan,” Sam replied.

Victor nodded. “That’s true. But before you go, let’s make sure you got everything you may need.”

“Wooh, shopping with Victor,” Sam said as he did a fake cheer. “Elena, you don’t mind waiting for my brother to get back, do you?”

“Not at all. We’ll be waiting here when you both get back.”

Victor nodded as he stood up. “Alright, we’ll see you in a few.”

* * *

 

Already, this entire expedition was becoming more interesting. Sam was enjoying it immensely and he always liked it when a job required him to do a little breaking and entering. He was good at it and as much as he loved his brother and good old Sullivan, working on his own always had a special feel and gave him a nice break from the two.

Of course, now he didn’t have to worry about Nate just being stuck with Victor (not that he actually had to worry but he liked to joke how if Nate only hung out with the old man he’d never make friends). But for the moment, he had Elena and she was certainly an unexpected but not unwelcomed member. Whether she was just along for the ride or would actually come in useful at some point, he was simply happy they had her there.

After getting everything he might need along with a gun strapped to his side just in case, Sam went back to the hotel and hung out with Nate and Elena for a bit before going to sleep. He got up incredibly early and headed out without waking anyone else. He took a cab to an area closer to the mansion before getting out and taking the rest of the path by foot.

Besides hanging out with Elena and Nate, he’d made sure to refresh himself on the paths of all the guards just in case. Now he knew exactly which path to take and how to get on the property without being noticed.

He was used to such jobs being done in the dark so the fact that he didn’t have darkness to hide in was a bit of an adjustment but he did fine. He eventually made it back to the mansion and slowly started to make his way into the home. All he had to worry about were the security cameras outside. Inside there were just the normal pathways of the guards.

Sam got into the library without any problem. It was odd, being in a place that had been bright and alive and filled with music. He remembered how crowded it had been and now there was nothing. The even stranger fact was that it felt right this way though, like the mansion was meant to be empty and cold. For a split second, Sam wondered if that was what Rafe Adler had grown up with. He hadn’t thought about the man since the night of the party but he didn’t really have time to reminisce now either.

Sam simply focused on the library and started going through as many books as he could think. He only focused on the older ones but a good many of the older texts didn’t have titles or weren’t clearly done by any one person. He started to narrow it down as best he could to the right time period but there were just so many. Thankfully he’d brought a bag to take what books he could so he’d have the proper time to analyze them with his brother and Victor. However, even then he doubted he could narrow it down enough to bring them all.

He had about an hour before someone came in to do a quick round of the library. He’d have to hide for a moment before he could get back to the library and continue his research and then he’d have to hide again the next time a security detail came around. The first time it went without a hitch and Sam was quickly back, going through the books and picking out the best choices to take with him.

The second time was good to and he was back researching just when it passed about eleven o’clock. Things were going great until the door started to open about twenty minutes to early.

Shit! Sam tried to dive behind a chair (not that it would have really mattered because of all the books scattered about) but either way he didn’t make it in time as the door fully opened.

Freezing in place, Sam gripped his gun tightly but a suit and tie wasn’t what came in. Sam blinked, confused and unsure as he looked into Rafe Adler’s eyes. After a moment, Sam moved to look at the rest of his person. He was no longer in the dress wear he’d had at the party, instead simple jeans and a t-shirt that didn’t quite fit suggesting it was someone else’s clothes. He had a backpack with him. Sam could only wonder at what was in it.

“This…must be a hell of a coincidence,” Rafe said.

Sam noted how he whispered the words and closed the library door behind him. Perhaps the mansion was no longer the home it had once been.

“Any chance for another random kiss?” Sam joked. There were a number of questions going through his head, all of them important in their own right. Yet his brain seemed to be short circuiting as he’d gone for sarcasm instead. He kept his hand on the gun too, just in case.

However, Rafe didn’t seem intimidated by it nor surprised. “What are you doing back here?” asked Rafe.

“Stealing something.” Sam mentally hit himself for that. He didn’t understand why he’d said the truth but this was weird enough as it was without making up tall tales and lies. “You?”

“Coincidently, stealing too,” Rafe murmured, his voice showing both humor and bitterness. “Were you responsible for the theft of the diamond too?”

“How did you—”

“It was missing from my father’s office,” Rafe easily replied. “And seeing as you’re here right now, I’m assuming you weren’t here a few days ago just for the party.”

“Heh you got me,” Sam sighed. “Any chance you can help me out?”

“Why should I?” asked Rafe curiously.

“Well…there’s the goodness of your heart,” Sam said. “And I’m a pretty good kisser.”

Rafe snorted. “Mediocre,” he replied as he walked over and went to one shelf, pulling out a book. He looked it over before he said, “I believe this is what you’re looking for.”

“And how would you know?”

“Because the diamond is a clue to Anne Bonny’s journal which will ultimately lead to her treasure trove. And this is it.”

Sam’s eyes widened. On instinct, he reached for it but Rafe quickly took a step away and tightened his grip on the book. With a heavy huff, Sam muttered, “How do you know I need that?”

“Apparently Bonny is a popular woman,” Rafe smirked. “I’m sorry but I need this as well.”

Of course things had to get easy and then immediately get difficult right afterwards. Sam took a step forward. “Any way I can convince you to give it to me?”

“Didn’t I tell you? It wasn’t that good of a kiss,” snorted Rafe. He moved his bag around and placed the book in it. “Sorry, you’re out of luck for now.”

Sam gritted his teeth. He was the one with the gun. He had strength and height and weight on his side. If he decided to, it would be easy to just take control and force Rafe to give him the book. At least that’s what he was thinking when Rafe suddenly grabbed his gun. However, before he could panic, he noted that the gun wasn’t pointed at him. Rafe had spun around and pointed it towards the door.

Maybe they had been louder than they’d meant to be, perhaps the guards had come in earlier than expected. Whatever the reason, one of them was there now. He smirked, seeming amused at what he’d found. There was a gun in his hand yet despite seeing Rafe pointing a gun at him, the guard actually relaxed.

“Well will you look at this. Little Adler thinks he’s all grown up,” the man laughed. He clearly didn’t think the gun was a threat.

Sam wondered if Rafe had ever held a gun. There was a slight tremor in his arm and the guard picked that up too.

“Ah this is to fun,” chuckled the guard. He reached for his comms. “Hey guys—”

“Don’t say another word,” hissed Rafe.

“You gotta come see this,” the guard continued on, still laughing. “Rafe’s here with his friend. He actually thinks having a gun and some tall bloke will actually—”

And then Sam jumped, as shocked as the man who fell to the ground with a bullet wound in his chest. Similar to when Rafe had kissed him spur of the moment and then dragged him out of the party, he grabbed his hand again and started to pull him through the mansion.

“We have to get out now before more come,” Rafe said swiftly.

Sam let himself be dragged off seeing as Rafe seemed to know what he was doing. Instead of going straight for an exit though, they headed deeper into the mansion and Sam realized they were heading towards his father’s office. They came across one more guard which Rafe promptly shot without hesitation.

They then ended up in the office and before Sam could ask what the hell was going on, Rafe was finally letting go, reaching behind a book case, and a secret passage opened. Sam had thought that only happened in the movies yet he didn’t have time to think on that deeper as Rafe grabbed his hand again and pulled him into the tunnel just before it closed.

They ran for a distance in the dark before a light appeared far ahead. Rafe finally slowed and eased his grip off of Sam’s hand though they were still both moving forward.

Now that light from outside whatever they were walking down was reaching them, he could see the younger man’s face and started to wonder how he would act. Would he cry over the two men he shot, one certainly dead from the look of the wound? Or would he laugh manically? Sam doubted he’d be quite that extreme but he was curious how it would affect him. Sam had killed a few guys, things he wasn’t proud of but which had been a necessity at the time. He hadn’t regretted the actions, knowing that the situations had called for it. But then, he’d had a far different life from Rafe.

Sam continued to watch him, his brain still not completely caught up on what had happened, when they finally walked out and into the sunlight. They were in the woods near the estate but far enough without being able to see the thing.

“Did we seriously just come out of a secrete passage?” asked Sam. He couldn’t help the slight bit of excitement in his voice. It wasn’t exactly something that happened any day. “How did you know it was there?”

“I found it as a child,” Rafe said easily. “It wasn’t on any of the blueprints though so I never told my father.”

“Talk about lucky,” muttered Sam with a grin. However, he quickly turned serious again and went to grab the pack on Rafe’s back but the man easily stepped away.

“If you remember, I still have your gun,” Rafe responded with a little wave.

Right… “Listen, I need that book and I’m going to do anything I can to get it.”

“Well I’m sorry but I need it as well. And I highly doubt the people I’m working with will want more tagalongs.”

Sam frowned, his eyes focusing on the gun. After seeing Rafe just shoot the two guards down without hesitation, he didn’t doubt that Rafe would shoot him if necessary. “Do you know that for sure?” asked Sam. “I mean, if you’d just let me meet them, perhaps we could strike up a deal.”

“I doubt it,” sighed Rafe. “Apologies Sam but I need this.”

The younger man started to walk off and Sam quickly fell into step with him, determined to not let this opportunity slip away. “So…where you headed?”

Rafe snorted and shook his head. “I can’t have you following me.”

“Well we both have to get back to the city right? So I can stick with you for a bit right?”

Shaking his head, Rafe muttered, “Suit yourself.”

At least Rafe wasn’t trying to scare him off. Sam would have felt safer having his gun back but it was what it was. And trying to take the gun would probably be to dangerous. So Sam kept in step with Rafe and, not enjoying the silence, asked, “So…why were you stealing from your own place?”

“Is it really that shocking? You were there,” Rafe replied, clearly in reference to the party.

“Yeah but you’re still—”

“The number one thing to know about my father is that nothing matters more to him than money.”

Sam winced slightly. “My dad left.”

“What?”

“Yeah, just up and left and right after my—”

“Why are you telling me this?” interrupted Rafe, a frown clearly set into his features.

It seemed natural, like he did nothing but frown, but Sam decided he liked the little smirks that he had caught from the man. Smiling, hoping to keep the atmosphere light, he replied, “Connecting. I guess?”

“Connecting?”

“Well I mean, I know a lot about you just because a) you’re a Rafe _Adler_ and b) yeah I totally helped steal the diamond so I had to do some research too.”

Rafe snorted. “Really? You’re going to brag about that while walking beside me?”

“Well, you just stole from the place to.”

Sam watched Rafe roll his eyes. He muttered, “That still doesn’t explain why you’re telling me about your own father.”

“Because I know so much about you but you don’t know anything about me.”

“And you think I want to know anything about you?”

“Oh cruel,” muttered Sam but he was just grinning harder. “If not myself, then what do you want to talk about?”

“Why even talk at all?”

“Well why are you asking so many questions?”

“Because you want something and I’d like to know what,” Rafe retorted.

“Yeah I want a damn conversation rather than walking for ten to twenty minutes in silence,” replied Sam. When Rafe continued to give him suspicious looks, Sam quickly said, “What’s your favorite season?”

“ _What_?”

“Don’t want to go to deep, fine. We can just do random things,” Sam said. “Mine is summer. It’s hot and I love having the sun out. You?”

Rafe blinked and didn’t respond.

Letting out a soft sigh, Sam decided to barrel through that. “Alright, well what about sports? You like sports? They’re alright I guess. Sometimes they can be kind of fun. But I’ve never stayed in one spot long enough to really get into a single team. But the Olympics are fun! You ever been to the Olympics? I bet that would have been easy for you to do. Of course you might have—”

“Do you always talk this much?” Rafe interrupted. He looked irritated but he hadn’t yelled at Sam meaning there was a chance.

“Not always. I’m a good listener too,” Sam replied.

Rafe let out a slight snort.

“Come on. I’ll prove you wrong.”

Finally, Sam turned silent and waited, waited a good minute and he thought that he might have to start talking again when—

“Fall.”

“Huh?” asked Sam.

“I can’t say I particularly ‘love’ a season but Fall is the least irritating,” Rafe finally said.

Sam chuckled. “That’s how you decide things huh? What’s least irritating? Do you actually love anything?”

“I doubt it.”

Sam didn’t expect a response that fast or that depressing. “Ah come on. Everyone loves something—”

“How would you know that? How?”

It was a challenge. Sam could tell by Rafe’s look. And the younger man expected a fight, was ready for it. Perhaps on a bad day, when in a bad mood, Sam would have easily made the simple questions turn into fists. However, just the fact that Rafe was already set and ready for the fight had Sam backing down. Sam couldn’t even comprehend living a life where every conversation felt like a brawl a time to prove oneself. He wondered if the guy had ever had a normal conversation and decided that if not, he’d get one now.

“I guess I don’t know,” Sam replied with a slight shrug and small smile. “But what other things don’t irritate you as much?”

It was obvious he had shocked Rafe. That had been the last thing the guy had expected. He was silent for a moment, face wrought in thought and concentration. When he glanced back, Sam tried to give an encouraging but not to overeager smile. He didn’t want to scare the guy off.

“Sailing,” Rafe finally said.

“Yes?” asked Sam curiously. “What? Not as bad as driving or flying a plane or something?”

“No I…I enjoy it.”

Right away, Sam knew he could have teased the guy, probably caused him to back off and close himself again. However, Sam didn’t laugh about how Rafe had just admitted to enjoying something after saying he didn’t love anything. Instead, he simply asked, “Like by yourself?”

Rafe hesitated but then nodded. “Yachts are just buildings on the water.”

“Not that personal huh,” Sam replied with a nod. Again, he felt like by mentioning the word ‘yacht’, Rafe was giving him an opportunity to make some type of stab at his wealth but Sam didn’t rise to it. “So which is your style huh? Speed boat? Sail boat? Canoe?”

Rafe snorted at the last one. It made Sam’s smile widen. “Have you ever been in a canoe?” asked Rafe.

“Yeah. Toppled myself and my brother into the Nile River.”

The corners of Rafe’s lips quirked upwards. “You’ve been to the Nile?”

“Yeah. You?”

“Once…for business.”

“Doesn’t sound much fun,” Sam said with a small pout. “Granted, my brother and I almost got shot so that wasn’t great either but business? Save me now!”

And finally Rafe cracked again, an honest smile showing through.

They went back and forth like that until they finally made it to the road. Rafe hadn’t smiled again but his lips had quirked upwards several times and Sam had counted that as a victory. By the time they had made it to the road, Sam had learned Rafe enjoyed Fall and speed boats, a good fire and books. He hated crowds, not for the people but because the attention was almost always on him and not for any of the reasons that mattered to him. He hadn’t killed anyone before. If one of those guards died, it would be his first, but it was already clear that he would be able to make it past the act.

Because the number one thing Sam understood about Rafe was that the guy was a fighter. They had only talked for a few minutes, not even half an hour, but already Sam could tell there was more to the guy than anyone else thought.

Once at the road, Sam asked, “Are you going after it then? Anne Bonny’s treasure? Or you have other plans with this new found freedom?”

He could tell Rafe appreciated the word freedom and he replied, “I’m not sure. I still have to look at all my options.”

“Well one option could be to give me the journal.”

Rafe snorted and replied, “Not a chance.”

“Figured it was worth a shot,” sighed Sam. He stuck his hands in his pockets and looked both ways down the road. When he looked back to Rafe, the guy was holding out a piece of paper. Frowning, he took it. “When did you find the time to write down your number? Assuming that’s what this is.”

Rafe simply smirked. “Talk to me in two days time. I’ll have figured out my options by then.”

Sam shook his head in surprise. “You must not have great ties with whoever’s getting that journal.”

“Hmm, perhaps not. Perhaps I do,” Rafe mused. “Just know that you are not alone in the search of her treasure.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Sam replied. He started to walk down the road as he pocketed the number. However, he paused and turned around when he noted that Rafe was staying there. “You coming or—”

“Someone will be picking me up.”

“Shit, should have thought of that. Could I—”

“Not a chance,” Rafe replied with a mischievous look.

“And the gun?”

“Insurance. You must understand.”

“Damn. Oh well,” sighed Sam. “Until next time…is it all right if I call you Rafe?”

The guy seemed a bit shocked but finally smiled, a true smile for the third time. “Yes, that’s fine Sam.”

“Then Rafe it is. Until next time,” Sam replied before turning back and heading to town.

* * *

 

Flynn had been gone the entire evening, night, and the next morning as he got everything he would need for breaking into that safe. When he got back, the hotel room was empty which was odd. He’d told Chloe to keep an eye on Rafe. He just hoped she’d listened to him.

However, a few minutes later Chloe popped in but she was definitely alone. She seemed a bit surprised that Flynn was back already but shrugged, picked up their car keys on a table, and pitched them at Flynn. He easily caught them but the frown was still clear on his face.

“Where have you been?”

She snorted and simply gave him a look. “I was hungry. Besides, it’s boring staying in here all day.”

“And Rafe?”

“He went home.”

“ _Home_?” To say the words put Flynn on edge was an understatement. What the hell did she mean home?

“He needed to grab some things if his father didn’t throw away everything. Hence why he didn’t wait for your little plan with the safe,” Chloe replied.

“You just let him bloody well walk out of here- _by himself_ -like it was—”

“Oh don’t kid yourself Flynn,” Chloe responded. “You only need two people to get into the safe. That can just as easily be me or anyone else. You probably won’t even need him after you get the documents. You just want to continue to string him along. Which we both agreed will no longer go that far anyways.”

Like hell they’d agreed. He’d just said what he knew would get Chloe off his back. Of course, all Flynn did was shrug and replied, “You’re right. But what’s with the keys?”

“If all went well, to go pick him up,” responded Chloe. “About…now should do it?”

Though he was irritated that Chloe had let Rafe so easily go (really he could have gone anywhere, so easily disappeared), he took the opportunity she had given. One to be alone with the younger man so he could again push and see exactly how deeply he had convinced Rafe he was his friend.

No, Rafe hadn’t been responsible for Flynn’s family’s own downfall. He’d been a baby at a time, maybe hadn’t even learned his first word yet. So with Rafe, it was less an act of revenge and more just because he could. Rafe had grown up with so much, so much which should have been Flynn’s, and yet the man was horribly unhappy. He wanted more when all Flynn had ever wanted growing up was that money and power and to have a name that everyone knew. And Rafe had taken it, the ungrateful bastard. So his father was a dick. At least the ass hadn’t hit him regularly, touched him, anything like that. He should have been thankful rather than wanting more.

So Flynn planned on teaching Rafe a lesson, had always planned on it. He was only getting what he deserved.

After getting the location from Chloe, a stretch of road, Flynn left again and drove out of the city and towards Rafe. Getting to the destination, he drove slowly and still almost missed him. But then Rafe was walking out from the line of trees and Flynn quickly stopped. He didn’t seem surprised to see Flynn, probably because Chloe had mentioned it might be him picking Rafe up.

Flynn made sure to pull all the way off the road as he stopped and eyed the pack on Rafe’s back. However, he became even more interested in the gun that Rafe pulled out from the waistline of his pants. Rafe climbed in, setting the pack on the floor by his feet while he rested the gun in his lap. Flynn eyed him, his gaze narrowed.

“What the hell were you thinking?” Flynn asked. Rafe looked at him curiously. “First you went in alone and then you brought a gun?! You could have gotten hurt! What if someone had caught you—”

“They did,” Rafe interrupted with a steady gaze.

“What do you mean?”

“One of the guards did catch me and started to call it in. I did what had to be done. And then another tried to stop me on the way out but I had it under control.”

“Under-under control? You just told me you had to shoot two people! Tell me you’re alright darling,” Flynn said as he changed from angry to full blown concerned. He quickly moved the car into park and moved forward to cup Rafe’s face gently. Though he felt the younger man relax some, there honestly wasn’t that much of a change. It was interesting. Flynn remembered the first time he’d killed anyone (would probably never forget it). He’d gone into shock for about an hour. After that, he’d finally started to make noises but even then he hadn’t been able to form anything coherent. Yet Rafe seemed fine. Then again, Rafe was a young adult and Flynn had been eleven at the time but still.

The man seemed to sense the (false) concern as he said, “Really Flynn, it’s fine. We should probably move from this spot anyways.” Rafe didn’t pull away from the contact, showing he didn’t mind it, yet he still sounded completely in control of himself.

Flynn decided to get to a more secure section before he did anything more, putting the car back into the drive and quickly moving back onto the road. He gave several pointed looks towards Rafe. Perhaps he did seem a little distant. He was staring out the window an awful lot. But otherwise he seemed fine. Once they were in the city and had about ten minutes more of driving before they got to the hotel, Flynn said, “You could have compromised my plan.”

“No. If I had died, then if anything the security would have grown lax because my father wouldn’t think another threat would occur. And me killing a guard, possibly two, all changes any security will be easily predicted and managed. However, even with that included, my father knows I wouldn’t have left halfway done. I doubt he thinks I’ll come back anyways.”

Rafe had a point but Flynn decided to play around a little more. “Still could have compromised my plan.”

“I just told you it—”

“What if you had been hurt sweetheart? Taken? Killed? What if that had happened?”

“I’m not in your plan—”

“I thought we already agreed that you matter to me,” Flynn responded. He made sure to give a good, long, hard look. Thankfully they were in traffic by that point and what with how slow British traffic tended to move, it was easy for Flynn to reach over and place a hand on Rafe’s shoulder. “You matter. Alright? You got that?”

Rafe snorted slightly and looked away. He was silent for a moment before shaking his head and muttering, “I used to not matter though. I don’t just assume that I do to most people.”

“I know love. But you do matter. You got that?” They had come to a stop at a light and Flynn made sure to turn fully when he said that and again move his hand from the shoulder to Rafe’s cheek. Part of Flynn couldn’t realize how easy it was, pulling Rafe in, making him think that Flynn cared about him. It had been difficult work with plenty of bumpy points. However, Flynn knew that it would win out in the end. He just couldn’t wait for the moment to watch Rafe’s face crumble in the realization that it had all been fake. “Just remember, it was you that said you trusted me. If you still do, then trust me to know you’re important.”

Out of the corner of his eye, Flynn noted that the light had turned green. It would take a moment before they started moving but Flynn started to turn forward anyway when he was stopped by Rafe. The man kept him there, eyes still locked onto each other, when he suddenly grabbed him and kissed him hard against the mouth. His lips were dry with just the slightest hint of alcohol on his lips. It was only when a car behind them honked that Flynn managed to pull away and start driving forward.

Admittedly, he was a bit in shock. He hadn’t realized that he’d already made his way this far. He’d thought there would still be some hesitation, more build up needed, yet he couldn’t help but grin, knowing that he already had Rafe in his hands.

Making sure to keep the grin friendly and not as sardonic as he wanted to, Flynn kept his voice light but welcoming as he asked, “What was that for love?”

Rafe let lose a half smile. “I trust you.”

Flynn continued to smile as well. Chloe had been afraid of Rafe truly falling for him, thinking that a connection that deep to be suddenly broken and untrue would break the man. It seemed that it had already happened though. Even if he had truly planned to follow Chloe’s orders, he’d already won.

He proceeded to drive as quickly as possible now, cutting through traffic until he got to the hotel. Rafe made sure to hide the gun in his waistband again until they got to the room. Chloe was gone again and though she could be back any minute, Flynn quickly latched himself back onto Rafe’s mouth the moment he’d dropped his belongings.

Doing this would seal the love that Rafe thought Flynn felt for him. It would make the fall all the sweeter but Flynn didn’t grin just because of that as he pushed against Rafe and felt the man pull and tug at Flynn’s own clothes. Rafe was an attractive man after all, one with a fiery passion and fighting spirit.

As Flynn nipped at Rafe’s bottom lip, moved along his chin and down his neck, he continued to grin simply because he knew this would be fun.

* * *

 

After Charlie Cutter had left the hotel room, he’d gone out walking, trying to decide what would be the best step to take. The last thing he had expected was to find Elena Fisher. In all honesty, Charlie hadn’t thought of her in the past year. She’d simply fell from his mind like the sea of faces he’d met before. But seeing her again had brought forth the past and the wave of guilt that came with it. The guilt had even been amplified thanks to the fact that he hadn’t gone back, that he’d forgotten.

He could have come up with so many excuses, thought of doing just that, but then Elena had mentioned losing her job, nearly losing her place at the university, and Charlie couldn’t. He’d expected her to hit him, had kind of wanted her to. At least something so that he could feel the pain she had felt.

The last thing he had thought would happen was her asking for his number.

Charlie meant it though, that he would help with whatever she needed. Part of it was the guilt that now rested heavily in his heart but also simply because, now that he’d seen her again, he realized he didn’t quite want it to be the last.

He wasn’t in love with her. He knew that. What had she called it? A summer fling? That was a good way to think of it, just a few weeks of fun. But he did like Elena. She was smart and intelligent and before Charlie had jetted, he’d thought they might remain friends. Now he wasn’t so sure he’d ever get that wish yet he would try, he would try to fix the trust he’d broken and the pain he’d put her through, even if she seemed to be doing well and over it.

Which again, brought him to the second shocking factor of seeing the Drakes. Charlie had worked with Nathan once on a job that required two people only and the guy had been a good man. He’d only heard good things about the brother as well, except perhaps his habit to flirt with most anything which could occasionally cause trouble. And if both Nathan and Samuel Drake were there, then it wasn’t a stretch to bet Victor Sullivan was somewhere close by. It was difficult to say the exact nature of their relationship but thanks to that job with Nathan, Charlie was pretty sure Sullivan was the equivalent of a father figure to both of them.

Charlie personally knew the man as someone who didn’t hesitate to backstab his partners if it helped him. But then, the Drakes seemed less like partners and more like family which Charlie supposed was why the older man had never done it before.

After his run in with Elena though, he didn’t exactly feel like a reunion with Nathan and had left quickly, heading to another bar where he had a few before returning home to his flat and falling asleep. That next day, he’d done a lot more walking and a lot more thinking.

He could just find another job, legal or not, and carry on his own way. Still, having solid leads to any kind of treasure was a rare thing. Not super rare or else there wouldn’t be so many people in the business, but rare enough that it could be a while before Charlie went after anything like that again. And Anne Bonny was one of those great mysteries, well at least to pirate fanatics and treasure hunters.

There was the matter of who he’d be partnering up with though. From what he knew of Chloe Frazer, she was a mostly trustworthy partner but it was the company she kept that Charlie didn’t care for. From those few hours together, he knew Flynn had his own plans with Rafe Adler but Charlie knew how easily Flynn would latch onto Anne Bonny and probably try to take it for himself. Perhaps Charlie was wrong and Flynn cared more about Chloe than was expected but Charlie sure as hell wouldn’t bet upon it.

Basically, he had to weigh out the pros and the cons. Trying to find Anne Bonny’s treasure, discovering more about the most famous female pirate ever, or were the chances of Flynn stealing it just to great. Did it make the risks and possible danger just not worth it if the end goal was just taken from under his nose?

He knew some would have been able to make the decision easily. Nathan Drake for example, was all for the history, even if it gained him nothing in the end. Charlie didn’t have a Victor Sullivan though, didn’t have anyone really besides himself, and he liked his current apartment. He was used to living rough and there had been times when he’d been homeless in his younger days. However, he liked having a place to go back to, a constant in his rather unpredictable life.

Which meant paying bills and taking what jobs he could get.

Charlie reminded himself again of how completely unlikely he’d get another stab at pirate treasure, or possibly learning the great mysteries of the famous pirate woman and her journeys though. Even if he didn’t get anything out of it monetary wise, there were other chances to be made. It might get his name out there a bit more, allow some jobs to come to him more easily. And he was willing to partially trust Chloe. Maybe they could even strike up a friendship or tight acquaintance. Perhaps she could even be trustworthy enough for later jobs and if he ever heard her name again, he’d at least know there would be someone reliable he could work with.

He came to this conclusion through hours of wondering and eating and drinking and more walking. By the time he decided, it was late and he chose to wait until the following morning to do anything. When he did, he called up Chloe and they set up a meeting point at a nearby pub.

When Charlie arrived, she was already there, waiting in the outdoor area. It was early and hardly anyone was there, certainly no one on the porch. It gave them a certain level of privacy while keeping them in public. It was a smart move if either of them decided to pull a dirty stunt. However, since Charlie knew he wouldn’t do that, he rested easy as it was Chloe’s idea to do this showing that she wouldn’t make a move either.

He got his beer and sat opposite her, offering up a lopsided grin.

“I think that’s the most emotion you’ve shown me yet,” Chloe said with a small smirk of her own.

“Heh, yeah I was a bit out of it last time we talked. Sorry about that. Just it was late and got a lot thrown at me.”

“Understandable,” she said with a nod. “So how exactly did you come to work for Rafe Adler of all people?”

“Technically his dad but I just saw a posting for the job and figured why not.”

“But you’re a treasure hunter.”

“Is that what that guy-Flynn-called me?” snorted Charlie. “You gotta find something to be a treasure hunter. Think of me more as a thief that often plays the role of muscle. What about you? Ever found anything of interest?”

“Hmm, some things. Enough to be considered a treasure hunter I guess but nothing really special,” Chloe sighed.

“Hence why this is so big.”

“If I can get a lock on Anne Bonny’s treasure, it’ll be my first big find ever.”

“And Flynn’s?”

“He’s not really focused on it.”

Charlie gave a slight frown. “You don’t sound so convinced.”

“If he manages to square off what he’s working on fairly soon, he’ll probably join the expedition,” Chloe admitted. “He’s been in the game a bit longer than me, found some slightly more impressive things, but he still hasn’t gotten _the_ find.”

Charlie thought that was a good way to put it. _The_ find. Any explorer, whether they called themselves a treasure hunter or archaeologist or whatever, were always looking for _the_ find. _The_ only one they’d be remembered for. Most never got it but with Anne Bonny, there seemed to be a viable chance.

“Do you trust him?” asked Charlie.

“About as far as I can throw him.” At his rather uncertain glance, she quickly added, “I have a pretty strong arm.”

“I don’t doubt it but still…”

“You’re referring to the stories aren’t you. You’ve heard about Harry Flynn before.”

“More than once and I know that the only thing more dangerous than working against the guy is with him.”

Chloe gave a slight snort, more amused than anything. “That’s probably a good way to put it. But he won’t be a problem.”

“You think so?” asked Charlie.

“The times he has double crossed others is because better offers came his way. However, the only people that know about this treasure is us and him. To the rest of the world, Anne Bonny is just a footnote to most pirates. There won’t be any employer to make him backstab me. And if…his other work pans out, he won’t need money at all. He’s more in this for the glory.”

“And you’re sure he won’t try and take all that glory for himself?”

“He can’t do this job alone. Besides, he hasn’t been as involved as me and doesn’t know everything.”

“But he could still leave you when the end is in sight, when he’s got the gold in hand,” Charlie retorted.

“He won’t.”

Charlie frowned slightly. However, he quickly relaxed and said, “All I’ve got is the stories. You’ve worked with him. I’ll take your word for it.”

“You’re more trusting than I thought,” Chloe said with a curious gaze.

“I simply think primary information is better than secondary information. I’ve never worked with the guy but you have. I’ll take your word for it,” Charlie replied.

She seemed approving of his words and offered a full smile this time. “Then have you decided if you want in or not?”

“I thought you didn’t want me on board.”

“Not initially,” she admitted. “But I did look you up. You sell yourself short by just calling yourself the muscle.”

“So I’ve got a bit of a brain too. I find it’s more fun to surprise people than outright tell them.”

Chloe snorted at that, almost went into a giggle that had Charlie smiling in return.

She sipped at her beer before she replied, “Well either way, you would actually be a pretty good asset in this.”

“What about the gold? You worried about getting to many involved and having to split it?”

“Like I said, Flynn won’t be interested in the money and neither will Rafe.”

“First name basis with the kid huh?”

She smirked. “We had a bonding moment.”

Well that was shocking. The short time he’d spent with Rafe Adler, he’d noted the distance he kept from others. It was probably a thing out of necessity, never able to trust others, always thinking they wanted him for something, was using him. It was interesting that Chloe claimed they’d had a true, honest talk. He wondered if Rafe had seen it as that as well or if the kid still held that feeling of ‘trust no one’. However, that gave Charlie another thought.

“Rafe Adler is in on this?”

“Maybe. At the very least, he’s getting something that will really make finding the treasure a reality,” replied Chloe.

“How about you take me from the beginning then? The start of how you got locked onto Anne Bonny’s treasure in the first place?” Charlie asked.

Chloe held out her hand. “Partners then?”

“Partners,” Charlie agreed.

“Let me buy the next round then and we’ll start,” she said with a grin.

From there, she told him off the beginning of their journey, locked onto the diamond, and eventually got to when she had teamed up with Flynn and how they’d gotten access to the Adler mansion. By that point, it had gotten close to lunch time and since Chloe had got the last two rounds by that point, Charlie offered to pay for a meal.

She agreed and they quickly went to a nearby place that Charlie occasionally frequented when he was home. He learned that she’d been to the UK a few times but it had all been for business. Charlie promised her that she’d find time away from business to come to the little restaurant he was about to show her no matter how important the job. She laughed at that though Charlie quickly proved his words right.

The place had been family owned for a long time and consisted of just fairly regular fast food yet the quaintness of it and perhaps how everything was prepared just made it worth it. While they ate, Chloe told him more about the time at the Adler Estate up until the party. By that point, they’d finished and she told him she needed to stop by her hotel room for a moment.

Charlie agreed to walk with her there so that he could get caught up on it all. They got to the hotel rather quickly and Charlie waited in the lobby as she went up to the room. Not long after, he saw Flynn leaving an elevator looking rather irritated with keys jangling from his hands. Flynn didn’t spot Charlie so he remained quite as he disappeared from eyesight and waited until Chloe showed up again.

“So, feel like walking and talking?” she asked.

“Sounds like a plan. So you had just stopped at the party…”

From there, she then went ahead to her odd moment with Rafe and told Charlie about Anne Bonny’s journal, a thing thought to never have existed yet now opened up so much more knowledge about the mysterious female pirate. It didn’t take long for Charlie to become pulled in, his fingers already itching to get started on the expedition.


	3. The Honesty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for any who have decided to read this. Not sure when I'll get the next chapter out but I'll try as soon as possible :)
> 
> Also I went over my plan for this story and reworked a few things so it looks like it's going to be a little longer now.

Oh course Rafe knew. He had always fucking known but that move had simply sealed his suspicions. Rafe was used to people trying to get something from him, trying to outsmart him and Flynn had been no different. Yet he’d been up front with everything he needed rather than trying to sneak around Rafe’s back. And he’d gone farther than he needed, made promises not required for his plans.

At least that’s what Rafe had hoped.

He had listened though, always remained observant even if emotion was ruling him. He knew the signs, the carefully planned movements and the words and the pet names. It was why Rafe hadn’t told Flynn about his billions of dollars, safely tucked away in fake accounts around the world. It was why he had let Flynn believe he would soon hold all the power because now that the man was close, he was getting to excited, to caught up in the plan, and things were slipping.

Rafe knew Flynn wanted to drop him the moment he got what he wanted. Flynn wanted to leave him with nothing, not money or possessions or a friend and leave him broken in the streets. Rafe supposed that Flynn had already succeeded, at least on one of those points though. He had simply proven that nobody cared about Rafe nor would ever. Rafe was simply a stepping stone, a tool for others and nothing more.

Yet the idea of friendship and perhaps something as deep as love had been tempting hence why he’d played along at all. A foolish part of him had hoped things would change, that Flynn would come to learn that he cared about Rafe because despite it all, Rafe could see himself falling for him. His choice to kiss Flynn had been carefully planned though, to see if there was any chance at all. He’d found out there was none.

Because Flynn simply saw that kiss as he was winning, as a way to have a few moments of fun and get a good fuck in. And Rafe had gone along, partially to keep Flynn thinking that he had the upper hand but also because he’d needed a distraction of his own.

That kiss hadn’t been just to trip up Flynn, see where his true wants lay. It had been a cry for help. A desperate one. Because Rafe felt like he was drowning and even though he knew it was meaningless sex, he needed something. So once in the hotel room, he tried to focus on Flynn’s hands pushing up and under his shirt before throwing it off. He lifted his hips and quickly took off his pants, desperate to feel something other than the water that seemed to be rising over his head.

He focused on the five o’clock shadow Flynn sported, the way his chin burned Rafe’s own as they savagely kissed at each other, making marks and as fingers dug into hair, upsetting its careful placement. He focused on Flynn’s hands, how they traveled down, wrapping around his cock as he roughly stroked him back and forth.

Rafe needed to forget and for about fifteen minutes he did.

But then it was over and Flynn was falling asleep despite it only being one in the afternoon. Rafe remained still, on the edge of the bed, not wanting to wake Flynn by accident. But eventually he chanced it and grabbed his clothes as fast as he could and a keycard to the room. He didn’t bother looking presentable, of fixing his hair and getting it out of his eyes. He kept his head down once he was out of the room and avoided eye contact and looked for some place to be alone. Even if the hotel was probably the cheapest thing he’d ever been in, it was nice enough to have rooms for rent, for business and events.

Rafe found one of those rooms, unoccupied and unlocked. He slipped in and then got as far away from the door or any window as he could while silent sobs started to wrack his form.

Jonathan Fergus and Max Booker. That had been their names. Or was their names, if they were still even alive. Like any of the other guards, they had mocked and laughed at Rafe behind his back during their entire employment. Rafe had thought that would be enough to distance himself. After all, it had been in self defense. But Jonathan Fergus had a ward, a niece or something, that might be alone now. Booker was set to marry next month with his partner of five or six years.

And Rafe might have just ended those two lives.

The water rose above his head and Rafe’s lungs pushed frantically, unable to breathe or make a sound. He dug into his own skin with his fingernails as he shook, feeling parts of himself dying off one by one.

Flynn didn’t care about him, he never had. Rafe had nothing. He had money safely tucked away, enough to live an above average comfortable life for the rest of his, but he had nothing. Not even his father who he loathed and hated, not a friend, not even an employee. He couldn’t trust Chloe, even with her kindness and their similar interests. She was to close to Flynn.

And Rafe was alone.

Flynn had been proven right. Rafe was unlovable. The idea of anyone carrying about him was absurd, foolish. He’d been kidding himself all along. And who could love him? He was barely a man, had done nothing for himself, never had to try for anything, and yet he’d never been able to prove his worth. And now he was probably a murderer, if not of one then of two men.

Two lives. Two lives that had tormented him like the rest of the security details yet had been so much more meaningful than his own. People would mourn them, would grieve. If Rafe died, no one would care.

It made anger flare up inside him, allowed him to get a momentary clear breath, but then the water came crashing down on his head again and the silent sobs were wracking his body harder than ever.

Rafe ended up falling onto his side, curled up on the floor as his lungs continued to burn, his finger nails digging into his skin harder than ever, blood blossoming under them. He didn’t know how long he stayed there as clear trails of salt formed on his face from all the tears he was shedding. But the light outside started to change, slowing bringing the room into darkness.

He started to wonder if anything mattered. His life didn’t so why should he care about continuing on? Rafe had never thought of himself as suicidal, still didn’t care for the idea, but he honestly couldn’t see another option in front of him, another choice. He could carry on meaninglessly but if it didn’t mean anything, then what was the point? Perhaps whatever was after this hell would be better.

Or perhaps it would be worse. Or nothing. Was nothing better than his pointless life? Rafe didn’t know and he couldn’t dredge up an answer in that moment. However, he did manage to rein it in, to finally take a full breathe as he wiped off the final tears on his face. The water was coming down, dropping so that his eyes and nose and eventually mouth were above it. But he felt cold now, colder than he’d ever been.

Finally standing up, it was more like moving a puppet than actually controlling his own body and being a part of it. He pushed himself forward and out of the room, heading back but he no longer felt like he was fully present.

At the hotel room, Rafe listened but as no noise was coming from the room, he carefully opened the door and slipped into the bathroom, thankful that Flynn was still passed out. He stripped again and got into the shower, the water falling around him, washing away where blood had formed, the smell of sex, the tears and redness in his eyes. He stood there for some time, not actually doing anything when he heard the door to the bathroom open.

A few moments later and the curtain was being pulled aside and Flynn was sliding in behind him. Rafe could feel his face going into a smirk as he said, “Really?”

“Why not? It seems like Chloe won’t be back for a while now,” Flynn responded.

“Hmm, that is good news,” Rafe replied. But again, it wasn’t like those words were his own. He wasn’t the one moving his facial muscles or pushing wind through his vocal chords anymore. He was on autopilot, simply an observer.

And the worst part was Flynn didn’t even notice.

Time slipped by as Rafe found Flynn kissing him again, parting his legs and lifting him up as the stream of water continued. Rafe could hear himself panting, knew that Flynn was keeping him pinned against the wet wall as a hand went down and started to loosen him up.

But Rafe still didn’t feel like he was there. He started to feel like he was drifting, farther from his body than he’d been before even though he heard the muttered curses and the breathless whispers.

He blinked and he was no longer there. He’d already dried himself off apparently, was in new clothes (his own, ones he’d brought from the mansion). The bed had been made, the sign of their actions gone. Chloe and the man from before, Charlie Cutter, were there as was Flynn, sat around that table with Anne Bonny’s diary.

Rafe could tell he was talking about it, that they had obviously been talking about it for a long time. But he couldn’t recall what had been discussed despite the fact that he knew his body was continuing on like nothing had happened.

What did they know? Did they know he was a murderer now? What did they think? Actually, what day was it? How much time had passed since Rafe had been aware? He felt so blank and empty.

And not a single one noticed.

* * *

 

After explaining everything to Charlie, Chloe had come back to the hotel room, not only finding Rafe was back but he’d gotten the journal as well. She’d been overjoyed at that small fact and had dived into finding the line that would hopefully lead to another clue.

She found the line but started at the beginning of that date’s entry. It was 1725, October the twenty-eighth, and Chloe read as Bonny told something miraculous. She had killed Blackbeard, apparently seven years after the man’s death. Anne Bonny had to have been mistaken or lying, or maybe she really had killed Blackbeard and taken over his crew and gold like the journal suggested. The thing about history was it had happened in the past and sometimes only another’s words were proof anything had happened. Perhaps, Blackbeard’s fate had been at the end of Bonny’s sword.

Either way, she apparently took control of the treasure and Chloe got to the line that was hopefully their next clue. _Carrying the treasure was risky and foolish so an island was found near the Portuguese colonies in the New World._

That’s what they were looking for, an island off the coast of Brazil or perhaps Uruguay. The excitement was palpable in the room, dripping off of everyone. At least that’s what Chloe thought until she looked up at Rafe again.

He’d been quieter, somewhat distant. Chloe had expected a bit more excitement, like their last talk, but he’d mostly remained silent, only talking when directly addressed. Something was undeniably off, at least Chloe thought so. Yet every time he interacted he seemed normal enough and Chloe honestly couldn’t tell if she was onto something or if she’d simply not been around Rafe enough to make such assumptions.

She started to chalk it up to simply his time at the mansion that morning, the experience probably being difficult for anyone.

With that thought, she returned to what their next move would be.

“Hmm, Rafe seems pretty interested with this. How about he and Cutter look for islands and you help me with that safe doll,” Flynn suggested not long afterwards.

Shaking her head at the pet name, Chloe said, “Rafe kind of has a stake in this as well. I think he should choose.”

Eyes moved to Rafe, the youngest one there. Chloe watched the slight twitch that occurred in Rafe’s hand and he seemed more focused for a split second.

“You two have worked together for a while. It’s probably better if you take her with you,” Rafe responded. “I’ve given you everything I know. I don’t have to be there in any way.”

Again, Chloe got the feeling that something was off but she didn’t say anything more as Flynn gave an approving nod. “Alright. Then we’ll part ways for now. Chloe, I’ll take you through all that we’ve got to do at the Adler mansion and Cutter and Rafe can start figuring out where that island is.”

“That sounds fine to me, mate,” Charlie said and Rafe gave a slight nod as way of acknowledgement as well.

Flynn, then complaining about starving, dragged Chloe out of the room with the plans and information they needed to break into the safe. They went to a restaurant across the street and as Flynn ordered about half of the items on the menu, Chloe asked, “Did you notice anything odd about Rafe today?”

“Like what?” asked Flynn once he was done.

The waitress took Chloe’s order and left as she said, “I don’t know. Just anything off.”

“Not really. Been a bit quiet but I suppose that’s to be expected. He went back to that mansion alone. Something I still don’t think you should have let him do,” Flynn said with a pointed look.

“Hey, don’t try to turn it on me. He’s not a child. It was his choice,” Chloe muttered.

“Well then don’t get upset if he acts a bit off. And besides, he’s not,” Flynn said with a roll of his eyes. “Now let’s get back to breaking into this safe.”

“What about afterwards?”

“After what?” asked Flynn.

“Well once you get everything you need and you can start leaking things and stealing money and taking apart contracts and anything else,” Chloe replied. “What are you going to do once you’ve taken Rafe’s father down?”

He snorted. “Isn’t that obvious, come with you after Bonny’s treasure.”

“You’re only half way interested in it.”

“Only because I’ve been focusing on this,” defended Flynn. “Once it’s done, I’ll want to find that treasure as much as you love.”

Chloe simply snorted and went with it, but her mind momentarily went to Charlie and his worry of Flynn taking over the find, if they found anything to begin with. And then she thought of Rafe, how since that morning the only person he had been with could have been Flynn. And Flynn was the only one of their group that had been with Rafe enough to probably be able to tell if something had happened. It meant that she had to trust him yet something in her gut was telling her she couldn’t.

Either Flynn just honestly couldn’t tell or he was lying but either way, something was off with Rafe.

For the moment, she just focused on the plan though, listening to how they’d have to get in and all the finer details as they both ate. When they got back to the room, Charlie was alone, looking over a laptop.

“Where’s Rafe?” asked Flynn.

“Said he needed to go for a walk,” Charlie responded. “Said he’d be back soon. Managed to get this running though.”

Chloe walked over, curious as to what Charlie was talking about.

“It’s not his. He basically stole it and modified it to fit our needs but it’s basically looking for land masses anywhere from a kilometer to two thousand kilometers from Brazil and Uruguay,” Charlie replied. “There are of course a few that are on maps and even have names but we’ll probably fine a lot that have basically been forgotten for whatever reason.”

“I’m guessing we’ll try to use the journal to narrow down which island it might be,” Flynn said, “but otherwise it sounds like you both made progress.”

Charlie simply nodded as Flynn passed and headed to the restroom. Chloe came in close, first looking at the program that was now running on the laptop. She then asked, “Is he really just out for a walk?”

It took a moment for Charlie to respond. “Who? The kid? Yeah, why?”

“I’m just…worried about him,” Chloe admitted.

Charlie snorted in response as he dropped his voice, “Any reason you’re whispering mate?”

Chloe hadn’t quite realized she’d done that but it was obvious Charlie noticed as she glanced at the bathroom door. He responded immediately, asking, “You think Flynn’s got something to do with it if something is off?”

When she didn’t respond, Charlie said, “Hey, it was you who vouched for him. Is there something more I should know?”

Chloe bit her bottom lip as she carefully thought of what she should say. She wanted to-no did-trust Flynn. At least with her. She’d thought after some of the shared jobs, after several moments, she at least had become someone Flynn could trust as well. But now she wasn’t so sure. However, instead of divulging that to Charlie, she decided to wait and breech the subject with Flynn later. Going over Charlie’s concerns like they were nothing, they eventually set up a time to meet again as now they simply had to wait for the program to run its course. Flynn had moved back to the main room and lay on the bed, grabbing a book off the dresser table. Chloe gave her goodbyes to Charlie and after he was gone, seeing as Rafe still hadn’t come back, Chloe finally approached Flynn.

She hopped down next to him, sliding in to see the book he was reading. It was only when she could tell that he was comfortable and fully limber that she asked, “What happened with Rafe?”

Flynn groaned and tried to roll away but Chloe latched out and tightened her grip on him, making it impossible for him to move from their position.

“Flynn, I am not letting go until I get an answer.”

He struggled a bit more but Chloe had a death grip on him. “Tell me, now.”

She watched as Flynn gave one last try and then looked up at her, his face going from sure to hesitant. Finally he muttered, “It’s not like it’s my fault.”

“Like what isn’t?”

“Well…he kissed me.”

“You what!”

“Hey! I said he kissed me doll,” muttered Flynn. “I didn’t do anything else, alright?”

Chloe realized she had been with Flynn longer than she’d realized because she could immediately pick up that he was lying. She hit him once in the chest and as he wheezed, she growled out, “You slept with him. I can’t believe you fucking slept with him!”

“What?! It’s not like we said we were exclusive or anything,” Flynn got out. He tried to sit up but Chloe kept him tight in her grasp.

“I don’t care about exclusiveness! I care that you took advantage of him!”

“What do you think a hustle is? A con?”

Chloe hit him hard again and moved so she was straddling him, her hands latching onto his wrists. “You’re going to break him if you haven’t already,” hissed Chloe. “Something was off today so tell me what the hell happened.”

“We kissed and we fucked alright? You want to hear every detail!”

“What about the mansion? What happened when you picked him up?” pressed Chloe.

“Nothing he was…”

“What? He was what?”

“He did shoot two guys,” Flynn finally got out.

Chloe balked at the words. “And you didn’t think to tell me?”

“He was bloody fine. I would have known if he hadn’t been!”

“What? Just because he’s opened up to you? This is Rafe Adler, a guy who’s grown up with the idea of shutting oneself down and closing oneself from the rest of the world. Just because you’ve gotten close, you don’t think he still hides things from you? And don’t you think it was odd that he was so willing to do a quick fuck after something like that?”

“Everyone’s different—”

“As far as we know, he’s never killed anyone before if he downed those two guys. Only a psychopath would probably be perfectly fine after that and with as many problems as Rafe probably holds, being a psychopath is not one of them,” Chloe spit back. She finally moved off him and dragged Flynn off the bed. “Now come on. We’re going to go find him.”

“Why? He’ll come back eventually,” muttered Flynn.

“Because he needs someone rather than being alone in his head,” Chloe shot back. “You’ve been with him for months alright? Do you really not care a single bit?”

“Of course I don’t! He’s a selfish brat that had everything I should have been born with if not for his father! He had it all and yet the only thing he’s ever done is complain about the damn things.”

Chloe couldn’t help it. Her emotions were getting the better of her and she went in for a punch. Flynn blocked and grabbed her wrist and had to do the same for her other hand when she tried to punch with her left. “I know you’re a greedy son of a bitch. It’s why I was warned not to work with you! But do you really think money and fame is it?! Is there really nothing else that matters to you?”

“Anything else can just be bought with money and power then.”

“So what? You think you bought me?” Chloe said, her words better than a well aimed punch. She expected Flynn to laugh but watching the way the expression on his face changed, it was clear her words had hit harder than either had intended.

He didn’t say anything, just stared. It was possibly the first time Chloe had seen him speechless. He looked offended and hurt and like a sudden realization was dawning upon him. It was like his entire foundation had fallen below him. Before Chloe could breach what was actually an incredibly vulnerable looking man, one which she almost didn’t recognize, Flynn was throwing up a fall and spitting out, “We’ll go look for the damn guy if it’ll just shut you up.”

Chloe balked at him, tempted to throw something else at him whether it was words or objects or her own two fists. But then there was a crack, a quick plea that she not push him farther.

“Let’s just get this over with and find him love. Alright?”

Biting down hard on her bottom lip, Chloe resisted the urge to do anything physical or to lash out at Flynn again. She was incredibly pissed at him for a number of things but something had happened there that she could sense needed to be left alone. If she confronted him farther, that thing might just break apart and disappear again. Flynn needed a moment of silence, a moment of time to grasp whatever was going on in his head, not a fight.

So Chloe simply nodded, grabbing anything she might need before heading out the door with Flynn on her heels. She was tempted to look back at him, to see what face he was making and what emotions lay there, or lack thereof, but she kept her gaze forward and focused on finding Rafe for the moment.

There weren’t any breadcrumbs left to follow but it seemed that a number of people could recall him and the path he’d gone on. He hadn’t been overly angry or happy to warrant their attention. In fact, many said it was his lack of anything that had caught their eye and helped people to recall if he’d passed or not.

He’d bumped into this or that, maybe a person, but just kept going with a blank look on his face and whispered words on his mouth. Chloe and Flynn followed that path, continuing to ask any and everyone if they knew where Rafe had gone.

* * *

 

Elena grinned and did a victory punch into the air. “Yes! Three to one!”

She’d ended up sleeping over in Sam’s and Nate’s room, not because she couldn’t get back to her hotel room but because her reservation was up. She’d grabbed her things and made a comfy spot for herself on one of the beds as Nate and Sam doubled up again (Nate tried to sleep on the floor while complaining that Sam always drooled on him but the elder brother had just dragged him back to the bed).

In the morning, Sam had already gone and Elena had breakfast with the younger Drake and Victor. Then it was just waiting for the diary. There wasn’t much else to do. Victor left to go see about possible supplies they might need and to deal with other work, leaving her alone with Nate for what would likely be several hours.

Even though Sam had said he’d be back by five, Elena could early on see that Nate was worrying about his older brother so she’d suggested a game to get his mind off things. They’d done marbles first, Elena always keeping a small bag with her. She’d explained the rules to Nate and soon afterwards he was beating her nearly every time.

Then there had been poker which, though Nate knew the rules better than her, she had the better poker face and she quickly won that game. Then they’d sailed into a simple game of BS which, thanks to her killer poker face, she eventually won as well. The next game was twenty questions and after both had gone several times, as the questioner and the one picking the object, Nate had thrown his hands up in the air and muttered, “I give up.”

Elena laughed and smiled at that, doing her shout as Nate just shook his head.

“What do you mean three to one?”

“I beat you in three different games,” she grinned. “I utterly destroyed you.”

“That’s what you’d like to believe,” Nate said with a roll of his eyes.

“Hey, we could have tied but you gave up with twenty questions,” responded Elena. “And it’s not my fault you have an awful poker face.”

“Just play with Sam or Sully, ok? I assure you, it’ll be more of a challenge.”

“Ah, putting yourself down to raise your brother up. How sweet.”

“Hey, he doesn’t have many talents. I gotta help him where I can,” Nate teased.

There game of twenty questions had landed them both on one of the beds, each sitting cross legged. Elena had been leaning against the headboard but she leaned forward now, still smiling. “How about one more game? Just before we grab lunch from somewhere?”

“What now?” chuckled Nate.

“How about two truths and a lie?”

“Never played it but it sounds pretty straightforward.”

“It is. You give the other player three statements and they have to figure out which are the truths and which is the lie,” Elena replied.

“Hmm, sounds easy enough.”

“We’ll see about that. I’ll go first,” said Elena. “I have been to Belize. You aren’t the first treasure hunter I’ve met. I own a dog named Reginald.”

“Oh, well that’s easy,” snorted Nate. “You told me already. I _am_ the first treasure hunter you’ve ever met.”

Elena couldn’t help the smirk that appeared on her face. “Sorry, but you got it wrong.”

“What! Are you kidding me?! Who?”

“Can’t remember his name. Was ages ago.”

“Wait, how do you know he wasn’t lying then,” Nate said with a narrowed glare.

“Just believe me, I knew,” replied Elena.

“Then what was the lie!?”

“Having a dog named Reginald. Always wanted a dog but have never owned one,” Elena said.

Nate simply shook his head and rubbed at his eyes. “I give up. You’re just to good.”

“Hey, you did beat me at my own game. You totally knocked me out of the park in marbles.”

“Doesn’t help when the score is one to four now,” replied Nate.

Elena just laughed harder. Glancing towards the bedside clock, she saw it was nearing one. “Hmm, lunch sounds good right now. You hungry or do you want to get your ass beat again?”

“Food please,” Nate begged with a smile. “At least that’s a thing where everyone wins.”

“Oh I don’t know. Want to challenge me to a pie eating contest?”

“I think I’m good for the foreseeable future,” joked Nate as he eased off the bed. “So what are you in the mood for? We could—”

He cut himself off upon hearing someone slide a card into the door. They both turned, expecting Victor, but were shocked to see Sam come forward instead.

“Aren’t you supposed to be gone for another four hours?” asked Elena with a raised eyebrow.

“Yeah and-wait. Where are the books?” Nate questioned. “You said you’d bring some for us to analyze but-where’s your gun? Didn’t you take a gun with—”

“Please little brother. Just a few seconds of peace,” begged Sam as he fell onto one of the beds.

“Why? What happened?” asked Nate with a worried frown.

Elena watched as Sam took a moment for himself before finally sitting up. “I found the journal,” he said, “only to basically lose it.”

“To who?” asked Nate.

“Rafe Adler of all people.”

Elena’s eyes widened at that. “Why? Because he actually needed the journal or did he take it simply because you wanted it?”

“And what happened to your gun?” asked Nate.

“He took both and he had the journal because I think he actually needs it,” sighed Sam. “But I know how to get it back.”

“You do?” frowned Nate.

“He’s working with someone but whoever it is, there aren’t strong ties between them. He actually told me to call in two days time and then he’d see if he’d let me have the journal or at least look at it,” Sam replied.

“Do you have any idea who he’s working with?” asked Elena.

Sam shook his head. “He didn’t drop any hints and it’s not like I saw anyone else with him.”

“I don’t think we should make a deal,” Nate said, “even if he supposedly doesn’t want anything in return.”

“Why?” asked Sam. “This is probably our only lead.”

“But can you see what this is? He’s totally playing you. There’s no reason for him to let you get that journal.”

“What is he going to do to me though?” Sam questioned. “If anything, it seems like he may want us to go after the treasure too.”

“Yeah, probably only to snatch it away.”

They continued to go back and forth, Elena mostly staying silent on the entire subject. Her mind wondered to Charlie Cutter and how he was in town. Even if he wasn’t somehow connected to Rafe, he was a treasure hunter and may know who else was in town. It was certainly worth a shot getting in contact with him.

She decided to try a little later though, wanting to see exactly what agreement Nate and Sam would finally come to.

“He’s got your gun Sam. What if you meet him and he just shoots you?”

Sam snorted. “He’s not going to do that.”

“You’ve met him twice alright! You have no idea what he’s capable of or what he might do!”

“I actually kind of have an idea of what he’s capable of.”

Before Nate could respond, Elena quickly stepped forward and said, “Tell us exactly what happened at the mansion.”

Letting out a soft sigh, Sam went into detail, beginning with how he got into the place. When he finally got to the point where he and Rafe parted, Nate was just staring, utterly astounded. “He killed two guys!”

“Shot! He shot to guys,” Sam quickly said. “We didn’t stick around to see if they died.”

“And you want to just meet him!” cried Nate.

“He helped me get out of that place. He might have just saved my life,” Sam retorted. “He’s not going to just shoot me.”

“I don’t care what you think he may or may not do. You’re not meeting him. At least not alone.”

“Nathan, you can’t stop me.”

“Don’t—”

“This could be our only chance to get Bonny’s journal and I’m not letting that slip away,” Sam interrupted. “If you want, we can wait for Victor to get here to see what he thinks but I’ll tell you now, I’m not backing down.”

Nate let out a soft growl as he rubbed at his eyes. “Elena, what do you think?”

She was a bit surprised that Nate asked her but pleased nonetheless. “For the moment, we have no idea where Rafe is or the journal. If we do this, we will find that out and maybe even who he’s working for. Who knows, maybe he could even end up feeding information to us about his own group if we play our cards why.”

“She’s right,” Sam quickly put in as he flashed a quick smile at her. “We need to do this. And if we are going to try and establish trust, I need to go alone.”

“Let’s just see what Sully says when he gets here,” sighed Nate.

“I’m not changing my mind.”

“I know,” Nate muttered. “Doesn’t mean I like this anymore.”

Sam snorted. “Of course you don’t little brother. Now how about lunch? I’m starving.”

Nate rolled his eyes but finally nodded and the three headed out to find somewhere to eat. They talked a little more about Sam’s encounter with Rafe Adler but then moved onto mostly meaningless chit chat. Once done, they remained to pick at the remains of their food while they drank until Victor called.

They paid and quickly left after that, headed back towards the hotel. Once there, they quickly explained to Victor what had happened.

“I gotta agree with Sam and Elena on this kid,” sighed Victor. “This may be our only change at even getting a peak at that journal.”

Nate let out a soft groan.

Sam ignored him and quickly said, “He told me to call in two days but I’m going to do it tonight. Hopefully I’ll be able to convince him or something to do this trade earlier.”

All nodded in agreement, even if Nate seemed a bit reluctant. Victor then took them through what he’d been doing that morning, at least the things they needed to hear, and then it came to simply waiting as Sam figured it was best if he called that evening or night.

Elena managed to get everyone’s minds off the upcoming meeting by dragging them into several games again. It helped Nate get his mind off the upcoming thing as Sam, Victor, and herself all mercilessly teamed up on Nathan. Eventually, Elena took pity and sided with him though and they had an enjoyable time of simply messing around for a good few hours. However, it eventually came time and Sam momentarily stepped out to contact Rafe. Victor had retired to his own room by that point.

As he did, Elena put a comforting hand on Nate’s shoulder and smiled. “Hey, he’ll be alright Nathan. Don’t get to tense.”

He let out a small snort, easing his shoulders somewhat but still rather strung up. “I just worry about him. You know?”

“Well, it’s only been about three days since I met you but yes, I think I do know,” chuckled Elena. “You almost act like the older brother with him.”

“If I’m being honest, it’s because he doesn’t know when to quit,” sighed Nate. “He needs someone to rein him in or else he’d probably trade his life just to glimpse some treasure.”

“You wouldn’t?” she asked curiously.

“Oh I might-I have actually. But believe me, no matter the find, the adventure is the best part and the family that you get out of it is far better than any silver or gold.”

Elena smiled at that. “You’re so sweet Nate. What the hell happened to your brother?”

Nate laughed good and hard at that as the tension truly began to leave him. Both now grinning from ear to ear, they turned when Sam came back into the room. Elena raised an eyebrow, curious as to what he would say.

“It’s all set up. I’m leaving now,” Sam smirked.

“Good luck,” replied Elena.

“Just please don’t get yourself killed,” sighed Nate.

Sam chuckled in response. “I’ll try not to. Hopefully I’ll see you guys in a few.”

“Bye,” Elena said with a little wave as Sam grabbed a few things and quickly left the room. She turned to Nate with a soft smile. “More waiting, huh?”

“More waiting,” he agreed with a soft sigh.

* * *

 

It had been nearing seven and Sam had wondered if Rafe would pick up at all. Surprisingly, he picked up on the first ring.

“Hey, uh…it’s—”

“Yes, Sam. It’s you. I know. I thought I told you to call in two days,” the man replied, sounding just the slightest bit defensive.

“Well, I’m an impatient man,” tried Sam, keeping his voice light. “Besides, even if you won’t show it to me I figured we could maybe talk a bit, have beer. You know, after our weird ass encounters how about we just have a normal—”

“I’ll let you look at the journal. But only while it’s in my possession,” Rafe interrupted like he hadn’t heard Sam’s last words.

“Oh? Seriously—”

Rafe interrupted him again by giving him an address.

“I’ll be over there in about ten minutes,” Sam replied. He heard a noise of acknowledgement come from Rafe before the other hung up. Sam was surprised that he was already getting his chance but he sure as hell wasn’t going to miss it. He went back into his hotel room to tell Nate and Elena he was off before grabbing a jacket and quickly heading out.

The hotel was close enough to walk to but as Sam approached it, he could tell that it was leagues better than his own. That was made even clearer when Sam realized that the number Rafe had given him was on one of the top floors and needed a keycard to simply go there. Before he could decide to call Rafe or try and get one from the front desk, or even steal a card off a guard, an elevator was opening up and Rafe came out. He didn’t actually move from his spot, simply motioned for Sam the moment they locked eyes.

Sam quickly ran over and slipped into the elevator. “Well that was lucky, huh? I was worried I wouldn’t be able to get up.”

“You’ve broken into my father’s mansion twice. I’m sure you would have found a way,” replied Rafe.

The comment made Sam laugh he noted the lack of response he was getting from Rafe. It wasn’t much, but the younger man’s mouth didn’t twitch upwards like it had on occasion before. Maybe he just didn’t find the comment amusing like Sam did but looking over him as they rode in the otherwise empty elevator, Sam had to say there was something…different.

They stopped on the right floor just then and Rafe led the way down to a door where he revealed a suite. Sam hadn’t stayed in anything like it and took his time to look around as he let out a low whistle. “If your dad is cutting you off and everything, how’d you managed to get this?”

“I have other sources I have saved that are independent to my father,” Rafe simply responded.

Sam looked around a bit more before turning back to Rafe. The man had gone to sit at a bar (shit the place had its own bar) where he’d set two objects onto the counter top. One was the journal and the other was Sam’s gun.

Seeing it put Sam on edge just a slight bit but he walked over anyways and sat down next to Rafe.

“What’s that for?” Sam asked in reference to the gun.

“I’m giving it back to you,” Rafe replied. “I don’t need it.”

Sam slowly slid his hand across the counter and grasped the gun. “You do realize that I could just force you to give me the journal now right?” He had to admit, he was confused by all this. He wasn’t going to force Rafe to do anything at this point but after seeming fairly intelligent, it seemed like he’d just don’t a rather stupid move.

Rafe frowned and confusion swept his face like he didn’t know why he’d brought the gun in the first place, like he couldn’t follow his own logic. He didn’t say anything so Sam just dropped it and slid the gun away for the moment. He grabbed the journal and quickly started to flip to where the next hopefully was but stopped himself to glance at Rafe again.

The man was staring at him but he wasn’t focusing on him. And after their two brief encounters, Sam would have thought he would have said something else whether it was a curious question or a snarky comment or just something to fill the silence. All he had to do was flip to a few more pages and Sam would have the answers he needed but he instead slowly put the book down and asked, “Rafe, are you alright?”

The man jerked at the sound of his voice, seeming shocked that he’d asked at all. When he still didn’t say anything, Sam went on.

“You know, this morning was a pretty stressful thing. Do you need to talk about—”

“Has it not even been a day?” Rafe interrupted with a small frown.

“Since we last parted? It’s been about seven hours,” Sam replied. He waited for Rafe to respond to that but when he didn’t, Sam asked, “Have you eaten at all today?”

The silence stretched on for a considerable amount of time. Then, “I don’t know.”

“Well you’re in this blasted place. There’s got to be a fridge stocked full of food and drinks of some kind,” Sam tried. He got up and looked for it, finding it eventually. “See? Now what do you want? They’ve got candy bars, sodas, beers, fresh fruit, nuts—”

“Just whatever.”

A small frown appeared on Sam’s lips but he grabbed a few things and walked back over setting them out in front of Rafe. The man automatically started to eat but it was like he wasn’t tasting anything, just working on autopilot.

“Hey just stop and slow down for a second. Talk to me,” Sam tried. He’d only known Rafe for a short time but already concern was starting to form in his gut.

Rafe stopped and stared ahead for a moment before finally looking him in the eyes again. “Fergus had a ward. Booker was set to marry.”

So he had gotten stuck on the two guards. It had to be who Rafe was referring to. Sam didn’t think he’d been wrong before. He still thought of Rafe as strong and capable. But he now wondered if Rafe didn’t have the support needed to be strong after such an event.

“You know, I’ve killed people before too,” Sam said. “Sometimes it’s easy to forget them, other times I can’t help but focus on whatever families or friends they’ve left behind. But it was in self defense. We had to get out of that mansion. It’s not like you’re a cold blooded killer or anything.”

“But I am cold.”

Sam jolted at the words and his tone of voice. “What do you mean?”

“I can’t feel the table under my hands, the seat I’m sitting on,” he said softly. “I’m talking but I’m not. The words are mine but it’s like I’m not controlling my lips.”

Biting his bottom lip, Sam could honestly say that this was the last thing he’d expected when he’d called up Rafe. That concern in his gut grew and he quickly looked around the room for something. Standing up, he gently took Rafe’s arm and urged him to follow. “Let’s sit somewhere more comfortable. Like the couch or something.”

Rafe moved with him and once he sat down, Sam quickly ran to one door, opening up into a bedroom that had yet to be used. He grabbed a blanket and then went back to the food, grabbing an apple. He hesitated only for a moment before putting the blanket over Rafe’s shoulders and pushing the apple into his hands.

“Keep eating. It’ll help.” At least Sam hoped it would. He honestly wasn’t sure what exactly was happening. Shock and depression maybe? It was difficult to say. He sat next to him and asked, “What about the people you were working with? Are there any friends that you want me to call? Maybe—”

“I’m alone,” Rafe interrupted, his voice soft as he rolled the uneaten apple in his hands.

“But you’ve got me here.”

“You want me for something. Everyone wants me for something. I’m just a tool for others,” whispered Rafe. “I’m alone and I’m nothing.”

It was possibly the most depressing words he’d ever heard. Sam found his heart breaking as he looked at the younger man fidget with the apple. Since Sam had met him in the elevator, he now realized a curtain had slid free, fully revealing the ‘offness’ he’d felt before. Rafe was empty and distant and not all there. He needed something and though Sam had no idea what that might be, he decided to try nonetheless.

He lay out on the large couch and then pulled Rafe with him so that he was lying against his chest. Rafe didn’t react, still rolling the apple in his hands.

“You…said you were cold right?” Sam said, deciding to attempt something.

“I am.”

“Well, then we need to warm you up,” replied Sam as he tightened his grip on the younger man, making sure the large blanket was covering him.

“I’m not sure it works like that,” Rafe said softly.

“You never know until you try,” Sam replied. “Now, try to tell me what I could possibly want from you.”

“The journal.”

“Then why am I right here?”

From the way they were sitting, Sam couldn’t see Rafe’s face anymore but he noted how he stopped rolling the apple in his hands for a moment before replying. “To trick me. To watch me crumble. For sex. To later—”

“Shit Rafe. No. I’m not trying for any of that,” Sam muttered, his face slack with shock. “I am doing it because I want something from you. But all I want is to hear a sarcastic comment from you again. To see that smile.”

“They have no value. Why would you want those?” whispered Rafe.

“Because they’re more important than the blasted journal,” Sam responded. “You’re more important than the journal because you’re not just an object.”

Sam adjusted himself and tightened his grip on Rafe. He wished he could do more, tried to think of what else he could say but nothing was really coming to mind. Seeing as Rafe was staying quiet, he decided to go with that route for now. He focused on the way Rafe rotated the apple in his hands, still not taking a bite as it went round and round.

As no other words passed between them, Sam quickly fell asleep before he knew what was happening. When he woke up, it was in the middle of the night and he almost didn’t catch what had woken him up. But then he felt how Rafe had twisted in his grip, his face pressed to his shirt where tears were falling.

Sam put a hand on the base of Rafe’s neck and made a soft shushing noise. “Hey, it’s alright to cry. It’s alright to let it out.”

At those words, Rafe was sobbing into his shirt, tremors wracking his body like every tear he’d ever held was falling now, like he’d never been told it was alright to let such emotions out. For all Sam knew, maybe nobody had told him that. He ended up falling asleep again. It was difficult to say if Rafe fell asleep first or afterwards but when Sam woke up again, light was coming in through the windows and Rafe had gone from simply laying on him, his face buried against Sam’s chest, to actually having his arms wrapped around him so the blanket was draped over them both.

Not wanting to wake him, Sam stayed silent and still, watching him sleep. He seemed so much younger, hard lines from stress and frowning gone for the moment. Sam waited until Rafe finally stirred and when the man did, he jolted, every muscle seeming to go on edge like a wild animal being cornered.

Sam lifted his arms up ever so slightly so that Rafe had the option to get up if needed. “Hey,” he said softly, keeping his face opening and inviting.

For a moment, Rafe remained tense and unmoving but after a moment he relaxed against Sam’s chest again. Taking that as permission, Sam relaxed his arms back to where they’d lay over Rafe’s form.

“You stayed.”

“Where else was I going to go? You fell asleep on top of me,” joked Sam. However, that seemed to be the wrong thing to say as he felt Rafe immediately start to move away.

“I’m sorry. I’ll let you go.”

“Wait! I didn’t mean it like that,” Sam quickly replied, grabbing hold of Rafe before he could break the warmth created by their bodies and the blanket. Rafe gave him an odd look and Sam quickly let go. “I didn’t-I mean I wasn’t-shit I’m usually better with words. Didn’t mean to grab you like that just…don’t think you have to get up or anything if you don’t want to.”

They stared at each other for a moment longer before Rafe slowly eased back against his chest. Sam was a bit surprised but he didn’t argue about it. The room was fairly cold around him and he liked the heat anyways.

“Why did you stay?” Rafe suddenly asked. He sounded better, there was more emotions in his words. But he wasn’t the man that had randomly kissed Sam at the party or the one he’d escaped the mansion with. He was better but not quite there.

“You want a serious answer?”

“That would be preferable.”

“Because I wanted to.”

“You don’t know me.”

“Not really. Not deeply. But I don’t like seeing people-no I didn’t like seeing you in pain,” Sam quickly corrected. He knew he wouldn’t have done this for anyone. Maybe it was their odd circumstances or it was just Rafe but he wouldn’t have felt such a need to help anyone.

“Why do you care if I’m hurting or not?”

“Honestly? I don’t know,” Sam admitted. “I just know I liked that I got you to smile before. I liked the smile and the laugh and hey, we had some pretty good banter going back and forth. I just know I would rather that than you feeling like this any day.”

And finally, Sam caught sight of a slight quirk of his lips. It wasn’t an automatic reaction with no meaning but one that actually crinkled Rafe’s eyes just the slightest bit before disappearing. Sam gave him a full, reassuring smile.

“How about we grab breakfast?” suggested Sam.

“What?”

“You know. When two people eat certain foods in the early hours of the day?” Sam said with a teasing voice. He became even more pleased when Rafe was able to process that he was just teasing and not trying to sound condescending. “What do you say?”

Rafe hesitated and then gave a slight nod. He started to move and as Sam loosened his grip, Rafe finally got up.

“I’m going to use the shower. You can use it after me if you like,” Rafe said as he started to head towards the bedroom.

Sam watched him leave before getting up himself and stretching. There was a crick in his neck but after what had happened, it seemed a small price to pay. He went for his phone but upon finding it not there, he searched the couch and then the area around it. However, it was nowhere to be found and Sam decided he had to have left it back at his hotel room. He winced, knowing that his brother would probably freak but they had disappeared from each other for longer amounts of times. He decided to take the chance to go through Anne Bonny’s journal for the moment and eventually found the line that was hopefully the clue they were looking for. He went through a bit more of it, reading about her life after her escape from jail, just as Rafe came out.

He seemed somewhat better as he said, “You can use the shower now.”

“Naw, I’m fine.”

Rafe wrinkled his nose.

“Ah come on. I don’t smell that bad,” laughed Sam.

“That’s a matter of opinion,” Rafe responded. His eyes went to the journal and he held out his hand in response.

Sam didn’t hesitate to give it to him. He’d, hopefully, gotten what he’d needed and anyways, it did technically belong to Rafe.

Just then, a phone rang and both were looking for its source, finally realizing it was the hotel’s phone. Rafe went to answer it and as he talked, Sam noted how Rafe seemed to have a little more trouble gathering up any kind of emotion with the person on the other end. However, his brow did scrunch together in confusion as he finally hung up and turned to Sam.

“What?”

“There are six people in the lobby, all in varying states, trying to find a Rafe Adler and Sam Drake. One of them thinks we’re in this room.”

“Well, we are in this room.”

“I gave them a false name obviously,” Rafe retorted. “But it still doesn’t explain why they’re there.”

“Are they cops?”

“No. The woman at the front desk said there seemed to be no common factor between them and no singular uniform. Apparently they came in separate groups but all looking for us.”

“Well, let’s see who’s dying for company,” joked Sam. Already he was guessing that one of them could be Nate and maybe even Elena and Sully. But who were the other three then? And how had they found them? He didn’t remember specifically telling Nathan where he was going.

* * *

 

Nate watched his brother go and the moment the door was shut, he jumped as he felt someone punch him in the shoulder. “Ow! What was that for?” muttered Nate as he turned to see Elena sitting there with a smirk.

“It’s going to be fine. Stop worrying,” she chuckled.

“I’m not worrying.”

“Yes you were. I’m pretty sure you have built in sensors so that the moment Sam is gone, they go off like a sensitive fire alarm.”

Nate rolled his eyes. However, he didn’t argue because she wasn’t exactly wrong. He was a bit worried about all this. He didn’t know Rafe, hadn’t talked to him at all. He had no idea what kind of man he was. The only fact was that he knew Rafe had taken Sam’s gun and that didn’t exactly bode well with Nate either. He knew Sam didn’t think anything bad could happen but Nate wasn’t so sure.

“How about TV?”

“What?” asked Nate as he suddenly came out his train of thought.

“TV. Find a movie or a show or something,” Elena suggested. “Some mindless noise may help.”

“Why not?” sighed Nate with a roll of his eyes. He was nearest to the control so he grabbed it and threw it towards Elena.

She started flipping through channels and just as Nate expected, nothing was really on. She did end up on some sitcom that after a while Nate had to admit was pretty funny though. After the third episode had gone by, it was a marathon, he found himself very much into it.

By the time the last episode for the marathon came and went, it was twelve thirty in the morning and Sam still hadn’t come back. The enjoyment of bickering back and forth with Elena about the show washed away as a heavy frown set in.

“Come on, try to lighten up,” Elena said with a reassuring smile. “I bet if we go to bed now, Sam will be here when we wake up.”

“What? Like how you gotta go to sleep or Santa Clause won’t visit?” snorted Nate.

“Something like that.”

Nate let out a soft sigh and shook his head. “Maybe you’re right. But I’m not sure I can fall asleep.”

“Hey, we both have our own bed tonight.”

“Hmm, maybe I will be able to fall asleep.”

Elena laughed at that and Nate smiled in response. He liked Elena’s laughs and half grins and couldn’t help but hope that after this hunt was over, that she wouldn’t just disappear like so many other acquaintances did on his adventures with his brother and Sully. He met so many interesting and different people but so many he left behind with the knowledge that they’d likely never meet again.

Suddenly, Elena spoke up and Nate couldn’t help but feel she’d reached into his head and pulled out those very thoughts.

“Feels like we’ve known each other for a lot longer than a few days, huh?” Elena said as she fell onto her bed and looked up at the ceiling.

Nate gave slight nod and said, “I guess some people just hit it off.”

“Well, I’m glad you approached me at the party. Who knows if we’d ever meet again right?”

“You just want the glory of finding the treasure.”

“Well a little,” snorted Elena. “Really it’s your brother’s company I’ve been enjoying.”

“How!? He keeps disappearing!”

Elena howled with laughter and rolled over, propping herself up on one elbow. “Stop thinking about your brother and start counting sheep cowboy.”

“Cowboy?”

For a moment, she looked slightly embarrassed, like she hadn’t meant for that to slip out. However, she grinned anyways and said, “I think it fits,” before turning back over and turning off the light on her side of the room.

Nate let out a soft sigh, simply taking in the sigh of her before doing the same thing. A little bit of light filtered in through a crack in the curtains from the city lights but otherwise the room was dark. Nate tried to not think about his brother and what trouble he might have gotten into. He attempted to count sheep like Elena had suggested yet it did him no good.

He tried to turn his mind to focus on something else then and his thoughts unwittingly fell on Elena in the bed next to him. Part of him was trying to convince himself how ridiculous it all was, how he was getting ahead of himself, but in the dark room it became easier to admit it to himself.

He was falling for her, plain and simple and falling for her hard from the looks of it. It was ridiculous and really had other things to think about yet part of him couldn’t help it. He knew that it was different from his brief encounter with Chloe Frazer. That had burned bright and fast and when the job was over, so had any idea of them due to a multitude of variables.

And alright, maybe the fact that he seemed to be falling for Elena three days after meeting her was to similar to what had happened with Chloe but Nate simply repeated over and over in his head that this time it was different. Again, he wasn’t completely sure how. He just knew.

But thankfully thinking about Elena helped him to get his mind off his brother and to stop worrying about him and it wasn’t long until Nate fell asleep.

Nevertheless, the moment he woke up and saw Sam wasn’t there, that worry set in again. He got up and grabbed his phone, deciding to try and call him right away. A noise occurred though and Nate eventually found Sam’s phone on the phone and under a shirt. Somehow is brother had dropped it and forgotten it.

Nate cursed his luck as Elena got up. A small frown appeared on her face as she asked, “What? Still no Sam?”

“No and he left his phone here,” muttered Nate with a shake of his head. “I’m going to go talk to Sully, see if he’s heard from him or something.”

Nate quickly left the room and went over to the room next door. Sully was already awake and he immediately caught onto the expression on Nate’s face.

“He still not back?” he asked.

“No and he forgot his phone too,” Nate replied as he went into the room.

“Well Sam’s never been the best at keeping everything together,” muttered Sully. “I’m sure everything’s fine and he stayed late enough that he fell asleep wherever he is.”

Nate snorted and ran a hand through his hair.

“Hey, don’t worry kid. Whatever is going on, it can’t be as bad as that time he disappeared and spent three months in a Turkish prison.”

Rolling his eyes and letting a small smile appear at that, Nate supposed it couldn’t be that bad. Three months of thinking his brother was dead only to find him stuck in prison? Now that had been hard. This…yeah, Sully was right. This was nothing. Sam was probably fine and he’d be back soon enough. Still, he wished he could know now whether than being forced to wait.

“I’m getting ready to go pick up something for breakfast. Want me to pick up something for you and Elena?”

“Yeah, that would be great actually. Thanks Sully.”

Victor gave a small smile and put an encouraging hand on Nate’s shoulder which he appreciated. “It’ll be fine kid. See you in a few.”

Nate nodded and headed back to the other hotel room. As he came in, he noted how Elena was on the phone, nodding her head as someone said something. She held up a finger, asking Nate to remain quite for just a moment longer, before she finally said goodbye and ended the call.

She bit her bottom lip, looking slightly impish. “I think I may have a way to find your brother.”

“What?”

“I know someone who’s looking for Rafe. Or at least they’re getting dragged into looking for him,” Elena said.

“What do you mean?” asked Nate with a frown.

“Well when Sam mentioned that Rafe was working with someone…I had an idea of who that might be.”

“Wait, so you were being completely serious about having met another treasure hunter?” Nate said, utterly astonished.

“Kind of, yeah. He lives here and I ran into him recently. I figured it might be a stretch but maybe he’s one of the people Rafe is involved with,” Elena said. “His name is Charlie Cutter.”

“Seriously? I know him!”

“Well, he also knows Rafe Adler. At least a bit. He’s recently just joined a team in search of Anne Bonny.”

“But then why was Rafe agreeing to meet with Sam?”

“I have no idea. Maybe he was playing them or something. I don’t know. But I feel like if we go with Charlie we may get to your brother faster than we would just waiting for him and we may find out what exactly is going on too.”

“Well Sully just left. If we hurry we can catch him before he leaves and head over together.”

Elena grabbed her shoes and quickly started to put them on. “Alright, we’re meeting him on Highgate Rd. at a pub.”

“I’ll run and catch Sully then. See you downstairs,” Nate quickly said as he grabbed anything he might need and dashed out of the room.

* * *

 

After finding out the treasure was supposedly on some island, Charlie had helped a bit with the program and then Rafe had left, claiming he needed air. Not long, Chloe and Flynn had come back and then Charlie had left to go have dinner and then crash at his place.

He’d figured that the next day he’d meet up again and they’d have a list of islands. They’d narrow it down and then figure out a way to find a way to travel from island to island while searching the islands. Instead, he ended up getting woken up by a call from Chloe.

Rubbing at his eyes, Charlie didn’t even get a word in as Chloe said, “I may need your help.”

“With what?”

“Rafe is gone. He didn’t come back after his walk.”

Charlie rapidly blinked and sat up, trying to get more awake. “Hold on. The guy isn’t your child or something. Maybe he just—”

“Flynn told me something last night that has me worried,” Chloe interrupted. “He might have killed someone getting out of the mansion and we recently realized he took the gun with him along with his bag and the journal.”

“He has a gun?!”

“We think so and we can’t find him.”

“Wait, have you slept at all?” asked Charlie, noting the sound of her voice.

“Not really. We followed Rafe to a block full of hotels but so far we haven’t found anything.”

“Well if he checked in somewhere, he probably used a false name.”

“I know, which doesn’t exactly help,” muttered Chloe. “His phone is off and there’s nothing else to go on.”

“What exactly is it that’s happened? Like I get that he might have hurt someone but like…what does Flynn have to do with this? Also, do you have a single bloody clue as to what kind of state of mind Rafe might be in?” asked Charlie. “Maybe those people did see him head to those hotels but for all you know he could…well you know.”

“No, I don’t know Charlie and that’s why I’m freaking out,” growled Chloe.

“I thought you barely knew this guy.”

“I do and I hate myself for that,” Chloe cursed. “Because I didn’t care, I didn’t notice until it was to late that something was off.”

“So you do think he’s self destructive.”

“I just…I don’t know Charlie.”

“Well tell me where you are and I’ll get there as soon as possible,” Charlie replied.

“Wait, really?”

Charlie let out a small snort as he finally got up and started searching for clothes. “For the moment, we’re partners. And you just asked for my help. Why the hell would I say no?”

“I don’t know,” Chloe said slowly, “but I’m glad you didn’t say no.”

“Glad to hear it. Now tell me where you are.”

Chloe did just that and Charlie quickly hung up. He started to get dressed when his phone rang again and he answered it right away, half expecting it to be Chloe, telling him something new.

“Yes?”

“This is a reach but I need to ask you something.”

“Elena?” Charlie frowned as he started to put on his shoes, the phone resting in the crook of his elbow.

“Yeah, sorry. I know it’s early. Can I just ask you something really quick?” Elena tried.

“Well yeah, that’s why I gave you my number.”

“Alright, then do you know if any other treasure hunters or those types are in town right now? We think Rafe Adler is working with some group in hunting down a certain treasure.”

Charlie closed his eyes and shook his head. “You’ve got to be bloody kidding me.”

“What?”

“He is working with a group. _I’m_ working with that group.”

It was easy to hear the audible gasp on the other end. “You’ve got to be kidding me,” muttered Elena.

“I’m not. We’re after Bonny’s treasure too.”

“So Rafe is working with you?” Elena questioned.

“Yes. Now, I don’t know how much you know Elena, and I know I said I’d help you, but I do screw over—”

“I don’t care about the treasure right now. I’m looking for Samuel Drake.”

“So you and the Drakes are after Bonny’s treasure? Together?”

“Again, it’s more their thing and I’m just tagging along for the ride but yet, that’s basically it,” Elena said. “But I don’t care about the gold. I’m trying to find Sam.”

“Well why call me?”

“Because he’s with Rafe right now. At least we’re assuming so. He went to meet him last night but hasn’t been back since.”

“Have you tried calling him?”

“Phone is here with me.”

“Well that’s bloody helpful,” muttered Charlie. “Do you know why he’s with Rafe?”

“I know it was to like show him this journal or something,” Elena said. “Either way, it would appear that he’s not as loyal to you and your team as some may think.”

“So he’s working with you guys?”

“I don’t know. Like I said, Sam’s been gone all night. I called you, hoping you might have a way for us to find him if he’s in trouble.”

“Well if he’s in trouble, then the younger Adler might not be far behind,” Charlie replied. “I just got called by a partner to help look for him.”

“So Sam could still be with him,” mused Elena. “Can we come with you?”

“I…yeah alright. You’re looking for the elder Drake after all and honestly, after the worry I’ve heard, I don’t think anyone will care. We just need to find Rafe.”

“Why? You think this might be more than just forgotten cell phones and whatnot?” asked Elena.

“Well, even if Sam left willingly and told you he was going after Rafe, for us the guy just disappeared. And, I don’t know the full story so I can’t really say, but apparently something is off about him.”

“Then can you give me the address where you’re at?”

“Headed. Just got up but yeah. There should be two other people there looking for Rafe too. I’ll introduce you then. If they even want to be introduced. I’m not sure.”

“You don’t sound exactly connected with these partners.”

“It was a pretty recent decision.”

Elena snorted. “I’ll take your word for it. So the location?”

Charlie told her it and then quickly hung up. He was ready by that point and headed out, grabbing a cab to the area in question.

Part of him was already regretting getting involved in Bonny’s treasure. It could easily end up being more trouble than it was worth. Yet, he was undeniably curious about what the hell was going on, both with the treasure and Rafe and Chloe and Flynn. And when and how had the Drakes gotten involved too?

Charlie hoped he’d get answers that day as he got to the destination, spotting Elena first. She was with Nathan Drake and also Victor Sullivan. Both recognized him right off the bat and Sullivan said, “I can’t believe you’re involved all of this.”

“Like I told Elena, it was a recent decision,” Charlie responded as he took an offered hand.

“How do you know Elena—” Nate started to ask but was cut off by Elena.

“Perhaps another time. So where are these partners of yours?”

“Uh, I think I spotted them over this way near that hotel. Follow me,” he said.

They walked down the street and headed into the lobby of one of the hotels that Charlie thought Flynn and Chloe might be in. Going in, Chloe was at a front desk trying to get a receptionist to tell her something while Flynn leaned against a pillar, a sour look on his face. Flynn spotted him first and started to stand up straight when he froze, eyes locking on those behind him.

Charlie turned and noted how Elena was still right behind him but Nathan and Sullivan had frozen in shock at the two people they saw.

Flynn walked up to them and as Charlie turned back to watch him, he noticed how exhausted the other looked, like it wasn’t just sleep that had left him that night.

Stopping in front of him, Flynn muttered, “Charlie, why do you have an entourage of ducklings following you?”

“Elena Fisher,” Elena suddenly said, stepping around Charlie and holding out her hand. “I believe I saw you at the Adler’s party.”

Flynn snorted but actually took her hand. “Did you now? I didn’t see you.”

“I’m observant,” she said with a slight smirk.

By that point, Nathan and Sullivan finally started to walk over and Flynn moved to them. “Nathan fucking Drake. I’ve got to say it’s a bloody shock meeting you here.”

“Harry Flynn. It’s been a while,” Nathan responded. Charlie noted they didn’t shake hands.

“And Victor goddamn Sullivan. You still following him around?”

“Right now we’re after the elder actually.”

Flynn only momentarily seemed taken aback by that, like he’d expected Nathan and Sullivan to immediately demand something, likely information on Bonny’s treasure. He asked, “Brother? What the hell does that have to do with us?”

“Cause apparently he went to meet Rafe last night and hasn’t come back,” Charlie quickly put in. He watched carefully, the multitude of emotions on Flynn’s face.

There was surprise and anger and failure and eventually an odd form of acceptance. It seemed he was to tired to keep that charming smirk he often held on his face. “Have you tried calling?” he asked in a condescending tone.

“Of course,” muttered Nathan. “He left it.”

Suddenly Chloe was there, seeming to have finally noticed them and come over. She went up to Nathan first with a smirk on her face. “Hmm, long time no see Nate.”

Nathan gave a sheepish smile of his own. “Hey Chloe. So uh, you’re working with them huh?”

“I’m trying but it doesn’t seem to be going very well,” she said with a roll of her eyes. “Good to see you Victor.”

“Always a pleasure Chloe,” Sullivan said with a bright nod.

Chloe then looked at Elena. “Hmm, and who are you?”

“Elena Fisher, mostly just a tagalong,” she said as she stuck out her hand again.

“Chloe Frazer. Last year’s model.”

Nathan balked and stuttered, “What-it’s not-I mean—”

“It was a joke Nate,” Chloe said with a light snort as she brushed hair out of her eyes. “And really I’m in desperate need for that.”

“I can’t really blame you,” Nathan replied, the blush easing from his face. “Heard you’ve been looking all night.”

At that moment, Charlie noted the dirty look she threw Flynn before she said, “Yes. He’s just up and disappeared with just about everything he owns along with…something of value.”

“Anne Bonny’s journal?” tried Victor.

Flynn let out a soft groan as Chloe covered her eyes. “Of course you’re after it too. Why should I be surprised?”

“Right now, I could care less about it,” Nathan said. “I just want to find my brother.”

“Well if he’s with Rafe, then our interests are aligned,” Chloe responded. “We’ve currently been canvassing this area for the past three hours.”

“That long?” asked Elena.

“Not everyone is exactly helpful,” spit out Flynn.

Chloe’s eyes lit up at that. “Actually, it may help that you’re here. A hotel, two doors down, we got kicked out of because _someone_ couldn’t be patient,” she said with a pointed look.

“It’s not my fault the receptionist was a bitch,” growled out Flynn.

Ignoring him, Chloe said, “Let’s just split up into groups of two. That way we can cover more ground. Charlie, you’ll come with me.”

Not only a bit surprised by her choice, Charlie glanced over and saw the look of hurt that flashed across Flynn’s face as well. Then Flynn was glancing towards Elena, like he was going to drag her off, but Sullivan quickly stepped in and said, “Come on Elena. Let’s head out this way.”

That left Nate stuck with Flynn and neither looked a hundred percent happy about it but before any arguments could be made, Sullivan was throwing an arm over Elena and leading her off as Chloe grabbed Charlie’s arm and pulled him away.

The moment they were out of eyesight from the other groups, Charlie could easily see the weight that was falling onto Chloe’s shoulders.

Charlie let her lead them to the next destination at first, not wanting to broach a subject she might not want to talk about. However, the silence was to deafening and he finally said, “I would have thought you’d go with Flynn.”

“I can’t take much more of him today,” she growled out with a shake of her head.

“So you’re more worried about a guy who you barely know than someone you’ve worked with for months on end?” asked Charlie curiously.

“I…no not…maybe I do. He just…oh he’s pissing me off so much right now!” Chloe got out. She turned silent for a moment and Charlie was unsure if he should push more but then she was suddenly ranting, voice heavy and hands clenching and unclenching rapidly as she tried to keep from yelling.

Charlie suddenly got the full story, of exactly why Flynn was there and what he was up to. He got to hear exactly why she was so worried about Rafe, how she’d come to the conclusion that he may be in some kind of trouble. He got it all in long winded moments where the words were strung together. She only stopped when she had to break for a breath and then she was going again.

“And he fucking told me straight to my face that nothing was more important than money and fame and anything else could just be bought with it,” she growled out. “I mean, what kind of person has the audacity to imply that others are just objects to them? If anyone does I suppose it would be Flynn but still! It’s not like I was in love with him but I thought we had something more than him thinking of me as a fucking thing.”

“Have you just…I don’t know. Talked about this?” asked Charlie.

“There isn’t time. We need to find Rafe,” Chloe shot back.

“And after we find Rafe?”

There was silence for a moment as Chloe just shook her head and muttered, “I honestly don’t know.”

* * *

 

The words had jumped into Flynn’s mouth the moment Chloe had accused him yet he’d been unable to say it. And what with the way she had been looking at him, he was pretty sure that even if he had said it, she wouldn’t have believed him in that moment. But the truth was that he’d loved her since the moment he’d seen her. He’d fallen for her hard, loved how they could banter back and forth and the way they worked together.

But it had all become fucked thanks to Rafe Adler. Maybe a small part of him realized that it was his fault that she was angry at him but it was easier to blame Rafe, blame him and his choice to run off and that it was his fault he’d shot a guard to begin with and just about anything else. In reality, it was his obsession with trying to crush the Adlers that had gotten him yet Flynn just couldn’t come to accept that.

So he tried to close himself off but really, his anger and bitterness of the entire situation just continued to rise inside his chest. It was what caused him to go off at that one receptionist and drag her over the counter when she hadn’t helped. And then as if to make matters worse, Nathan Drake had shown up.

Somehow, Flynn had gotten stuck with him and it really wasn’t helping his mood. And of course Nate was trying to salvage their sudden partnership. Talking away and at least trying to be friendly which just pissed Flynn off more. After their last meeting, he’d expected there to be a bigger grudge but of course Nate the Saint had to try and be kind and nice and it just continued to anger him more.

“Will you just shut the fuck up already? I’m not in the mood,” growled out Flynn.

Nate jolted at that, clearly shocked by the sudden outburst. “I’m just trying to get a conversation going,” he defended.

“And have you not noticed that it’s one-way?” Flynn responded. “You don’t have to fucking fake it. I’m not enjoying this either.”

“What side of the bed did you wake up on?”

“None because I was up all night searching for bloody Rafe!”

“Well don’t yell at me! It’s not like I had anything to do with it!”

“Yes you did because apparently your brother is the one that went off with him!” Flynn yelled back.

“It’s still not my fault!”

“Then who else should I blame!”

“How about no one for a second,” Nate shot back. “Shit Flynn, sometimes things just happen!”

No, things didn’t just _happen_. The world didn’t work that way. There was always someone to blame and right now Flynn needed that (because if he didn’t then he’d turn it in on himself and he wasn’t ready for that). So instead, he said, “Is that what you tell yourself when thinking about our last job? Shit just happens?!”

“No, that one I do blame you for. You fucking double crossed me!”

“It’s not my fault you didn’t see it coming.”

“I shouldn’t have needed to! We were partners Flynn. You don’t cross partners!”

“It’s not my fault you don’t understand the idea of self-serving!”

“Maybe I don’t but at least I don’t have a fucking lonely life,” muttered Nate. “I thought we were friends.”

“I knew you for two months!”

“What? So now there’s an arbitrary wait time for friendship?!” Nate cried out. “We worked well together! We had good times! If I remember correctly, it wasn’t even all work. We did put the job on pause to have some fun. And then your greedy ass went behind my back!”

“What do you want me to say? That I’m sorry!?”

“No because I know it would mean nothing coming from you!”

“How would you know? You don’t know me!”

“I know you well enough that I know I can’t trust a single word you say!”

They’d long since stopped moving, stopped searching for Rafe or Nathan’s brother. They were basically just yelling at each other in the middle of the street. They needed to stop before someone got a bright idea like calling the cops or something but Flynn wasn’t one for backing down and he had to have the last word.

“What? Because I betrayed you? Grow up Nathan.”

“Grow-you’re the one who started yelling at me in the first place!”

“Because you wouldn’t bloody well shut up!”

“Stop blaming me! This is your fault!”

“I thought you just said shit happens!”

“It still does, just not when concerning you!”

“Oh what? Am I just the bane of your existence?”

“You’re the bane of everyone’s existence cause you don’t let anyone fucking trust you.”

“I don’t need others to trust me!”

“And that’s why you don’t have anyone!” yelled Nate, knuckles white as he yelled into Flynn’s face. “I’ve got a brother! I’ve got Victor! I’ve got people because I fucking let them in but _nooo_! You just work for yourself and don’t give a rat’s ass about others and you don’t—”

“Shut up!”

Flynn finally couldn’t take it anymore and launched himself at Nate, the people near scattering like rats. Flynn got him on the ground first and the shock of the attack gave him the immediate upper hand. But there wasn’t really an obvious strength that either had over the other besides that as they equally pummeled into each other.

He managed to slam Nate’s back into the ground as the younger man threw his knee up into his gut. A few punches went flying from both just as Nate finally got a leg free and kicked at Flynn. However, just then a siren was heard and obvious shouting from a guy in uniform.

“Hey! Break it up!”

The shouting distracted Flynn for a moment so that Nate kicked him off but instead of leaving it at that, he suddenly grabbed Flynn’s hand, pulled him up, and ran in the opposite direction of the cop.

“Hey stop! Stop—”

Flynn didn’t get to hear more as they shoved themselves through the crowd and down the street, their feet pounding against the pavement. They ran down the street and eventually into an alleyway, getting out of sight from anyone else where Nate finally let go and leaned against a wall, his breathing coming out in quick gasps.

“Crap…didn’t mean to do that,” gasped Nate.

Flynn spit out the blood that had formed in his mouth. “Do what?”

“Run from the cops.”

“Yeah, why the hell did you?”

“How many times have you had a cop come after you and not felt that knee-jerk reaction to go the opposite way?”

Flynn at first snorted. Then he was full on laughing even though it hurt like hell (he was pretty sure his nose was broken). He leaned against the opposite wall in the alley and slid down, the laughter still falling from his lips. Nate even joined in some though he stopped when Nathan suddenly spoke.

“I’m sorry.”

Flynn’s laughter eased off and he pushed back his messed up hair with an irritated sigh. “Why the hell are you apologizing?” he asked, at least not yelling.

“I said some shitty things. And I didn’t exactly pull my punches.”

“I would have been angrier if you went easy on me,” replied Flynn. He shook his head, his thoughts suddenly clear what with the adrenaline still pumping through his veins. “Besides, I deserved it.”

Nate snorted. “Oh yeah, totally. But I definitely deserved that first hit.”

“I’m sorry,” muttered Flynn. Nate’s shocked reaction had Flynn suddenly laughing again. “Don’t expect me to repeat it.”

“I didn’t think you’d ever say that,” Nate softly replied.

“Chalk it up to adrenaline and an aching body,” Flynn sighed.

“Or maybe you actually felt guilty?” suggested Nate.

Flynn snorted in response. “Don’t push your luck Nathan.”

Putting his hands up in a mini surrender, Nate finally walked over and offered up a hand to pull Flynn up. He took it and as they stood there, Nate asked, “Was betraying me always part of the plan?”

“Not from the very beginning, but yeah, basically.”

“And you did it for the money.”

“Of course.”

“So what? Befriending me was just for kicks?” asked Nate.

Flynn tiredly rubbed at his eyes. The lack of sleep and beating the shit out of each other really wasn’t helping him think straight. He should just lie, it would have been simple. Yet after all the shit that had happened between them, and with all the crap happening now, he really didn’t want another problem to deal with.

“It wasn’t just for kicks, alright?” Flynn replied. “I genuinely…started to like hanging out with your mangy ass.”

“And you couldn’t have said that before?”

“Hey, you know us Brits mate. It’s all about bottling up emotions here.”

Nate snorted and shook his head. “Well seeing as you’ve done your yearly outburst—”

Flynn laughed at that.

“—how about we actually start doing what we’re supposed to be doing?”

“Yeah, we do still have two missing persons on our hands,” sighed Flynn. Suddenly his phone buzzed and he was fishing it out of his pocket. He was thankful it hadn’t fallen during the fight and he quickly opened up a text message from Chloe. “They think they might have found them. A guy matching your brother’s description apparently walked in the night before.”

“The hotel near?” asked Nate.

“Yeah. Apparently they may or may not have spotted Rafe to but if he has a room there, it’s not under his name and the receptionist isn’t giving away to much.”

“Well let’s go then,” Nate replied.

Flynn and Nate walked out of the alley together. Nate was spotting a split lip and a bruised cheek while Flynn had gotten the likely broken nose and what felt like a black eye. Both would probably have bruises appearing in no time underneath their clothing and already Flynn was beginning to ache all over. Still, there seemed to be another weight that was off his chest that he hadn’t realized beforehand.

He’d always been jealous of Nate, of how much more capable the kid could be, how open he was, how easily he gave his heart to others. Yet admitting that he had been sorry for breaking the guy’s trust had been rather freeing. He didn’t regret his decision. At the time, it had been his best bet. But he had felt sorry for breaking off what could have been a friendship and repeated partnership, even if the money had been worth it at the time.

Now with everything else seeming to blow up in his face, the fact that this bond with Nathan bloody Drake was the only thing getting fixed was oddly ironic. It was hard to say if it was depressing or made Flynn want to laugh. Either way, they walked to the location Chloe had given him.

She and Cutter were already there along with Sullivan and the new chick. They were all at the front desk in varying states of pleading and threats to apparently let them up into the room or to at least call it to see if it was them.

The moment Flynn and Nate walked over though, all eyes turned to them.

“What did you do to Nathan!?” cried out Victor. He started for Flynn but Chloe got there first.

“What the hell did you do now?”

Now? Really now? Flynn gritted his teeth but before he could make another mistake, Nate said, “It was my fault. I provoked him.”

Partially knowing that everyone there wasn’t exactly buying it, Flynn tried to finally take control of the situation. All day he’d had none and he needed something to latch onto. “We both weren’t exactly complimentary to each other,” he said. “But we can bother with that later. Who the hell isn’t giving us answers?”

“Sir,” the receptionist suddenly said. “I can’t just—”

“You can at least call up the room right? Tell them that we’re looking for Rafe Adler.”

“As I told your friends I—”

“If you don’t do it, then I’m just going to have to find another way up there. Understood?” spit out Flynn. He was fairly sure that his and Nathan’s equally beat up form helped with frightening her into doing just that.

As she called, Flynn noted the other girl, Elena, was looking Nate over and basically assessing the damage. He had no idea who she really was but the way she was giving reassuring smiles at Nate and her fingers danced over the injuries, it had Flynn turning to Chloe. However, she remained by Cutter’s side, her gaze focused on Nate as well.

It made bitterness rise up in Flynn again as he thought of a number of things to say. Half were shouted words and exclamations. The other half truths that burned in his mind. Instead, he kept quiet and ignored Chloe as much as she was ignoring him.

The receptionist ended her call and started to talk about how she didn’t think the people they were looking for were there when an elevator dinged and two forms walked out. One was Rafe and the other Flynn instantly recognized as the guy Rafe had kissed at the party. He couldn’t believe he’d been so stupid as to not realize it had been Nathan’s brother. Granted, he’d only seen him once, hadn’t talked to him, and the guy’s hair hadn’t been as long but still.

Flynn watched as Nate immediately ran up to him.

“Where the hell have you been!?”

“Here!” cried out Sam. “What the hell are you doing here though?”

As they bickered back and forth, Elena and Victor going towards them as well, Flynn turned his focus towards Rafe who walked forward with a hard look in his eye. He didn’t glance once at Flynn and turned to Chloe instead.

“I’m assuming you’re wondering what’s going on,” he said.

“Just a little, yeah,” Chloe admitted.

Perhaps it was the fact that she didn’t immediately yell at him or accuse him of anything like Flynn wanted to do, but that hardness in Rafe’s eyes slipped away and Flynn finally saw what Chloe had been suspicious off.

Rafe seemed even more god awful tired than Flynn was, and that alone seemed impossible. The weight that he was carrying on his shoulders suddenly made Flynn’s impression of him crack just the slightest bit. However, before he could think on it more, Rafe finally turned to him.

“We can talk in the suite. Come.”

His words could have been said looking at anyone but Flynn felt like he’d looked at him for some odd reason that he didn’t quite get. However, Rafe was quickly turning and moving back to the elevator with a little wave towards Sam.

The elder Drake nodded, said a few words to his brother, Victor, and Elena, and suddenly everyone was piled onto the elevator, an awkward mass where no one said a thing simply because of the strangeness of the entire meeting.

* * *

 

Victor never would have thought his day would end up like that. Now he was sitting in a suite that was about as big as a small house, listening to everyone’s stories and explanations and the back and forth that was going between everyone.

It was confusing as hell yet it eventually all came out and in a mostly logical timeline. Now that they all knew what each was there for, the fact that they basically were all after Anne Bonny’s treasure, the moment of truth was coming up on what to do with each other.

Rafe and Flynn had gone into an adjoining room at one point, talking about whatever as Chloe and Sam made anxious glances towards the closed door. Victor wondered exactly what had happened between Rafe and Sam to cause the concern that the older Drake was displaying but for the moment, he just concentrated on their next move.

Sam was the first to talk about a proposed partnership as he said, “We could all work together.”

“Six people? Eight if you count them?” asked Cutter as he pointed towards the closed door. “That’s a bit big for something like this. Especially when we know everyone wants some kind of cut.”

“Why can’t we just agree not to screw each other over?” sighed Nathan. “Why is that so hard? According to the journal, it’s not just Bonny’s own treasure but Blackbeard’s and some other pirate called Charles Vane.” For those that hadn’t looked at the journal, they had all gotten a brief overview of Bonny’s life and had the question answered as to what the next clue was. “If we find anything, there’s going to be more than enough to split amongst ourselves.”

“And what about the fame? Who takes the lead on this?” asked Chloe.

“Why can’t everyone just work as equals?” Elena questioned.

Chloe snorted. “With this group? Sweetheart, we’ll be at each other’s throats in no time at all.”

“But why do we have to be? It’s not like we’re all complete strangers. In one way or another, we can all vouch for each other,” Nate quickly put in.

“You’re right, but do we all trust each other to vouch for another?” asked Cutter.

“I doubt it,” Victor finally said. “Unless some great evil comes up to bond us together, it’s not happening.”

“Can’t we just bond over the fact that this is the most famous female pirate and we could find her treasure?” begged Nathan. “Come on, raise your hand if you would honestly try to take the majority of the treasure.”

Victor shook his head at the results.

“Sully, raise your hand!” Nate yelled at him.

“Alright, technically I wouldn’t,” Victor responded. “But that doesn’t mean I’m suddenly trusting everyone here. I don’t know anything about Rafe, Flynn I trust about as much as I’d trust a man called Hitler, and Chloe, doll I love you and all but I know you haven’t always stuck out by a partner’s side.”

“I wouldn’t betray Nathan, and by association you,” Chloe shot back.

“Maybe not but do I really know?”

“Then how about a leap of faith?” Sam put in. “I mean, come on guys. It’s obvious we’re not going to all just agree with each other but wouldn’t it be better to at least try and work together than immediately racing each other for the treasure?”

“At least until we find the treasure, having this large a number could help us locate it faster,” Cutter quickly added.

“In my experience, a large team only causes more trouble,” Victor replied.

“Maybe so but why not risk it at all?” Nate asked. “It’s worth a shot.”

“I’m willing to throw the towel in with you lot,” Cutter said with a shrug. “I know I can trust you at least.

Nate grinned at that but turned to Victor as if he was asking permission. Victor just shook his head though and said, “Hey, it was you who found the first clue and this is really more you and your brother’s thing. It’s your choice kid.”

“Then we’re working together,” Nathan immediately said. “We should at least try.”

“Well if that’s the case,” sighed Victor, “then what the hell is our next move?”


	4. The Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you to the wonderful people reading this. It's a treat to write.

Flynn had listened as he realized the truth that Chloe had told him all along. He hadn’t had Rafe Adler wrapped around his finger as much as he had thought. Yet the fact that after everyone had given their story, Rafe had moved to the side and gestured for Flynn to follow him had Flynn frowning and somewhat confused as to what was going on.

They walked into a room, what was the first bedroom, and Rafe closed the doors only to turn around and punch Flynn as hard as possible.

Letting out a soft growl, Flynn wasn’t able to lash back though because Rafe suddenly surged forward and kissed him, leaving Flynn stunned and just the slightest bit confused, even more so than the first time. When Rafe pulled back, Flynn frowned at him, the expression only becoming deeper as Rafe let out a harsh laugh.

He moved past him and sat on the bed, putting his head in his hands.

Flynn just stared for a moment before he finally found the rights words. “I basically just admitted that I wanted to watch you crash and burn so what the hell was that for?”

“I needed to see. I just…needed to make sure,” Rafe said, his words coming out soft and bland and broken.

“What the hell are you on about?”

“You’re not as smart as you like to think Harry Flynn,” muttered Rafe, still not looking at him. “But it’s not like everything you’ve tried for has failed.”

He blinked and it took a moment for it to click with Flynn. He couldn’t help but laugh, even if it was the completely wrong thing to do. “You saying I already broke your heart?”

“That’s exactly what I’m saying,” hissed Rafe as he finally looked up. “I needed someone. I needed you! But it was all just one stupid lie after another.”

“You actually thought I cared about you?” gawked Flynn.

“No. Yes. I needed you to,” whispered Rafe.

Flynn almost laughed again but this time he stopped himself, finally looking at the broken younger man in front of him. His whole reason for wanting to hurt Rafe was because the guy had grown up with everything he’d wanted. He’d thought Rafe a selfish brat for finding no solace in his wealth and family name. But finally taking the time to actually look at him, Flynn came to the conclusion that even if he thought such things were important, it was painfully obvious now that Rafe didn’t.

Never really one for comforting others, Flynn remained standing as he muttered, “You needed someone to take that chance of defying your father.”

“Yes and now I have the proof that I dreaded for,” Rafe replied.

Flynn just let out a slight snort and shook his head. “Hey, I still hate your father. You hate him too. We can still take him down.”

“Oh so you want a real partnership now?” scoffed Rafe. “That’s fucking wonderful.”

“Hey! Be pissed about what I wanted to do, I don’t care. But you still have your own accounts and resources apparently,” growled out Flynn. “You managed to see passed the con. But we still both want your father gone. That hasn’t just disappeared.”

Flynn waited for Rafe to say more but he just stared ahead, his face an odd mixture of blandness and pain. Something twinged inside Flynn and he quickly cursed the feeling. He was really starting to hate this day. Things had been so much more simpler when it was just ‘screw over the kid then run off with Chloe to find Bonny’s treasure’. Why did things have to get so much more complex?

“Listen, we’ll get into that safe, take down your dad, and then we’ll be off finding the treasure in no time,” Flynn sighed. “That’s what this has all been about right? I mean, you want to make a name for yourself, unconnected from your family and all that.”

“You’re actually asking if I want to continue helping you? After everything?”

Flynn let out a slight groan and rubbed at his eyes. “I’m not asking for anything! I’m just giving you a blasted option. I don’t care what you do. Even if you leave, I’ll still get into that safe, ruin your father, and then go after Bonny. You can help or you cannot. It’s your choice.”

Rafe looked away and closed his eyes. “How do I choose?” he asked softly.

“How should I know?”

“Hmm, how would you,” Rafe whispered in agreement. Looking back to Flynn, he murmured, “Leave, before I do something stupid.”

“What?”

“Just leave me alone. Now.” His voice was harsh and pained and after that well aimed punch, Flynn didn’t doubt the guy would be a worthy opponent. However, after only fighting Nathan a little while ago, Flynn really wasn’t in the mood for another fight, whether he could win or not.

He left as asked and closed the doors behind him. Immediately, all eyes went to him from the main room. Flynn made sure to make himself nonchalant as he asked, “So, any agreements come up?”

“We’re working together,” Nate quickly piped up.

Flynn let out a small snort. “You really think that’s going to work?”

“We’re going to goddamn try,” Victor replied with a hard look.

Flynn just rolled his eyes. However, he glanced towards Nate’s older brother as the guy slipped away and out of the main room. He went to the bedroom where Rafe was and closed the doors behind him, much to the clear confusion and curiosity of everyone there. At least Flynn could say he was on that page with everyone. He had no idea what that was about yet he couldn’t help but admit that it was probably a good thing.

Rafe needed someone, that much was obvious. Sam Drake was a better man than he was, Flynn didn’t have any qualms about admitting it. It was just a simple fact.

Turning back to the group, Flynn focused in on Chloe. “Hey, can we talk about this a bit?”

For a split second, he was almost positive she was going to say no. He wasn’t sure how he would handle that, not in front of everyone, but she thankfully nodded and headed for the balcony that opened up over the city. Flynn quickly followed, leaving behind everyone else. Once the doors were closed and all they could hear was the sound of the city beneath them, Flynn spoke first, quick and desperate to speak his peace before Chloe could say anything.

“I didn’t mean it. Not a word.”

She frowned slightly. “About what? That you don’t just think about money? We both know that’s a lie though the apology is appreciated.”

“I’m being bloody serious here,” Flynn growled out.

“Flynn I—”

“I love you,” interrupted Flynn. “Ok!? You’re not just some fucking object to me because I love you.”

For a moment, her face was frozen as she stayed in stunned silence. Then it dropped and she said, “Christ-oh Christ you’re serious.”

“Of course I’m fucking serious. I almost fucked everything up and I don’t want to do that again! I’m not playing around, I’m not trying to just get you back on my side. I am sorry!”

She blinked and just looked at him for a moment before she shook her head. “Please tell me you’re joking.”

“I just said ‘I’m sorry’,” retorted Flynn. “I basically just admitted I was wrong! Why the hell would you want me to take that back?”

“It’s not that. It’s…I’m sorry Harry. I don’t feel that way about you.”

Oh, so that’s what she’d been asking about. Somehow the fact that she used his first name, a name he hardly used, made it even worse. Flynn could feel his heart breaking apart inside him and suddenly, it hit him how Rafe had probably felt. Looking at Chloe, he could tell she was telling the truth. Flynn had fallen for her hard, had thought about her for a long time, and only now he had managed to actually admit it. Only for this to happen.

“This karma?”

“Maybe?” Chloe tried to joke. “It’s just…at the most I’d call us friends with benefits but now I’m not even sure if I can call you a friend.”

“Please don’t say that. Not after all the shit that’s happened,” Flynn replied. Whether she loved him or not, Flynn couldn’t have Chloe leaving him, not now.

“You broke my trust Flynn. You can’t just fix that with some magic words,” Chloe replied. Before Flynn could respond to that though, she quickly added, “That doesn’t mean I’m just up and leaving. I’ll still help you with breaking into the safe and taking down Adler. I won’t go back on that promise.”

 _This is why I love you_ , Flynn thought while at the same time he cursed himself.

He had never hated himself before. If anything, egotistical and full of himself would have been a better choice of words. But in that moment, he did. Maybe even if he’d been a completely different person, a better man, Chloe wouldn’t have been meant to be but for the moment he hated every move he’d made that had destroyed any trust or comradeship with her he’d once had.

“I am sorry.” He was pretty sure that he’d never said that word as many times as he had that day.

Chloe looked out over the city before finally turning back to him with a heartfelt sigh. “I know.”

Flynn took a step closer, it seemed like the right thing to do. But really, it was just one last attempt at what she’d already shook her head at and said no to.

She simply replied, “We are working together though. Once Rafe’s father is taken down, hopefully we’ll have a set of islands ready to explore and we’ll being heading to South America. Will you come with us?”

“Of course.”

“Will you double cross us?” she asked.

“Well…”

“Flynn, I need a real answer right now,” Chloe retorted. “Will you double cross us?”

He sighed and looked away for a moment before turning back. “You? No.”

“Good. That’s what I needed to hear.” She looked him up and down and upon her eyes falling on the blood and bruises still there from the fight before, Flynn watched as her hand came up. Flynn thought back to how that new girl had gently looked Nate over, seeming to really care. He wished that would happen, wished that he could feel her touch as he knew full well that with his previous words their previous relationship wouldn’t be able to stand.

But he wasn’t surprised when her hand fell back to her side and she back inside.

It was tempting to throw something, cause a ruckus, but the doors were glass and everyone would have easily been able to see. Instead, he followed her in and went straight to the nearest bathroom, knowing full well the move wouldn’t surprise anyone as he had yet to clean himself up.

Flynn washed away the blood and set his nose. He pulled up his shirt and watched the blossoming bruises and did anything else that was needed for a quick patch up. He thought about how soon Adler would be crushed and his empire gone and that at the very least brought a smile to his face. He thought about Rafe and tried to figure out exactly how he felt about that.

After his new realization, he wasn’t exactly disappointed that he wouldn’t succeed with tearing the kid down. But he didn’t exactly feel bad or have pity for the guy either. Ultimately, after all the hatred he had felt for Rafe, he now only felt indifferent. At the very most, he’d realized that his reasons for hating Rafe had been somewhat ridiculous seeing as he really didn’t share the same viewpoints as Flynn.

He thought about Chloe, about how much his heart hurt just thinking of her. He’d fallen in love once before when he was younger. He would have thought that with age and experience it would be different. Yet he’d gone down the same route of falling hard and falling fast only to hide it until the last second.

And look where that had got him.

Flynn’s thoughts then turned to Nate, the man he’d betrayed on an odd job and thought he’d never have reason to come together with again. And after everything that had happened it was Nathan who was most willing to partner up again, to give everything a shot. He either had a much bigger heart than Flynn or was the biggest fool he’d ever met. Only time would really tell.

He finally finished up in the bathroom and walked out and over to Chloe. He could have sat down next to her, given his usual charming smile and thrown an arm over her. He sure as hell would have liked to. But he remained in his spot and simply asked, “Ready to break into a safe?”

* * *

 

When Flynn had gone outside with Chloe, and Sam had strangely disappeared into the room with Rafe, Nate finally got a better picture as to how Charlie Cutter of all people knew Elena. Out of all the strangeness that had happened that day, that story was by far the one that got Nathan’s eyes to bug out wide and his mouth to go slack.

“Wait…seriously?”

Elena chuckled and lightly elbowed him in the side. “Do you need me to repeat it?”

“No. No I’m good,” Nate quickly said. “It’s just…wow. Talk about a freaking coincidence.”

“Tell me about it,” Charlie muttered. “I about froze on the spot when I first saw her in that pub.”

“I’m surprised I didn’t catch sight of you. You should have said hi or something,” Nate said.

“I figured I’d caused enough drama for one night,” replied Charlie. “Besides, it left for a nice reveal later on.”

Sully snorted. “So it did. And I’ve gotta say, even though I have my suspicions about all this, you’re not the one I’m worried about.”

Charlie snorted and grinned. “Glad to hear it. You still fly around in that plane of yours?”

“Are you kidding?” asked Nate. “That’s Sully’s child. He loves it more than me.”

“Just barely kid. Just barely,” chuckled Sully. “Why you ask though?”

“Well, it certainly would make it easy having a way to get down there that avoids commercial airlines,” Charlie replied.

“Hmm, that would help. Wouldn’t be able to take many supplies with us but it would probably be easier getting them there rather than transporting most things across the ocean,” Sully said.

Just then, Chloe and Flynn returned. He headed off, likely in search of a bathroom as Chloe sat down and said, “Alright, Flynn and I are going to head out and grab everything. We’ll be back soon with all the information on all the land masses off the coast of Brazil and Uruguay.”

“So Flynn is going to help,” Sully said.

“Yes, you got a problem with that?” she asked.

“Not at all Chloe. I’m just surprised you’re still defending him after all this,” sighed Sully.

“I’m not defending him. Not now,” Chloe responded with a hard look. “But it’s better to have him working with than against. And he won’t double cross us. I know.”

“How?” asked Nate with a small frown.

“Because he knows he’ll have to deal with me beating his ass,” Chloe responded. “I’m going to talk to Rafe and then Flynn and I will head out.”

She got back up and walked over to the bedroom, disappearing for a moment. As she did, Nate’s mind returned to his brother and he quickly asked, “Charlie, do you have any idea what that’s about?”

“What? Your brother going after Rafe?” he replied. “No idea. Didn’t even realize Rafe knew him until today.”

“That’s just the thing though,” Sully said. “He doesn’t know Rafe. Least not more than a few days.”

Nate just shook his head. “Well it is Sam. However his brain works is a mystery.”

Elena snorted and Sully laughed in turn as Chloe reappeared. “Alright,” she said as she threw a keycard at Nate, “it seems like this place is getting turned into the base of operations so to speak. There’s a set of queen beds in that room over there and obviously this couch so if you guys want to basically sleep here, that’s alright. Flynn and I are going to keep our hotel room for now until our current job is done.”

“In that case, we’ll go grab some of our things and supplies,” Nate said. “I should probably grab—”

“Sam said he was sticking here and that if you guys were going to start moving stuff, asked me to tell you to grab his belongings,” Chloe quickly replied.

Nate frowned. “Did he say…why?”

“Nope,” Chloe said just as Flynn walked out. “Hey ready to go?”

“Yeah. See you blokes later,” Flynn said, heading straight for the door with Chloe fast on his heels.

Once gone, Nate immediately stood up but apparently Elena was good at mind reading because she grabbed his hand right away. “Leave him be for now. I’m sure Sam will explain everything in due time.”

“I guess…if he even knows what’s going on too,” sighed Nate. “Well let’s get—”

“I’ll go grab the stuff,” Sully interrupted, walking over and slipping the keycard from Nate’s hand. “You still look like you went a round with Mike Tyson. No need to scare the public.”

“Oh come on. I don’t look that bad.”

“Well you certainly don’t look great mate,” Charlie replied.

“You probably should start to patch things up. Come on, let Victor get your stuff,” Elena replied. “I’ll help tend to you, brave soldier.”

Nate snorted as Sully rolled his eyes and gave a little wave. “I’ll see you later then. Be back in a few.”

With him gone, that left Nate and Elena and Charlie and again, Nate started to get stuck on the fact of how they knew each other.

“So you two actually—”

“Yes,” they said in unison, both slightly exasperated yet amused.

“Just checking.”

Elena rolled her eyes and looped an arm around his. “Come on, let’s go make sure you haven’t broken a rib.”

“I think I would notice that.”

“You never know.”

Nate just laughed and let himself get dragged to the bathroom that Flynn had used and rather quickly, she pushed him onto the toilet seat and started to look him over. Though he could have easily done it all himself, he stayed smiling and let her fingers dance around, double checking it all and determining what needed patching up and what was fine.

When he lifted up his shirt to make sure his sides hadn’t turned a solid black, Elena let out a small snort and said, “Maybe it’s not that many but good lord. Do you make it a habit of getting into fights?”

“I actually try to avoid them,” Nate defended with a grin as she looked over the scar. “My brother simply gets into trouble and I have to defend him.”

“Really?”

“Well, maybe half the time,” Nate said. “The other half probably is him stepping in to make sure I don’t get killed.”

“Oh so you’re both a walking disaster. Is that it?”

“Yeah but I’m the organized one.”

She laughed and pulled back so Nate dropped his shirt back into place. “In all seriousness,” he quickly said, “I have no idea who gets themselves into more trouble. It probably is pretty equal. But I know that no matter what it is, we always have each other’s back.”

Elena smiled at that. “That’s good that you have that. I’m an only child. Never had a sibling to look after or look after me.”

“You’re one of the lucky ones. Siblings are nothing but trouble,” Nate laughed though he made it obvious that he was joking.

“I’m sure he is,” Elena chuckled. “But I gotta say, after all this I’m even more invested in this. Like this has gotten so much more complex than I was expecting. Is it always like this?”

“Complex? Sure,” Nate replied. “Sometimes it gets even more confusing. But I’ve never had this happen.”

“Well, I’m glad I’ll be part of a memorable adventure with you,” chuckled Elena.

Since he was done with getting patched up and he knew neither had anything to eat that morning, Nate suggested they do just that so they headed back into the main room of the suite only to finally catch Sam.

“Where are you running off to now?” asked Nate with a raised eyebrow.

“Grabbing food for us. Want to tagalong?”

Nate was pretty sure that ‘us’ wasn’t actually him or Elena. However, he didn’t question it and just said, “We were about to do the same thing actually. Charlie, you want anything?”

“I’m fine. I’ll just wait till you guys get back,” Charlie replied.

“Alright,” said Nate. “Let’s go.”

Sam had a keycard so they didn’t have to worry about getting back in as they left. Nate filled him in on the few things he’d missed and when that was done, they talked about where they were going to grab takeout from. However, once that was decided and after they’d walked to a restaurant and already ordered, Nate just had to ask.

 “So, exactly what’s going on with you and Rafe?”

His brother looked at him innocently. It wasn’t a false look either, one that might hide a cheeky grin or impish glance. He either had no idea what Nate was talking about or had become a much better liar to his brother. “What do you mean?”

“Well you’re pretty buddy buddy with him for having barely known him.”

“I’m just trying to be helpful,” Sam replied. “I mean, he’s got like no one. He needs any friends he can get.”

“And that’s you?” asked Elena curiously.

“Maybe? I don’t know. It’s not like I planned this anyways. Just sort of happened.”

“Why did you spend the night over there?” asked Nate just as they were called up to grab their food.

“What is this? Twenty questions?” Sam snorted. “Like I said. He needed a friend so I stuck around.”

“For…”

“For what?”

Nate rolled his eyes. “Don’t tell me you did this out of the goodness of your heart.”

“I’m not the fucking Grinch, Nathan. I do have sympathy,” grumbled Sam as Elena laughed in the background.

“Hey, I’m not saying you don’t. I’m just saying that you don’t go out of your way for anyone,” Nate replied.

“He’s not just anyone.”

“Then who—”

“Please little brother, just stop for a moment. I am starving and my head hurts,” groaned Sam.

“Fine,” chuckled Nate, “but I’m not letting this drop.”

“Letting what drop?” Sam snorted. “I still don’t get what you’re going on about.”

Nate just rolled his eyes and let that go. They fell into mostly senseless comments and jokes as the three of them went back and forth. By the time that they got back to the suite, Chloe was already back though Flynn was nowhere to be seen. Chloe was on her way out though and said a quick hi and bye before she disappeared again.

That left Charlie Cutter with all the things she’d dropped off and Rafe who was now sitting near him. It was the first time Nate had really gotten a close look at the guy. There was a brokenness about him but that currently seemed hidden, at least for the most part, under a rather strong armor that kept him looking sure of himself and strong. Ultimately, Nate decided that he was an odd conundrum that Nate knew he’d need a lot more time to figure out.

He was sitting on the couch with Charlie and Nate noticed his brother didn’t hesitate to fill in the last place, taking out his bag and passing stuff to Rafe. It was more like he was forcing the items into his hands, a silent urge to eat, and Rafe eventually did so.

Nate sat near Elena as they both introduced themselves again and started talking, trying to avoid the awkward pauses. He then became extremely thankful for Elena’s presence. Usually it was more his brother who would joke around and keep the conversation going but he seemed to focus on simply making sure that Rafe ate to do that.

So Elena was the one that made a joke or reference or asked a question or anything. Even if the conversation was mainly between her and him, with the occasional comment from Charlie, it at least made things easier and more comfortable. Nate decided to leave the mystery of his brother for a later time and simply focused on Elena and her bright eyes and smiles as they continued to talk and eat.

Once they had ate, Rafe finally started talking, explaining what he and Charlie were doing and the group started to examine which islands seemed the best shot for Bonny’s treasure.

* * *

 

Charlie sure as hell hadn’t thought the day would go like that but here he was with a crew twice the size of what he had expected, now searching for Bonny’s treasure together. He had to agree with Victor, that more people honestly just complicated things, but he felt like excluding anyone, at least right now, would just lead to more trouble.

He honestly thought of backing out again but with Elena there, that urge had left him. It was a chance to work with her again and reaffirm the bond that he had so harshly broken with her. Besides that, he really felt for Chloe, even if he hadn’t known her for long. He felt like she probably needed some support, even if she hadn’t spoken up and he didn’t want to just leave her with Flynn.

Now he really didn’t trust the guy.

At the very least though, he did trust Nate and Sam. He didn’t think either of them would double cross anyone there without someone else making a move first so Charlie could at least count himself as safe.

When everyone had left though, it had put Charlie in an awkward position. It would probably take to long to pop back to his apartment, not that he had a reason to, but it did leave him sitting alone in a giant ass suite for no reason whatsoever and nothing to do.

However, he only fiddled his thumbs for a moment before the door to the one bedroom opened up and Rafe stepped out.

Charlie didn’t say anything at first, unsure if Rafe wanted to be acknowledged. But then guy walked over and sat right next to Charlie on the couch. At first, he just stared straight ahead and it honestly got Charlie a bit antsy as he was unsure what Rafe wanted him to do. Did he want to be alone? If so, then why did he sit right next to him? He wasn’t talking though so…

However, the silence finally broke as Rafe muttered, “If you had known, would you have told me?”

He must have been talking about the betrayal by Flynn. “I mean, if I was in on it? Maybe not,” Charlie admitted, deciding the truth was better than lying. “But I wouldn’t have let him take it that far. And seeing as I wasn’t in on it, I would have made you aware the second I knew.”

Finally Rafe stopped his creepy, staring straight ahead and turned to him. “Why?”

“There are just certain lines you don’t cross. Not if you’re a decent human being,” Charlie responded.

“You don’t think Flynn is decent?”

“In that regard? No. But then this group isn’t exactly the best of society. We call ourselves treasure hunters but all of us have been more thieves or thugs for hire than anything else,” Charlie admitted. “You get known, get respect, get famous finding treasure but you don’t make a living doing it.”

What he said was just the honest truth yet Rafe actually laughed at that. Charlie wasn’t sure why but it was an emotion and a more positive one which he figured was a good thing.

“I threw in my lot with you. Oh how disappointed my father would be,” murmured Rafe, his tone an odd mixture of pleasure and bitterness.

“Do you really hate your father that much?” Charlie asked curiously. “Are you still really that willing to destroy his life’s work?”

“He was the only thing I had,” Rafe admitted. “And I hate being alone. But even if I wanted to recreate ties, I know it wouldn’t happen. It’s simply not in my father’s nature to forgive. I might as well get some solace out of this.”

Charlie shook his head with a slight sigh. “Wow you are…I don’t think you’ll have to worry about yourself,” he murmured.

Rafe frowned. “What do you mean?”

“Sorry if that came out wrong mate. I just mean you’re pretty damn strong. And…I don’t know. Maybe it’s not my place to say, but at the very least you’ll never have to worry about that fear most people have.”

“Which is?” asked Rafe.

“Becoming one’s parent.”

“And why do you say that?”

“Because from the sounds of it, your father doesn’t do second chances. Ever. But you’re not him,” Charlie replied. “Which I know because you let Flynn bloody well live.”

And finally, a full blown laugh escaped Rafe’s throat. It wasn’t like anything Charlie had heard from the guy but it seemed more normal, a noise that should be escaping the mouth of someone his age.

“Hmm, you aren’t half bad with your words,” Rafe said once the laughter had gone. A smile flitted across his face but then it slowly dropped again and he stared blankly towards the floor. “Your faith my be wrongly put.”

“What do you mean?” asked Charlie.

“You’re putting to much faith in me. I’m not that strong.”

“I don’t think that,” Charlie replied with a shake of his head. “You keep up with our group, was able to see that Flynn was playing you. The kind of people I run, you have to be strong. And you fit right in which…just means the only explanation is that you’re pretty tough yourself.”

“I’m being comforted by a big bald British thug. Who would have guessed.”

Charlie rolled his eyes and snorted. “Does insulting me make you feel better?”

“I wouldn’t exactly call it insulting but yeah.”

He laughed in response and shook his head. Charlie thought about saying more but just then the door to the room opened and Chloe came in. Charlie watched as Rafe turned stiff and though he felt bad that Rafe felt he had to close off like that, he felt even worse for the look that Chloe returned him.

She felt awful for what had happened, that much was obvious. But all she said was, “I’ve got all the information on the islands. Here’s the password and a few notes and things we have on Bonny’s treasure.”

Chloe laid out everything, including a small stickynote with the password for the laptop on it. “Flynn’s waiting for me so I’d better get going.”

Rafe just gave a stiff nod and Charlie replied, “Alright.”

She didn’t move from her spot though. Not right away. She let out a shaky sigh and finally looked Rafe right in the eyes. “I am sorry. You know that right?”

Rafe didn’t respond, just looked away and Chloe started to leave just as Nate, Sam, and Elena came back in. After a few more moments of awkwardness, they talked and ate and finally started to go over the islands.

It took hours to really analyze them, each taking a section to look over. Victor came back within that time with all the Drake’s items along with Elena’s things and they re-divided the sections of islands so that Victor had his own group to look over. They went the entire day, Chloe and Flynn not coming back within that time.

They also went through Bonny’s journal a few more times. The place where she hid her treasure had several notes in later entries, geographical words and mentions of structures which helped to narrow down their selection.

They managed to scrape off a lot of islands but they all agreed that they could probably narrow the list down more. However, it was late by that point and Charlie decided he might as well head home. He agreed to meet them all again the next morning and Rafe made sure he had a keycard so that he could come up on his own.

Charlie thanked him and headed out and back towards his apartment. Part of him was still reeling from everything, still couldn’t believe that things had turned out the way they had. Still, it hadn’t ended in a massacre which was something.

He was pretty damn happy when he got home though and his head was finally allowed to fall against his own bed.

* * *

 

Rafe had told his part of the story, listened to the others, but when it was all out in the open he had been unable to stand by any longer. There were words he had to say to Flynn, privately and alone. There were things he had to try without the others watching.

But just like before, Rafe simply had his suspicions proven. It wasn’t like he had fallen madly in love with Flynn. He wasn’t that dumb. But there was a reason why Flynn was good at what he did. He was charming and could pull one in. And Rafe had still hoped that maybe he had been wrong. That maybe Flynn didn’t hate him, wanted to tear him apart and watch him fall.

Oddly enough, it did seem like that anger in Flynn had fallen away but that only left indifference. There was still no actual tie. So Rafe demanded that Flynn leave because he was pretty sure if he didn’t, he’d either launch himself at the man or break down again. Both were realistic options but he didn’t want to act on either so he told Flynn to leave again and thankfully he did.

That left Rafe alone for a moment, wallowing again in that bone crushing feeling of isolation. His mind went back to the two men he’d shot. He’d dreamt about him. It was why he’d woken up silently crying before Sam had managed to coax him into a full on sob. The guilt seemed to be to much yet he tried repeating what Sam had said.

It was self-defense. They had to get out. There was nothing he could have done accept wait, get captured, and likely die by the hands of his father.

“Nothing else I could have done. Nothing else. Nothing else.” He whispered it over and over, both a silent mantra and a silent plea.

Then suddenly the door was opening to the room again only this time the face that came in wasn’t one Rafe wanted to punch.

He walked over and sat next to him on the bed, trying for a small smile though the worry was obvious in his face. It was so odd, looking at Sam. His concern and worry reminded him of Flynn’s only he couldn’t pick up the falsities, the real reasons for his kind words.

It meant two things, both equally horrifying. Either Sam was a better liar than Flynn or all his concern was real. Rafe didn’t know how to deal with either of those.

Yet he was terrified of being alone, of truly having no one. In the beginning, he’d had his father. Cruel words and the knowledge that he would never be good enough accompanied him but at least Rafe wasn’t alone. Then Flynn had come and though he was a liar and a bastard, he at least pretended to care. It was more than his father had ever done.

Now with Sam, he didn’t have all the answers. He didn’t know what Sam really wanted. But being out of his element, not being the one to know everything, was worth it at least for now. Just to not be alone.

“You alright?” asked Sam with a small frown.

“Did you really just ask that?”

“Yeah, stupid question,” Sam admitted with a sigh. “Just…is there anything I can do?”

“I don’t know,” Rafe murmured.

“Want me to punch Flynn?”

Rafe snorted. “I’ve already done that. It wasn’t as satisfying as I thought it would be.”

“I thought there might be an extra bruise growing there when he walked out,” chuckled Sam.

Rafe’s lips quirked but again, he started to feel so cold. It was better than the day before. He felt more connected, like he could feel his skin again. But that skin still didn’t fit right, not yet. Oddly enough, Sam seemed to notice. Flynn had somewhat noticed when things were wrong and bullshitted the rest, thinking he was smart enough to get it right. His father hadn’t even bothered. But Sam seemed to actually see him as Rafe caught sight of the movement of one of his hands.

However, Sam dropped it when the door opened and Chloe of all people walked in.

Clenching his fists tight, Rafe avoided eye contact. All they really had was one good conversation and that was it. Yet it had been fun and enjoyable and for a split second, he’d connected with someone with similar interests, something he didn’t think possible. But she had known. She had known and hadn’t said a single thing.

“Flynn and I are continuing with the plan. I’m going to bring everything we have on Anne Bonny back here too. Since we’ve agreed to all work together. If that’s…alright,” she hesitantly finished.

“Just let everyone stay. It’s easier that way,” Rafe muttered.

“Are you sure?” Chloe asked.

“Where else would you be able to fit everyone,” responded Rafe as he pulled out keycards from his pocket. “Just do it.”

Chloe slowly took the keycards, looking at Rafe like he might snap. He knew he wouldn’t but he let her believe that he might. Let her sweat and feel the guilt just a little longer.

“I’m sorry,” she murmured as she slowly backed up before she turned away and headed back out of the room.

Rafe turned away, looking at the ground. He didn’t want to hear her apologies. He hadn’t known her long enough to really pick the words apart and know if they were truthful or not. Again, if they were honest, it just made it all hurt more.

So he didn’t respond, he let the coldness seep in. So cold so very _very_ cold—

And then Sam put his hand on the back of his neck.

He didn’t usually like things like that, being touched without permission, letting someone else have control. And though he craved affection, he never knew how to act when it was presented to him. Especially not now. Not when it was so very real.

“Are you alright with letting Flynn continue with…his original plan?” asked Sam.

Rafe just shook his head, though not hard enough to suggest he wanted Sam to remove his hand. The man radiated heat, at least he seemed to. He honestly couldn’t tell if it was all in his head or not but having Sam near made him seem that much warmer.

“There’s nothing left to the relationship with my father. Let him do what he wants.”

“And the treasure?”

“I don’t know,” muttered Rafe. He wasn’t drowning but he was floating. Floating along without land in sight.

“Well, don’t just go after it because everyone else is,” Sam replied. “Make sure you’re doing it because you want to.”

“I don’t know if I’ve ever really done something simply because I’ve wanted to. There’s always been others that I’ve done it for.” Rafe glanced over at the smirk Sam flashed him then, possibly the brightest thing in the room.

“Well you get to choose now. You’re interested in it? Go all the way for it. Take control of everything. You know more about Bonny than anyone else here. You’ve read that journal completely, a million times. You’d easily knock everyone out of the park,” Sam said. “And if you don’t want to do it? Do something else. You said you like sailing right? Sail around the world or something.”

“I’m surprised you remember that little fact,” murmured Rafe.

“You actually told me some things you liked. It only seemed courteous to remember them,” Sam grinned.

Rafe shook his head again but managed to get a smile out, even if it didn’t reach his eyes all the way. He asked, “Why do you keep doing this? Why do you continue to try and help?”

“I don’t know—”

“I’d really like a better answer than that,” Rafe interrupted.

Sam sighed and finally looked down at the ground. “I know,” he murmured. “I know and you deserve a fucking answer too. I just…I don’t know. I can’t think of any word that really fits. But when I first saw you at that party and realized how in control you were of everything? How you moved everyone to your will and knew exactly what to do to fool them, to fool me too in retrospect? It was fucking spectacular! It was…the strength and tenacity and…and any other big impressive sounding words that I can say—”

Rafe snorted at that.

“—all that was amazing and impressive and I liked seeing you so sure and in control and powerful and just…I want to see that again. I want you to walk into a room again and be able to control it like you did there.”

“Why?” sighed Rafe. “So you can use me?”

“No stop-please stop—urgh! I know you can’t help it. But I’m not saying any of this cause I want to use you Rafe. I liked seeing you in control. And I liked those full smiles you gave and your laughter and the witty banter we were able to get going,” Sam replied. “And I just…I don’t know why I liked it so much, why I want that back so badly. I honestly don’t though I wish I did. Like I said, you deserve so much better than an ‘I don’t know’. I just really…really don’t know.”

Rafe looked at him, at the fact that he could see a crack in his words, a suggestion that he was lying. It actually made Rafe feel somewhat better. He could at least deal with a two-faced liar. But he didn’t want to wait this one out, didn’t want to see where it went and manipulate the situation. He just needed to know, then and there, why Sam cared.

“You’re lying to me. And please don’t try to cover it up. I know,” Rafe said with a pointed look.

Finally Sam broke contact. Rafe wanted him near again, needed that warmth, but he needed the truth more so. He couldn’t play games now. He just needed the simple truth, even if it only proved that Sam was like Flynn, like his father, like everyone else.

Looking at him, Rafe noted that Sam looked embarrassed, somewhat uncomfortable. It made Rafe uncertain, just a little afraid of what it could be.

“It’s stupid,” Sam muttered.

“Stupid?” frowned Rafe. That wasn’t what he’d expected.

“Yeah it’s…it’s ridiculous. I don’t even know why-not I haven’t but like-I mean I don’t know-it’s stupid-haven’t known you for long-and you’re hurting and I shouldn’t say it-though you told me to so I probably should but—”

“Sam will you please just spit it out. The rambling is worse.”And it was. Rafe couldn’t follow his logic, if there was any to his mad ramblings. He didn’t understand.

“Sorry,” murmured Sam. “I’m usually really good with words. Quite a charmer.” He let out a nervous chuckle and then muttered under his breath, “Why did I say that? Fucking stupid.” He shook his head, looked just about everywhere in the room, and then finally turned to look at Rafe. “We haven’t known each other long.”

“Yes, I know that,” sighed Rafe. “What I’m asking about is why you’re helping me.”

“I know. I know,” Sam replied. “And I’m sorry it’s so fucking hard for me to say it. It just, it doesn’t make sense to me either. Cause like I said, I haven’t known you that long. We’ve both learned a little about each other but it’s not like we’ve been friends for life or something. And you’ve been through a lot of shit so probably don’t need more baggage—”

“Just say it. Please,” Rafe begged.

“Alright, alright. I want to help you because…because it gives me this weird sort of warmth in my chest. It hurts but it’s one of those…good kind of hurts.”

Rafe frowned. Sam was telling the truth, there was no crack in his words there. But he still wasn’t making any sense. “I don’t understand.”

“You know. It’s like when you…like someone. Which like I said, makes zero sense cause we’ve barely known each other but it’s the only way I can describe it. I like you and I want you happy again just because…because,” Sam finished with a weak smile.

Rafe blinked, the frown deepening. He’d never had anyone care about him just because. “You want me for sex then.”

“Jesus, Rafe! No I-fuck if I wanted that I’d probably be smooth talking you or some shit. If I want that then I put on the charm and just talk my way into a bed,” Sam replied. “But I just want your happiness. There isn’t more!”

He was actually upset but not because Rafe was having difficulty understanding. He seemed upset with himself, that he couldn’t explain more or put more logic to it so that Rafe could understand.

He wanted for Rafe to see, to get it, but it was obvious that Sam didn’t fully get it either. Rafe had always been the one in control or was played for the fool when he was younger. But ultimately, there had always been a hierarchy of power with others. He’d never been on such equal ground with someone, such equal confusion yet need to understand.

Rafe looked away, avoided eye contact as he tried to think of what should be said next. But nothing came to mind.

“You haven’t eaten right?” Sam asked hesitantly. It was clear from his tone that he didn’t know what to say either.

“I woke up with you.”

“Right, shit, sorry. Um…how about I get you something then. Hmm? Probably would be good to eat.”

Rafe just nodded in response, not fully trusting himself to speak. He simply passed over his own keycard to Sam and watched as the man got up to leave. From the way he hesitated at the door, it was clear he wanted to say more, Rafe certainly needed more, yet they seemed momentarily stuck in a gutter, unable to climb the walls to properly see what was on the outside. So they stayed, floundering at the bottom, but unsure and just more confused.

Waiting for several seconds, Rafe only went out when he was almost sure Sam was gone. As it came to pass, everyone was except for Charlie.

Unlike Chloe and Flynn, Rafe had always known that Charlie wasn’t in on it. He had joined their group to soon. Because of that, he didn’t carry any anger or disappointment towards the man, something which allowed him to sit down and talk to him without feeling like his heart might break again.

Rather quickly, maybe to quickly, the others came back.

Sam sat next to him and though he still didn’t know what to say in regards to the last conversation, he was thankful for the closeness. It was through Sam’s presence that Rafe eventually managed to talk and interact with the others there. He recalled Sam’s words, thought about what he wanted and needed.

His mind went back to his times as a kid, thoughts filled with adventure and making forts and climbing anything in sight until one day he hadn’t cleaned up well enough and gotten grounded for it (even though it had been his own room). He remembered when he’d actually strived for something before it was all crushed.

Flynn had revamped his want to destroy his father and once the man was gone, there would be a freedom in that. But simply being free didn’t mean happiness. Bonny’s treasure? The actual monetary thing wouldn’t change anything, would probably be barely noticeable when compared with what he had saved. But actually finding it, maybe even having his name associated with the find, that might be something.

How had Charlie put it? Taking jobs was what paid for rent but it was finding the troves of treasure that brought forth respect and a name and the true joy of the job.

With his father gone and hopefully behind bars, Rafe would be free. With Bonny’s treasure, he might just find the niche where his name was his own.

Because of that, he slowly managed to talk, to explain things about Bonny’s treasure and to join the others in trying to decide which islands were viable options. The others and their interactions didn’t create the same kind of warmth that any contact with Sam seemed to cause but he did feel like a fog had lifted.

He was still floating in that metaphorical ocean but there was land in sight now. He had a chance.

* * *

 

Chloe didn’t think she’d ever been so pissed at herself. She’d never felt so bad for betraying someone’s trust as she did with Rafe, even if the trust hadn’t even really been there but still. And then Flynn had come out and said that of all things.

She was still majorly pissed at him. That hadn’t changed. But she’d been able to tell that he wasn’t trying to twist her emotions or make himself out to be the victim or some shit. He was being honest, something that was extremely rare for him.

Because of that, she showed him that same honesty, not wanting to stoop to his level of manipulation and lies. She’d been honest, that she didn’t love him, that she wouldn’t put everything before him and that to her, he wasn’t one in a million. Chloe had thought she could at least trust him though, have a possible friend, and so she was still angry and unsure if after everything a onnection between them could ever be fixed.

But she had made her promise and she was going to carry through with that at least.

So after trying to get across to Rafe how awful she felt, she left with Flynn to take down the senior Adler.

Everything was already in place. All they needed to do was go over the plan again, make sure it was all fresh in their mind, and then go to the place. For their break in, they would wait for the night. Flynn checked to make sure they knew if Adler would be there but he was still out of town thankfully. All there would be was the guards.

Doing the break in led to a moment of normality for Chloe. For just a little bit, she could pretend everything was alright, that Flynn hadn’t fallen for her and that she hadn’t possibly broken a man that had nothing. Of course, moving about the mansion silently and towards the hidden safe, Chloe was reminded of just how well they did work together. She wished a lot of things had happened to make their current situation null, to allow things to be normal. But no matter how fluidly they moved together and around each other, the truth was just to present to ignore.

Flynn was the one to work on the safe while Chloe kept tabs outside. They should have a large enough gap to open it up and gather everything inside it but just in case, Chloe made sure the movements of the guards never changed.

When the usual found started to come near, she made the signal to Flynn to stop until they passed. However, she stopped simply listening for the noise to fade away and to their actual conversation.

As the guards started to head out of earshot, Chloe motioned for Flynn to continue. However, she didn’t stay put and instead moved after them, trying to hear as much as she could. Their words suggested they were talking about Rafe’s break in, the two shot guards. Part of her was just curious as to if one or two had died. However, another part of her hoped that she might be able to reassure Rafe. Killing a man wasn’t an easy thing but maybe she’d be able to at least get the death of one man off of Rafe’s consciousness.

At first, it was difficult to say what had happened after Rafe had left. The guards were simply talking about the problems of family members and friends asking questions seeing as Adler had apparently covered up his son’s breaking and entering. He probably didn’t want the bad press associated with it, knowing full well that what with the shit storm he was dealing with, that would just add unnecessary trouble.

But finally one of the guards said what she needed to hear.

“Fergus was lucky. Shot in the fucking gut,” one guard said. “Almost didn’t make it to the hospital.”

“They were both fucking lucky,” the other guard growled out. “Pretty sure Adler’s just glad he doesn’t have to look for replacements but it’s a good thing his son isn’t a perfect shot.”

“Yeah, would’ve been a lot harder wiping two corpses under a rug rather than two injured guys.”

Chloe almost couldn’t breath as her mouth dropped open in a silent gasp. Neither man had died. Rafe hadn’t killed anyone. Now that was something she knew would help him. The guilt would no longer be there and maybe, just maybe, they could have a conversation again like the one they had over the journal.

She quickly made her way back to Flynn until the job was done. They made their way out quickly and back to the car, all the while without being spotted. However, Flynn wasn’t blind and finally asked, “What’s got you in such a bloody good mood?”

“The two guards Rafe shot. He didn’t kill them,” Chloe responded.

“So why would-oh just never mind,” Flynn replied with a shake of his head. Just the simple comment made it clear how little he cared about Rafe and his own emotions but at least he’d stopped himself from picking a fight.

It gave Chloe reason to continue smiling and when Flynn seemed to note he hadn’t dampened her mood, a small smile appeared on his lips as well. Chloe again wished that Flynn hadn’t said what he had on the balcony. It had only made things more complicated. But she had to admit that she appreciated Flynn finally backing down, at least on the current subject. Of course, that was also possibly because he was finally getting what he wanted.

After the next twenty-four hours passed, Adler’s lies would be exposed and his image and company in ruins. Chloe had to admit that a part of her was excited as well. Not for Flynn but for Rafe. She barely knew him but she did know and had seen enough to understand how wrong and damaging his relationship with his father could have turned out to be. Honestly, despite the shit Flynn had pulled, Chloe at least had to agree with that.

Once they made it back to their own hotel room, they decided to continue on with the work through that night. Eventually, Chloe did find herself falling asleep and opted to go to bed rather than pass out. After all, she hadn’t slept the night before. But Flynn seemed to be in his own little world as he worked and when Chloe woke up the next morning, he was still awake and in the same spot.

However, he wasn’t bent over anything, eyes darting back and forth, hands flying as he decided what to next do with the information. He was leaning back, finally looking more like himself. He was smiling, loose and limber, calm, like he didn’t have a care in the world.

“What has you so fucking pleased?” asked Chloe with a yawn as she eased out of the bed and onto her feet. “Did you really finish it all last night?”

“And had time to put all the documents back so that the hard evidence would be found.”

Chloe rolled her eyes. “We were supposed to do that together. Today.”

“I was still buzzed,” Flynn said with a shrug.

“Yeah, and haven’t slept in nearly forty-eight hours. You could have made a mistake.”

Flynn cocked an eyebrow at her. “Is that concern I hear love?”

Yep, he was definitely getting back to himself. “Don’t think I’m still not fucking pissed at you. Because I am. It just doesn’t mean I want you stuck in jail.”

Flynn snorted and rolled his eyes. “Like a jail cell could hold me.”

“Point taken. So did you really get everything squared off? In one night?”

“Well, it is nearly eleven in the morning,” Flynn responded with a smirk, “but yeah. It’s done. Been keeping up with any startling news just in case but I’d say by the end of tonight, Adler will be locked up with hard evidence against him.”

“What did you leak?”

“Everything.”

“You realize that with all the shit he’s pulled, and across international lines, he could very well get the death sentence. Right?” Chloe asked.

His look showed he was clearly confused as to why she was bringing this up. However, he eventually rolled his eyes and said, “From the looks of it, if Rafe is heartbroken about it, he has plenty of people who will throw pity at him. I will personally throw a party if that bastard gets the death sentence though him suffering for life in jail isn’t that bad either.”

Chloe couldn’t help but shake her head in disbelief. “You know, most people who get through with a revenge plot realize that it wasn’t worth it and they’re still just as empty afterwards as they were before.”

Flynn just snorted in response. “Yeah right. That’s because they don’t really want the revenge. I’ve honestly never felt better in my life.”

As if to prove that, he jumped up and stretched with a satisfied, cat like grin on his face. “Of course, it helps that I used the codes to steal millions from the guy.”

“Of course,” sighed Chloe.

“So on to Bonny now huh?”

Chloe couldn’t help the frown that appeared on her face at that.

“Come on sweetheart, you really thought I was going to back down from that?” Flynn laughed. “Remember, I know just about as much as you do. And if I’m not with you lot, I’m against you.”

“Really? You’re threatening me? And just a day after you claimed to love me?” snorted Chloe in disbelief. She expected more of a joke to escape Flynn’s lips or for him to smirk again, but he grew somewhat somber as he shook his head.

“I was threatening everyone else. Not you Chloe,” he sighed.

“And that should make me feel better, huh?”

“It should,” Flynn responded. “I would backstab anyone if it meant getting the treasure first. But not you.”

“You lied to me Flynn. You did something when I specifically asked you not to.”

“Yeah but it didn’t hurt you,” huffed Flynn. “If it had, then I wouldn’t have done that.”

“You do realize that most people aren’t that centered on themselves right?” muttered Chloe. “You can hurt me by hurting others.”

“Is this your way of telling me not to go against our new team?” Flynn asked with a raised eyebrow.

“If you don’t want me to beat your ass, yes.”

Flynn snorted, looking more amused at the idea than actually threatened, though they both knew that Chloe had a very real chance of winning a fight between them.

“Fine, but you’re not cutting me out from this. If I hadn’t gotten you into the Adler Mansion, you never would have gotten this far.”

He was right of course. Didn’t mean Chloe had to like it but she gave a small nod. “Fine, then let’s see if they’ve made any progress.”

“Sounds fine to me.”

* * *

 

It had been the oddest day yet as Elena came to know even more people claiming to be treasure hunters. Once everything was cleared up, she didn’t really get a chance to gage an accurate opinion on the ones called Chloe and Flynn. However, it was obvious that Chloe and Nate had once had a thing, no matter how brief, which Nate seemed adorably embarrassed about.

Once they moved into the research field though, it was honestly the first time Elena really got the chance to work with them. Her and Nate had been grasping at straws when trying to figure out the next clue so Sam wouldn’t have to break into the Adler mansion but now there was actual analysis to be had, a clear path to go about and to compare notes on.

Both Nate and Sam joked around the most and made the most distractions, either playfully bickering with each other or making offhanded comments that either had everyone laughing or pausing with a raised eyebrow.

Charlie worked the same way that Elena remembered. Mostly silent except for an occasional comment or question. However, he did react to the Drake’s goofiness and occasionally made an extremely dry remark.

“Why couldn’t she have just left a clear map?” muttered Sam with a sigh. “Why do we have to jump around and through hoops to try and get to it?”

“It’s obvious, isn’t it?” Rafe replied with a small frown. “It was meant for her child. That’s what it said in her journal. But it was only if her child was smart enough to get to it. This treasure wasn’t just for anyone.”

“Yeah but it would be so much easier with a big ‘X’ marks the spot,” said Sam.

“That how you get anywhere?” asked Charlie with a raised eyebrow. “Have to make sure there’s an ‘X’ on the floor with a clear line to it?”

“Actually yes,” Nate piped up. “Gotta make sure I lay it down at every hotel we stay at or else he doesn’t have a clue where the bathroom is.”

Elena actually snorted and a huff of air escaped Rafe’s nose that resembled a laugh as Sam just rolled his eyes. “You two are just fucking pleased with how clever you are, aren’t you?” Sam asked as Nate grinned at Charlie. He grinned back and the five of them went back to work.

Though Elena was excited to see what it would be like once they were actually on the islands and moving around, research she knew how to do and she did enjoy that aspect of it. She was ready for some danger if it happened but she liked sitting near Nate and simply joking and looking over the other’s shoulder as they pointed at things and bent over computers and papers.

Victor eventually came back and joined their little research group. It quickly became clear that he was the one that really reined in the Drakes’ antics though he certainly wasn’t above trying to occasionally out do them with a dirty joke or two.

When it got later and Charlie finally mentioned it might be a good idea he get back to his apartment, they started to stop research for the night and Charlie was off after some quick goodbyes. Victor also revealed that he was going back to his hotel room as, “you kids would just keep me up all night” but, “do what you want. I have the other room one more night if you’d rather stay there or whatever.”

So as Victor grabbed the few things he was taking with him, Elena looked to the Drakes and then to Rafe to gage what they were going to do. Their belongings were already there, courtesy of Victor, and Rafe had already given them permission. Still, it was obvious that all three of them didn’t want to be pushy or go where they weren’t wanted.

Rafe just scoffed at the uncertain faces and shook his head. “Do what you like. It doesn’t make a difference to me.”

He stood up and moved towards the kitchen area, grabbing a glass and filling it with water.

“In that case, I call one of the beds,” Elena grinned.

“Oh I so get the other-and Sam don’t you dare try to crowd it!” Nate cried as they both raced to the adjoining room, the bedroom with two queens.

Elena jumped on one of the beds, feeling a few years younger as she laughed and let her head fall on the still plump pillow. Glancing over, Nate had done the same but it was clear from his glance upwards that he half expected his brother to come crashing into him too. Nevertheless, Sam didn’t go running after his brother and from the cracked door (it had bounced off the wall and nearly closed itself) Elena could clearly see Sam moving towards the kitchen area with Rafe.

Turning back to Nate and the clear frown that was forming on his face, Elena decided that a distraction was best or else his mind would be stuck on his brother the rest of the night. Granted, she was curious what was going on between the elder Drake and Rafe too but that was for them to say, if anything was even going on.

“So, ever played truth or dare?” she asked with a smirk.

“Hasn’t every kid?” snorted Nate, his eyes leaving the cracked door to look over at her. “Doesn’t mean I’m playing with you though.”

“Ah, I think we’ve got a sore loser over here,” teased Elena. “Come on.”

“No way. Besides, I’m awful at thinking up questions,” Nate said with a shake of his head.

“Well they do have generators for that,” Elena laughed as she quickly pulled out her phone. “Now let’s see…”

“Oh no way. Not doing it,” Nate said with a shake of his head.

“Come on. Just one. Truth or dare?” asked Elena.

“Not doing it,” Nate said in a sing songy voice.

“Truth it is,” she grinned. “And the question is…what is the most embarrassing nickname you have ever had?”

Nate immediately let out a groan that had Elena grinning even more. “Alright, something immediately jumped into your head. What was it?”

“I told you, not playing.”

“Come on… _please_ ,” Elena said as she dramatically batted her lashes. It had Nate laughing good and hard before he finally whispered his answer. “Oh come on, you gotta be louder than that.”

“Nate the Great,” he mumbled again. “It was my stage name.”

“That’s not embarrassing. That’s adorable,” chuckled Elena. Before he could argue, she said, “Alright my turn. I’ll pick…truth too. Oh this is a good one. What is the grossest thing you’ve ever had in your mouth?”

Nate snorted. “I’m afraid to find out the answer.”

“Oh, it was a moldy tomato. Ironically enough, I did it on a dare when I was twelve.”

He made a gagging face in response. “ _Why_?”

“I’m bad at backing down from a challenge,” laughed Elena.

“I don’t care. I would never put a moldy tomato in my mouth,” Nate said with a shake of his head.

“I ate it actually.”

“Oh god! Next one! Next one!” cried Nate.

“So you do want to play now?” Elena smirked.

“If it keeps you from talking about your life mistakes? Then yes. Dare.”

Elena laughed and quickly clicked to see what would appear. “Alright…curse like a sailor for twenty seconds.”

“Seriously?”

“Hey, just be happy you weren’t dared to eat a moldy peach or something,” snorted Elena.

“Ok ok, point taken. Uh—”

“Hold on, setting up a timer.”

“Really?”

“Oh yeah! Ok, ready?” Elena asked.

Nate rolled his eyes. He remained in thought for a second before he nodded. “Yeah.”

“Ok…go!”

“God damn fucking shitty ass whales gettin’ in my god damn way with the shit fucked looks and bitch face asses fuckers fuck-what am I doing with my life?”

Elena howled with laughter as the timer continued to count down, finally going off as her own laughter started to ebb away. “What was that?”

“I don’t curse often ok! I was trying,” muttered Nate though he flashed a smile to show he wasn’t actually upset.

“And the whale part?” laughed Elena.

“You said curse like a sailor. I was channeling my inner Ahab.”

She laughed again and they went back and forth a few times. Mostly it was just learning silly little tidbits about the other and occasionally the ridiculous dare like doing four cartwheels in a row or licking the floor. Things did start to wind down though and the next time they decided it would be the last round. Nate chose dare and ended up having to serenade her which was just a treat to listen to (his voice actually wasn’t half bad but their laughter and giggles certainly interrupted it).

Since he chose dare, for her last one Elena did as well. The dare loaded and she smirked at Nate. “Hmm, kiss someone else in the room.”

Whether he really was embarrassed or not, his face immediately lit up as he muttered with a bashful look, “You’re joking.”

“Nope, take a look for yourself,” she said as she threw her phone across to him. As he looked at the proof, Elena added, “It’s a silly dare. We can stop now if you want and—”

“No way!” Nate suddenly said with a determined look. He quickly realized how that might have been taken as Elena snorted in response and he rushed to say, “I didn’t mean it like that! But if you don’t do the challenge because of me then you win instead of us tying and we’re already four games to one!”

Elena laughed again. “Trying to catch up are we?”

“Hell yeah.”

“Well, then I guess I’ll have to do it,” Elena responded.

Nate threw back her phone and then immediately closed his eyes. Elena resisted the urge to laugh again as he sat like a rock, totally unsure of what would come his way but steeling himself for anything. It was rather cute and though a few ideas of how it could go popped into Elena’s head, she decided to go with the simpler option.

He was sitting cross legged on his own bed so Elena got up from her own and walked over. Even with the noise, he didn’t open his eyes. Elena just smiled, amused at his still determined face. She bent down and rubbed noses with him before pulling back. For a moment, he remained there until he opened up one eye, like he was peeking out.

At his confused face, Elena laughed again and said, “It didn’t specify what kind of kiss so I decided Eskimo it was.”

“Oh.” It was clear he was a bit thrown but he suddenly started laughing again, incredibly hard as he fell back onto the bed. Elena grinned and took advantage of the moment by hurrying back to the main room to grab their bags. She noted that Sam wasn’t asleep on the couch or anything and that the door to the other bedroom with the king bed was firmly shut but simply focused on grabbing their things.

Walking back into their bedroom, Elena’s smile widened as Nate remained splayed out on the bed, both winded from his laugh and with a silly grin on his face.

“While you recover, I call the bathroom first,” smiled Elena as she dropped his bag near him.

She then did just that. They swapped out once Elena had finished and as he was in there, Elena took her time to finish writing her official email back to her editor. She’d been working on it in the past few days in between everything that had happened. With it was the article she was supposed to fly back with, now her final job for them.

It felt good to say good bye to that job. Reporting she enjoyed but those people had been real assholes and it was incredibly freeing hitting send. When she did, Nate finally got out of the bathroom and started to pull back the covers of his bed. An idea popped into Elena’s head then and there and, on a whim, she decided to go with it though she’d have to hurry before the opportunity passed her by.

Elena slammed her laptop shut. The sudden noise caused Nate too pause and look up. It gave Elena the time she needed as she jumped up and went to him. He automatically turned towards her, confused as to what was happening, when she moved forwards and rubbed noses again. The blush that came across his face was completely worth it.

“Uh what-what was that-that for?” Nate stuttered, the red creeping over his cheeks.

“A thank you kiss,” grinned Elena. “For allowing me to follow you on this adventure.” She moved back to her own bed as Nate remained standing, still a bit stunned. “Good night Nathan.”

“Oh uh-yeah. Night Elena,” he quickly replied, finally breaking out of his stupor.

Elena just continued to smile as she lay down and rolled over, a pleasant curl in her stomach.

* * *

 

After the few days with Elena (and the background check) Victor was fine that she was working with them. The addition of Chloe was one that Victor could handle and he trusted Charlie Cutter as well. It was Flynn that he was really wishing they could kick to the curb. Victor would have done it already too if he didn’t think Flynn would come after them. The guy had a reputation of double crossing others but he didn’t take kindly to those who did it to him either. It meant that keeping him along and getting rid of him were both risky ventures and Victor personally liked to have all his cards nicely stacked.

Which of course led to the wild card, Rafe. Victor didn’t trust him for a second. Hey, maybe he was a good kid all around but Victor wouldn’t bet on it and he sure as hell didn’t like having him involved. Victor didn’t know anything about him, except for what was said early that day and not all of it he could prove. But he did trust Sam’s word and that had been Rafe had killed two guards when in the mansion.

Having anyone with an itchy trigger finger was a risk, even if they weren’t expecting anyone to be after the Bonny treasure like them. Thankfully, Bonny was still a mystery to the world.

Over all though, Victor had gone from being slightly amused by the boys’ ideas and clues, to completely on edge about the entire thing. Even when he came back to drop off everything for them and Elena, he couldn’t get comfortable as they researched and analyzed each land mass they had found. Thankfully Flynn wasn’t around so Victor only had to keep an eye on Rafe but that was enough to keep his eyes shifty and his posture straight.

He managed to make it so Nate and Sam didn’t catch on thankfully, not wanting to cause rifts where there didn’t need to be. But neither did he want them actually staying with Rafe, simply being near him. Sitting near the man as they went through papers and worked on computers, there was something that wasn’t all there, an obvious fact that he wasn’t all present though he succeeded in communication just fine.

Maybe he was biased because of his involvement with Flynn, even if he had been on the bad end of that. Victor simply wanted Nathan and Sam to stay safe and he had a feeling that Rafe wasn’t the answer to that. Nevertheless, no matter how many times Victor called them his ‘boys’ or ‘kids’, they weren’t really and had been grown up for a while now.

Because of that, he didn’t turn back and force them to follow when they made the choice to stay in the suite.

With the research done, he went back to his hotel and his room. It felt good to be alone for a moment, to wrap his head around everything. Before going to bed, he made a quick checklist as to what they would need for an immediate flight to the ocean area around Brazil and Uruguay. Things like fuel, pit stops, water, food, and the estimated weight with just personal effects alone.

Any climbing equipment, other modes of transportation, or tools could be purchased in the area rather than taken with.

Once that was done, even though the size of the crew he might be transporting was unusual, the actual act of prepping a flight and everything was somewhat calming in its own right. When everything was squared away, as much as could be done without a definite destination among other needed variables, Victor finally closed everything up and headed to bed for the night.

His last thoughts were of Nate and Sam, and maybe even a little bit about Elena, as he hoped that the night would be a peaceful one after the hell of a day they’d had.

* * *

 

Sam hadn’t divulged anything to his brother, hadn’t admitted to the confused and curious gazes and questions. It had been hard enough answering Rafe truthfully and even then he hadn’t been completely satisfied. Because even he was unsure and confused by it all despite knowing full well what the feeling was.

Looking back on it, the only real conversation they’d had was during the mansion break in. Yet the fact that Rafe had opened up to him had been the very cause for Sam’s smiles. To have the younger man, who seemed so isolated from everything else at least with his true self, to honestly talk to him and put some small sort of faith in Sam had been wonderful.

And though Sam hadn’t spit out his entire life story, it had made him tell Rafe small things that he wouldn’t have told just anyone. Little mentions, personal thoughts and small things he held close, he’d told it to Rafe as if returning the same leap of faith the man had put in Sam.

He’d meant it as well when he told Rafe he didn’t want him for sex (though he was undeniably attractive). If it was about a simple, fun night, Sam wouldn’t have cared and probably found some way to get Rafe into a bed. He cared about Rafe’s emotions, about what a heartless act would do to one who needed the exact opposite.

Seeing Rafe sobbing into his chest, it had only made that feeling of compassion grow. And maybe for others, seeing something like that would cause sympathy to well up in them without hesitation. But Sam wasn’t that type of person. He wasn’t heartless but there were very few people that actually made Sam pause and really look at a scene objectively, wanting to do the most he could to help someone.

And he did want to help Rafe.

After the events of the morning and finally having the chance to research where Bonny kept her treasure, Sam had taken clear note of how Rafe seemed more put together. It wasn’t just a mask either. Working on Bonny’s treasure was opening up Rafe some, improving his connection to himself and to the world around him. But the social interactions were taking a toll at the same time so Sam wasn’t that surprised when he snapped at them to do whatever they wanted to after Victor and Charlie had left.

Elena and Nate didn’t seem to notice the snap, and it was a small reaction, but it was enough to cause Sam to follow Rafe over to the kitchen area. He got close but didn’t put an arm on him in anyway no matter how much he wanted to, still not sure where the boundaries were if there were any.

“I don’t mind dragging my brother out by his feet,” Sam joked though he kept his voice low and face kind. “If you don’t want us here, we can leave.”

Rafe shook his head though, downing the glass of water before he put the glass back on the counter top and leaned back. He kept his hands on the edge, steadying himself as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened them, there was fear that flashed deep inside before leaving.

“I can’t be alone. Not right now,” murmured Rafe. “But if you wish to leave then—”

“I’ll stay,” Sam interrupted. “I’m not going anywhere. Promise.”

Rafe gave a half snort like he didn’t believe him.

In response, Sam finally moved closer to him and placed an arm around Rafe. He made sure it was gentle, lose, allowing the other to slip away if he needed to. He smiled as added reassurance and asked, “Still cold?”

“A little,” Rafe admitted.

“Then we’ll just have to find a way to keep you warm,” Sam replied. He moved from being beside him to being behind him. He wrapped his arms around Rafe and rested his head on one of Rafe’s shoulders. He held him tight and close, his heart thudding in his chest despite how right it felt. He was rarely intimate, not to this level anyway, and simply how natural it felt was ironically alien and horrifying at the same time.

Yet the way Rafe seemed to calm and relax against him at the simple contact had the fear slipping away. “Do you want me to stay?” Sam asked softly.

Rafe nodded, like he didn’t trust himself to speak. When Sam started to ease off, he felt Rafe tentatively touch one of his hands. Sam finished the motion and interlocked their fingers as Rafe took the lead towards the bedroom. Sam momentarily took note of the muffled laughter coming from the other bedroom, a fleeting smile passing over at the fact that his brother and Elena at least seemed at ease after the hectic day.

He returned his focus to Rafe however once they were in the bedroom. Rafe disengaged his hand and headed towards the bathroom. Sam was fairly sure he understood the silent motions though. He wanted Sam there, not just in the suite, in the general area, but near and tangible.

With Rafe in the restroom, Sam rushed out to grab the things Victor had brought and changed. When he got back into the bedroom, he closed the doors behind him on instinct, feeling that Rafe would appreciate it. From there, he wasn’t sure where to move to next though, whether to get in the bed or stay near the door or whatever.

However, the moment Rafe came back out, Sam knew what to do. His look faltered, seeing Sam near the door. In his mind, he probably thought he was about to bolt. To prove him wrong though, Sam quickly moved to the bed, grabbed Rafe along his way, and pulled Rafe into the bed with him. He didn’t simply wrap his arms around him but pulled him up close and onto his chest like how they’d been on the couch. The weight was welcoming and warm.

It took Rafe a moment longer to relax, likely because he was more aware now and not so pliant. He murmured, “Not that I’ve been in a situation like this before…but I don’t think I would allow just anyone near me. Not like this.”

“Then I’ll count myself blessed,” chuckled Sam as he tightened his grip. “You’re not alone. Not now.”

Rafe nodded, adjusting himself into a slightly more comfortable position though he remained on top of Sam.

“You did better today,” Sam murmured. “Seemed more together.”

“I was,” Rafe replied, “but I’m not so sure the night will be as easily conquered.”

Sam thought back on the sobs from the night before, how it had likely stemmed from a nightmare. “Hmm, I don’t doubt you have the strength to take it. But you won’t be alone.”

“I don’t want to be.”

“Then I promise you that I will be here in the morning,” Sam murmured. He tightened his grip again and softly started humming in the near dark. Rafe didn’t seem to mind as he fell asleep instantly. Again, he looked better, calmer, and the fact that he was at least momentarily at peace had the warm feeling curling up in his gut, so tight and undeniable yet pleasant as well.

Sam fell asleep with a smile of his own clearly on his lips.


	5. The Capture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is getting out of control and I love it. Thanks again to any who are reading :) Going away for a little while so the next chapter may take a little longer but I am working as hard on it now. Please enjoy.

Rafe found himself awake in the middle of the night, shivering and terrified of what the dark could hold. At any other time, he would have sucked it up, would have repressed it all and then let it out in angry lashes in the morning. But he wasn’t alone. He had warm arms wrapped around him and he could feel Sam waking up not long after he did.

Sam made him feel safe. The man claimed to care for him and so far hadn’t done anything to disprove that statement. Rafe didn’t understand how Sam could care for him yet he drank up the contact anyways, thankful that it was there at all. Part of him still couldn’t help but feel there was more, that Sam wanted something out of it. It was simply how his mind worked. Besides, if he expected the worst out of people, then he was very rarely disappointed in them.

Yet sleeping next to a warm body simply for the company, the security it brought, almost made Rafe trust Sam fully and whole heartedly. But only almost. No matter how truthful Sam was, even if he wasn’t hiding anything else, he could always change his mind. So Rafe didn’t allow himself to believe that Sam really wanted to stay. Sam might be there in the morning but he would leave eventually. Rafe knew that.

But that didn’t mean he wasn’t tempted to believe it wouldn’t end like that.

After waking up from the nightmare and letting out his terror and fear, all while Sam held him, Rafe fell back to sleep, even deeper this time and without dreams. He woke up first and watched Sam for a little while, his calm face and the lack of lines now. Rafe counted the rise and fall of his chest, noted the little movements he made in his sleep. Then he lay his head back down on Sam’s chest and waited for a sign that Sam had woken up.

When he did, Rafe momentarily tightened his grip on Sam, wishing that he could stay like that. The feeling only grew when he glanced up and Sam smiled at him. But Rafe now knew he needed to move. He couldn’t wallow in fear and pity. He couldn’t let the crushing guilt of killing those two men weigh him down. Bonny’s treasure was his way out, truly, so he would do it.

He didn’t care if he was working with the large group, he would go with or without anyone else. However, if Sam was by his side, Rafe knew it would make things that much easier.

With that in mind, Rafe finally slid off and stood up, stretching the small cricks in his back.

“Mind if I use the shower?”

“I would have demanded it if you hadn’t said anything,” Rafe immediately responded back.

Sam just looked curiously at him with a raised eyebrow and a small half smile. The little comment had Rafe smiling in return. He felt better for it. He had sounded more normal, the tone right, the remark solid. It would have been something he could have said to anyone (though with Sam it was certainly more teasing than mean spirited).

Part of his mind still went to the two men he’d shot but the time that had passed since the incident had made it somewhat easier. Time moved on and nothing could rewind it. Rafe simply had to come to terms with it or he risked being stuck in the past.

Rafe watched as Sam grabbed a few things from his bag before going into the bathroom. He then got dressed as well but hesitated leaving the room. Rafe checked his phone for the first time since the party, actually pulling it out of his bag and turning it on. He’d turned it on silent the moment he’d left the party. There were messages left from days ago by acquaintances wondering what had happened and what was going on. Rafe deleted all those without batting an eye. He had felt connected to none of them and if anything, the idea of not seeing any of them again was only to appealing.

There was only one message from his father. It simply read, _It_ _feels good to be rid of you._

Swallowing back the anger and sadness and numbness that went with reading the short message, Rafe reminded himself that he’d known all along how little he’d meant to his father. This was nothing new. Just a final statement on a long hard truth that was now behind him.

Finally, Rafe checked the time like he’d intended and saw that it was a little past nine in the morning. For him, such a time counted as sleeping in and he rarely did that. But what with the nightmare in the middle of his sleep, it made since that he would wake up later. That and he hadn’t exactly been uncomfortable simply staying in Sam’s arms.

The day wouldn’t wait for him though so Rafe put his phone away and took a single deep breath as he opened the door and walked out into the main part of the suite.

Sam’s brother was already up along with the woman. They were in the kitchen area and Rafe frowned, unsure as to what they were doing. Before he could decide the best way to announce his presence, the woman turned around and gave him a welcoming smile. It seemed genuine, again an interesting fact that Rafe wasn’t completely used too.

“Hey, we were up pretty damn early and decided to grab some things for breakfast. Hope that’s fine,” she said, her voice kind and simple.

Rafe felt more uncertain around her, didn’t have a complete mental image of her and her personality. Because of that, he went with the more comfortable reply, even if it wasn’t the most polite. “It’s a hotel. Not a house. Do what you like.”

However, she didn’t seem that phased by his tone and simply replied, “Just wanted to make sure. Thanks for letting us stay here too. So, how do you like your eggs?”

He blinked unsure of what to respond with.

“Figured take out and restaurant food was enough, especially being in Britain of all places,” she snorted. “We bought some bacon, got the eggs, fresh juice, stuff for biscuits. A nice typical American breakfast for a change, right?”

Then Sam’s brother turned to him and smiled as well. His wasn’t as genuine, he was more wary looking and unsure, but he kept his tone polite as he added, “Just note that you’re trusting her with almost everything. I can’t cook crap.”

“Doesn’t mean you get out of helping,” she laughed as she elbowed the brother in the gut. “So, repeat question. How do you like your eggs?”

“Whatever you do is fine enough,” Rafe responded, still uncertain of exactly how to respond or act in the situation.

“Well, scrambled it is. Hope you don’t mind,” she said with a smile. “Can’t remember if I mentioned yesterday but you can call me Elena.”

“Nate or Nathan is fine. Whichever,” Sam’s brother quickly added.

Nodding along as he crossed his arms and kept his distance, he murmured, “Just Rafe is fine.”

Elena again smiled at that while Nate kept that somewhat mistrusting look across his face. Rafe ignored it and finally moved forward. He glanced at the items for cooking they’d gotten and went straight for another glass as he poured some water in it. Rafe was unsure as to where to stand, how to make the situation less awkward, so he did his best to take control and asked a rather sensible question. “How long have you been involved with this…type of work?”

“Me? This is my first go,” chuckled Elena. “But Nate’s been at it for a while.”

“Yeah, me and my brother with some help from Sully here and there,” Nate replied. He turned around and leaned against the counter as Elena focused on the food. His stance suggested he was more on the defense than anything. “So where is my brother?”

“Taking a shower,” replied Rafe. He kept his voice as plain as possible but there was an undeniably irritable note there as well. Rafe just cocked his eyebrow and waited for a response.

“Was just wondering. He uh-did he…” Nate trailed off, his voice uncertain.

Rafe could guess what Nate was trying to get at but because he wouldn’t outright say it, Rafe’s mind automatically went over the harshest and driest responses he could think of. Before he could say anything though, Elena quickly said, “Nate, care to start the bacon? I assure you, it’s not that hard.”

Nate turned and started to listen to her instructions as Rafe simply watched, stopping the intended words in their tracks. He was fairly sure it would be difficult to talk to Nate. It appeared that he didn’t trust him. Elena was a safer bet so he returned his focus to her and asked after what she did and she was only to happy to reply.

He listened to how she’d come to meet the Drake brothers and her life. Having her talk meant Rafe didn’t have to worry about what could potentially become a rather nasty interaction with Nate. Of course, that didn’t help when the old man showed up. Like Nate, he didn’t seem to fully trust Rafe and was only to ready to get a little defensive.

Rafe refused to back down from any of their comments. Besides the swordless fighting made Rafe feel more normal. Maybe not better…but he was at least used to being on edge and fighting as well. It was something he could do. Part of him did feel bad though. Elena was clearly trying to keep the situation under control as she finished up breakfast and then passed food around.

However, after a nearly thirty minute shower, Sam finally came out and simply seeing him there had Rafe feeling not so tense.

“Do you always take ages?” sighed Rafe. His voice was irritable but from the smile that blossomed across Sam’s face, it was obvious that he wasn’t taking his tone to heart.

“Hey, nothing is better than a long ass shower,” Sam smirked. “Except maybe breakfast. Speaking of, which one of you did this ‘cause I know Nate can’t cook for shit.”

Some laughter went around as Sam scraped up everything that was left. Sam barreled into the subject of Bonny, creating a conversation that diffused some of the tension and animosity between everyone.

Rafe was simply pleasantly surprised that Sam didn’t automatically side with Nate and the old man. Just from the day before and their interactions now, Rafe could tell how close the three were, how much they depended on each other. However, Sam didn’t automatically let some of Nate’s or Victor’s more brash comments slide.

Soon after, Charlie Cutter showed up and they discussed their current landmasses, a number of seventy-six. It was honestly considerably less than the amount they had begun with but they all agreed it would be better to try and lower the number still. Of course, there was the fear of accidently excluding the very island Bonny was referring to so they agreed the process wasn’t going to be a quick one.

After some discussion, they agreed it was better to get into groups of twos so that way they could constantly double check the other and hopefully minimize the likelihood that they might get rid of the intended island.

Rafe was pleased when Sam immediately said he’d side with him. It meant he didn’t have that awkward moment of floundering around, trying to choose between a bunch of strangers or being stuck with the last person. Elena and Nate agreed to work together while Victor brought Flynn and Chloe back up. Though it was undeniable that they’d probably show up again, which in that case Victor said he wanted to keep an eye on Flynn, but until then he and Charlie could work together.

That little partnership didn’t last long.

* * *

 

Chloe was excited to get back to the suite. A large part was to get back on track and involved with Bonny again but also because she would have the chance to tell Rafe he hadn’t killed those two men. Before actually heading to the other hotel, she’d double checked with local hospitals just to make sure but the information she got back was exactly what she’d hoped for. The two guards had made it and were on the way to a full recovery.

Again, Flynn just rolled his eyes at her elated nature but Chloe truthfully didn’t care. After all the shit that had happened to Rafe, he deserved some good news.

Once at the hotel, Chloe tried to compose herself as they rose upwards in the elevator. When entering the suite, she noted the looks that went her way. Though she knew that most of the wary and harsher gazes were at Flynn, it still wasn’t the best feeling. However, she threw that thought away and went straight for Rafe.

It seemed everyone had begun researching again as all their equipment and notes were out. Thankfully, Rafe didn’t have a laptop in his lap as Chloe got close and put a hand on Rafe’s shoulder. He flinched slightly, confusion passing over his face. She didn’t give him a chance to question her though as she explained it.

“You didn’t kill them.”

For a moment, he just blinked, before managing, “Chloe, what the hell are you on about?”

“The guards, down at the mansion. Booker and Fergus were their names right? They aren’t dead,” she said again, allowing a kind and pleased smile to cross her face. “You didn’t kill anyone.”

Rafe continued to frown though as he said, “I shot them both. I saw—”

“Medics got to them in time. They’re both alive and well and on the mend. You. Didn’t. Kill. Anyone.” Chloe paused between the words of the last sentence, enunciating each one to simply get the point across.

The entire time she kept a hand on Rafe’s shoulder. She carefully watched his face as confusion turned to shock. For a second, it was looked like his heart had stopped and then, oh so quietly, he asked, “You know for sure?”

“Looked it up and everything myself. Wanted to make sure I had all the facts right,” Chloe responded.

Rafe blinked once and it was like a shell cracked. Chloe hadn’t realized that everyone had shut up and were simply staring at them until Rafe’s laughter broke out and suddenly filled the silence. It was almost hysterical, almost close enough to be worrisome, but there was clear relief in it to and Chloe couldn’t help but smile at seeing Rafe’s muscles relax while a calm seemed to go through him. That was all Chloe had wanted and she was pleased she’d got that outcome.

However, much to her surprise and everyone there, Rafe suddenly stood and moved forward. Before Chloe could do anything, he wrapped his arms around her and held her close. Speaking so softly that only she could hear, he whispered, “Thank you. Thank you for taking the time to find out.”

Chloe was fairly sure it was his way of forgiving her, particularly when he pulled back and a fleeting smile came across his lips. That smile might have lasted even longer if Flynn hadn’t said, “Alright, enough with the touchy feely crap. What have you got?”

The glare probably would have made a lesser man fall but Chloe watched as Flynn easily brushed it off. From there, Flynn eventually had everyone (reluctantly) saying what they had found out and done in the past twenty-four hours. They spoke about the plan and how they would go about narrowing down the last seventy-six landmasses. Chloe got a chance to speak with Rafe again not long after that though when everyone agreed lunch was a sound idea.

At first, Charlie said he’d go out and grab something and Chloe quickly added herself to that. One, she didn’t mind helping him carry everyone’s lunch but two, getting out of the suite for a little bit sounded like a good idea as well. The surprising point was when Rafe suggested to go as well.

Everyone had just stared for a moment but Rafe had ignored the attention, focusing on herself and Charlie to see if it was alright.

Chloe said it was fine of course, both looking forward to it and slightly confused by the turn of events. They quickly got a place picked, got orders chosen, and then headed out. There was a moment of confusion as people started to pull out money or wallets but Rafe again waved the concern away, saying he would pay. Except for Flynn who he snatched the man’s wallet out of his hand before he could put it back.

Chuckling about that, Chloe had gotten Rafe and Charlie to head out before Flynn could say anything about it or start a fight. She full on laughed once they were out the door and looked towards Rafe. “I can’t believe you did that. He was so shocked.”

“Hmm, he should just hope I don’t take the cash and throw everything else into a gutter,” Rafe replied in a tone that suggested he was fully considering it.

Chloe didn’t get a chance to question that though as Charlie asked, “You sure you want to pay for everyone? We got eight people. I don’t—”

“It won’t even dent what I have,” Rafe said with a wave of his hand. “You needn’t worry about the monetary value of it.”

“Then I gotta ask why,” Charlie replied. “After what happened, it’s not like you owe anyone. If anything, it’s the other way around.”

Rafe shook his head though. “You weren’t involved with it. And Chloe…I’m still pissed at you but I’ll figure out how to deal with that later. As of now…simply thank you for finding out what you did on the two guards.”

“My pleasure,” Chloe replied, and she meant it. “What about the others though?”

“Well, just in general trying to manage eight people’s orders is tricky enough. I’d rather not deal with the hassle of juggling funds as well.”

Charlie let out a slight snort. “So it’s more a thing of convenience than anything, huh mate?”

“Absolutely,” Rafe replied without missing a beat.

By that point, they’d gotten on the elevator, ridden it to the lobby, and gotten out. As they walked to the doors to the open street, Chloe said, “I don’t mean to bring the mood down but I feel you should know. Flynn and I finished with the ruin of your father. There’s no official statement yet but it’s likely that the police will announce an official arrest by the end of the day.”

Chloe slowed as Rafe’s step faltered but he quickly quickened his pace to get back in time with them. He glanced over at Chloe with a cocked eyebrow. “That was your plan. Why would you change it?”

“Again, just felt like you should know,” Chloe replied.

Rafe just huffed and shrugged in a nonchalant manner.

“So from the looks of it, you’re staying with the hunt?” asked Chloe.

“It’s the best course of action for me,” Rafe responded. His gaze remained focused ahead, suggesting he didn’t want to talk more, so Chloe turned to Charlie.

“And how have things been?” Chloe asked Charlie. “I’m surprised you’re sticking along. From what I know, you like things a bit more cut and dry.”

“Really getting a chance to read Bonny’s journal kind of trumped that. Besides, I trust Nate. He’s a good bloke to work with,” Charlie replied.

Rafe snorted in response and rolled his eyes.

Chloe looked over curiously. “You don’t like him?”

“Something just puts me on edge. I don’t like him,” Rafe growled. “Same goes for the old man.”

Chloe laughed good and hard. “Please tell me you haven’t called him that to his face.”

“Why?”

“Because I want to be there if you do,” she chuckled. “Poor Victor. To think he’s finally gotten the senior citizen card.”

Rafe looked at her curiously.

“Just a little joke I remember from my short time working with him and Nathan,” Chloe grinned. “So, do we have a plan as to how we’re getting down to South America?”

“The ‘old man’ will fly us,” smirked Charlie. “We’ll gather any supplies we might need in the neighboring countries.”

“Hmm, does having all eight of us stuck on a plane really sound like that good of an idea?” chuckled Chloe.

“Even if there aren’t parachutes, we’ll be over water most of the time if someone has an urge to kick someone off,” Rafe replied.

She snorted in response, a smile slowly appearing on her face again at the fact that Rafe wasn’t so distant, that he seemed focused and prepared and was ready to give snippy comments and roll his eyes at just about everything.

They continued on until getting to the decided restaurant where Rafe snatched the piece of paper that had everyone’s orders. Chloe just rolled her eyes at it and glanced over at Charlie, noting that he had been staring at her. “What?”

“I don’t know, just interesting how you barely know him yet you’ve gone out of your way for him,” Charlie said. “Wasn’t much trouble I’m guessing, but most wouldn’t have taken the time to check up on those two guards.”

“I’ve got a nicer streak than people assume.”

“I guess. I at least know I don’t want to be on your bad side.”

Chloe grinned at that. “Keep staying on the path you’re on, and you shouldn’t need to worry about it.”

“I’ll keep that in mind seeing as we’re partnering up,” Chloe smirked. “I’m surprised you didn’t stick with Elena though.”

“No need,” Charlie said with a shrug. “I think we’ve mended up the past. And maybe she will call me a friend by the end of this. But she’s making friends with Nathan and I’m not going to step in between that.”

Chloe couldn’t help but chuckle. “You’ve picked up on it to?”

“From Elena? Not sure. But Nathan’s got the worst poker face. Learned that not long after that job we did together,” Charlie replied with a smirk.

“Oh doesn’t he? He likes to think he’s such a charmer but he’s really a huge dork,” chuckled Chloe. “Which I suppose is kind of all the more amusing about him and Rafe. Out of everyone, I’d say Nathan is the one to trust yet Rafe clearly doesn’t care for him.”

“I think that’s because Nate’s jealous,” Charlie snorted. “At least, that’s the best I could come up with in my short time with them.”

“Jealous of what?”

“The fact that Sam is standing up for him among other things or whatever,” replied Charlie. “I don’t get it. Nate doesn’t get it. Sam’s not explaining it. I’ve got know idea how aware Rafe is of it. And honestly? I don’t care. Let them have their tiffs. As long as no one is killing each other and we’re making progress on the treasure, it’s fine with me.”

Chloe shook her head. “I suppose this is why people go with teams of three at the most. Either way, it seems like you have made progress. And honestly, I’m a bit pleased you’re sticking around.”

“Oh?”

“It’s nice having another sane mind around too.”

“Hmm, I couldn’t agree more.”

Chloe then noticed Rafe motioning them over and they went and grabbed all the food for everyone. Actually, Chloe and Charlie carried everything not that either really cared. It seemed that Rafe had simply used lunch as an excuse to get out. It seemed that they all had needed to get out of hotel for a bit. Chloe just hoped that clearer heads would prevail among the remaining animosity.

* * *

 

Flynn never had been very sympathetic or even empathetic. Chloe had possibly been the first person he’d actually cared about when she got hurt, worried about her when she was late for a meet up, among other things. For whatever reason he cared about her. So much so that when she’d stepped away and said the feeling wasn’t mutual, he’d let her. Part of him had thought of grabbing hold of her, trying to kiss her one last time as he knew full well that she wouldn’t allow it again.

However, he really must have fallen hard because he hadn’t done it, had kept himself from doing it as they worked together and as they remained near each other. Still, not working directly beside her was probably a good idea and it was a godsend that Nate’s brother was working with Rafe, the petty little shit. Flynn still wasn’t sure if he’d get his wallet back though he sure as hell wasn’t going to react if Rafe didn’t give it back. Didn’t want to give him the satisfaction after all.

Still, Flynn wouldn’t have exactly minded working with Nate again. He was sure if not on this job then on some job down the line they’d find themselves on opposite sides again but for the moment he didn’t mind the guy’s presence so much. The brother might have been interesting to interact with though the way he already seemed buddy buddy with Rafe suggested he wouldn’t exactly be kind to Flynn.

Then there was of course the incredibly attractive Elena Fisher who definitely interested Flynn simply because he hadn’t heard her name before. Really, Flynn wouldn’t have completely minded Charlie Cutter either. The guy wouldn’t have been fun but he would have focused on the work rather than any remaining tension.

Instead, he got the old fart.

The only reason Flynn didn’t argue more was because he didn’t want to delay their journey to the treasure. That didn’t exactly make the entire affair pleasant though.

Lunch was a nice, quick break, though Victor didn’t exactly stop his staring contest either. During that break, Flynn at least got his wallet back though the glance Rafe gave suggested that next time he wouldn’t. Flynn only shrugged his shoulders in response though, again not wanting to rise to any bait.

Then came tedious hours of research. A quick glance around at least told Flynn he wasn’t the only one bored out of his mind and wishing for a little action. It seemed the only two people one hundred percent enjoying it were Elena and, oddly enough, Cutter. Everyone else had some level of restlessness about them. Chloe, for example, was constantly rolling her neck, occasionally popping it. Flynn had seen her do it enough to understand it was her nerves getting to her. Everyone had some tick and for Flynn, that was continually drumming his fingers across any surface.

Victor wasn’t exactly pleased about that either.

“Come on mate. I’m not blind,” Flynn said as he rolled his eyes for what felt like the hundredth time. “You can go two seconds without trying to stare a bloody hole in my head, can’t you?”

“I’m sorry. Until you show me there’s a shred of decency in you, you can’t tell me to do shit.”

It wasn’t like they were off in some small room by themselves so Flynn wasn’t surprised when the eyes turned to them. Flynn just smirked though, pleased that he could get Victor riled up.

“No need for that mate. Was just a comment,” chuckled Flynn. He stood up and stretched. “Come on. We’ve been at this for five hours now. Isn’t anyone in the mood for a break?”

Looking around, he could tell that they’d like to. However, it was because he’d been the one to suggest it that made everyone wary to respond. Taking in everyone, Flynn figured that the easiest person to drag along would be Nathan. Elena didn’t know him whatsoever so she’d resist if dragged off and one look at Chloe showed she wouldn’t stand for any shit. Flynn sure as hell didn’t want to drag Victor or Rafe along and though Cutter might go with him, he wasn’t exactly the company Flynn was looking for. Sam just barely crossed his mind and looking at him proved how poor of an idea that would be. That left Nathan and, after their fight and sort of heart to heart, he’d be the more enjoyable company and the easiest to drag along. Even if Nathan had been in the right, he probably felt a little guilty at some of those punches he got in.

Flynn walked over and out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Victor and Sam jolt forward. How sweet, both so gung-ho to protect baby Nate. Of course, no matter how many times they called him ‘kid’ or ‘little brother’, Nate had been grown up for a long time and when Flynn said, “What do you say about a stop at the pub mate?” it was up to him alone to reply.

Watching Nate carefully as he gathered a response, Flynn could see him putting aside the pros and cons of it. Flynn guessed the main pro was that it would give everyone else a moment of rest from his presence (honestly there were worse people in the world). Really, Flynn didn’t care about the reason though. He simply hated drinking alone.

“Yeah, alright. We’ll be right back unless anyone wants to come with,” Nate said, gesturing to the remaining group.

Flynn wasn’t surprised or disappointed when no one else jumped to join in. Sam and Victor actually looked a little uncertain, like they wanted to actually tell Nate not to. Flynn was amused at the idea of that happening but he was happier when they and everyone else stayed silent. Flynn was in need of a blasted drink and he preferred no more interruptions or delays.

Once out of the room, Flynn clapped Nate on the back and asked, “So what do you say we do the old routine. Hmm?”

“ _Harry_ ,” Nate said with a knowing look, “I didn’t say yes to get smashed and wake up in a stranger’s bed. I said yes because…”

Flynn cocked an eyebrow. “Because?”

“Oh to hell if I know,” snorted Nate. “But I said yes alright? So stop complaining and be happy.”

“I didn’t complain. I just made a suggestion,” grinned Flynn. “You’re the one who’s complaining.”

Nate opened his mouth to retort and then stopped. He thought better of it, shook his head and replied, “Alright, you win that round but just wait.”

Flynn rolled his eyes as the elevator opened up and they climbed. “You wish mate. Next you’re going to be trying to beat me in a drinking contest.”

“Oh no, I already know that’s a road not to go down,” snorted Nate.

He was smiling, always had a nice smile, though Flynn was honestly a bit surprised to see it directed at him again. He’d thought for sure those smiles were long gone but it seemed like Nate, ever the saint, was actually giving him a second chance. Perhaps his agreeing to the outing wasn’t just to give everyone else a break.

Flynn came out of his train of thought for a moment to notice that the smile on Nate’s face had slipped though. It gave Flynn pause and he curiously asked, “What? Already bored with me?”

“Believe it or not, not everything revolves around you Flynn,” Nate said with a shake of his head.

“Then who’s the frown for?”

Nate let out a soft grumble and Flynn couldn’t help but grin.

“Hmm, would this be a certain Rafe Adler that’s getting under your skin?” asked Flynn. “Am I not alone in thinking the little prick is just that?”

The elevator door opened and Nate walked out first. “If you’re hoping that I’m going to approve of everything you did, you’re wrong. I don’t think what you did to Rafe was right. But that doesn’t mean I like him.”

“You only just met him. How can you say that?” asked Flynn with a smirk.

“Because he acts like he’s got a stick shoved up his ass,” Nate muttered. “Which I can somewhat understand but he won’t tell me anything.”

“Tell me if I’m wrong but I don’t think you’ve asked him any questions.”

Nate stuttered a bit, somewhat flustered, and then the frown deepened as he said, “Whatever. It’s pretty obvious what I want to know and it’s not helping that Sam’s not exactly explaining it either.”

“I think it’s obvious,” Flynn replied. At Nate’s confused glance, he continued, “Your big brother’s found himself a sugar daddy.”

“Oh god Flynn!”

He snorted, pleased at the reaction he’d caused from Nate. “It’s certainly a possibility. I mean, I’d be lying if I wasn’t a bit confused by it all too. After all, I banged the guy and he hasn’t looked at me like—”

“Flynn, I will beat you here and now if you say another word,” Nate warned.

“Oh you wish. That disappearing bruise didn’t just appear out of nowhere mate,” chuckled Flynn.

“Just promise you won’t say another word.”

“Well,” chuckled Flynn, “I’d be lying if I said I truthfully wanted to just talk about your brother and Rafe all day. How about we drop that subject altogether?”

“Oh please,” Nate muttered. “After that I really need a stiff drink.”

Flynn couldn’t help the carnal grin that spouted on his face.

“Only a stiff drink Flynn,” Nate said with a pointed glance.

“Yeah I got it, I got it,” snorted Flynn. “Now how about that obligatory catch up moment, huh? I want to hear about all that shit you’ve gotten into.”

“Only if I get to hear your crap as well.”

Flynn grinned. “Agreed.”

They proceeded to the nearest pub and started to go back and forth with their colorful tales. Flynn already knew about how Chloe and Nate knew each other but he heard more when they bumped into each other in the Middle East. It was a short lived reunion but memorable enough. The going back and forth was actually enjoyable, not only because of the nostalgia factor but because when Flynn wasn’t wanting to punch Nathan Drake, having a drink with him was equally enjoyable.

When one of them finally took the time to look at a clock, they both hurriedly stood up only to nearly stumble and fall over.

“Have we really been drinking for a solid two hours?” muttered Nathan.

“Two and a half mate,” Flynn corrected. He shook his head, trying to clear it some as he only then really became aware of the buzz in the back of his head.

“I’m surprised no one’s called,” Nate murmured as he tried to steady himself.

Flynn pulled out his phone. “Well Chloe did…just had it on silent.” He then shamelessly reached down the pockets of Nate’s pants before the other could stop him. “And you forgot yours.” He pulled out something else instead. “Lucky you got a keycard though.”

“Whatever, let’s just head back now before people freak,” muttered Nathan. He succeeded in taking two steps in completely the wrong direction, instead barreling into Flynn.

Flynn just managed to keep them both upright and shook his head. “How many bloody beers did you have?”

“Uh…can’t remember. You?”

Flynn tried to think up a number but nothing came to mind. It felt like they had steadily been drinking for longer than two and a half hours. He ignored that thought though and grabbed Nate, both to steady himself and to help guide the younger man out of their corner and through the pub. They actually managed to get outside (it was dark which meant it had to have been at least two hours since they’d been there).

Going to the right, Flynn stopped and turned around. He kept his grip firmly on Nathan who swayed under his arm. A feeling started to form in his gut that he really wasn’t liking.

“Nate…I think we better run.”

“Flynn, I can barely-woah!” Nate lurched forward as Flynn started to drag him along.

However, it was just as Flynn feared as his brain began to pick up little things that were just wrong. His legs weren’t working properly, his vision was foggier than it should have been, even under Britain’s conditions. Flynn started to wonder if his words were working the way he’d intended or if they only made sense in his head. Maybe it was just garbled nonsense to everyone else.

That didn’t stop him though as he continued to drag Nate behind him. “We need to get back to everyone, back to the hotel now.”

Just then, a flash of black with a yellow sign on top caught Flynn’s eye. He was almost positive it was a cab, hoped it was, and quickly moved to the side of the street with his hand out. However, just then he felt his contact with Nathan break as someone pulled them apart and then punched Flynn hard in the stomach.

He felt another arm around him, holding him still, keeping him from running. A glance over and he was pretty sure Nathan was in the same boat. Flynn’s vision was swimming to much to completely see what was happening but he did get the bigger picture. They’d been drugged by someone and were now in their hands while none of their team knew where they were or what was going on.

Flynn tried to struggle but he honestly couldn’t tell if he was making in progress as the scene changed and he felt himself being shoved forward. The blurry scene changed, not a city, a…car. Probably a car. He felt a body get shoved against him, probably Nathan, and Flynn tried his best to get up and fight at whoever had drugged them because that had to be it. They had to be drugged.

Instead, all he got was a solid punch to the face, a feeling like his nose had gotten broken again, and blackness.

* * *

 

After an hour and a half after Flynn and Nathan had left, Charlie was interrupted in his work with a tap on his shoulder from Chloe.

“They’ve clearly forgotten about us and are having their fun. How about dinner?” she smiled.

Charlie turned his head to the remainder of their team but Sullivan just waved a hand.

“Don’t blame you if you want to get out. After all, we’ve been at this for ages and only managed to knock the number of islands down to sixty-eight,” muttered Sullivan.

“Care to join us then?” asked Chloe.

“I’ll stick around a little longer,” he replied with a shake of his head.

“I’ll wait until Nate gets back,” Elena replied.

“Me to,” Sam said.

Rafe just shook his head, declining the offer.

“Come on Charlie, we’ve got dinner for two then,” Chloe replied.

Charlie just shook his head in response but he wasn’t really arguing. They had made slow progress and it was becoming clear that they may just have to search sixty-eight landmasses, no matter how tedious it seemed. And, as much as Charlie liked Nathan, going drinking for an hour and a half with Flynn certainly wasn’t reason to smile. If they got to take a break like that then Charlie was only to ready to join the idea.

This time, even though Chloe hadn’t been to the area often, he let her choose the place after he made some suggestions. Soon, they were sitting down and eating, at first going back and forth on everything that had happened, both between the people and simply within Bonny’s treasure.

When Chloe commented on the choice words and how no one seemed able to completely get along, Charlie just couldn’t help but reply with a line that came to mind.

“I will speak daggers but use none.”

Chloe gave him an odd look and a smirk. “What?”

“Oh uh…I don’t know. It’s just how everyone is kind of acting, isn’t it?” Charlie suggested. “No one has actually gone at each other, driven a knife in someone’s back, but what with the choice words and phrases that have been passed around, it’s obvious that a knife in the back was the intended effect.”

Charlie was pleased when Chloe didn’t actually laugh at him for his choice of words and instead asked, “Is it from something?”

“Hamlet actually.”

Chloe grinned. “You really are more than a brute.”

“Hey,” snorted Charlie, “I’m British. Shakespeare’s a requirement.”

“To be British?”

“Probably.”

She laughed and Charlie quickly smiled in return, pleased at the reaction he’d gotten. With that little comment, they finally stopped talking about the treasure and really talked. They mentioned likes and dislikes and discussed books and shows and movies and places to visit among other things. As far as media went, it often came down to Charlie actually having read or seen the thing and Chloe replying with “I’ve always wanted to but just never gotten around to it.”

They finished eating and as they finished their drinks and argued over who was going to handle the check, Chloe asked, “Going back to the hotel?”

“Tonight? No, I think I’ve filled my quota for the day,” chuckled Charlie. “Besides, my necks aching like hell. You?”

“I’m going to agree with you. If Flynn gets to break early today, then we both certainly do too.” She then quickly snatched the bill just as a waiter passed by, put some cash in it, and handed it over. “And I’m paying for tonight.”

Charlie rolled his eyes but just went with it as they waited for the waiter to come back before getting up and leaving. Once outside the restaurant, they didn’t immediately part like Charlie was expecting though. He didn’t mind it but was a bit surprised when she didn’t immediately give her goodbyes.

“So what do you think is more worth my time? The Mummy movies or reading Bleak House by Charles Dickens?” asked Chloe.

It took Charlie a moment to realize what she was doing but thankfully she didn’t have to come out and say it. Either way, the only places she had to go back to was her own hotel room or Rafe’s suite and she clearly didn’t feel like being bothered with that lot for the moment. She didn’t want to work on Bonny’s treasure and she didn’t want to deal with Flynn so she was basically trying for a little longer with Charlie.

He happily obliged, understanding the need for a few more moments of normalancy.

“Well…”

They walked and talked all the way until they reached Charlie’s flat and once there, he asked, “Care to come in for another drink?”

“Sure, I’d love to.”

They walked into the building and up a flight of stairs to his place where he gave a grandiose wave and said, “Well there’s the grand tour. Hope you’re not disappointed.”

Chloe snorted. “Oh it’s awful,” she said sarcastically. “How dare you live in such squalor.”

Charlie laughed in return and headed to the fridge where he grabbed two beers. Popping them both open, he turned around to see Chloe had already settled herself on the couch. She messed with her phone a bit before dropping it on the table with a satisfied sigh.

“Getting over something unpleasant?” questioned Charlie as he passed her a beer.

“Just telling Flynn I’m not going to be around any time soon tonight.” She took a sip, hesitated, and then Charlie suddenly found himself listening to what had happened between her and Flynn.

It was mostly filled with annoyance and irritation though there did seem to be some pity directed towards Flynn. However, that was trumped by the continuing anger she was feeling for the man and she complained for a good thirty minutes before they managed to move to a different subject.

After the rant, they continued talking and Charlie even got a moment to rant about some past experiences that he’d never really gotten off his chest to anyone. After a good long while of back and forth, Charlie got the distinct impression that she didn’t actually want to go back to her hotel period that night but he asked her just to double check.

“Well, it’s getting pretty late and I don’t mind taking the couch—”

Charlie was quickly cut off as he suddenly felt Chloe kiss him. She pulled back with a raised eyebrow and a smirk that was clearly an invitation. It was easy to read. _We’re both going to be stuck doing some boring ass research tomorrow so why not have a little fun?_

She was right of course. And having some fun with Chloe who was both interesting and attractive seemed a far better bet than some random hook up, something which Charlie was never to fond of anyways. Because of that, he kissed her back and he easily felt the answering smile on her lips.

The half finished beers forgotten, Charlie kissed her more slowly and deeply. Chloe played along for a moment, moving a hand to the base of his neck to keep him close, but it quickly became clear that it wasn’t the speed she was planning on.

Rather quickly, Charlie found Chloe pushing him against the couch and moving to straddle him, taking full control as she pressed their mouths together and found the edge of his shirt. Charlie felt her hands move against his skin, up and up until she was pulling his shirt up.

Charlie felt Chloe pulling back and he quickly followed her move as she started to help him out of his shirt. He did the same for her, his fingers not moving as swiftly or gracefully and they both laughed in response before capturing the other’s mouth again.

“You’re good with your words but your fingers need some work,” Chloe murmured against his mouth with a grin.

“Think you can give me some pointers?” replied Charlie as he let out a breathy moan upon feeling her grind up against him.

“For starters,” whispered Chloe, “don’t go faster than what you’re good at.”

“I can’t help it when you’re going at light speed. Haven’t you heard of foreplay mate?” snorted Charlie.

“Hmm, now what’s the fun in that?” Chloe smirked.

The way she looked at him had Charlie quickly following her next train of thought. He moved his hands lower, sliding over her ass before resting under her thighs. He hoisted her up and Chloe properly wrapped her legs around him as they opened their mouths more to deepen the kiss.

Again, Charlie failed at any idea of graceful as he tripped over something on the ground. At the very least, they both fell onto the bed and Charlie just barely succeeded in holding himself up so he didn’t fall on her.

She laughed, full and breathy. “Rule number two, don’t crush your partner.”

“Thankfully my partner’s not that fragile,” replied Charlie.

Chloe grinned at that, clearly pleased with his response as she pulled him into another kiss before successfully pushing him over and onto his back. Charlie grinned even more as Chloe finally slowed the pace some, seeming to take the earlier suggestion from Charlie. He felt her hands slow in their caresses over and around his chest while Charlie started at the hips. He went up her sides, felt the muscle and places where her ribs were. He didn’t know when she’d managed to get her bra off but he moved his hands over her breasts, enjoying the hitch in her breath as he massaged them, rubbed his thumb over the nipples.

He then finally got his hands around on her shoulders and pulled her down until they were chest to chest. Chloe’s mouth finally moved from his lips to his chin and continued downwards, slowly going over his chest. When he felt her stop for a moment, he craned his head down to see her looking at him with a smirk.

“Don’t think I’ll be doing all the work.”

Charlie smirked and pulled Chloe up to him again, initiating the next kiss. “Don’t worry. I always pull my weight.”

Chloe snorted and Charlie full on grinned as he watched the tension fall from her before they kissed again.

* * *

 

Victor rubbed at his eyes as he found Nate’s phone and dropped it on a chair. He and Flynn had been gone a grand total of three hours now, a bit much for a moment of simple drinks. Victor had just tried calling Nate again, only to finally realize the guy’s phone was with them.

“So he can get onto my ass for forgetting my phone yet he forgets his own the very next day? Unbelievable,” growled Sam as he paced back and forth. His tone was irritable but Victor knew that he was worried about his brother.

Rafe had Flynn’s number so he tried contacting him a few times but, with no answer. He had then tried getting in contact with Chloe, but her phone wasn’t on. And Elena had tried Cutter but there had been silence on that end as well. They had no idea where half of their people were and with Nate particularly, there was a bit of fear as Victor and everyone else wondered if Flynn had anything to do with the prolonged silence.

“Wait! Charlie gave me his address,” Elena suddenly said.

Victor turned towards her and tried to keep his face from getting hopeful. Even if they did find Cutter, there was no guarantee that Chloe would still be with him and that she would be able to get in touch with Flynn, thus leading them to Nathan. However, before she said more on the matter, Victor got a call. He recognized the number and almost didn’t answer it, not in the mood for her games, but something in his gut told him it was the right thing to do.

He put up a finger towards Elena, asking her to give him a second as he answered the call. “Katherine. Long time no see. What do you want?”

“Well I can honestly say I’ve never been called Katherine before but it does have a nice ring to it.”

“Flynn you goddamn son of a bitch,” growled out Victor. He noted that everyone in the room turned towards him. He didn’t hesitate to put the phone on speaker so they could hear and said, “I can’t believe you fucking sold us out—”

“Bloody hell Sullivan. Don’t get your knickers in a twist,” muttered Flynn on the other end. “No need to shout.”

“What the hell should I be doing!? This is—”

“Katherine Marlowe’s number,” drawled Flynn. “I know because she’s holding it against my bloody head right now.”

“What are you—”

“I didn’t double cross you jack ass,” Flynn growled. “I’m just as much a captive as Nate. He’s fine by the way. Still knocked out. The room is still spinning for me. What the hell was in—ow!”

Victor frowned as he listened to the scrambled noise on the other end before finally, “Hello Victor.”

“Now there’s the voice I was expecting,” Victor grumbled. “What the hell did you do to Nate?”

“Simply drugged him. Don’t worry about your boy so much. I would hardly kill him,” Marlowe sighed on the other end.

“Whatever. Just get to the point Katherine. What the hell do you and your special club want?”

She let out a soft sigh like it should have been obvious. “I will have an agent at your location in ten minutes. I want everything you have on Anne Bonny.”

A quick look around and Victor could see how everyone went on edge. Victor did an uneasy swallow and said, “How the hell do you know where we are?”

“You step foot on my soil and I don’t take notice of it? I had you followed Victor. Plain and simple. I’ve known what you’ve been up to since the beginning.”

Victor cursed his own dumb luck.

Flynn’s voice suddenly piped up on the other end. “You mean this is your fault?! Oh bloody good job old man-ow!”

Victor ignored what he was pretty sure was a punch to the face for Flynn and said, “Why the hell go after Bonny? All it is, is treasure. Hardly anything to protect Britain with.”

“You think you’re the only ones with knowledge of Bonny’s survival?” asked Marlowe. “You only know part of her story. She did so much more than simply bury a treasure. She buried it with the Fountain of Eternal Youth.”

“Marlowe, not this hooky weird ass stuff—”

“Call it what you will but the fact of the matter is that we need what you have on Bonny and we will have it whether you fight for it or not.”

“And what about Nathan?”

“Your two partners will be returned eventually. Do not fear about that. But we may require their use a little longer.”

Victor gritted his teeth together. “Now listen here—”

“No you listen Victor. You never did accept when you were on the short end of things. You try anything and I can assure you my promise to return Drake and Flynn safely will not be upheld. You’ve got ten minutes Victor. I expect everything ready by then.”

Marlowe ended the call and Victor was left with the urge to try and crush the blasted phone or throw it across the room. He managed to stop himself though as he took several deep breaths. When he opened them, he frowned at what he saw. “What the hell do you think you kids are doing?”

Elena and Rafe were on laptops, hurriedly typing away as Sam flipped through the handwritten notes and journal, taking pictures.

“They may take everything but they sure as hell can’t shut down the internet,” muttered Rafe. “We’ll upload everything to our emails among other things so even if they take the laptops and phones, we’ll still have access to it all.”

Victor shook his head. “You kids don’t get it. Marlowe isn’t one to be—”

“Nathan’s been kidnapped,” Sam interrupted. “We sure as hell aren’t going to stand by and do nothing, no matter her promises.”

“Besides, we know where they’re headed. The treasure. And we have a relative fix on that,” Elena replied.

Victor turned to Rafe. “And you want to help find Nathan to, huh?”

“Sam wants to find his brother so I’m helping Sam.”

“Really? Because that just sounds—”

“Not now Victor,” Sam interrupted him. “We need to get Nathan, alright? I don’t trust Marlowe. Not for a second.”

“Who the hell is she even? And why does she keep an eye out for you or whatever?” asked Elena.

Victor sighed but decided it was best if both Elena and Rafe knew what they were up against. He explained the Hermetic Order, it’s purpose to control Britain’s enemies through espionage and fear and intimidation among other things. Some notable figures had been involved in it but it wasn’t uncommon for some to leave, not agreeing with the Order’s censorship of information.

“They’ve been around since the sixteen hundreds or something and they are not to be taken lightly,” Victor continued. “Marlowe said an agent would come to gather up all supplies but I assure you there will be about twenty others in the area, ready to converge if a retaliation does occur.”

“Then we definitely need to hurry and record everything,” Elena said.

Victor rolled his eyes. “Remember when I said it’s not all research? This is where guns can get involved. Lives can be lost. You continue with us and you’ll have to go from a passive observer to an active participant.”

“Thank you for being worried but I’m not backing down. Not until Nate’s safe,” Elena responded.

“Gotta agree with her Victor. I’m not going anywhere until my brother is back safe and sound,” added Sam.

Victor looked over to Rafe and again got the understanding that he would side with Sam. With a shake of his head, Victor muttered, “In that case, after we get everything and the agent comes here, Elena I want you to go to Charlie’s flat. She only said she had Nate and Flynn so hopefully he and Chloe are alright. I’ll get the plane ready, grab any last minute things. Sam, you gather everything we’ve got here and make sure everyone is ready to leave in time.”

Sam gave a mock salute. “Aye aye, captain.”

The group then lapsed into silence as they tried to cover as much as they could. Everyone jumped when the door opened and a man in a black suit walked in with a gun in his hand.

“Everyone against that wall now.”

Victor moved with them, hands up in surrender as they tried not to make any sudden movements. Sam was fine, he’d been in situations like this before, but Victor focused on the younger two. Elena was shaking just the slightest bit at having a gun pointed towards her but her face was steely and suggested nothing. Rafe seemed to have closed himself off, a perfectly blank slate except for the fact that he pressed himself against Sam.

Turning his attention back to the agent, the man started to grab just about anything and everything. He even came over and roughly took their phones are their person if they had them. He put everything into a bag, not saying another word until he was done.

When he was, he walked up to Rafe of all people. The young man was clearly shocked by that but managed not to flinch.

“Marlowe has asked me to thank you on her behalf of the ruin of your father. His absence will be a great help for us.”

Rafe just stared, utterly dumbfounded as the agent walked out without another word.

Elena was the one that let out the deepest gasp, like she’d been holding her breath the entire time. “He was like fucking robot.”

“That’s the agents for ya. They’re trained in a number of techniques and even with one here, he probably could have kicked our ass,” muttered Victor. He shook his head and took a deep breath to steady himself. He glanced back to Rafe but the kid seemed frozen. “Alright, Elena head for Cutter’s place. I’ll start getting the plane ready. Everyone meet back here before twelve.”

Everyone nodded in agreement as they split up and headed their separate ways.

* * *

 

It took barely any time at all for Sam to finish packing everything which left him pacing back and forth. His head was filled with thoughts of his brother, of what could happen to him. He knew Nate was capable enough to look after himself but that didn’t exactly help. He knew what the Order could do, what it would do to achieve its goals thanks to Victor and a few close encounters.

He just couldn’t believe that Marlowe was telling the truth about Nathan. Even if she was, the risk was to great to simply go along with her and not try to get Nate back himself.

“Stop. Please just stop moving.”

Sam jolted, reminded that Rafe was still there. “What?”

“You’re making me antsy. Please just stop,” Rafe repeated as he rubbed his head between his hands.

Sam let out a soft sigh and walked over to where Rafe was sitting on the couch. Before they had really gotten worried about Flynn’s and Nathan’s disappearance, Rafe had gotten a call confirming his father’s incarceration. After that, he’d been somewhat silent and then that agent guy had said those things to Rafe. Sam had been so focused on his own panic over his brother, he’d momentarily forgotten he wasn’t alone.

However, looking at him now, Sam could see he wasn’t the only one panicking about the situation. He was just the only one trying to put a hole in the floor.

He sat beside him, pressing his body close so he could feel the warmth. “Sorry. Didn’t mean to make you nervous.”

Rafe just nodded, for a moment just staring ahead. Finally, he softly said, “I didn’t tell you what the police said.”

Sam frowned. “You said that they told you they had incarcerated him—”

“For illegal activities, yes. Including not following codes or regulations, buying off witnesses and judges alike, trafficking, assassination…and other things,” muttered Rafe. “And you would think…you would think that seeing as I made it clear that I had knowledge of some of these activities, they would want to question me to. At the very least as a formality.”

“Well yeah that would—”

“And Britain took control of the case so easily. You would think that there would be more fighting, more arguing over who got him due to the number of laws he’s broken worldwide,” Rafe interrupted. “But there’s been nothing on the news, I’ve checked, no international outrage from his partners or other police.”

Rafe trailed off, his voice going soft again. Sam was fairly sure he understood where this was going. “You think the Order took your father.”

“If they’re as powerful as Sullivan is saying, and they can just wipe my father under a rug like he was nothing…”

“It was you who wanted to take down your father in the first place,” Sam softly replied. “Are you—”

“I’m not regretting it. It doesn’t matter to me if he gets a full trial or not, if he’s plastered over the news or swept under the rug. _I don’t care_ ,” Rafe said through gritted teeth. “But if the Order is powerful enough to make a man like my father just disappear then just what are we dealing with?”

Sam let out a sigh. It was shakier than he’d meant and he could see Rafe’s eyes turn to him.

“I didn’t mean to make it worse,” Rafe murmured.

“What? The fact that I’m internally panicking that my brother’s in their hands? Pft. You couldn’t make that worse if you tried,” Sam sighed. “But yeah, the Order isn’t something to mess with.”

“Yet we’re still going after them.”

“You don’t have to come as well.”

“After everything you’ve done for me? I’d be a bastard if I didn’t help,” Rafe replied.

“Still, it’s not your fight and it’s not like you even like my brother.”

“I like you. I think that’s reason enough,” Rafe murmured.

Sam couldn’t help but smile at that. “Really?”

Rafe shrugged as way of answer, like he didn’t want to fully admit it.

“Well, I am thankful that I’ve got you here too. If that makes any difference,” Sam said with a smile. “But I’m still sorry that you got pulled into all this.”

“Don’t say that,” sighed Rafe. “I’d be lying if this didn’t excite me at least a little.”

“Well, it only really gets fun when someone’s kidnapped or there’s the threat of death looming over your head.”

Rafe snorted and shook his head. “I suppose that mixed with the panic you must feel for your brother creates a rather paradoxical cocktail.”

“That’s one way of putting it,” Sam chuckled. His smile slipped though and he looked at Rafe seriously. “There are going to be fights though. There are going to be guns. In situations like this, things don’t always go the way you want it to. People get hurt, sometimes they can die. I just…I don’t want you to—”

“What do I really got to lose?” interrupted Rafe with a sigh. “And don’t say my life. I care little for that.”

“I hate that you can say that with such ease,” sighed Sam.

“It’s true. All that really matters is going to be on some island in the Atlantic Ocean.”

“You mean the treasure,” Sam said.

“Well of course,” replied Rafe. “But you’re going to be there to. Looking for it and your brother. I might as well follow.”

“Because you care?” asked Sam curiously.

“I think I do. I probably do. You’re the first person to genuinely take time for me,” Rafe murmured. He suddenly leaned his head against Sam’s shoulder. It was unexpected but not unwelcomed. “I fell asleep like this on Flynn a few times. I knew he didn’t care but I wanted him to. Wished he would.”

Sam remained silent, not knowing what to say anyways.

“I hate him. Not like my father. I don’t think I could hate anyone as deeply as I hate him. But even my father I don’t necessarily want dead,” Rafe continued. “And I don’t want to see Flynn dead. Even if it’s only to find some other way to wipe that smug look off his face.”

Sam snorted at that as he adjusted his arm to rest around Rafe. The effect was what he’d hoped, the man moving in closer until he actually wrapped an arm around Sam’ middle.

“You seem more…awake,” Sam said after looking for the right word. “Since Chloe told you the truth about those guards.”

Rafe gave a sharp nod. “I’m glad they’re alive. Even if they were both awful towards me. But part of me is thankful I dealt with the fallout, the belief that I had killed them. If we’re going into dangerous territory, I need to be ready for the consequences that could come with it.”

“I don’t want you to feel like—”

“We’re partners,” Rafe interrupted. “Partners support each other. They don’t double cross, they defend each other, and that’s what we all are, even if our reasons for going are different. I’m not backing down just because I’m new to it.”

Sam smiled at that. It was nice to hear that from Rafe, to see him stand with something. Still, he said, “I just…I don’t want you getting hurt.”

“I would say the same thing but I know it doesn’t matter. You’re going after your brother and I’m going after you. That’s not going to change,” Rafe said, the hardness in his tone backing up that last statement.

“Well, partners or not, just remember that sometimes surrendering is the better option. We’re six people at the moment, four if we can’t find Chloe and Cutter. Just us against the Order which is practically the size of a government. This whole thing isn’t going to be easy,” replied Sam. He sighed, really not liking their odds now that he’d said it out loud, when he felt a movement and glanced down to see Rafe rubbing his fingers against the fabric of his jeans. One simple motion repeated over and over and Sam just watched him for a moment, curious about what was going through Rafe’s mind.

“I could even the odds.”

As if Rafe had heard what he was thinking, Sam jolted and asked, “What do you mean?”

“Thanks to the circles that my father ran in, I know of this army for hire so to speak, Shoreline. It was recently inherited by the owner’s daughter. He ran the company into the ground but word has spread that she’s a much more capable leader. Still, she needs funds desperately,” Rafe mused.

“Um, well buying an army doesn’t exactly sound cheep.”

“No but I can easily handle it,” Rafe murmured. “What do you think?”

“You’d actually do that? Hire an entire damn army to help get my brother back?”

“And Flynn. And to find the treasure,” Rafe added. “But mostly…mostly to help you.”

Sam couldn’t help the smile that widened on his face. “That would definitely even the odds.”

“Well once I get a phone, I can make a few calls and confirm it,” Rafe murmured as he finally looked Sam in the eyes.

Sam stared back and thought about Rafe’s intelligence, tenacity, the way he would roll his eyes at stupid comments, his sarcastic comebacks, how in the few days Sam had known him Rafe had stayed strong and built himself back up, how he’d seemed to find a purpose, had possibly found his niche. Sam couldn’t help but be amazed by it, even more so as he finally saw the streak of kindness that he’d believed Rafe possessed anyways.

He hadn’t known him for long yet that warmth in his chest was growing again and looking at Rafe, he didn’t see the cracks anymore, the places where tears had fallen. He saw Rafe like he’d seen him at the party, at his full potential, ready for the next curveball that would get thrown at them. Sam saw the fire brimming underneath Rafe, what Sam had known was there and hoped to see again. It made him want to move forward, to press their lips together. He almost did, was fairly sure Rafe knew what he was about to do as he remained still.

But then the door was opening and they both jumped apart. Sam still kept an arm around Rafe, he didn’t seem to mind, but now Rafe was sitting up straight and slightly apart, not curled into Sam’s side as before.

For Sam, he could feel the small blush creeping across his cheeks. It was stupid, he’d been way more promiscuous before, not really caring who saw or what happened. Yet like how he’d messed up with his words and seemed unable to be that smooth charmer he usually was, he didn’t want to just grab Rafe and kiss him like he was some one night stand. Again, the fact that he was thinking like that at all was terrifying but the warmth in his chest overruled that.

For the moment, he just concentrated on Victor. The guy had raised an eyebrow but just shook his head and said, “I’ve got the plane ready along with some supplies. Everything packed here?”

“Yep,” Sam replied, throwing him an easy smile. “And we may have figured out a way to even the odds.”

Sam could tell he’d piqued Victor’s interest just as Rafe finally moved away and stood up. He quickly explained his idea and though Sam was sure Victor would likely agree to it, he couldn’t help but worry about a fight in some form. However, Victor actually looked pleasantly surprised and didn’t seem to automatically distrust the idea simply because Rafe was the one who had suggested it.

“Shoreline…Shoreline…you’re talking about Nadine Ross.”

Rafe’s eyebrows had shot up in surprise and Sam couldn’t help but be a little shocked as well. He stood up and walked over to the two. “You know her?”

Victor nodded. “Knew her dad well enough, the stupid son of a bitch. She got all her smarts from her mother thank god. If we’re doing this, Nadine is probably the only one I’d trust.”

Rafe smirked, seeming pleased that he’d impressed Victor. “I can get in contact with her the moment I get a phone.”

“Well, I got you covered there,” Victor responded as he dropped a bag on the table. He pulled out a number of prepaid phones. “They’ll work for now until-if-we get our stuff back.”

Rafe took one of them and nodded. “Thank you.”

He moved to the side, typing in a memorized number as he put the phone to his ear. Sam turned to Victor with a smirk on his lips. “I’m surprised you went along with that so quickly,” Sam whispered.

“Well, if we’re doing this, we need an army on our side and Nadine is trustworthy,” Victor responded.

“I guess we’re pretty damn lucky then. And I guess we should be thankful Rafe is here at all,” smirked Sam.

Victor rolled his eyes. “So the kid has a use. Good for him. Doesn’t mean I full on trust him which you shouldn’t either. No matter what you’ve seen.”

Sam shook his head though. “The guy just agreed to buy an army for us. You really think he’s not trustworthy?”

“He’s just after the treasure.”

“We’re still after the treasure,” muttered Sam. “Don’t try to lie. You still want to find it as much as I do. But Rafe’s helping because he wants to as well. It’s not just about the treasure.”

“You know, I always thought you were the sensible one and that it was only Nathan I had to worry about when it came to blind faith.”

“It’s not blind faith,” Sam replied as he rolled his eyes. He playfully punched Victor in the shoulder and glanced over to Rafe who was talking rapid fire into the phone. “It’s not.”

* * *

 

Elena was incredibly thankful she had Charlie’s home number written on a piece of paper. Part of her couldn’t believe they’d taken her laptop and phone, she was incredibly pissed because of that, but it wasn’t like there was anything else to do. The Order was like nothing Elena had ever experienced and she was pretty sure that following Victor’s lead was her best bet.

Of course, she could always back down. She was sure Victor and Sam wouldn’t blame her for it. However, Elena couldn’t do that, even with the clear danger that would come. Nate had been captured by the bastards and she wasn’t going to just do nothing. She thought of him as a friend along with his brother and Victor. Besides, having a family member of all people captured, she knew that in their situation she would have wanted all the support she could get.

However, she was painfully aware that it had gone from fun and games to very real danger. She could get hurt, maybe even die, yet she still wanted to go forward. There was a small, selfish part her that didn’t want Marlowe and her men to get the treasure. Elena could admit that. But she also didn’t want to see Nate hurt.

With that in mind, she got a cab and managed to get to the apartment building. She went in and headed up the stairs to Charlie’s room. She knocked hard against the door, just in case he was asleep as she hoped he was there at all.

Thankfully, she heard noise on the other side and Elena impatiently tapped her foot, waiting for an answer. There was some rummaging with the lock and finally Charlie’s confused head popped out.

“Elena what are you—”

It wasn’t that big of a guess as to why he wasn’t opening his door fully but Elena didn’t really care at the moment. She pushed passed him before he could argue and closed the door behind her. Even if a couple of years had passed, Elena had seen Charlie naked before so seeing him in his boxers wasn’t that big of a deal. Seeing a completely naked Chloe with a raised eyebrow was a bit more shocking but Elena steeled herself. She was just lucky she didn’t have to go looking after Chloe now. Elena quickly spoke before anything else could be said by them.

“Nate and Flynn were kidnapped by the Order.” Elena carefully watched both their faces and could see that they both knew exactly what she was talking about. It seemed that only her and Rafe were unfamiliar with the people.

“And I thought the bastard was just being petty not replying back,” Chloe said with a shake of her head. She stood up and put her hands on her hips, looking around for her clothes.

Elena moved her eyes to focus on Charlie again where she rolled her eyes. “Stop blushing so much. You’re so pale that you look like a lobster.”

That at least eased the tension as Charlie snorted and quickly turned to start grabbing his own clothes. “What do the Order want with them?” asked Charlie as he grabbed his pants first.

“Help on the chance they get stuck on some clue or whatever. They also used them as leverage to get everything we have on Bonny,” replied Elena.

Chloe frowned from where she was hooking her bra back on. “What does the Order want with simple pirate treasure?”

“Apparently they have other information on Bonny that suggests that where her treasure is buried is where the Fountain of Youth is.”

Charlie let out a quick groan. “Why’s it got to be crazy talk?”

Elena frowned. “What?”

“In our line of work, you get rational thinkers who want something simple, gold coins and a staff, or you get the loonies that believe in the ancient myths and legends. The Order is usually more rational but it’s not exactly a good thing that they’re focusing on this mumbo jumbo shit.”

“Why? Think their leader has lost it?” asked Elena.

“I hope not. Katherine Marlowe is bloody terrifying as far as advisories go,” Charlie replied. “Could have something to do with her protégé, Talbot, but he’s pretty damn grounded and calculating, minus his temper. I’d be surprised if it was he who was after it.”

“They probably have some pretty sound evidence that supports their belief that the fountain exists,” Chloe said. “How did they find us out though?”

“Apparently been tracking Victor since he landed.”

“Not surprised,” muttered Charlie. “He hasn’t exactly been on Marlowe’s good list since their falling out.”

“Well, at the very least we still have our information and the location of the possible islands,” Elena said. At their curious looks, she explained, “We got it put on the cloud, sent to emails and what not so that way we can access it all again.”

“So we are still going after the treasure?” asked Chloe with a raised eyebrow.

“That and hopefully rescuing Nate and Flynn too,” Elena added. “And speaking of tech, Charlie do you have a laptop here?”

“Yeah.”

“Perfect! They took all our phones and laptops so we’ll need another one to actually look at everything,” Elena replied.

By then, both Chloe and Charlie were dressed. Charlie started to grab other things as Chloe asked, “So, what now?”

“Victor is getting a plane ready. We don’t know where they are now but we know where they’re heading. Hopefully we can find it first and get prepared for them.”

“When are we leaving?” asked Chloe.

“Tonight maybe.”

“Then I’ll meet you both at Rafe’s suite. I’ll gather up everything at my hotel room.”

Elena nodded in agreement as Chloe quickly went out the front door as Charlie gathered up his belongings for the trip. After he was done, he walked over to her and said, “I’m guessing Victor gave you a quick rundown of what the Order is, right?”

“He has.”

“And you’re still coming?”

“I appreciate the concern but what kind of person would I be if I backed out now?”

“A safer one,” snorted Charlie. “But you wouldn’t be Elena.”

“Glad we’re on the same page then. Come on.”

They went outside and grabbed a cab back to the suite. Once there, Victor asked, “Know where Chloe is?”

“She’s grabbing her things back at her hotel,” Charlie replied. “Elena filled us in on everything. We leaving tonight?”

“That’s the plan,” Victor replied as he handed out a phone to Elena. “I’m assuming you have yours?”

“Yeah, just need to renew the minutes.”

Victor snorted and said, “Well, there’s a new addition to the plans. Once we get to Brazil, we’re meeting with a Nadine Ross. She’ll have boats and supplies figured out.”

“Who’s she?” asked Elena.

“Part of an army for hire. Hopefully she’ll help us get an edge on Katherine,” Victor replied.

Charlie cocked his eyebrow. “You think that wise? Could just cause things to get more out of hand than they have.”

“It’s a chance we’ve got to take,” Sam put in. “She says she won’t kill them but Marlowe has changed her mind only to readily when it suits her needs.”

“Gotta agree with Sam on this,” said Victor. “Who knows, maybe we won’t need Nadine at all. It’s just best if we’re ready for anything.”

“Couldn’t agree more,” Elena agreed. “And sense there will probably be plenty of times where we don’t have internet, I say we download everything onto hard drive in Charlie’s laptop so we have it with us and we know where we’re going.”

“Good idea,” Charlie said. “Let me just get it out.”

They quickly started going to the places where everyone had saved the information before putting on the laptop. By the time they were done, Chloe was back with her things. They filled her in on the last few bits of info before everyone were grabbing their bags and heading out of the hotel. Rafe officially checked out and then they were taking cabs to the nearest docks where Victor’s plane was.

Elena got in a cab with Victor and Chloe while Charlie, Sam, and Rafe took another one. They stayed in those groups, having to take turns in a boat that took them out to the plane. Once all things were packed and placed, Victor made sure everyone was situated so that way the plane wasn’t to heavy one way or another.

“Everyone strap in and get comfortable,” Victor said as he paused at the cockpit door. “We got about twelve hours until we land and we’re not having bathroom breaks.”

Elena snorted as she clicked everything into place and leaned her head back. It was late and she was ready for a few moments of peace where there wasn’t some part of her mind stuck worrying about Nate. She let out a final sigh before closing her eyes and letting sleep take her.

* * *

 

Nate’s head hurt like hell as he blearily opened his eyes. Everything was moving and he really didn’t like it. He tried to remember what was going on but his mind was drawing a blank. He felt sick from the movement and he felt something metal and cold on both his wrists and his ankles.

As his vision cleared somewhat, he finally noted the cuffs that were keeping him strapped to a seat. It took a moment longer for him to realize that the movement was because they were on a plane and finally, finally he realized it was Flynn sitting next to him.

“You bastard—”

“Earth to Nathan. I’m in the same boat as you mate,” Flynn responded as it sounded like he jangled his own chains.

The noise and the voice were much to loud and Nathan winced just as they hit some turbulence. His stomach rolled and he quickly found himself fighting the urge to barf.

“If you throw up it better be in front of you and not on me.”

“Urgh, stop talking so loud,” groaned Nathan.

“I’m not talking loud. Stop bloody whining,” Flynn shot back.

Nate let out another groan as his vision continued to clear up. He took in his surroundings as best he could. They were sitting chained to their seats in the back of a jet. Near them were men in crisp black suits. They seemed familiar but for the moment, the only thing coming to Nate was _Men In Black_. Turning, he saw that Flynn was in a similar situation except he also had a nasty cut on his head. Nate couldn’t tell if the pain in his head was from a similar blow or something else.

“Nice of you to finally wake up,” muttered Flynn. “You missed out on some nice stone room where we were chained to a wall and I got to have a lovely conversation with Victor.”

“Wait, what? How long have I been out?” Nate mumbled.

“I don’t know. Don’t know how long I’ve been out but it’s been about an hour since you woke up mate.”

“What happened?”

“We were drugged. Guessing you got a heavier dose or something by the looks of it,” Flynn sighed.

“Where are we?”

“A plane. Do I really have to spell everything out?”

“Hey! I’ve been knocked out for god knows how long!” Nate quickly looked down and shut up when he saw one of the men in black go for his weapon. In a softer tone, he said, “Excuse me for asking questions.”

“Sorry, sorry. I’m just on edge. Alright?” muttered Flynn. “And we’re in a plane heading towards Brazil I think. Mabye Uruguay.”

“I suppose it’s to big a leap to hope we’re heading towards Agent K, right?”

“What? Oh, our pals. Sadly it’s not the Men In Black but the Hermetic Order,” Flynn replied.

As if on cue, Nate caught movement up ahead and saw a woman with blonde hair stand up. Seeing as Flynn had just told him who their guests were, it didn’t take a genius to figure out who the woman was.

Katherine Marlowe walked over in a crisp, well tailored suit as another man stood up and followed her. He was dressed differently from the other men and though Nate hadn’t seen him before, he had enough stories to guess that he was called Talbot.

“It’s nice to see you awake Drake,” Marlowe said as she stopped beside them. “I’m sure you’re wondering what you’re doing here.”

“Basically,” snorted Nate. “You know, if this has anything to do with Victor you’d have better luck—”

“This has to do with Anne Bonny and the Fountain of Youth,” she interrupted him.

“Uh,” Nate rapidly blinked, trying to think up a response for that. “First of all, the Fountain of Youth isn’t real. Secondly, you’re not exactly treasure hunters so—”

“All in due time Drake,” Marlowe replied. “You’ll see soon enough.”

“Basically we’re here to help if they get stuck,” sighed Flynn with a roll of his eyes. “We’ll just end up leading them to the treasure, there will be a big cry about how the fountain isn’t real, and then we’ll go home. No big deal.”

“Hmm, your lack of faith is amusing considering the company you keep,” Talbot said, finally speaking up.

His words had Nate frowning as he wondered what Talbot meant. Before he could question it though, Flynn replied, “And I’m still shocked that you’re the bitch in the relationship. I mean really. Katherine’s the old dog that—”

Flynn shut up and closed his eyes as Talbot jolted forward but a quick hand from Marlowe had him staying in place.

The young man actually looked hurt that Marlowe had stopped him. “He just insulted you—”

“It’s quite alright Talbot. I can fight my own battles,” Marlowe replied with a stern look. She kept her hand against his chest until the man finally backed down. Only then did she carefully fold her hands in front of her as before. “I’d be careful Harry Flynn. We are several hundred feet above the Atlantic Ocean at this moment. It would be a shame to drop you.”

“Ha ha. Very amusing,” Flynn said with a roll of his eyes. “Why not just do it?”

“ _Harry_ ,” Nate warned.

“Well, if you continue to be such an annoying thorn in my side I just might,” Marlowe said with a narrowed gaze. “But I would rather keep you around to draw out Lazarević.”

“Wait, hold on,” Nate interrupted. “Are you talking about Zoran Lazarević? The Serbian war criminal? He died like seven months ago.”

Marlowe blinked and looked between Nate and Flynn. “How curious. It seems your partners weren’t made aware of your little development. Well, Drake, I suppose I should say you’re about to hear your first miracle. Lazarević isn’t dead.”

“And the Fountain of Youth is real. Ha,” Nate sarcastically said. “I’m being serious here.”

“Hmm, would you care to explain Flynn?” Marlowe asked.

Nate turned to Flynn but his disbelief over the entire situation started to slowly disappear as he looked at Flynn. His face was hard but there was shock there as well, like he couldn’t believe Marlowe knew Lazarević was alive.

“What is she talking about Flynn? Flynn? _Harry_?” Nate asked through gritted teeth.

It was that last one that Flynn finally looked him in the eyes and it clicked in Nate what had happened. What was going on. He still didn’t have all the pieces but he didn’t need to. He found himself straining against his bonds as he yelled, “You bastard! I forgave you!”

“If it’s any conciliation, this was _always_ the plan,” Flynn muttered. He turned back to Marlowe and said, “As for you, I want to know how the fuck you know Zoran’s alive.”

“Don’t talk to her like that,” hissed Talbot.

“Oh shut up you bloody watch dog. I want to know how you know!” Flynn yelled, truly angry now. It gave Nate pause as he sat back and eased away, a small frown on his face as he became only more confused.

“Does it really matter?” sighed Marlowe. “The point is that Lazarević is a threat to Britain and must be terminated.”

“You’re an idiot if you think you can just put him down like a dog,” growled Flynn. “You know why people thing he’s dead? Because he was in the middle of a bloody fucking explosion! He’s going to get here and rip your bloody face off you bitch!”

Flynn continued to rant all but four more seconds until Marlowe snapped her fingers. Talbot brought his hand back and slammed it against Flynn’s face, breaking his nose again.

“That will be enough or I _will_ have you thrown off this plane,” Marlowe replied. She then refocused on Nate. “We’ll be arriving at our destination in six more hours. If you need anything, you can ask Butler but I can’t assure that you’ll receive it.”

With that, she turned and started to head back to her seat, Talbot on her heels. As for Nate, he felt like his head was spinning so much that he’d been the one who was hit, not Flynn. What did Flynn have to do with Lazarević? How was the guy even alive? Had Flynn really lied to him again? Why? Why was he working with Lazarević and why did Marlowe think having Flynn would get the guy to come out of hiding?

“Flynn you better start explaining things before I hit you twice as hard,” Nate growled.

“Good luck with your hands like that,” mumbled Flynn as he did what he could with his bleeding, broken nose.

“I’m serious. You betrayed me. Again! And after you just—”

“This was the plan from the beginning Nate. Sorry but I needed you.”

“For what?” hissed Nate.

Flynn sighed and looked over at Marlowe before he answered. “I don’t know how she knows but I’ve been working with Zoran for the past year in trying to find the Fountain of Youth.”

“You just agreed with me that it was a bunch of nonsense—”

“That’s because I didn’t know Katherine already knew,” growled out Flynn. “But Zoran and I have been searching for a while now. We’ve known it’s with Bonny’s treasure but we’ve never been able to figure out the location.”

“So the Adler mansion…”

“A nice plus, taking down Rafe’s dad. The whole revenge thing was true. But it was ultimately to figure out where Bonny’s treasure was,” Flynn replied.

Nate shook his head, not wanting to believe what he was hearing but knowing it was undeniable. “Does Chloe know?”

“Of course she doesn’t know! The whole point of keeping his survival a secret was so no one knew.”

“But he’s a war criminal! And you betrayed Chloe for him? You betrayed me for him?” Nate shook his head. “How much is he paying you? Hmm? How much is it worth betraying your friends twice?”

“It’s not the money,” muttered Flynn.

“Oh, then you actually believe this fountain crap?” Nate asked. “I can’t believe you. You’re despicable. You’re evil incarnated. You’re—”

“Are you done?”

“No I am not! You lied to me. Straight to my face. Again!”

Flynn shook his head. “Sorry mate. It wasn’t meant to go this way.”

“Oh and how was it meant to go?” growled Nate.

“You keep the treasure, we keep the fountain. We part ways, no worries. Marlowe wasn’t supposed to get involved,” hissed Flynn.

“I don’t care what was supposed to happen. That doesn’t change the fact that you double crossed us again.”

“Nathan I—”

“No, I can’t talk to you anymore.”

“Nate you’re being a bit childish,” Flynn tried.

Nate ignored him however and turned to the window by his seat. He watched the clouds move beneath them as he closed his eyes and tried to pretend for a moment that none of this was happening.


	6. The Sea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading this again! I know, I did change the number of how many chapters I was planning to do but I (almost) promise that this will be how many I do. I really sat down and replanned it out again, this time with the addition of the new characters that I added in the last chapter.
> 
> It is difficult to say when the next chapter will be out, hopefully no longer than next week though I may be able to get it out in this one. As you'll notice by this chapter's size, they've gotten even longer which does mean more time needed to write it all down haha.
> 
> However, I do want to say that I will aim to finish this before school starts. If I don't, the remaining chapters will be much farther apart as I am starting my first year of college and that will majorly cut into my writing time. However, no matter if I finish this before the end of the summer or much later, just know that I will finish it. I enjoy writing it to much <3
> 
> So thank you to everyone who takes the time to read this, who have enjoyed this, commented and kudoed so far. Thanks so much and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. It was especially a treat to write!

Victor still felt wide awake when he finally landed his plane off the coast of Brazil. He was pretty sure it was mainly the worry as he continually thought about Nathan and hoped he was alright. Of course, he made sure to keep his mind focused on the flight too and it was relatively uneventful. Everyone in the back were asleep at one point or another and little talking went between anyone, all lost in thought.

Anyone that was asleep woke up upon landing and pulling near the docks. They quickly unpacked most items before Rafe called up Nadine again to double check their meeting time. It was meant to be at another dock where Shoreline had supposedly already gotten all ships and supplies ready in waiting for their arrival.

They headed down, Victor taking the lead when he spotted the familiar face. It had been a long time since he’d seen her and since then she’d grown into a fine young woman.

“Nadine Ross. How the hell are you?” asked Victor as he walked up with an outstretched hand.

“Not much better than you it would seem,” Nadine responded with a smirk as she shook his hand. “Your younger son’s been kidnapped and some secret order is after you? Really Victor? What have you gotten yourself into?”

“At least I didn’t inherent a bankrupt company, eh?” Nadine laughed in response and Victor continued. “Besides, Nate’s not my kid.”

“Maybe not but from everything I’ve heard the Drake’s might as well be,” Nadine replied. “Speaking of bankrupt companies though, who should I be thanking for my paycheck?”

“That would be Rafe Adler,” Victor responded as he stepped aside and a quick round of introductions went by.

From there, Nadine showed them everything they had gathered in the four hours they had been there before Victor’s and everyone’s arrival.

As Nadine started going through the weapons they had chosen, Elena shook her head and muttered, “Shit, I haven’t even heard of some of these.”

“You ordered an army didn’t you?” Nadine asked with a raised eyebrow. “Certainly you expected this.”

“She’s a little new to all this,” smirked Chloe as Elena just rolled her eyes.

“Anyways,” Victor interjected, “we’ve got a list of sixty-eight places we need to go.”

Nadine rubbed her chin as she thought it through. “Hmm, without spreading forces to thin I can create three teams. That way we can cover more ground.”

“Sounds like a good idea to me,” Victor agreed. “Sam, you stick with Rafe. Cutter and Chloe, you’ve been working well together so-what? Did I say something funny?”

Elena who had snickered quickly shook her head. “No please continue.”

“Well…Cutter, Chloe, you stick together. I’m going to stick with the plane so I can fly in if there’s an emergency. Elena you…,” Victor continued.

“Stick with the third group huh?”

“With Nadine, yes,” Victor agreed. “You don’t mind that Nadine, do you?”

“Not at all.”

Victor looked at everyone. “We in agreement then?” Everyone nodded in confirmation.

“Do you want to head out now or later?” asked Nadine. “We already have food and water packed as well.”

“I think the sooner the better,” Sam quickly piped up.

“Then we can plan which sections of islands each team will search,” Nadine replied. “My men can easily radio back and forth so we all know the other’s progress and so we can radio for help. Besides Victor of course.”

From there, Charlie brought out his laptop to confirm every location of each landmass in the ocean. Three quadrants were drawn up before a team was assigned to a singular one. After that, Nadine again showed them everything they had and reminded them of how long they could stay out there without needing to resupply. Victor said his good byes to everyone, lastly grabbing Sam firmly on the shoulder as he said, “Be careful out there. I don’t need to lose two Drakes.”

“When have you ever needed to worry about me?” asked Sam with a grin.

“Only to often,” Victor replied. He then went and did a partying handshake with Nadine.

“Don’t worry Victor. I’ll take good care of them. And my men know how to do their job.”

“Not trying to tell you how to do your job,” Victor replied.

“Maybe not saying it but your eyes tell a different story,” chuckled Nadine. “I’ll do my job. You just stay ready to come if an emergency happens.”

“Got it. I do my job. You do yours,” Victor grinned. He then turned to everyone else. “I’ll see everyone later.”

With that, Victor headed off and back to his plane to make sure everything was secure. From there, it was a waiting game. Victor was the back up and on the off chance Marlowe got in contact with him again, Victor would be ready for anything at a drop of a hat.

Still, that didn’t exactly make him feel better. The worry would remain, deep inside his chest until Victor knew Nathan was back with him and Sam and safe again.

* * *

 

Chloe looked over hers and Charlie’s group of men. “So,” she said to one of Shoreline’s men, “we’re basically leading all of you. Right?”

“Yes,” one man said, “though it’s Nadine’s right to terminate a contract with an employer if she deems the risks to high. Until then, or unless our plans are changed, we remain under your supervision.”

“Hmm,” she hummed softly as she stepped aboard one of the boats. She took one last inspection of the thing before nodding. “What are we waiting for then? Let’s head out.”

Her and Charlie had the farthest quadrant which meant they had a good two days and a half before they reached any of the marked islands. One of the men had already shown them their rooms and where they could gather any provisions they needed when they wished. Seeing as they also had their heading set out, it meant that there was little to do for the next couple of days.

With that in mind, Chloe walked around the ship once while it was headed into the sea. She usually traveled by planes and jeeps and it was rare that she ended up on a ship out in the ocean. Chloe took time to feel the wind on her face, to smell the salt in the air and watch the receding shore. However, the entire experience could only interest her so long and she was soon seeking out Charlie. The ship wasn’t exactly massive and it didn’t take long until she found him in his own cabin.

She cocked an eyebrow. “You brought a book?” Chloe couldn’t hide the amusement from her tone. “I didn’t know this was a weekend resort.”

“It’s a habit. Usually just something to busy my eyes with,” Charlie defended as he closed the book, keeping a finger in between the pages he was on.

“Ever thought about using that extra space for something useful?” asked Chloe.

Charlie rolled his eyes. “This is useful. Keeps me from getting bored.”

“Hmm, well I wish I could say the same thing,” sighed Chloe. “I am bored out of my mind.”

She made sure to change her tone, just so Charlie got the idea across, but he actually shook his head and said, “Not really in the mood Chloe.”

“What? Embarrassed because your ex-girlfriend caught us? I’m pretty sure Elena isn’t hiding in some cupboard somewhere,” Chloe replied with a roll of her eyes.

“First off, fling. Ex-fling. Second of all, aren’t you exhausted at all from our trip here?”

Chloe shrugged. “Not particularly. But I suppose I just need something to occupy my mind too.” She walked over and sat on the edge of Charlie’s bed. Carefully plucking the book from his hands while still keeping his place, she flipped it around and snorted. “Really? A cheesy crime novel?”

“It’s not cheesy and it was on sale,” retorted Charlie though he was grinning nonetheless. “I’ll have you know this man is one of the best crime authors there is.”

“But _The Bone Collector_? Really?” Chloe snorted. “You can’t get a sillier title if you tried.”

“Fine. I’ll prove it to you,” he said as he took the book back.

“Prove what?”

“That this is better than you’re making it out to be,” Charlie defended. His finger slipped from his place and he flipped back to the first page. “Chapter One. _Friday, 10:30 p.m., to Saturday, 3:30 p.m_.”

“Really? Is that how it starts out?” asked Chloe as she rolled her eyes.

“Yes now hush your gob.” Charlie cleared his throat as he continued, “ _She wanted only to sleep_.”

“Why word it like that? Why not say—”

“Excuse me mate. But you’re the one who said you were bored,” Charlie said with a pointed look. “Now, are you going to actually listen or just nag me the entire time?”

“Alright, alright, go ahead,” she snorted.

Chloe readjusted herself, leaning against the wall as Charlie continued with the book. She only found the words half interesting but she didn’t interrupt his train of speech, enjoying the way he moved from word to word in his gruff voice and British accent. They went on for several hours. A bell rung throughout the ship, signaling lunch. For the moment, both skipped but when the bell rang again for dinner, they decided they might as well head out. With that, Chloe found herself moving from her spot. She’d gone from sitting half way on the bed and leaning against the wall to full on leaning against Charlie, reading the pages with him. She was still only half interested but it was really Charlie’s reading that was pulling her in.

However, with the ring of the bell, the both stood up and stretched. They headed to the mess hall with the rest of the Shoreline crew. There, they got to know who they were sailing with. They listened to who had kids, who was an only child, took note of who was quiet and who were talkers. They noted who was new to the job and who had been in the game for many years.

Stories were told of the former owner, Nadine’s father. The older stories held Mr. Ross up, praising him for his prowess and intelligence. But it seemed old age had not been kind to him and he became senile, successfully ruining the company before Nadine finally took over. Nadine hadn’t headed Shoreline for long, not even a year, but the men already spoke highly of her and had a few good tales to tell.

It seemed that even if Rafe hadn’t paid her handsomely for this new job, they likely would have managed well on their own, eventually getting back to their greatness through reputation rather than by mass or types of weapons.

After dinner, Chloe followed Charlie back towards his own cabin.

“Hmm, so you liked _The Bone Collector_ that much, huh?” Charlie asked with a raised eyebrow.

“I’d be lying if I wasn’t interested in what happened to Rhyme next,” joked Chloe.

She found herself in Charlie’s cabin again, leaning next to him as he continued to read. After a while, Charlie let out a yawn and said, “If I continue any longer, my eyes are going to bloody fall asleep.”

Not ready to leave just yet, Chloe suggested, “Hmm, then let’s talk a bit.”

Charlie yawned again and reached over her to throw the book onto one of his bags. “Like what? Like how this treasure hunt has turned into a race against the Order of all people?”

“That’s certainly one thing,” snorted Chloe.

“What about Flynn? You don’t seem particularly worried about him. Or Nate for that mattered,” Charlie suggested.

“Well neither are you.”

“They can handle themselves,” Charlie replied.

“Exactly. Besides, Nate’s with Flynn and if anyone knows how to get out of a sticky situation, it’s him. Besides, I think Victor is doing a bit much, worrying that Marlowe might kill them. It’s not her style, not without a reason,” replied Chloe.

“There’s of course the chance that there becomes a reason.”

“And if that happens, Flynn will figure out a way to get them out,” Chloe replied. “Still, if I had the chance I’d probably hire an army too.”

“Why?”

“To get to the treasure first of course. Not that I believe there’s a Fountain of Youth but even if the Order doesn’t find anything, I doubt they’ll really let us keep the treasure. It’s basically free gold once it’s found and who in their right minds would give up that chance?”

“Point taken,” snorted Charlie.

Chloe nodded with a smug look on her face. “Well, I do try to always be right.”

From there, they talked a little more, Charlie’s words becoming farther apart, more slurred. After Chloe asked one question, she noted that Charlie didn’t respond at all and had fallen asleep. With a smile on her face, Chloe got up and pulled the cover up around Charlie, not sure if he got cold or not. She then turned off the light and headed to her own room for the night.

* * *

 

Rafe was pleased that he’d finally brought something to the table. The old man had actually approved of his suggestion though it seemed to help that he oddly enough knew of Nadine as well. Of course, Rafe wasn’t completely pleased with Victor either. He was fairly sure Sam had been close to kissing him before Victor had walked in. Rafe had wanted it to happen, oddly enough more than he had with anyone else. And it wasn’t the urge to kiss him and just get it over with, like he was trying to get something out of Sam and wanted to speed up the process. If that had been it, then he would have kissed Sam then and there, regardless of Victor standing off to the sidelines.

But Rafe didn’t want anything from Sam. At least nothing material, not something easily gained. So when Victor had come in, Rafe had jumped apart and Sam had done the same.

Even after a day had passed and Rafe now found himself aboard a ship headed to a number of islands that might hold Bonny’s treasure, he was still thinking of what had almost happened. Thoughts of Nate and Flynn didn’t fill his mind. He didn’t exactly care for Nate and Nate didn’t seem to like him and Flynn was a complete prick in Rafe’s mind. He just didn’t want either of them to die and by hiring an army, he was pretty confident that he’d reach that goal. Otherwise, there was no need to worry about them like Sam or Victor or Elena seemed to be doing.

Because of that, Rafe tried to busy himself in other ways with recounting supplies and then walking around the ship but it seemed like the thoughts never completely left his head. On his fifth round on the ship’s deck, Rafe finally stopped his near constant movement as he heard his name called and paused.

It was Sam, the man running to catch up with him. He was smiling but there was also an uncertain nature to his face as well. “Just wanted to say that I’ve squared things away so they know they can use the other cabin.”

Rafe quirked an eyebrow at that. He was pleased for what that could lead to but kept his face neutral as he said, “That’s implying something. Isn’t it?”

“Kind of.”

Rafe couldn’t help the snort that left him. “We’re not five year olds having a sleepover. We’re grown men and you just informed one of Nadine’s men that we’d gladly share a room.”

Sam winced. “You’re right. Of course you are. I just-well I didn’t-I wasn’t sure if-we have been—”

“I’m not angry Samuel.”

“Oh…oh good! I just…I don’t want to overstep my boundaries in any way,” Sam replied.

His statement made sense but Rafe couldn’t help but role his eyes. It seemed ridiculous and he said just that. “I’ve sobbed my eyes into your chest at two in the morning. I don’t think boundaries really exist.”

“Yeah um…you’re probably right,” chuckled Sam. “So…if boundaries don’t exist, do you care if I ask if you’re alright?”

Rafe shook his head. “Really? That dull of a question?”

“Well I’m sorry I didn’t ask the oasis of questions.”

The way Sam threw his hands up in the air and grumbled had Rafe’s lips quirking upwards. “I’m doing well Sam,” Rafe said, interrupting the other grumbles. When Sam stopped and looked at him, Rafe repeated himself. “I am.”

And oddly enough, he was. Despite the danger that the Order presented, assuming they were the ones to have taken care of his father, Rafe’s problems with that had dissolved far quicker than he would have hoped. Rafe didn’t have to worry about the countless estates and lands as those would likely be broken up and sold, adding onto the company. The company itself would go to the remaining board members. And with no land and no company, Rafe Adler could slip away from the meetings and social gatherings and the media.

In a way, he already had.

His father was gone, Rafe had taken himself out of the circles he had hated so much, and he was now headed towards something that actually made his heart race with excitement. Even better, he didn’t have two deaths resting on his conscience any longer. Neither was he alone.

That last thought made him particularly smile. Despite using Flynn to help break free from his prison in the first place, he had feared of what would come next, if he’d be able to carry on with that support gone. He was pleased he didn’t have to find out now.

Rafe blinked and quickly realized that Sam was insistently waving a hand in front of Rafe’s eyes.

“Earth to Rafe. Please tell me you’re not going to fall off the ship or something.”

Rolling his eyes, Rafe grabbed Sam’s hand and pulled it down to rest between them. “I’m not going to fall over you idiot. I was just thinking.”

Sam just laughed and Rafe again found himself smiling.

“When do we reach our first island?” asked Rafe.

“Tomorrow. Probably sometime in the morning,” Sam replied.

“Good. It’ll allow us a full night’s rest,” Rafe said with a slight nod. He focused back on the sea in front of him, of how the water rushed by and was pushed aside by the ship.

He focused on the movement, how free it made him feel. Rafe could tell Sam’s eyes were focused outwards as well, though whether on the sea or sky it was difficult to tell. Rafe continued to gaze into the blue abyss, the simple act made all the more comforting with Sam at his side. However, it was only when he felt a tug from Sam that he finally turned to him again.

“Hmm?”

“Uh you’re still…well we’re still holding hands.”

Rafe cocked an eyebrow and looked down. “So we are.” He started to disentangle his hand when Sam suddenly gripped tighter. It made Rafe jolt, slightly shocked by the sudden grasp.

Sam quickly realized this and eased up on the grip, trying to make the motion as casual as possible. Rafe watched as he pulled their hands up so that Rafe could see his own palm.

“I was just…I was wondering how you got these calluses.”

The attempt at hiding what Rafe was assuming was his intentions were piss poor at best. But Rafe decided to play along. “Why? Because you don’t think someone like me has ever done a hard day’s work?”

“What? No I—you’re teasing me aren’t you?” Sam finished with a playful glare.

Rafe full on grinned this time. “Hmm, you’re catching on.” He watched Sam laugh again as he added, “But in answer to your question, the calluses are from fencing.”

“Fencing?” asked Sam curiously.

“Yes, my father thought any boy should grow into a sport but not something dirty and unsightly like soccer or baseball,” Rafe replied. “All things considered though, it was one of the few things I actually enjoyed.”

Rafe’s eyes moved from Sam’s face to his hand where Sam had started tracing the edges of the calluses, going over each one in great detail. It sent a shiver up Rafe’s back. Even with the liars and betrayers, with those that used everything they had to try and get something out of Rafe, he had never felt such care in his life.

“Sorry,” Sam suddenly said as he froze on the spot. “That was probably really weird.”

Humming in response, Rafe noted the lingering feeling in his hand, like the ghosts of Sam’s fingertips. When that feeling started to disappear, Rafe finally said, “You don’t have to stop.”

He watched curiously as Sam hesitantly gripped his hand again. He started off, doing the same motion as before but then went to tracing every line, every edge with a slow precision that had that tingling sensation in Rafe’s spine returning.

Slowly, Sam went from his hand to moving over his wrist and then up and down Rafe’s arm. He did that seven times. On the last stroke, Sam’s fingers came up and his hand fully rested on Rafe’s shoulder. Rafe looked at it for a second longer before returning his eyes to Sam’s face. The way his head dipped forward made Rafe see his intentions all to clearly. However, Rafe remembered how relieved he’d been when Sam hadn’t kissed him as Victor had walked into the suite.

Rafe had meant what he said. He wasn’t mad about sharing a room, about what it would imply. He could care less what the Shoreline men thought. But he wasn’t putting on a show. He wasn’t manipulating Sam and Sam wasn’t trying to get something from him. Because of that, a surge of emotion filled Rafe. He had been jealous of people before but never for such a reason as this. He didn’t want anyone else to see the kiss. If that was to happen, then it would be for Rafe’s eyes only.

Because of that, he quickly put a finger up and against Sam’s lips before he could dip his head any lower. Before Sam could recoil and start second guessing himself, Rafe softly replied, “Take me to our room.”

Rafe could see that Sam was a bit unsure of the exact implications of the words, what Rafe was getting across, but he nodded and promptly turned on his heels. Rafe followed closely behind, passing a Shoreline man only seconds after they’d been moving. He was glad he’d thought of that.

They walked through the ship until Sam stopped at a door. He opened it and stepped through. He closed it behind Rafe and then hesitantly turned around, his face showing that he wasn’t sure as to what to expect.

Part of Rafe wanted to surge forward and grab Sam now that he was realizing how much he wanted to capture the man’s lips with his own. But he just barely stopped himself and instead held his hand out, palm upwards and open. Sam got the message and slowly started the same building motions that he’d done out on the deck. First the calluses, then the whole hand, then over the wrist, the arm next. This time when Sam’s hand finally came to rest on Rafe’s shoulder, he then slid it over Rafe’s shirt, down his back, finally stopping on Rafe’s waist.

With that final movement, Sam simultaneously dipped his head as Rafe moved his now free hand to the back of Sam’s neck. Sam’s hair was long enough that Rafe could tangle his fingers into it. His eyes slipped shut as he was finally able to press his lips against Sam’s.

Cracked skin. Rough.

Rafe opened his mouth, pushed Sam’s lips to do the same though he quickly did just that upon understanding what Rafe wanted. At first they just did that, moved their lips together, sucking in air where they could. Rafe had moved his hands to wrap around Sam’s neck and he could feel both of Sam’s hands resting on his waist now, pulling him closer.

Sam was the one to first flick his tongue over, to slide it against Rafe’s, to move against the roof of Rafe’s mouth.

Smoke. It was the first thing he tasted. He hadn’t realized Sam smoked, hadn’t seen him do it yet though he must have done frequently enough for the flavor to remain. But Rafe didn’t notice it for to long as it mixed with what could only be described as uniquely Sam Drake.

He let Sam have control only for a moment longer before he actively pushed his tongue against Sam’s, felt his way into the other’s mouth. He changed it so he controlled the pace, tightened his grip around Sam’s neck, kept him there. In the depths of his gut, a warmth was curling and leading Rafe to try and press their bodies even closer together.

But a full, proper breath of air was needed and when Rafe felt Sam needing it, he kissed him for twenty seconds longer just to feel how malleable Sam could become.

When they did break apart, Rafe’s eyes slowly opened to quite the sight. He couldn’t help the smile that formed on his face, at seeing the way Sam’s mouth hung open, his lips bright and flushed with blood as were his cheeks.

“I’d say that was a long time coming,” Sam said, the first to speak, “but I’ve known you for about five days and it’s honestly a little crazy how right that felt.”

Rafe continued to smile. He couldn’t help it. He felt like his heart might burst yet not from sadness nor anger. He wasn’t familiar with this new way of feeling but he hoped to be soon. Nevertheless, he had to say the words, no matter how soon or desperate they sounded. After a kiss like that, he had to make sure Sam understood. He wasn’t sure he could survive if Sam didn’t, at least not this version of himself that couldn’t stop the grin from appearing on his face.

“Promise you won’t leave.”

He needed to hear Sam’s response like a man in a desert needed water. After that kind of buildup, he knew he would crumble if Sam shook his head and backed away.

But Sam didn’t do that. His face softened and he moved one hand from Rafe’s waist to the side of his face. “After this? I’ll go anywhere with you.”

It was exactly what Rafe needed to hear.

* * *

 

About three hours after setting sail, Elena found herself walking over her first island. Her team’s quadrant had some of the closest islands and, seeing as how their current one wasn’t looking very prosperous, they would likely succeed in getting to another one before the day was over.

Elena had already had a tour of the ship and talked to some of the men. Like any group, Shoreline was diverse. There were those that gladly talked to Elena, simply casually or actively answering questions that she had. There were of course those that were all business and acted like they didn’t have time for socializing and then there were the stuck up ones, that made it a point they didn’t think Elena should be on board and that, if anything, she was a liability.

It made her wish she’d been a little more vocal, tried to make an argument to stick with someone else and to have the outlier stay with Nadine. Of course, the fact that she wasn’t with Sam or some other familiar face meant that Elena didn’t have a buffer of sorts. She had to make herself involved with Shoreline if she were to remain on equal footing with them. Even with the kinder ones, Elena knew she wasn’t seen as much in their eyes.

She knew that Nadine thought of her as that too. Oh, the woman was polite enough but Elena bet that was only because of the fat check she was getting. Because of that, Elena was surprised that the woman approached her while they explored the island they were.

The piece of land was large but mostly bare except a few palm trees. Still, they walked over it, making sure nothing was hidden under the sandy beaches. Elena walked it with everyone else, looking for signs of any sort, when Nadine walked up to her.

“There seems to be nothing here. I say we go to the next piece of land,” Nadine said.

“How long to get there?” asked Elena.

“About five hours,” Nadine responded. “Which is good because we have plenty of time for practice.”

Elena frowned but automatically started to follow Nadine out of pure curiosity. “Practice for what?”

“This,” Nadine responded. She stopped several paces from one of the palm trees and pulled out her gun. She pushed it into Elena’s hand. As Elena stared at it, curious and still very much confused, Nadine made for the palm tree, brought out a knife on her hip, and cut a neck into the outer shell of the tree. “That is your target. Now, try and hit it.”

“Wait. Why—”

“Normally I would not put time into such a thing. Particularly when it is not my actual employer who has asked me. But Victor is an old friend and Rafe has given me more than enough to rebuild Shoreline,” Nadine replied. “Because of that, I’m feeling generous.”

“Victor asked you to teach me how to shoot?” Elena said.

“Yes. He hopes there won’t be an actual conflict. Yet a man who hires an army does not strike me as one who strives for diplomacy. He wants to make sure you can protect yourself if the time is needed,” Nadine replied.

“I thought that’s why he wanted me with you,” replied Elena. “Because you’re the most capable.”

“I have an entire army to look after,” Nadine responded, “and my eyes cannot be everywhere. Now, show me how well you can aim and fire.”

Elena bit her bottom lip and turned towards the marked tree in front of her. She was flattered that Victor had said anything at all but now that she was stuck in the situation, a sort of anxiety welled up in her. She didn’t want to look foolish in front of Nadine and be any sort of a burden. Elena could recall earlier memories of being at a shooting range with her father. She hadn’t gone often and it had happened so long ago that realistically, Elena knew that time would do her no good.

Nevertheless, she thought back on it and held up the gun. She got in a stance that resembled what she’d seen on TV and what she could recall from the memories, knowing to be careful of the recoil. She aimed, knowing that she shouldn’t close one eye or anything like that. With a deep breath, she looked at her mark and pulled the trigger.

Nothing happened.

Elena relaxed and frowned, looking at the gun. She glanced over at Nadine who had a smirk on her lips as a light chuckle escaped her.

“You’ve got the safety on.”

Well there went her chance to impress. Elena let out a soft groan as she threw her head back and closed her eyes. “I can’t believe I was that stupid.”

“We all have our off days,” Nadine responded. “Do not worry. Try again.”

Elena shook her head, turned the safety off, and then tried again.  Going through the same process, she focused on her mark. With an eye down the gun, she pulled the trigger again.

She wasn’t quite ready for the kickback and flinched a bit. However, she couldn’t help but smile as she saw where her shot had landed.

“Not bad,” Nadine said with a sharp nod. “But it was likely beginner’s luck. Fire five more times and we’ll see how well you do.”

Elena nodded and quickly adjusted her stance to before. In quick succession, five more bullets flew towards the tree. Though none of them hit the center of the ‘X’, she did manage to have all of the marks hit the tree, even if two were much higher than intended.

“Hmm, perhaps more than luck,” replied Nadine and Elena was a bit shocked at her approving nod. “Take your stance again.”

Doing as told, she felt Nadine roughly push her feet and shoulders around until satisfied. “That is the proper way to stand but one is rarely so lucky to have time to adjust or to have a target that doesn’t move. Still, it’s a place to start. You have seven more rounds in that pistol. Fire again.”

Elena did just that and after she finished and relaxed, she could see several of the Shoreline men standing to the sides and watching curiously.

Nadine took her gun from her and loaded another clip.

“Are you really alright with wasting bullets on me?” asked Elena.

“With what Rafe is paying me? Only to gladly,” Nadine responded. She pressed the gun back into Elena’s hands. “Now again.”

For the next hour, Elena was taken through different stances and put through several different practices. Nadine wasn’t always by her side, sometimes moving off to tell a crewmember something or other, but she was always there when Elena emptied another clip. Once they were done and everyone had started to move back to the boats that would taken them to their ship, Nadine took Elena aside and said, “If worst comes to worst, what I showed you today will not safe your life. But if you find yourself in a tight spot, with some luck you will have these basics to protect you.”

“Thank you,” Elena replied with a sharp nod. “I know you didn’t have to spend time doing this.”

“It was a favor for Victor, not for you,” Nadine said with a pointed look. Her face softened somewhat as she gave a slight nod and said, “You are welcome though. Let’s head to the next island now.”

They headed back to the ship and made way for their next piece of land. They had lunch right before spotting the island in the distance. Upon arrival, it was clear that the place was larger than the last one and an old structure lay on its sandy surface as well. Elena headed for that first with Nadine at her side. As she carefully moved about it, Elena started to murmur to herself, little facts that she could pull out of the structure.

“Hmm, architect suggests the late seventeen hundreds. Perhaps early eighteen hundreds. Looks like this is what remains of an incredibly small port.”

“Is that why you’re around?”

Elena frowned at Nadine’s words. “What do you mean?”

“I’m asking if you’re an expert on this subject,” Nadine replied.

“An expert?” laughed Elena. “Far from it. I’m sure Victor and Nate and Sam know far more about it than me. It’s just a hobby if anything.”

Confusion crossed Nadine’s face. “Then why are you here?”

“Well I’m…I want to make sure Nate gets back safe,” Elena replied. “I haven’t known him long but I like him. I’d probably consider him a friend. I just want to make sure he stays alive.”

“That may be so but what about the treasure? It’s quite a dangerous journey for a first time treasure hunter. Which I’m assuming is what you are.”

“Oh no, definitely not. I’m a journalist,” Elena quickly said. However, she noted the way Nadine just snorted and shook her head. “I am,” she repeated.

“I am not arguing whether you are a journalist or not Ms. Fisher,” Nadine responded, humor clear in her voice. “But I have been in the right circles long enough to know lust when I see it.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Elena responded with a shake of her head. “I’m doing this for Nathan.”

“Hmm that may be what you say but you’ll see soon enough,” Nadine replied. “Everyone lusts for treasure at some point or another…treasure hunter.”

“Journalist,” Elena muttered as she returned her focus to the structure. Nevertheless, part of her knew Nadine was right to a certain extent. It was Anne Bonny after all. The famed yet mysterious pirate. A woman that, according to a simple journal, cut off Blackbeard’s head and took his treasure for herself. The pirate that pirates feared and she’d taken him down like he was nothing.

So yes, the treasure was something that she wanted to find. But a large part of finding it wasn’t for selfish reasons. If she found the treasure, it meant they were ahead of the Order and had a better chance of rescuing Nathan. And that was what really mattered to her. Even if the fantasy of holding golden coins was tempting.

Still, she focused on the shelter and after finding nothing, turned to search the island with everyone else until the sun started to head for the horizon. There was nothing there, meaning they had two crossed off the map now. Only sixty-six more in total to go (thirty-one in their quadrant).

With that knowledge in mind, Elena went aboard with everyone else.

“When will we reach the next island?” Elena asked Nadine.

“It’s a bit farther out. Mid day tomorrow,” she replied.

“Any way I can practice aboard the ship?” asked Elena.

It clearly took Nadine a moment to grasp what she was referring to. However, she gave an approving nod and said, “I won’t have you firing anything on this ship but there are certainly other aspects we can work on. Besides, there are other ways to defend yourself besides guns.”

Elena couldn’t help but smile, both pleased that Nadine was willing to help and that she was doing something as there was yet to be any sign of Bonny to look over or analyze.

“Alright,” Elena said, “what first?”

* * *

 

Despite Flynn’s insistent words, Nate had ignored him the entire flight down and when they were dragged aboard ships. He didn’t care if it was childish. He had let Flynn in again, been willing to forgive past mistakes, to right the wrongs of the past, but it seemed like he was good at only one thing. Perhaps it was his religious upbringing from the orphanage, but Nate had always believed that people were inherently good. Now he was starting to think he’d been wrong all that time.

Once aboard the ship, Nate was shoved into a simple enough room with all the basic needs, a bed, a toilet, a sink, a desk. The shackles that kept his wrists together were sadly not taken off though and it was difficult to keep himself upright as he stumbled on the bobbing ship. Sadly, it seemed the room wasn’t meant just for him as Flynn came barreling into him and they both ended up on the floor.

As the door slammed behind them, Nate attempted to kick Flynn off.

“Ow! It’s not like I did that on purpose,” growled out Flynn as he rolled over and sat up.

Nate just turned away again, a frown deeply set into his face.

“Come on. Don’t do this to me mate. Not when we’re stuck in this box together.”

Nate closed his eyes and thought of the pros and cons for a moment before pushing himself up. Turning around, he got ready for what could only be a heated argument. However, he stopped himself as he watched Flynn gag. He was still on the floor and had closed his eyes as he rubbed his temples. Nate almost asked if he was alright but he steeled himself and shook his head.

“You’re a real asshole Flynn.”

“Whatever. You can yell-umph! Oh bloody hell…”

Nate continued to frown but it was more out of concern than actual irritability now, though he never would have admitted it.

“No, this is not whatever,” Nate responded, ignoring the way Flynn had tapered off and actually wasn’t looking to good. “You were just dicking us over. Again. Even if you weren’t, you’re partners with _Lazarević_ of all people. A blasted Serbian war criminal!”

“What? So he’s just automatically…labeled a monster now?” Flynn managed to get out.

Nathan growled back sarcastically, “Oh, I should have known. Let me guess. You think Stalin was a saint huh?”

“He wasn’t a fucking,” Flynn suddenly stopped as he covered his mouth to gag again. “…a fucking saint but he wasn’t a fucking monster either. Christ you’re even-even more of a child if you’re that naïve.”

“Naïve? Stalin slaughtered millions!”

“So? He was still human. Just…just like the rest of us,” managed Flynn. “We’re all…capable of…of anything. Only difference is that some people got…got better connec-connec-oh shit!”

Flynn dived for the toilet as best as someone with their hands shackled together could and puked over the entire thing. Nate winced and looked away as what little was in Flynn’s stomach left it.

“You’re seriously sea sick? Already? We’ve been on this ship for about two minutes,” muttered Nate.

“So you’re a fucking sailor. Not everyone is so comfortable with the sea mate,” Flynn groaned just as another spasm wracked his body. Nothing actually came out but it didn’t stop Flynn from looking all the more pathetic.

Nate watched for a few seconds, trying to stay angry just that much longer. He knew that if Sam or Sully had been there, they wouldn’t have hesitated to continually wail on Flynn for what he had revealed. But Nate just found it that much harder to hate someone who looked like he might drown himself in puke filled toilet water.

With a soft sigh, Nate decided to at the very least not be completely gentle. He grabbed Flynn by this hair and roughly pulled his face up and out of the way as he flushed the toilet. Letting go, Nate grabbed some toilet paper to clean the little bit of the seat that Flynn had thrown up on before going to wash his hands as best he could. Turning back, it still looked like Flynn was trying to drown himself in the toilet but at least the puke was gone.

Flynn gagged again as Nate slid down near him with an annoyed sigh. “You know, it’s pretty fucking hard to hate you when you look like crap.”

“That’s all you got?” huffed Flynn. “I probably look bloody fucking awful.”

“Well yeah…that too,” sighed Nate. “Are you really this easily sickened by the sea?”

“What do you think?” Flynn softly murmured.

Nate snorted in response and finally looked around, taking full stock of the room. It was on a lower deck and had a round window but it was to small for either to fit through. The bed itself wasn’t much and Nate couldn’t see any immediate possibility that might help them break their cuffs and the lock on their door. They were good and stuck there for a while.

Thinking about making the most of the bed and hopefully sleeping off the headache, Nate only didn’t when he noted Flynn gagging again. Shaking his head, Nathan cursed his own heart as he pulled Flynn back again and helped to support him a bit as his throat constricted again.

Some time passed and for a while, Flynn had remained silent though he hadn’t made any comments about moving from his spot by the toilet. Then the door to their room was unlocked and an agent came in carrying a tray.

“Breakfast.”

Suddenly the gagging happened again and Flynn’s head was fully over the rim once more. The agent didn’t comment and simply left, a click signalizing that he’d locked the room again.

“You’re going to have to eat eventually,” Nate tried.

“Not…not yet. Give me a few more hours,” groaned Flynn.

Nate just shook his head and finally stood up, moving to the tray. The food was simple enough but certainly nicer than any jail or prison food he’d had before. Once he started eating, he realized just how hungry he was and ate all of it, figuring that they’d get more come noon time and hopefully Flynn would be ready to stomach something then.

He decided to sit on the edge of the bed. Nate would have crossed his arms if not for the cuffs as he thought of what to say next. He’d helped Flynn but he was still feeling a bit petty and pissed.

“So, when are you going to betray Lazarević?” Nate asked sarcastically. When Flynn glanced up, he added, “I’m just curious how long it takes for you to move on without a care in the world.”

It was probably because of the sea sickness but Flynn didn’t respond and looked away.

“Of course, maybe even you’re smart enough not to piss off a war criminal,” muttered Nate. He then watched Flynn carefully, expecting some sort of response, but all he did was continue to stare into the toilet. “Come on! You’re the one who kept trying to get me to talk!”

Flynn let out a soft groan. “That was before I felt like ripping my stomach out.”

“So? I want to know exactly how long you’re giving Lazarević before you stab him in the back. I think you owe me that,” Nate replied.

“You don’t know shit Nathan,” Flynn surprisingly said in response.

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

Nate didn’t get a response though and from the way Flynn was completely focusing on the toilet again, Nate was betting he wouldn’t get an answer. Of course, with Flynn not exactly cooperating, it left little for Nate to do except lay in bed and think.

His mind turned to his family and friends and the team he’d left behind. He knew Marlowe had gotten in contact with them and that they knew he and Flynn were alive so there was at least that. Still, Nate had no idea what the best move was. What little he’d dealt with the Order, he knew it wasn’t something to be messed with meaning that it might be better to let things run their course. It might just be the best way to get out alive. However, he doubted Sully was just going to sit by and wait, or Sam for that matter, so he doubted that just waiting it out would work.

That of course meant being ready for some type of attack or rescue to come. Hopefully if it happened, Nate would have the chance to get away. Part of him was already working out the best way to carry Flynn away and how to help him out if they came under fire or anything like that. However, another part of him was just screaming ‘leave him, he’ll only fuck you over again!’.

Nate was pretty sure that part was right to. If there was one thing Flynn hadn’t failed, it was disappointing Nate and hitting low on any expectations given to him. Of course, Nate wasn’t sure how leaving him would go down with the others. Most probably wouldn’t care but both Chloe and Rafe were a tricky subject.

From what Nate had seen, both seemed to be equally pissed at the guy but it didn’t exactly mean they wanted him left behind with the Order. Of course, neither knew about this new betrayal and with that coming to light, they might be that much more willing to leave him.

Then Nate’s thought went back to his brother and Sully for a moment. He knew they were probably worried to death at the moment. It was what they did best. They were probably getting ready for World War III as well in their attempt to rescue him judging by past experiences too. Of course, then his thoughts drifted to Elena as well as he wondered exactly where she was and what she was doing.

He may never see her again. That was a very real chance Nate had to accept. That night of joking around and messing with each other and playing that stupid game had been wonderful. It had been exactly what Nate had needed. And with the little Eskimo kiss? Nate’s heart had practically leapt into his chest and he hadn’t been able to hide the blush that had crept over his face.

There had been a connection. Nate had been sure of that.

But now that he was stuck with the Order, Nate wondered if that connection was strong enough. Elena had said she’d be prepared for danger but the Order was a whole new level that Nate sure as hell wouldn’t want her involved in if he had a say. As far as he knew, Elena didn’t really have any training in fighting or how to survive if lost at sea or on some island. She appeared resourceful as hell and if anyone could survive in an extreme situation with no training, it probably would be her. But that didn’t really ease Nate’s mind any.

Of course, that worry was only needed if Elena had gone along with Sam and Sully. It was more likely she’d gone back to the States. Maybe she’d even rethought her plan to leave that awful job at that newspaper place or whatever. Who knew.

Then Nate’s mind went Chloe and Charlie and Rafe. At least with Chloe and Charlie, they could be considered old friends. Both were good and trustworthy and he could see them following Sully to get him back. Of course, Charlie was realistic and Nate knew him less well than Chloe so that lessened the chance he’d stuck around. Everything was probably to much of a risk. And Rafe? Rafe had what he’d wanted all along and the rich guy had probably gone off somewhere. Even with that weird thing going between him and Sam, Nate figured Rafe wouldn’t stick around for long. No way a guy like that would help someone he’d just met.

That meant Nate could trust that Sully and his brother, maybe Chloe, were on their way to help and inexplicably cause some form of trouble. Everyone else was unlikely and held very real doubt in all of them.

And if Chloe didn’t come, then what was there getting Nate to risk his neck to drag Flynn with him?

His blasted conscience of course.

Nate was pretty sure that even if Marlowe or Talbot was in trouble and asked for help, he’d probably try. He supposed leaving people behind just wasn’t in his nature.

Thinking on all that, the door finally opened again. Nate wondered if it was more food but it oddly enough ended up being Talbot. Nate would have guessed the guy was the same age as Sam or at least close yet the two couldn’t be more different. Talbot held none of that mischievous child like glee that Sam always presented (something which made some believe he was the younger brother). In his crisp business suit and carefully kept hair, Talbot was all business, a carefully crafted look on his face that seemed to give nothing away.

Nate sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed to stand just as Flynn got out, “Oh look. It’s Marlowe’s bitch.”

Despite the stab, Talbot hardly even reacted. A small huff of air escaped his nose but he quickly turned all his focus to Nathan. From what Nate had heard, Talbot was fiercely loyal to Marlowe. He was her protégé, aimed to take over one day, yet the rumors suggested that he acted more like someone only to happy to remain second in command. Nate also found it interesting that any stabs at him didn’t seem to affect the man yet the moment Flynn had metaphorically spit on Marlowe, Talbot had just about lost it.

Wondering if that would later become useful information, Nate watched as Talbot laid out several documents onto the desk in the room.

“Marlowe wants your take on these Drake,” Talbot said with a slight nod and gesture.

Guessing that he didn’t really have a choice in the matter, Nate glanced at Flynn’s slouched over form as he walked over. Going over the documents, one was an old, drawn out map. It had likely been done in the mid 1700s judging by what was written down and the style. Of course it wouldn’t be perfect but Nate couldn’t think of what landmass was shaped like it.

“What the hell is this? I can’t recall an island like this,” muttered Nate.

“This is the island the Fountain of Youth rests upon,” Talbot responded. “The place Bonny found and settled with her treasure. Thanks to you, we finally know the area to search for it.”

“Hold on, but there’s no land mass that size in this area. None of the islands we found were of these specks, even if they’re remotely accurate,” Nate countered.

A sardonic smirk rested on Talbot’s face in response. “Do you really think the Fountain of Youth would remain undiscovered if a satellite could find this island?”

“What the hell could cloak an island this size for centuries? It’s not like people haven’t driven their ships all over this ocean before,” Nate shot back.

“I don’t care what you can comprehend or not,” sighed Talbot. “I need you to figure out this.”

He pushed over the other document, this one a declaration of sorts. Nate didn’t recognize the langue one bit.

“What is this?” asked Nate.

“The coded instructions as to how to enter the island,” Talbot responded. “Marlowe believes you may be able to help crack it seeing as we’ve had difficulty thus far.”

Nate rubbed at his eyes as he looked over the confusing and nonsensical letters. “You know, I’ll need paper and pencil and stuff for this. Right?”

“I’ll have an agent bring it. I simply needed to know if you would comply with the request,” Talbot responded.

“And if I hadn’t?”

Talbot simply kept the sardonic smile firmly in place as he turned his back and went for the door. As far as Nate had seen, the man wasn’t armed and Nate acted on instinct, taking what he saw as an easy advantage. However, his attempt to wrap his chained hands around Talbot’s throat didn’t exactly go as planned.

It was almost like the man had been expecting it. Moving lightning fast, Nate quickly found his head ringing as he was slammed against the wall and then thrown to the ground. That had been another rumor, that Talbot was trained in multiple forms of self-defense and near impossible to beat hand to hand. It seemed those rumors had been more accurate than Nate had given them credit for.

Talbot smoothed out his suit then and said, “It would be in your best interest if you didn’t try that again,” before leaving through the door, locking it behind him.

Nate let out a soft groan as he heard Flynn chuckle.

“Oh shut up and go back to puking,” growled out Nate as he dragged himself up. Ignoring the pain, he turned his focus back towards the encrypted document, desperately wishing Sully was there as he tended to be better at that time of thing. With a sigh, Nate slowly started going through it, trying to eliminate what ciphers he could off the top of his head.

* * *

 

Charlie found that he again had an entirely free day to basically walk around the ship as they wouldn’t arrive at their next island until about eight o’clock tomorrow in their current time zone.

He woke up alone and slowly got out of bed. Rubbing his eyes, he went and took a quick rinse off before heading out and towards the mess hall. As he did, he thought about the day before, still a bit shocked that Chloe had stuck around for practically the entire day. She’d complained a good bit near the beginning but had seemed to get more involved with the story as the day had gone on.

Certainly not minding the company, he hadn’t pushed her away and had found himself enjoying her near, simply doing more chatting and relaxing before they had to face the hard work ahead of them.

He first saw Chloe that day in the mess hall, already talking and interacting with the Shoreline men. Charlie was a bit surprised that he could already read her well enough to see what she was doing. She was throwing over charming smiles and perhaps a few carefully planned caresses, making herself out to be more open than she was so that the men would feel better about opening up as well. Charlie just sat down, shot a smile across the table and ate with them though, only commenting later on.

“What exactly were you playing them for?” asked Charlie curiously as they walked around the ship.

“Oh, just trying to get at their true personalities. I don’t exactly take Nadine Ross’ word that all her men will do exactly what she wishes,” Chloe said.

“So basically picking out the greedy bastards and the cowards huh?”

Chloe smirked. “Exactly. They all hold Nadine in very high esteem but getting at their centers will show us what to expect if bad turns to worse.”

“Not an awful idea. We are kind of at their mercy here,” Charlie admitted. They had rather quickly put their lives in the hands of these men. After all, help could only come so quickly if something like a mutiny occurred and Nadine wasn’t there to keep her men in check.

Chloe laughed in response though as she said, “Speak for yourself. I could take this whole ship in one go.”

“Hmm, maybe if they were mindless zombies,” Charlie responded with a roll of his eyes. “You’re impressive but you couldn’t take down this whole bloody ship.”

“Couldn’t I?” grinned Chloe.

Charlie rolled his eyes again. “Let’s just say if you could, it wouldn’t exactly give me much confidence in Nadine or Victor’s choice of acquaintances.”

“Or it could just mean I am far better than anyone here,” joked Chloe.

“Yes, or that,” snorted Charlie.

“It’s totally that. Though fighting an army of zombies wouldn’t exactly be better,” Chloe commented. “How do you think it would start?”

“What? A zombie outbreak?” Charlie asked.

She nodded. “What would have to happen to make everyone else zombies but not us?”

Charlie just laughed. However, Chloe’s expectant look suggested that she was honestly curious as to what he might say. Seeing as there wasn’t anything better to do, Charlie shook his head and replied, “Well…perhaps we were in my room. Or your room. And someone who had been bitten prior to shipping off was here, not knowing what the bite was and that it wouldn’t heal.”

“And what? He just manages to turn and bite everyone and turn them without anyone running to inform us?” snorted Chloe.

“Hey, you’re the one who wanted a hypothetical zombie outbreak,” Charlie said with a roll of his eyes. “Maybe they did come running but we just couldn’t hear them.”

“And what exactly would we be doing that would make us unable to hear tens of men screaming in terror?” asked Chloe with a raised eyebrow.

Charlie chuckled. “Well, clearly something fun. You know, caught up in the whirl of the moment and all that.”

“Must have been quite a moment to be able to ignore the end of the world.”

“It bloody well better have,” snorted Charlie. “In this completely hypothetical situation of course.”

“Of course,” Chloe replied as she finally paused in her step.

She moved to the side and leaned out over the railing, looking at the ocean that was rushing passed. Charlie stopped with her and looked down at the dark water that occasionally sparkled in the light of the Sun.

“Been on boats often?” Charlie asked with mild curiosity.

“Hmm? Somewhat. Not usually in the open sea but there was this great job that led me down the Amazon River,” replied Chloe.

“Meet any crocs?” snorted Charlie.

“Met a toucan.”

Charlie laughed good and hard at that as Chloe let out a soft scowl.

“Those things are mean if you disturb a nest.”

“Then why’d you do it?”

“Not like I did it on purpose!”

“Alright, alright,” laughed Charlie.

Chloe just continued to scowl for a moment longer before relaxing into a smirk of her own as she returned her focus back to the sea. “What about you? Hmm? Ever been on a ship for long?”

“Had to scavenge this wreckage in the Mediterranean Sea for ages,” muttered Charlie. “Took to damn long to find it and even longer to pull it apart and get what my employer was wanting.”

“The Mediterranean doesn’t sound like such an awful place to be stuck.”

“The company wasn’t as nice as it is here.”

“Ah, that would explain it,” Chloe replied. “Very few can capture my charisma.”

“Is that what you call it?”

“Oh, bastard!” cried Chloe with a laugh. She punched Charlie in the shoulder. “I am a treat.”

“Maybe so but you’re a bit past due.”

“Oh you—!”

“It was a joke! Hundred percent a joke! Don’t throw me overboard,” Charlie laughed. “Just slipped out love.”

“Sure it did,” Chloe replied. “You’re a right bastard Charlie Cutter.”

“How do you think people find me charming?”

“Is that what _you_ call it?”

“Hey, already used that on you. Can’t turn it back on me.”

“Like hell I can’t,” laughed Chloe as she slid in closer. “It’s not my fault you’ve got nothing going for you.”

“And you do?”

It was all teasing, all playful, spiteless bickering. It was actually rather enjoyable, probably the most fun Charlie had experienced with a singular person in a while.

“Well besides my wonderful personality,” Chloe replied, “I’ve got my looks.”

“I think I’m much better looking than you,” Charlie said.

“Oh dream on.”

“You’re the one that’s asleep.”

“Touché,” laughed Chloe.

She took a step closer so that they were really chest to chest and Charlie wondered what she’d do next. With her, it was impossible to say for sure. Chloe was like controlled chaos. Whatever happened, Chloe would have a firm grip on it, steer it in whatever direction she wanted, but it would be shocking and random enough to likely surprise Charlie.

“Do a job with me.”

That certainly wasn’t what he’d expected but he couldn’t help but smirk and continue to play along. “I guess I was right. You haven’t had enough of me.”

“Amusing but I am actually quite serious,” Chloe smirked.

“I don’t doubt it,” Charlie replied. He truly didn’t. “But that doesn’t mean you haven’t just confused the hell out of me.”

“Come now. You’ve already proven that your brain works,” smirked Chloe. “Use it.”

Charlie shook his head. “Why just suggest it though? And while we’re in the middle of this bloody mess?”

“I’ve been working on something,” Chloe responded. “If it turns out to be anything, it’ll be big but I’m going to need help. Probably from multiple people but I’ll certainly need one close confidant.”

“So you trust me?”

“I wouldn’t say that,” Chloe replied. “We’ve still got quite a journey to go. For all I know, you’re working for the Order.”

“Because the British guy always has to be the villain?” laughed Charlie.

“Exactly,” said Chloe. “But you have risen to the small expectations I’ve placed in front of you. Perhaps enough will stack up to the point when I do actually trust you.”

“Hmm, then I should probably say I don’t trust you or else I might sound to naïve.”

“Don’t do that. I’d be flattered if you did.”

“In that case, I trust you,” Charlie responded. “Call it more of a gut instinct but I do.”

Chloe’s lips moved upwards. It wasn’t another playful smirk or grin. It was just a simple smile. Charlie’s gut seemed to twitch as if in warning and this time, he wasn’t that shocked when Chloe moved forward and kissed him.

“Thank you,” Chloe said, again with that softer smile.

“I’ll be here all night,” Charlie responded just as the stupid response popped into his mind. Yet his voice had been a great deal softer than he’d expected.

Chloe answered in the same tone, murmuring, “You’re welcome,” just as she kissed him again.

This one lasted just a bit longer and Charlie could feel Chloe turn him ever so slightly so that way he was against the railing. She pressed his body there, pinned it, before pulling away. They were still practically face to face as Charlie opened his eyes, Chloe’s cocked eyebrow telling him everything he needed to know.

“It’s about ten in the morning,” Charlie said with a snort.

“So? Is this like a vampire thing or something? You can only get it up at night?”

Charlie full on belted and he could easily feel the vibrations from Chloe’s laughter as well what with how their bodies were pressed together.

“You are downright bloody awful,” Charlie managed to get out.

“I do try,” she grinned.

This time, Charlie moved in for a kiss, soft and sweet where he could feel her smile against his.

“Come on,” Chloe murmured as they pulled apart. “Your place or mine?”

Charlie just laughed and gestured with one hand. “Lead the way.”

* * *

 

Nadine had assumed that the young woman was some kind of expert, maybe even a genius. She’d been extremely shocked to find out that Elena Fisher was only a tagalong. It was a foolish thing to have, especially when the Hermetic Order was involved.

The whole thing seemed even more implausible seeing as Victor had been fine with it. Nadine had always thought the man an intelligent individual yet she couldn’t help but question his judgment in this one case. Still, the woman wasn’t completely naïve and was far easier to work with than some of the thick skulls Nadine had knocked heads with.

Her eagerness to learn more about self defense and to try to not be a burden was appreciated (though it was made even easier as she was a good student and a quick learner). She was also useful on the islands, having more of an idea of what to look for every time they landed at what.

Nadine had taken to calling her Treasure Hunter as way of a nickname, finding it amusing how much the woman adamantly said she wasn’t one. The rest of Nadine’s men had caught on and the woman had given up with trying to get it changed.

They had been across multiple islands by now and again, it seemed they had hit a dead end. The island they were currently on was far more hilly and irregular than previous ones. It meant that no singular structure could have been built upon it but it did leave many avenues to search.

Nadine ordered her men towards specific locations before heading to where Elena was slowly moving over the rocky surface.

“Do you think we’ll find anything here Treasure Hunter?” Nadine asked as she approached her.

“Do you want the honest or hopeful answer?” asked Elena.

“I find honesty tends to be the better policy in such cases.”

“Well, then probably not,” Elena sighed as she brushed off her dirty pants. “Even with today’s technology it would be near impossible to build anything here. And I doubt Bonny just pushed the treasure into little crevices.”

Nadine snorted. “Even if she did, the treasure would have washed away the moment a large wave came around.”

Elena’s lips quirked upwards. “Yeah, that would be incredibly poor planning on her point.”

Nadine smiled politely in response but that look quickly dropped. Even with the constant going back and forth on the radios, no one had found anything remarkable. Her team that was with the missing Drake’s older brother had found nothing and the team with Frazer was in the same boat. Victor also hadn’t given any news about Marlowe mean they really didn’t even know if Nate was still alive. The only reason Nadine didn’t bring up how pointless everything seemed to be was because she was being paid well.

Because of that, she went along with the searching and didn’t express any anger when they left empty handed again.

Of course, Elena wasn’t so unaffected. Once on the ship again, Nadine managed to glance Elena’s form hurrying passed as she paced around the ship again. Nadine cared little if the woman was actually upset or not. It was her own fault for coming on such an impossible mission. However, Nadine didn’t truly know Elena and did care if the woman did something stupid. Nadine would prefer if Elena didn’t naively break something simply because she let her emotions get the better of her.

Because of that, Nadine eventually got up and went the opposite way around the ship, finally stopping Elena in her relentless pacing.

“Up to anything Treasure Hunter?”

Elena let out a soft sigh. “Not anything important.”

“Well, your pacing is making some of the men anxious,” Nadine responded.

“Sorry,” Elena quickly said. “I’m just…it’s just irritating that there hasn’t been anything. And we still have no idea where Nate is or what’s happened to him.”

Nadine cocked her head to the side. “Thinking of giving up?”

“What? No way!” cried Elena. “I’m not stopping this until I see Nate’s face again and he’s alive and well. I—what are you looking at?”

Nadine’s focus had moved from Elena’s face to out into the ocean. There was movement there, odd and unnatural. Thankfully Elena had binoculars and Nadine quickly asked for them. She took them and looked towards the movement in the distance. It was going parallel to their own ship, back towards the main land. Focusing in, Nadine noted that the ships were smaller than what would normally be used to cross the open ocean.

The boats were fast though and there were quite a few of them to, a mini armada. It had warning bells going off in Nadine’s head but thankfully they weren’t headed towards her. Nevertheless, she felt it would probably be good to warn the other two teams just in case.

She put the binoculars down and headed to the radio room.

“What? What did you see?” asked Elena, quickly following after her.

“I’m not sure,” Nadine responded, not bothering to look back as she made a bee-line for the radio. “But I think there may be a new player.”

* * *

 

There had been much to do with preparing their voyage. Talbot spent a great deal of his time making sure that everyone was doing their job and that Drake had what he needed. The man’s progress was slow but the fact that he was making progress at all on the declaration and that was what was important.

It left little time for Marlowe to bring him aside for a more private conversation but he wasn’t surprised when it happened.

When younger, when Marlowe had first found him and made it clear that he could have purpose, Talbot had been far more unruly and quick to anger. Years of practice and therapy and techniques had helped Talbot to regulate his emotions. He would one day inherit the Order. He couldn’t let his emotions just get the better of him like he was an attack dog.

Yet it was clear that his own shortcomings or conflicts could easily be controlled. If someone took a stab at him, he could easily deflect it.

But Katherine Marlowe was a different story. Something took control of Talbot, something unnamed and feral and certainly not becoming of the future leader to the Order. He’d talked about it, tried to do the techniques he’d been taught, regulating his breathing and counting backwards from ten. Things like that. And if some comment directed at him or someone else actually managed to bother him enough that he thought he might lash out, he still managed to keep it under control.

And yet if it was Marlowe, nothing worked.

What with her power and position, it was rare that anyone was ever rude or crude or disrespectful to her. However, some cocky asshole always showed up once in a while that was to big for their shoes. Sometimes it was true bravery that helped them to speak such idiotic things. More often it was a lack of brains that caused it.

Either way, Talbot couldn’t stand those that tried to put down Marlowe. It didn’t matter if there was a more physical danger presented or simply cruel words but Talbot wouldn’t stand for it.

Nevertheless, when there was time, he wasn’t surprised when Marlowe came by, the look on her face telling Talbot every word that was going to come out of her mouth.

“Though we don’t exactly have to keep them alive, it would be much appreciated Talbot,” Marlowe said with a light sigh. She was likely referring to every incident but the most recent one was when that scumbag Flynn had made another remark. That man clearly spoke out of stupidity seeing as he hadn’t gotten the message of what would happen if he disrespected Marlowe.

“Of course,” Talbot said with a slight nod. He wanted to say more but didn’t want to come off as back talking her.

“It will be easier if Harry Flynn remains alive,” Marlowe continued. “No matter how irritating he is, we need him alive to bring forth Lazarević.”

“Do you really think he’ll come?” asked Talbot. He’d always been somewhat uncertain of their plan. The Serbian war criminal didn’t strike him as the sentimental type.

Marlowe nodded however as she replied, “From what our informant has gathered, this may be the only way to bring the man out of hiding. If Flynn is dead however, Lazarević will not risk everything to come back for a corpse.”

“Of course Marlowe,” said Talbot, bowing his head. She was right of course. Even if Talbot was unsure, he at least knew that Lazarević wouldn’t risk everything for a dead man. Still, to think he would risk it all for someone other than himself…it seemed incredibly improbable.

“How has Drake been?” Marlowe suddenly asked.

“Well. He’s made quite a bit of progress on the page.”

“Good, see that he continues with that. Once he is done, we can drop him.”

Talbot gave her a curious glance, asking with his eyes if she meant what she’d said.

“We can’t risk Drake getting the location of the fountain back to Victor Sullivan or anyone else. It will be a sad loss but it must be done,” Marlowe replied. “Now, go see what daily progress Drake has made.”

Talbot simply nodded in confirmation. “Of course.”

* * *

 

When Rafe had asked that question, Sam had blurted the words out. Of course he wouldn’t leave, he wouldn’t dare. And after that he had wanted to grab Rafe and throw him onto the bed, to ravish him, to mess up that perfect hair and drink in that utterly intoxicating smile. Instead, a lot more kissing happened, a few gropes, and if possible Sam held Rafe even closer that night but nothing more.

Because Sam was afraid he had seriously fucked up.

It wasn’t like he regretted the kiss. Far from it. But looking back on his relationships, many could barely be called that. To be perfectly honest, he wasn’t the best partner, he wasn’t great at commitment, and that was the exact opposite of what Rafe needed. An incredibly large part of Sam wanted to be that for Rafe but his own insecurities were getting in the way. Even so, he didn’t dare tell Rafe that, not after everything that had happened. Because even though Rafe deserved the truth, deserved to know Sam’s own uncertainties, he could tell Rafe would take the news hard.

Maybe it was the wrong decision but Sam had already seen Rafe broken and beaten down. He wanted him to keep smiling and if that meant keeping that promise he would. Still, he wished that his brother or really anyone was around to talk to because Sam very much felt like his head was going to explode. Endless ideas, mostly of what could go wrong, kept swimming around up there and there wasn’t really an outlet Sam had. Besides, his brother was still in the hands of Marlowe with only Harry Flynn as backup for the moment and that didn’t exactly sit well with Sam either. And there was of course the fact that every island they came across held nothing and Elena’s and Chloe’s radioing back and forth hadn’t informed them of any new developments either.

They had gone from sixty-eight possibilities to fifty-nine in the past four days. By the end of the month, they probably would have seen every island and end up with no treasure and no Nathan.

Sam hated it and the anxiety induced by it had him smoking far more frequently than he ever had. He hadn’t been able to bring a pack with him when he went into the party, god that seemed like forever ago, and he’d been so busy, he’d honestly only managed to sneak one in every once in a while. However, now he ignored those around him and simply pulled one out whenever he needed it (though he was still courteous enough to head towards an open deck when he did).

He had brought two packs of cigarettes with him and had already finished those off in the four days they’d been at sea. Thankfully, Shoreline’s men seemed to have this game where they played poker for cigs. That day Sam had won enough that he could hopefully stretch for two days and had bid his fellow players farewell when it seemed like they weren’t willing to give him any more, even if he won.

That left him leaning over the rail, the smoke from his cigarette catching in the wind. Taking another drag, he glanced over to see Rafe heading towards him. During the poker session, Rafe had taken to going over their next target and simply double checking anything and everything. Sam imagined that having everything in order was Rafe’s way of dealing with any worry that might have been resting in his mind.

Rafe simply stopped beside him and they fell into a comfortable silence, both leaning on the rails and looking out over the water. They had already had an amusing tiff about how Sam would get lung cancer by the end of the week if he kept smoking like he was and Sam had already let Rafe take a puff. With that out of the way, Rafe didn’t really comment on it anymore, already taking it as a quirk that was simply part of Sam.

They stood like that for a good few minutes before Sam finished the cigarette and let it slip from his fingers.

“It’s because of people like you there are littering laws,” Rafe responded, his tone utterly serious as his face showed he was still joking.

“It’s just one cigarette. What can that do?”

“Well, seeing as you’ve thrown all the other ones overboard as well, I’m betting by the time this trip is over we won’t be able to sail through it,” Rafe replied.

“A sea of cigarettes?”

“With the way you smoke? I don’t doubt it.”

Sam laughed before moving over to kiss Rafe. It was quick and simple but had Sam wishing for more, even though he was the one to initiate it. After the first one, Rafe hadn’t been so mindful of other public displays of affection though he didn’t seem big on starting it with others around. Sam liked a quick kiss, a soft caress of a hand, but he didn’t push farther. Part of it was because he was still afraid that he was making a mistake. He couldn’t go forward more but he couldn’t take a step back because either way could hurt Rafe. But another part of Sam was oddly jealous of what might be seen. It brought a sort of mischievousness as Sam liked to see what he could sneak in between glances but anything more and he preferred it to happen in their cabin.

Again, Sam hadn’t ever been like this with past partners no matter how long they stayed on and it was terrifying. Sam sometimes wondered if it was because of his past, because of Nathan. For the longest time, he’d never thought of really needing anyone else. Even Victor, as great as he could be, could fly the coop without a second’s notice. Sam knew Nathan put a lot of faith into Victor but Sam had only ever put faith in his brother. But with Rafe…it felt like he could put faith in him, trust him fully, stay with him past the mission for weeks and months and maybe-just maybe-longer.

It was horrifying and just the thought had Sam wanting to shove his hands into his pockets and pull out another cigarette.

But he didn’t. Instead he focused back on Rafe, listened to him as he started to describe what he’d been up to, that they were still on track with everything even if no real progress had been made. Sam listened and let Rafe’s voice momentarily take him away from the worry in his chest. They started to walk around the ship and once Rafe finished what he had to say, they simply talked. Sometimes Sam got little tidbits about Rafe but he rarely had any grandiose story or amazing memory to tell. It was another aspect that broke Sam’s heart, seeing just how cold Rafe’s life had been thus far, but Sam made that up by telling his own stories, getting Rafe to roll his eyes and call him an idiot or smile and laugh.

That day, Rafe asked about Bonny’s treasure. “How did you first stumble upon Bonny’s treasure?” Rafe asked. “Or at least the idea?”

“Oh, I guess I haven’t told you about that,” Sam replied. “But our mom was an archeologist before she got sick. Bonny was her last great mystery that she never managed to finish.”

“Is that why you’ve turned to this life of treasure hunting?” asked Rafe with a quirked eyebrow.

“Well, partially,” chuckled Sam. “Also a bunch of really unfortunate events just kind of led me and Nathan to…here.”

“A unfortunate events? Is your last name the Baudelaire?” Rafe joked.

“Ha! I should have thought of that when I chose the name.”

“Sounds like there’s a story in that.”

“Oh well…” Sam hadn’t meant to give it away. Yet he’d held onto that secret for so long and if he were to tell anyone, it seemed like Rafe would be the one. “I wasn’t born Samuel Drake. My last name was Morgan.”

“Hmm.”

“That’s all I get? A hmm?”

“Well I doubt anyone chooses such a life while being happy with what they had. I wouldn’t be surprised if Chloe or Charlie have changed their name.”

“Huh, I’ve never thought of that,” Sam admitted, suddenly fixated on if either had changed names. He quickly shook his head though and came back to the present as Rafe asked another question and Sam quickly complied.

They went like that for a bit. While on open ocean, there wasn’t much else to do and once their conversation started to taper off, they headed to dinner.

Sam enjoyed the meals. He enjoyed interacting and talking with the Shoreline men. They were interesting and some people were incredibly easy to connect to. Rafe didn’t seem to hold that same idea. He was polite enough, acting mostly like it was just an ongoing business transaction (which technically it was but still).

Because of that, it was no surprise when Rafe slipped away not long after finishing his meal. Sam stuck around for a moment longer, getting a few good laughs out of everyone before saying he was going to turn in early for the night.

Going back to their cabin, Sam came in to see Rafe on a tablet, courtesy of Shoreline. His face was bunched up in concentration as Sam closed the door and got into the bed with Rafe.

“Anything interesting?” asked Sam.

“Just researching some things. Nothing actually helpful has come up though,” Rafe sighed. He turned it off with a click and moved across Sam to place the tablet to the side. Once it was safely out of his hand though, he easily moved to wrapping himself around Sam.

Not minding one bit, Sam started running his fingers through Rafe’s hair.

“I hate it when you do that,” grumbled Rafe.

“Oh because that explains why you let me,” chuckled Sam.

Rafe grumbled some more but Sam continued in the motion anyways and Rafe eventually quieted. Watching him like that, so at peace, so relaxed, guilt over his own indecision and uncertainty curled up inside. He had to let Rafe see just a little of it, to understand that things weren’t perfect.

“What if…what if I don’t know what to do after this?” Sam asked softly. He kept his constant movement of going through Rafe’s hair and he could feel the man stilling beneath him.

“Did you mean the promise?” Rafe asked softly. “Did you mean it?”

“Yeah…yeah of course I did Rafe,” Sam replied. “I’ll go anywhere and everywhere with you but I—”

“Then I don’t mind if you don’t know what we’ll actually do,” Rafe responded, relaxing again.

“Even if I fuck up? And I mean, it’s not like I have much to offer. My brother and I share a shitty apartment and it’s not like I have a real job,” shit he was finding it hard to stop now, “and I’m shit at commitment and I have this way to long jail record and—”

“Shut up.”

Rafe didn’t scream it as he moved from where he was, wrapped around Sam’s midsection, to sitting up and then straddling him. His voice was hard, unmoving. It was obvious that he would say his peace and no way would Sam interrupt him while he did.

“Tell me the truth. Now. I need to know that you will stay.”

Sam swallowed uneasily.

“I need the truth Samuel,” Rafe repeated, his voice somewhat softening. “I need it.”

Sam shook his head as he let out a tired sigh. “The truth? The truth is you deserve a hell of a lot better. Not someone who’s scared fucking shitless by all this.”

“And you think I’m not?”

“Rafe I—”

“After we get your brother back, after we find the treasure, I will have nothing,” Rafe interrupted. “The estates, the land, so many of the pointless items gone. The company will be out of my hands. I will have nothing. All of it was so empty to begin with but I will truly have nothing. I will be starting new. I am starting anew. Do you really think you’re the only one that’s fucking terrified?”

“No…no of course not,” Sam replied with a soft sigh. “I just…I’m shit with emotions and things. Mainly because I haven’t had them.”

“You’ve never felt an emotion?” snorted Rafe.

Sam playfully pushed Rafe in respone. “Like these? No! I don’t know how to handle them. How to deal with them. Christ I want to hold you in my arms for the rest of my days and never let you go. I never want you to be alone again or sad or angry. The closest thing I could compare this to is how I feel about Nathan but even then I know it’s different.”

“I should hope so,” Rafe with a pointed look. “I’d be worried if you wanted to fuck your brother.”

“Shut it! I’m trying to be serious here!”

“I know. I know,” Rafe repeated as he leaned forward and rested his forehead against Sam’s as laughter moved through him. “Just know…just know when you say you don’t understand your emotions, you’re not alone in that.”

Maybe Sam should have already known that. Perhaps that little bit should have been obvious. But having Rafe say it had Sam relaxing, even more so when Rafe tilted his head and kissed him slow and deep. The worry and uncertainty was still in Sam’s chest even after releasing everything, yet he did feel lighter now that he realized he wasn’t alone in his thoughts.

When Rafe pulled back, he murmured, “I think I love you.”

The statement should have been something else to throw onto the pile of anxiety yet it simply felt right, hearing it from Rafe as Sam felt his own lips moving.

“I think I do too.”

Sam then quickly pushed forward and continued to deepen the kiss as much as possible. Rather quickly, he realized he liked Rafe where he was. It was easy to pull him even closer, to move his hands anywhere and everywhere as Rafe moved his hips forward. The air in Sam’s lungs quickly disappeared as he kissed more fervently while Rafe’s hands managed to get under his shirt and—

Someone knocked on the door.

Utterly breathless, Sam reluctantly pulled back. He kept a tight hold on Rafe as he tilted their bodies and pressed Rafe into the mattress, kissing him once more before slipped off and away to open the door a crack.

“Is everything alright?” Sam asked to the waiting officer, hoping that whatever was going on could quickly be resolved.

“Nadine saw a group of smaller ships. Their choice of craft and movement suggested pirates. They weren’t headed in the direction of any of the other groups and aren’t likely to interfere with anyone though,” the man replied. “She simply wished to warn the other two teams so that everyone was kept aware.”

“Well thanks for the information. Anything that needs to get done?”

“No, simply passing on the information. Night,” the man said with a slight tilt of his head.

Sam nodded in return and quickly closed the door. He turned back to see Rafe propped up on his elbows.

“There are pirates in these waters?” asked Rafe with a slight frown. “Seriously?”

“It’s more of a maybe but yeah. Nothing to worry about right now,” Sam replied as he moved back onto the bed and over Rafe.

Rafe relaxed let his back fall onto the mattress again as Rafe brought his arms up and wrapped around Sam’s neck. “Either way,” Rafe said, “it can be dealt with later, can’t it?”

“Oh, a hundred percent,” Sam quickly agreed. He kissed Rafe again, using his weight to pin the smaller man to the mattress. “Besides, I think there are more pressing matters to attend to.”

Rafe snorted. “You’re idiotic. But I couldn’t agree more.”

Sam smiled at that as he went down, capturing Rafe’s lips again.

* * *

 

After getting into smoother waters and having been on the ocean for a while, Flynn’s stomach got a little less queasy. He still felt like shit constantly but at least he was to the point where he could manage a few items down. Feeling a little better allowed Flynn to have somewhat of a clearer head which also meant he knew three things as fact now.

One, he’d really fucked things up with Nathan.

Two, the Order was bat shit insane if they thought they could take down Zoran.

And three, Flynn was going to die.

If it wasn’t because of the god damn boat or by Nathan’s hand then it would probably be the Order’s choice or maybe even Zoran if the guy was pissed enough. The point was, Flynn was fucked.

It wasn’t that surprising seeing as his entire life seemed like a series of fuck ups. Still, he had never really regretted any of it until now. Flynn chalked all the thoughts up to the sea sickness and the fact that he had been stuck in a room with no company but Nate for several days but that didn’t exactly make the thoughts go away.

He was currently curled up on the bed, having moved there after he’d finally stopped dry heaving. Nate was still crouched over the damn document that Talbot wanted him to decode. Flynn had looked it over, helped a little in the better moments, but for the most part the bed or toilet were his only friends.

Flynn knew he shouldn’t have lied about Zoran. He felt bad about lying to Nate about it, even Chloe as well though if she didn’t know it yet. But even if Flynn had actively planned to tell everyone from the beginning, how the hell could he have done it? He knew that none of them would have understood why. On some days, even Flynn didn’t completely know why.

Few things actually scared Flynn but Zoran Lazarević was one of them. The man usually acted on a policy of no mercy. He’d seen him torture people into horrendous forms without blinking an eye. The man had promised to do many thing worthy of nightmares to Flynn as well.

But it was the fact that he never had that left Flynn confused.

He’d been in a bad place when Zoran had come around. Not only had the man presented a unique opportunity, there had been money as well. Flynn had nothing at that point thanks to one bad decision after another. Zoran offered an out to that hell and though Flynn knew the guy had only done it because he had needed him, Flynn still couldn’t help but feel like he owed the man something.

Of course, Zoran could have gotten someone else and Flynn had often wondered why he hadn’t when it became clear he didn’t appreciate the way Flynn’s tongue could run. Flynn did know and suspected he never would. Yet the one thing Flynn at least got was that if there was one solid point in their odd relationship, it was respect. It didn’t matter what Flynn thought of Zoran’s tactics. The way the man ran everything did have an odd admirablility to it and Zoran seemed to share that thought with how Flynn analyzed old maps and figured out clues. Neither could really understand the other’s process but it worked and that was enough.

Flynn’s mind went from Zoran and back to Nate as he felt the bed dip and Nate roughly shove him over. Once it was clear Flynn wasn’t going to throw up, Nate had made it clear that he could sleep on the bed but Nate sure as hell wasn’t sleeping on the floor. It meant Flynn had to suffer laying next to a young man who was quite likely thinking of ripping his face off still.

For the moment though, Flynn just rolled over and tried to get some sleep. All he’d done was feel like shit and sleep and it left for a pretty boring time. He couldn’t wait until something else just fucking happened. Yet as he tried to ignore his queasy stomach, something did happen that had Flynn’s head spinning just as much as his stomach.

It was a blast that hit the ship, loud and sudden that quickly shook everything and was what led to Nate falling out of the bed. Flynn just hoped to god that it wouldn’t happen again but of course it did, this time the movement big enough that Flynn rolled over and fell onto Nate.

“Get up get up!” Nate said hurriedly as he grabbed Flynn. It was somewhat difficult as they both still had cuffs on their hands. “Someone’s attacking the ship.”

“You think?” muttered Flynn sarcastically.

“Hey, just hush for a second,” growled Nate. “We can bicker later but this may be our chance to get out.”

During their days of imprisonment, Flynn knew Nate had managed to find something they could use to pick their cuffs. They simply hadn’t because once they did, where would they go? But now there were likely other ships outside, and the Order was probably distracted with this new threat. It meant they might just be able to escape and have somewhere to go.

Of course, as Nate got a hold of the wire he’d found before, Flynn was trying to steady himself. The now very erratic movement of the ship had Flynn wanting to just die then and there. He had to keep his eyes closed as he felt Nate then grab him, working on his own cuffs.

“Come on Flynn. Just muster through it. We’ll be out of here soon.”

“Why do you even care?” Flynn got out as he felt the cuffs finally come free.

“I don’t know,” growled Nate. “Because I’m a better person than you or some crap.”

Flynn snorted. “Well you wouldn’t be wrong. But now that we don’t have cuffs, what’s your great idea as to how to get out of here? The lock is on the other side.”

“Someone is going to come down here to secure the papers just in case. We just wait until they show up and then we’re free,” Nate replied.

Shaking his head, and then quickly regretting that decision, Flynn muttered, “Well while you deal with that, I’m going to sit over here.”

Flynn collapsed near one of the walls of the ship. He just hoped it was all over soon before his dinner came back up when he suddenly felt himself being blown forward. He couldn’t hear anything and suddenly the queasiness in his stomach wasn’t the worst thing he was feeling. He hurt all over and it took him a good long moment to realize something had blown a hole in the ship and nearly hit him in the process.

As he was fairly sure this day was going to land on his top ten worst days’ list, Flynn was content with remaining slouched against the floor. However, as his hearing slowly came back, he felt Nate grab him and try to pull him up.”

“…we can get out through—”

Before Nate could finish, gunshots then filled the room and Flynn felt a bullet solidly land itself in his shoulder. Then Nate was running back and dragging him with and it was to late to do anything when Flynn finally understood what was going on.

Nate had been right. Someone had come. The agent had probably seen they were out of their cuffs and tried to stop them. But Nate had a better plan than facing the man armed with a gun. Now, Nate was throwing them both through the open hole in the ship instead.

Flynn could feel one leg catch on ripped metal, simply adding to the overall since of pain. Either Flynn was cursed or karma was coming back for everything he’d ever done in that single moment. He crashed into the freezing water, head aching, stomach turning, ears still ringing, a bullet wound in the shoulder, and an impressive cut on his leg.

Though he’d been in some pretty extreme circumstances, this took the cake. The freezing water didn’t help either as it filled up his lungs as he desperately tried to get in a single breath. He could feel the darkness coming in, just at the edge of his vision as hands pulled at him and presumably Nate tried to drag him upwards.

Flynn didn’t really get a chance to find out though as the darkness did take him and he was finally away from the pain.

The relief seemed to only last seconds though as he woke up, no longer freezing cold, but apparently now on fire.

He couldn’t help the soft groan that escaped his lips and for the moment, he really didn’t care who heard. He faintly heard a voice but it was difficult to tell who it was from. Flynn just groaned again. He was pretty sure there was something covering him and he tried to pull that up and over his face. For all he knew, he was stuck in hell and if that was the case he definitely didn’t feel like dealing with it now.

But hands came and stopped him from moving. He felt a cold wash cloth pressed against his forehead. More words were said but Flynn still couldn’t process them. He tried to open his eyes instead but quickly closed them, the light to much.

His brain could mostly remember all the little details that had just happened. But he didn’t know if Nathan was alive. He didn’t know where Nate was, where he was. Who was talking to him? They were helping him so that narrowed the list considerably but Flynn still had no idea who it was.

He tried opening his eyes again. Shifting around in what was starting to feel like a bed, he felt the pain flare up especially in the direction of his ripped up leg. He groaned once more and whoever was near responded. This time it somewhat came into clarity but Flynn didn’t understand a word. It wasn’t English.

Hands were on him again and Flynn weakly tried to push them away. However, that earned him a hard hit across the face. Even if he couldn’t understand what was being said, he got the message. He stilled and felt what were probably bandages and antibiotics or something. Flynn remained still until the hands left and he tried to open his eyes once more.

The person spoke and though Flynn still couldn’t really understand him, there were two words that he could pick out above the rest.

“ _Jebem ti_.”

A snort escaped Flynn’s mouth. Those words had practically become his nickname if they were coming from the man Flynn though they were.

After blinking a few more times, the light didn’t hurt so much and Flynn could at the very least make out shapes. Color came back and after a painstakingly long time, Flynn was able to see what he’d suspected from the beginning.

Licking his dry lips-wait wasn’t he just in the ocean?-Flynn cleared his throat as best he could as he mumbled the man’s name. “ _Zoran_ …”

The answer came as a grunt. It always amazed Flynn how much the man would talk with a crowd, like he knew that it didn’t even matter what he said because no one would dare ignore him. Yet in private, he was usually quieter, answering with a simple noise rather than a long stream of words.

Flynn tried to get up but he found himself shoved back against the mattress again.

“You wish to open up your wounds then fine. But this is the only time I will warn you,” Zoran said.

“Got it,” murmured Flynn. His throat was so dry yet it was like Zoran read his mind as he felt one hand go under his head, propping it up. Flynn gladly took the water that was presented at his lips and once done, Flynn felt himself placed against the bed again. “How long?” he asked, the words coming more easily now that he didn’t feel like he’d swallowed sand.

“Three days.”

Hmm, so Flynn’s time was a bit off. It felt like minutes had passed since being shot in the shoulder and thrown into freezing water, only to wake up with everything hurting and on fire. But a great deal more time had passed than he’d thought.

“The Order was—”

“Going to kill me? No need to state such an obvious fact,” Zoran responded.

“But you…you came—”

“I needed the information. Your friend just happened to have it and you.”

Friend, he must have been talking about Nathan. Flynn wondered if he was still alive, wondered if he had actually gotten the info he’d been decoding for Talbot and the Order. Yet all Flynn said was, “But you came.”

Zoran responded with a noise that could have meant anything just as they jolted upwards and Flynn felt his stomach drop.

“We’re still on the ocean,” he murmured. “I hate the ocean.”

He just barely caught Zoran rolling his eyes.

“ _Patetičan_.”

“Yeah well same to you,” mumbled Flynn. He curled up on the side that hurt less though that wasn’t saying much. All he wanted to do was sleep but he knew Zoran would probably want a debriefing of sorts, hear everything that had happened from his point of view. So he waited for something. He waited for Zoran’s first question. Instead, all he heard was, “Rest. There will be more work tomorrow Harry.”

Flynn heard the receding foot falls, a door closing, and then silence. He groaned, more from confusion rather than pain though. There had been a good chance Zoran would have dragged him out of bed to do something or at the very least he would have dragged any information out of him. And instead this had happened. He never knew what was going on in Zoran’s head. He suspected the war criminal felt the same way about him.

It simply added to the ever growing confusion that was their partnership.

Deciding to not question it further for the moment though, Flynn simply tried to get as comfortable as possible as he let sleep take him.

* * *

 

To say things hadn’t gone as planned was an understatement. They were hurting but Marlowe at least knew that the heavy blow that had been dealt to them had been returned towards Lazarević’s men. Foot soldiers had been heavily lost on both sides but neither head had been cut off. Drake and Flynn were gone though which brought with it a possibly heavy loss. Nevertheless, as Marlowe went over the damage and directed men back and forth, Talbot finally approached her.

“Tell me you have some good news,” Marlowe said.

“The documents were salvaged and much of Drake’s notes were saved,” Talbot replied. “I believe Drake has already, or nearly finished decoding it and took that with him but with what he left, it will be easy to finish it ourselves.”

“Hmm, then it is safe to assume Lazarević has the same information we have,” said Marlowe.

“Yes.”

“Then we will soon know where he is headed. Make decoding the rest of that your primary objective. We need to beat Lazarević to the Fountain of Youth.”

Talbot gave a polite nod. “Of course.”

* * *

 

Zoran wasn’t much for movement over water. He was more familiar with strategies built for land. Nevertheless, he hadn’t let such a trivial aspect stop him. Thanks to the Hermetic Order’s spy, Zoran had known exactly where they were.

Taking after the pirates in the Indian Ocean, Zoran’s fleet consisted of small, quick, fast boats that were able to fly across the water. In the battle, they zipped around the larger ships, firing at every possible moment. Then Zoran had noted the two forms, one incredibly familiar slip out of one of the ships and into the ocean. He barked orders for those closer to grab them from the water. When one man radioed back with what the unfamiliar man had, Zoran ordered his men to back off. For a moment, he thought of putting continual fire onto the ship but the Hermetic Order wasn’t easily messed with and though Zoran’s offense was working, it was clear that the defense was an impressive feet. Being so far from his more familiar terrain, he decided not to waste the rest of the men he had.

They went off, leaving the burning remains behind as their boats sped through the water. Zoran had his, one of the larger ships, guided towards the one that had picked up the two men.

It had been many months since Zoran had last seen Harry though they had remained in contact during that time, keeping the other updated on their progress. Seeing Harry now, all Zoran managed was a slight huff of air at the wreck he saw. As the body was passed over, Zoran thought the man wasn’t breathing for a split second. The first thought to pass over his mind was, “ _Hvala Bogu_ ,” even though there was a bitterness accompanied with it.

But then Harry went into a fit of coughing, some water still leaving his lungs. His eyes opened just barely but they didn’t focus on anything before slipping shut once more.

Ordering a man to clean him up, Zoran turned his attention to the man that had come with him.

“You have the document?”

“No but I uh…I’ve got something better,” the man said, his hands open and out. He was trying to appear as nonthreatening as possible. “I decoded the message. I know what it says. But um, water doesn’t exactly mix with paper.”

“Then what use are you?” asked Zoran, hand moving to the gun on his hip.

“I remember what it was! I’ve got it all in my head,” the man replied.

Zoran snorted, “So this means I can’t kill you?”

“Well…” the man shrugged, trying for a smile.

“And why should I trust you?”

“Uh, I kind of like staying alive. Besides, your partner seems a bit out of commission. I could…I could help you.”

The way he said it suggested that the man was telling the truth and that he also only knew to well who Zoran was. He was scared, something Zoran knew how to work with. There was just one last piece he needed confirmed.

He pulled out his radio and talked to one of his men in his native language, listening to the response he had hoped for. If he needed to go back to the Order, if this man’s information didn’t pan out, they now had a tracker on each of the Order’s ships. They no longer needed the planted spy to follow the Order’s movements.

Zoran had known from the beginning that the man had been a spy, though it had taken longer to discover he was working for the Hermetic Order. Because of that, Zoran had been careful, making sure the man never knew or saw anything of great importance. But on the chance that he wouldn’t be needed after today, Zoran had brought him closer than before. In fact, he was on that very deck.

Taking the opportunity, Zoran pulled out his gun and shot the man between the eyes. The impact caused him to fall backwards and into the ocean, his body quickly disappearing behind them. Most of the men there understood what had just happened and those that were out of the loop didn’t question it.

The man on the other hand was visibly shaken, his confusion not helped by the fact that it appeared he didn’t speak a word of Serbian.

“What is your name?” Zoran demanded.

“Uh…Nate-well Nathan. Nathan Drake,” the man responded in a somewhat breathless tone.

“I hope you do not disappoint Drake,” Zoran replied. “Now, tell me where I can find the Fountain of Youth.”


	7. The Island

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for once I'm not changing the number of chapters again haha. However, I may write one more as sort of an epilogue if I feel like there should be a bit more said as to what happened to everyone. It just depends. Anyways, thanks for reading and I hope you continue to enjoy this. Hopefully I'm getting characters like Zoran and Nadine right. Anyways, thanks for taking the time to read and I hope you enjoy.

Nathan didn’t give away everything in one fell swoop. If he did that, Lazarević wouldn’t need him anymore and for the first few days, Nate didn’t have Flynn to fight on his behalf, if he even would have. On the third day though, Flynn was apparently finally starting to come to. An infection had started in the cut on his leg during the second day, spiking a fever and keeping Flynn under. Nate knew that Lazarević visited him twice that day before Nate was finally allowed in. When Nate did finally see him, Flynn still looked flushed and sick but he seemed awake and mostly lucid. Nate was honestly surprised Lazarević was keeping him alive. He couldn’t fathom why as it seemed that the work would have been to much for such a man.

Yet Harry Flynn was still very much in the land of the living.

Going in, Nate simply took in the sight, the bandages and still somewhat flushed cheeks. Neither said anything at first. Nate simply found somewhere comfortable to sit and watched as Flynn shifted about.

The man let out a soft sigh, closed his eyes for a moment and then opened them again. He looked incredibly open and it was probably the most vulnerable Nate had ever seen him. “I’m glad you’re alive,” Flynn said.

“Well we got that in common.”

Letting out a soft snort, Flynn muttered, “Things weren’t supposed to go this way.”

“When do they ever go right?” sighed Nate.

“No just…shut it for a moment. You weren’t supposed to get involved. Not like this.”

“This way of you saying sorry? Again? Because I’m not sure if I can believe it,” Nate answered honestly.

“Don’t care if you believe it,” murmured Flynn. “Pretty sure it’s the fever but I fucked up. Know I did. Sorry about that.”

“Stop apologizing when you’re sick like this,” Nate muttered.

“Why? Cause it’s pathetic?”

“No because I can’t help but forgive you,” Nate sighed, “even if I don’t understand how you can side with a monster like that.”

“He’s not a monster,” murmured Flynn.

“Hey. About a minute after being on the same boat as him, he shot a guy in the face. You can’t tell me he’s not a monster.”

“There was probably a good reason.”

“Probably,” muttered Nate with a shake of his head. “I still don’t get it. And I mean the Fountain of Youth? You’ve always been one of the most practical people I’ve known. And you believe in this magic? If you don’t, why would you fight alongside him?”

He watched Flynn carefully. It was more often that Flynn mouthed off whatever first came to mind but it was clear that he was taking his words into careful consideration this time. His face softened and he replied, “It’s nice to believe in something. You know?”

“Christ, what kind of pain killers do they have you doped up on?” sighed Nate. “Where is my cynical friend?”

“He gave me a purpose. Gave me something when I had nothing. It’s nice…nice to be wanted.”

“Alright, maybe you’re not as lucid as I thought,” sighed Nate. “You’re not making much sense.”

Flynn just huffed in response.

“I mean, a purpose? Since when have you needed a purpose besides money?” Nate replied. He shook his head and added, “I mean, when you screwed me over the first time you were pretty damn happy, running off with your paycheck in hand.”

Nate waited for an answer. Instead, he was shocked to see tears fall from Flynn’s face as he turned into his pillow.

“Crap. It’s uh…god please don’t cry. What to do…what to do.”

“I’m just a bloody fuck up. Ruin everything,” Flynn mumbled into his pillow. “Just a fuck up.”

“No you’re not Flynn. You’re not,” Nate replied. He bit his bottom lip, having no idea of what to do. He gently placed a hand on Flynn’s shoulder, trying to be comforting. It didn’t seem to have an effect as it was almost like Flynn was trying to smother himself. “Seriously Flynn you’re…you’re…everyone makes mistakes. Alright? No reason to just think about those.”

Nate just barely caught Flynn’s muffled response. “I’m all alone.”

“You’re not Flynn. Ok? You’re an ass but you’re not alone.”

Flynn hugged his pillow, a humming noise escaping his throat. “Hmm, I do have Zoran.”

“Alright, Flynn that’s not what I meant. I’m pretty sure that guy would gladly drop you overboard if he had to. Besides, he pretty much acts like he hates you,” Nate replied.

“You hate me.”

“No I—”

“You do,” replied Flynn.

“Ok maybe I do but I also care and I also really don’t like seeing you like…this,” Nate finally got out. “I mean, from the looks of it you probably won’t remember this conversation or you’ll pretend you can’t remember but I’ll say it again anyways. You’re not alone Flynn-Christ it’s like you’re drunk.”

Flynn had managed to grab Nate and wrap himself around Nate’s arm.

“At least you’re not horny,” muttered Nate, mostly to himself now.

Simply humming in response, Flynn held Nate tighter, making it all the more difficult to disconnect himself from Flynn.

“Lazarević only said a few minutes. I’ve got to give them the next set of directions after this,” Nate said. At the low whine though, he added, “I’ll be back ok? I’m not leaving you.”

Flynn just let out another soft whine as Nate finally managed to get up and step away, heading out of the room and back to the deck of the ship.

Though the conversation hadn’t gone as expected, Nate was happy he had figured out how out of it Flynn really was. He had planned to tell him that he’d managed to sneak off with a radio and inform Sully of what was going on and where they were headed. However, what with how drugged up Flynn seemed to be, Nate was pretty sure the man would have gone spouting it off to the next person that came in the room. Or maybe even lucid he would have told Lazarević. Nate didn’t know how true Flynn’s words were, yet it seemed there was definitely more than fear that was keeping Flynn there.

With that in mind, Nate headed to the helm where Lazarević was. They were on the last stretch now, the last of the markers before they were to reach the island. The letter that Nate had decoded had been a series of riddles that, when solved, revealed coordinates, taking them in a very specific path. After Nate revealed the new coordinate, they would head in that direction and then it would get tricky.

After the last pair of numbers, an incantation was meant to be spoken. Once done, the person was to move forward and they would see the island. In other words, Nate would tell Lazarević the last part and then immediately try and steal a ship because no way would he get out alive once it was revealed that everything was bull. He could see it now. Lazarević saying the words, moving their ships forward, and then turning to shoot him in the head when no island appeared.

Nate was just thankful he’d managed to sneak a message to Sully. Of course, now every moment he was forced to stand near Lazarević he felt like it would be his last time breathing. The trick was to not show it though, the fear or anxiety. He was pretty sure if he did, Lazarević would latch onto it like some rabid dog or something.

“The next set of coordinates. Now,” Lazarević commanded as Nate walked up.

He told him and then held his breath, waiting for what would come next. Did he know? Did he know? Did he know? Did he—

Nate finally released the breath he’d been holding as Lazarević commanded his men forward and to those coordinates. He then quickly backed off, knowing it was better to stay out of the war criminal’s way as much as possible.

He sat at the back of the boat, thinking on Sully and what would happen now. If he was still in the hands of the Order, maybe he would have come after him but this was a war criminal. And what did Sully have? Six people and a plane. It wasn’t exactly much. Yet the way Sully had responded, it made it seem like there was more, like there was a chance.

Either way, Nate knew he had to stay aware and ready for whatever happened.

As the sea moved by, the wind rushing against his ears, he thought on the fact that Sully had said everyone was still in. It had immensely surprised Nate but excited him at the same time. It meant he’d get to see Elena again, that she hadn’t just left and gone back to her life. Of course, it also sent a thread of anxiety through him too at the thought that the Order _and_ Lazarević were threats now. Nate just hoped she remained safe and that Sam and Sully looked after her. He hadn’t known her for long but already he knew that if she got hurt-or worse _died_ -because of him, he might never forgive himself.

* * *

 

It had been a week of nothing for Victor. He’d gotten updates from the different teams but that had held little to no information. Yeah, it seemed Elena had been going through some pretty rigorous exercises with Nadine (that eased Victor’s mind somewhat), Chloe and Cutter were making the best time so far (that was good even if they hadn’t found anything), and Sam sounded love struck (something which had Victor far more confused than anything else).

Other than those small updates though, there was nothing new.

Until someone found the channel he used and a voice was heard over the radio.

“Sully? Victor? You there?”

“Nate?! Holy shit kid, are you alright!?” Victor cried out, diving for the equipment. “What’s going on?”

“Not with the Order anymore. Stuck with a war criminal. Heading towards—”

“Wait, slow down Nathan. What—”

“Can’t. Someone could find me at any moment. I’m going to be at these coordinates mid day tomorrow.”

Sully quickly wrote down the numbers as he asked, “Alright well everyone is still in. We’ll come get you Nate don’t worry. But what war criminal? And how did you—”

“I got to go. Sorry Sully.”

“Nate? Nate!” There was no answer though as a numbness settled over Victor. After finally hearing Nate’s voice after so long, he wasn’t as happy as he should have been thanks to Nate’s words.

A war criminal? And who? Was this person tied to that fleet of small ships Nadine had mentioned spotting? If so, what did they have to do with the Order? How much danger was Nate in? Was Flynn with him? Victor didn’t know but decided the best way to find out was by getting to those coordinates. He quickly went into an open channel amongst Shoreline.

“I need Nadine, Sam, and Chloe at the radios now,” Victor demanded. He hated the period of time that he had to sit and wait but eventually he heard all their voices, plus Elena, Rafe, and Charlie on the sidelines. “Alright, I just got coordinates from Nathan as to where he’s going to be mid day tomorrow.”

“Wait, then the Order is at Bonny’s island?” Sam asked.

“Nate’s with some war criminal. No idea what happened to the Order but from the sounds of it, the change in company wasn’t voluntary,” Victor replied.

“A war criminal? Who?” asked Nadine.

“I have no idea. Nate left in quite a hurry,” Victor said.

Nadine sighed on her end, the noise crackling just slightly. “This is not what I signed me and my men up for Victor.”

“We need you to help get Nathan back though!” Elena cried.

“I swear,” growled Sam, “if you bail on us before I get my brother back I’ll—”

“No one is bailing on anyone,” Rafe interrupted before Victor could put up his own protests. “I’ll add an extra five million if necessary.”

Victor was silent for a moment, stunned at Rafe’s words. Part of him decided that Rafe must have really wanted the treasure to throw out that number like it was nothing (which to him it probably still was). Yet that reasoning didn’t seem quite right. Still, whatever his thoughts behind his actions were, it didn’t matter to Victor if it helped convince Nadine to stay on.

“Five point five million,” Nadine finally said.

“Five point twenty-five million,” Rafe replied.

“Fine. Deal. In that case, give us the coordinates Victor,” Nadine responded.

Victor did and for a moment there was silence as each ship calculated how far they were from the points.

“We’re to far to make it in time,” Nadine said.

“Same here,” Sam added.

“We’ll be able to make it and with time to spare,” Chloe replied.

“Then I’ll start up the plane and intercept you on the way there,” Victor responded.

“I’ll have the other two teams head for the coordinates,” Nadine put in. “We may still be able to act as back up if things don’t go as planned.”

“Good, in that case, I’ll see you soon Chloe.”

“Got it,” she replied. “Did Nathan say anything else?”

“No, that was it,” Victor replied.

“Until we meet at the coordinates then,” Nadine responded, the noise coming from her microphone signaling that she was getting up and leaving.

“Are you sure there was nothing else?” Sam suddenly asked. “At all?”

“Even if it wasn’t important?” added Elena.

“No. Sorry you two. It was just obvious he was in a hurry to get the message on to me,” Victor replied. He didn’t add how obvious the fear had been in Nate’s voice. No point in worrying more people. “I’ll talk to you guys later. Keep you updated on what happens once I meet up with Chloe and Charlie.”

“Got it Victor. Till then,” Sam replied.

Yeah, talk to you soon,” Elena said.

Victor listened to their comms going out leaving just Chloe and Charlie. “I’m going to get the plane ready now. Judging on your current position and which direction you’ll be moving in now, I should see you guys in about four hours at the most.”

“Understood Victor. Until then.”

With all that over, Victor did just that and soon his plane was up in the air. The several hours left him time to think as he tried to think of who could be involved and after Bonny’s treasure, or the fountain that Victor was pretty sure was mostly bullshit. Of course, if anyone was labeled a war criminal, they were probably a threat to the Britain in one way or another meaning that they were a threat to the Order. But what person or group would actively seek out the Order? It seemed like a suicide mission yet it must have worked seeing as Nate was now stuck with them.

Victor just continued to hope that Nate hadn’t been found out after ending their conversation. There wasn’t anything Victor could do if Nate’s life was threatened now.

He landed when he spotted the ship Charlie and Chloe were on, latching the plane to the ship so that it wasn’t left behind as he boarded.

Meeting with Chloe and Charlie, the first words out of Victor’s mouth were, “When will we get there?”

“About ten o’clock tomorrow,” replied Chloe. “But we’re slowing down our speed slightly to make it closer to noon.”

“Why do that?” asked Victor.

“Well you gave us the end goal but we have no idea which direction they’re coming from,” Charlie replied. “The coordinates are the only place we know we can intercept him at, at least for sure. And from the sounds of it, if we get there sooner than this war criminal, he could just kill Nathan straight away.”

Chloe nodded. “Hopefully they’ll be to focused on whatever is at those coordinates because if they spot us first, Nate might die right away.”

“Do we know what’s at those coordinates?” asked Victor.

“Well, either Nate’s completely lying to them or whatever was there washed away,” Charlie said. “We had satellites and whatnot check it out but there’s bloody nothing. Which means we won’t have any cover and we’re going to have to move in fast because it’s not going to take long for Nate’s captor to realize there’s nothing there.”

“Exactly. Also, did he say anything about Flynn?” asked Chloe.

“No. He could still be with the Order for all I know,” Victor replied. Or at the bottom of the ocean but he didn’t say that, figuring it wouldn’t be much appreciated.

She simply nodded though, her face giving away nothing. “In that case, once we get nearer we’ll focus on Nate seeing as he’s the only one who we know will be there. Once we get closer, I say Victor should get into his plane with one of the Shoreline men. If you can, distract them for long enough, keep them down. Hopefully Nate will be able to dive into the ocean and we can get someone else to pick him up.”

“That’s risky. A stray bullet could hit Nathan,” Victor replied.

“We need the cover though,” Charlie shot back, siding with Chloe. “If this war criminal is the same person Nadine spotted, we won’t stand a chance. From the sounds of it, they’re in much smaller, much faster boats. And if they’re led by a war criminal, I doubt he usually keeps prisoners. They’ll dance around this larger ship and take us down like we’re nothing. We need that cover.”

“Alright, alright. I’ll do it,” Victor grumbled. “But you guys choose the man. You’ve gotten to know them somewhat this past week and I don’t want someone who’s to trigger happy or aloof either up in my plane, firing in Nate’s general direction.”

“Understood,” Chloe replied. “We’ll grab the most levelheaded man we know.”

“So, is this it?” asked Victor.

“Nothing else we can do,” Charlie replied.

“Well, then let’s eat because I’m starving and it’s better than doing god damn nothing.”

Chloe snorted and nodded. “Hmm, I do agree with that. Come on, I’ll show you the mess hall.”

* * *

 

Nadine had changed course towards the coordinates Victor had given her. She had to admit that she didn’t like this one bit. Being labeled a war criminal meant certain stereotypes were automatically associated with the person and Nadine preferred to keep her and her men away from such types. Nadine had never been in an ‘official’ war but she’d been involved with plenty of battles and fire fights.

Carrying the responsibility of all her men was a hair raising, gut wrenching thing. Of course, she did it well, hence why she was still involved with her line of work anyways. And she was smart enough to know that not every man would come back. Yet the very least that those who were left behind deserved was a just death on the battlefield. Not to be tortured to a point worse than death.

But Adler had just offered up five million like it was nothing and Nadine still needed that money. So she had squeezed a few extra thousand off him and that had been it.

From their current position, they wouldn’t reach the same coordinates until two days after time Nate would arrive. It meant that if any immediate help was needed, she wouldn’t be able to give it. Nadine could tell that Elena knew that all to well as the woman was even more antsy than when they had come up empty handed from one of the many islands they’d come across.

“Hey Treasure, come have a drink with me,” Nadine said, interrupting the woman’s pacing as she handed her a beer out on the open deck.

Nadine didn’t drink often but Elena didn’t strike her as someone to drink alone and Nadine needed a way to get the woman’s anxiety down. The last time she’d said Elena was making the men nervous had been a lie, just to excuse the fact she’d interrupted Elena’s pacing. Now it was much more true.

Maybe other leaders would have kept their men in the dark but Nadine didn’t believe in that policy. Besides, it always helped to weed out those with more self preservation than loyalty to Shoreline. Still, Elena’s overall aurora wasn’t exactly helping.

Thankfully, it didn’t take much coaxing. She took the already opened beer and took a sip as her eyes focused on the ocean. “Sorry. I know it’s probably really annoying having me running all over the place.”

“Hmm, if my men can’t handle an antsy woman then we’re in more trouble than I’d like to admit,” Nadine joked. “But no, you are fine Treasure. I understand why you are worked up.”

“So you finally see that I’m not in it for the treasure?” asked Elena.

“Oh I didn’t say that,” Nadine responded. “I can just tell that you really do care for Drake and the others, no matter how short your time with them has been.”

“And the treasure?” asked Elena.

“Whether you realize it or not, your eyes lit up at hearing those coordinates and not just because Drake would be there,” Nadine replied. “You’re still holding out on the hope that something is there.”

“You realize that if something is there, we’ll have more time to save Nate. Right?” questioned Elena.

“Oh of course. If something is there, it could provide cover, could allow this war criminal to be distracted enough to let Nate slip away instead of shooting him in anger.” Nadine paused and glanced at Elena’s face. “My apologies Treasure, I forget that you’re not used to this work like the others.”

“No it’s…it’s fine,” she sighed. “It is a possibility that I can’t…ignore. I’d just rather not think about it,” sighed Elena.

Nadine nodded in understanding as she sipped from her own beer. “Come with me for a moment. There are things I think you should have.”

Elena frowned but followed wordlessly. They went through the ship until they arrived at the main armory room.

“Seeing as we could be arriving in dangerous waters, I want you to have these,” Nadine said. “Yes, we won’t be making contact with them for a few days but you should get used to the weight so it doesn’t tire you down.”

Nadine helped Elena to then strap a gun to her right hip and set up the harness for a knife on her left side and showed her how to hide a smaller one in a boot.

Elena raised an eyebrow at the process that went behind everything and said, “This is a bit overkill. Don’t you think?”

“No. No I don’t.”

“Oh…ok then,” Elena murmured as the final straps were tightened or buckled into place.

“Now, you haven’t fought with weapons at your sides. It does slightly change how you should roll and land but otherwise, if you find yourself using your hands and feet, act as if they aren’t even there,” Nadine replied. “Now come, we’ll train for a bit.”

They headed off to the room they had usually been using on the ship for training of any kind. They took short breaks to sip at their beers as Nadine had Elena work on mainly defensive techniques but a few offensive ones to. She had her practice getting the gun and knife out of their places as well until the movement was less clunky and more fluid.

During one of the short breaks as Nadine downed the rest of the beer, one of her men came in. Glancing at the time, Nadine noted that it was around the time Frazer was supposed to come in contact with Drake and his captors.

“What’s happening?” asked Nadine as she walked over.

“Charlie Cutter is on the radio. He’s…he’s not making much sense,” the man replied. Nadine moved passed him, headed towards the radio. Both her soldier and Elena fell in step behind her.

“Casualties?” questioned Nadine.

“None have been reported.”

She nodded and continued on towards the room, slipping into the chair and pulling on the headphones to hear what was behind said. Elena did the same, scooting closer to the microphone.

“Nadine. Report?”

“Uh, not sure,” responded the Brit.

“Charlie what’s happened. Is Nate with you?” Elena asked.

“No he’s…I don’t know where he is.”

“Take us through what happened,” Nadine quickly said before Elena could ask anything else. “You arrived at the coordinates, yes?”

“Victor was technically first but yeah,” Charlie responded. “He flew over with one of your men, ready to fire down at the fleet to hopefully distract the captors enough for Nate to get away. We were a ways off but we were watching what was happening in our binoculars. There was nothing there, just like satellite imaging said and Victor was drawing closer and then…poof.”

“I’m going to need better than poof,” growled out Nadine. “What the hell does poof mean?”

“It means bloody fucking poof! They just up and disappeared!”

“People don’t just disappear Charlie,” Elena cut in.

“You think I don’t know that? We’re right where they were now and there’s…there’s nothing!”

“Well there has to be a logical explanation,” replied Nadine. “Keep searching. We’re going to continue on our current course.”

“Yeah, I got it,” muttered Charlie before the transmission ended.

Nadine glanced over at Elena as they both took the headphones off and bluntly asked, “Do you think Charlie Cutter is of sound mind?”

“I’ve never had any reason to think not,” Elena responded.

Nadine simply nodded, humming softly to herself. She wondered what exactly was going on and quickly left to pull up her own readings and imagery of the area they were headed to. Like she suspected, there was nothing there and nothing odd came up suggesting how an entire fleet of bloats could just disappear.

Now she was worried as well, wishing that she was there and could see with her own eyes what was happening. However, things only got stranger when Victor made contact with her later that night.

“We’ve got a new set of coordinates for ya,” Victor said. He listed them out one by one.

“My current trajectory will get us there faster though,” Nadine replied.

“Trust me, you gotta do this.”

“Victor, what exactly is going on? Do you have any idea?”

“Not really,” the man answered honestly, “but just follow those coordinates. Alright? Also…um…as far as the Order goes now, we’re kind of on the same team.”

“What? Victor you’re making about as much sense as the Brit!” Nadine shouted at him.

“I know. I would explain more but god damn you just wouldn’t believe me. Just follow the coordinates and we’ll see you in about two days’ time.”

Nadine rubbed at her eyes and shook her head. “Fine. Fine. But you better explain what the hell is going on when we get there.”

“I’ll certainly try.”

They ended their call and Nadine was left even more confused than before. Needless to say, Victor and everyone else was going to have a lot of answering to do.

* * *

 

Chloe watched from her binoculars as Victor flew closer, at the tiny images of the boats. She wondered which one Nathan was on, if Flynn was out there to. She wondered who had taken them and why and—

They were gone.

Even being far out, there was no way a ship could disappear over the horizon that fast. Charlie had taken notice as well and was quick to contact Victor.

“Victor tell me what you’re seeing out there,” Charlie said.

Chloe could just barely pick up what Victor replied with. “I’ve got no god damn idea. They’re just gone.”

“Yeah we can see that but where are they now?” asked Charlie.

“I don’t know. They’re just gone!”

Chloe rushed about, ordering Shoreline to kick into gear and move forward. Victor had landed on the water again and they were now right on top of the coordinates. There was nothing. Not a piece of rope, some twisted metal, nothing. Looking into the water revealed nothing sinking downwards either. They were just gone.

“Victor have you circled around?” asked Chloe as he boarded the ship.

“Of course I have! I would have dove into the water too if I could have. They’re just gone.”

Shaking his head, face still showing clear shock, Charlie said, “I’ll go inform Nadine and the others of what’s happened.”

“How?” asked Victor. “We don’t even know what happened!”

“Either way we need to keep them updated on whatever…this is,” Charlie finished as he hurried off.

Chloe watched him go before returning her gaze to the water. They’d been so close to grabbing Nate back and possibly Flynn as well. Now it was like they’d turned to smoke and part of Chloe was so clearly in denial as to what was going on. After Charlie left, Chloe found herself at a loss of what to do next.

How did one deal with a situation like this? They were left floating in the ocean with no land in sight and now no goal. The men were left scratching their heads and wondering about and Chloe simply joined them. What else could be said? So she paced and fiddled with her braid and picked at anything under her nails and eventually Charlie joined her in that endeavor, minus the fiddling with the braid part.

He spoke first, his voice soft and uncertain. “I’m pretty sure Nadine Ross thinks I’m crazy now.”

Chloe snorted in response. “Who’s to say you’re not? I’m thinking about checking myself into a clinic after this.”

Charlie shook his head though, not as amused. “I’m being serious. I don’t…they were just gone and so far there’s no way to explain it. And I mean, maybe if we were stuck in the Bermuda Triangle sure! Disappearin ships and bloody oddities wouldn’t surprise quite so much. Send a kraken for Christ’s sake! But here? There is just nothing here!”

“You really wouldn’t be that shocked if a kraken showed up?” asked Chloe with a raised eyebrow.

“In the Bermuda? No! Weird shit is supposed to happen in places like that not…nowhere places like this,” muttered Charlie.

“Well  then I’m incredibly sorry that the laws of physics decided to fuck up here and now,” chuckled Chloe as she placed a hand on his shoulder. Her face did soften though as she added, “If it’s any conciliation though, this could just be some weird ass dream.”

Charlie snorted. “Yeah. Maybe.”

“Well it would certainly explain whatever is happening,” sighed Chloe. She bit her bottom lip and looked around as if she expected the ships to just pop into existence again.

“You’re worried about them aren’t you?”

Chloe started slightly. “What gave you that idea?”

“I don’t know…maybe cause I am too,” Charlie admitted.

His words had the weight on Chloe’s shoulders lifting slightly as she relaxed. Hearing Charlie admit what she was feeling eased the way her heart was constricting back and forth. “Well…maybe a little.”

He smiled and Chloe couldn’t help but smile in return. She glanced at his offered hand, took it and squeezed tightly before letting go again. She didn’t get a chance to say more though as she suddenly heard Victor shouting for them.

“There’s a ship headed this way!”

Chloe frowned and quickly rushed to his side with Charlie on her heals. “A ship? We’re not in a common place of traffic, right?”

“Nope and they’re slowing down,” Victor replied.

Suddenly, one of the Shoreline men came up and looked to Chloe before gesturing towards the ship in the distance. “They’re radioing to us now. Say they know Victor Sullivan.”

Chloe’s eyes shot towards Victor as did Charlie. Chloe shook her head. “You don’t think…”

“Only one way to find out,” muttered Victor as he quickly followed the soldier.

Rushing after him as well, they all listened in as Chloe heard a woman’s voice.

“I’m pretty sure I could spot that plane from anywhere Victor. Really, not very inconspicuous of you. May I ask how you received these coordinates?”

“Katherine. What the hell are you doing here?” asked Victor into the microphone.

“I should be asking you that. I repeat again, how did you get these coordinates?” Marlowe repeated.

Chloe quickly cut off the microphone for the moment. “What do we tell her?”

“The truth?” Charlie shrugged. “We got no reason to lie. Besides, maybe they know something.”

“We’ve got nothing here. We might as well try to get something out of them,” Victor replied.

Chloe nodded with a slight sigh. “Alright, then let’s see what they have to say.” She turned the microphone back on.

“We got the coordinates from Nathan. You don’t have him. Do you?” Victor asked.

“No, he jumped ship while we were under attack,” Marlowe replied.

“Attack from whom?” asked Victor.

“Another interested party in the Fountain of Youth.”

“Great. More crazies. But what was the name?” Victor said.

“Zoran Lazarević. He also took Harry Flynn so your quarrel with us should be over,” Marlowe responded.

Chloe noted that Victor didn’t seem to recognize the name, neither did she though it did sound familiar. However, Charlie froze up, tension exuding off of him. Before she could comment on it though, Victor was quickly shouting his answer back.

“Over? You kidnapped him god damn it! We’re not done until he’s back with me!” Victor yelled back.

“Did you not hear me?” Marlowe said in a patronizing tone. “We no longer have him. Your quarrel is with Lazarević.”

“Well Lazerwhatsit just disappeared right here and now with his entire fleet and seeing as you were heading to these same coordinates, you sure as hell not done with me,” Victor responded. “What the hell is going on here Katherine?”

Silence was presented to them for a good long while, enough for Chloe to look over the instruments to make sure everything was still working. She also noticed that Charlie wasn’t just tense, he really was frozen in spot. His eyes hadn’t left the same space since the name Lazarević had been said. Again though, Chloe didn’t get a chance to ask after him as Marlowe said, “That’s quite a ship you have there. Surely it isn’t run by your mere numbers.”

“Why are you asking about that? What do you want Marlowe?” asked Victor.

“I may have figured out a way for us to come to a mutual agreement,” Marlowe responded. “We’ll dock beside you and you may board.”

“Oh hell no. If we’re talking in person, you get on this ship,” Victor shot back.

“That’s fine with me. Until then Victor.”

Victor cursed as the connection ended and only then seemed to notice what Chloe had been keeping an eye on. Chloe gently placed a hand on Charlie’s shoulder but he flinched right away.

“Christ, you trying to make a diamond?” asked Victor in reference to just how tense Charlie seemed. “It’s like you’re trying to pop a blood vessel.”

Charlie swallowed carefully and shook his head. “You don’t know who Lazarević is. Do you?”

“Know I’ve heard the name. Why?” asked Victor, a frown deepening on his face.

“Whatever deal the Order wants, take it,” Charlie murmured. “We’re no match by ourselves.”

“Even with Shoreline on our backs?” Victor questioned. “I can’t exactly trust what you’re saying if you won’t tell me who this guy is. I mean, I’m guessing he’s the war criminal Nathan referred to but what—”

“Just take the deal,” Charlie shot back, suddenly standing up.

Chloe could feel goose bumps forming up and down her arms. Charlie looked truly spooked, very much afraid. It didn’t exactly instill confidence.

“Take the deal,” he repeated again before practically running from the room.

Chloe hesitated where she sat before turning to Victor. “If you meet with Marlowe before I come back, I trust whatever decision you come to.”

“Got it,” Victor murmured and Chloe quickly left, hurrying after Charlie.

* * *

 

“Do you really think this is a good idea?” Talbot asked. “After all, we were going to kill Drake after he decoded the message for us.”

“Plans change,” Marlowe simply responded. “Clearly Victor has made a pact with someone. Even if Lazarević and us lost the same amount of men, we do not want to be on equal footing with him. We want to be better because that will be the only way to defeat him.”

“And after we have the Fountain of Youth? That’s quite a number of people to kill to keep its location secret,” Talbot responded.

“I’ll come to a decision later. For the moment, we simply need to get rid of Lazarević once and for all,” Marlowe responded.

Their ship stopped alongside one that read Shoreline on its side. A plank was put between them and both Talbot and Marlowe, along with two agents, boarded.

“Are you really the one in charge?” Marlowe asked with a raised eyebrow as they came to stand in front of Victor Sullivan.

“For the moment, yeah. Now what the hell is this all about? Do you know what happened to Nate?” Victor asked.

“Let’s find somewhere to sit first. Surely there’s a place where we can.”

Victor let out a soft growl but eventually nodded and they were led elsewhere. Talbot didn’t like the idea of partnering up at all, if Sullivan even agreed to it, but he had to agree that extra men would be useful. Still, a great deal would have to be explained if they were to partner together.

“Alright, so do you know how they disappeared?” asked Victor once they were all sitting down.

“They entered a pocket space where the fountain and your treasure exists,” responded Marlowe. “A very specific path must be taken before one may enter that space.”

Victor let out a slight humph. “Uh huh, and exactly how did you know about this?”

“Because Bonny wrote it down,” Marlowe replied. “And she received the information from natives on the east coast of what we now call South America that she befriended in her travels.”

“So let me have a second. Is this science fiction or fantasy?” Victor asked sarcastically.

“I can assure you that it is very much real,” Marlowe said. “How else do you explain the disappearance?”

“I don’t know but if what you say is true, then how the hell do you explain why you have disappeared?”

“A declaration must be made in this spot before one can pass into Bimini,” responded Talbot.

Victor shook his head. “I’m assuming that’s the island all this god damn shit is on. But I can’t believe you’re trying to sell me some magic spell bull.”

“It is true and it is how Lazarević disappeared without a trace,” responded Marlowe. “Now, if you wish to get your boy back, not only do you have to take my word but you will also need my help, just as we now need yours.”

“Why?” growled Victor.

“As you can probably tell, our ship has taken quite a beating thanks to Lazarević men. It will take to long to bring in reinforcements and the sooner we finish him off the better,” Marlowe said. “He is one of the most dangerous war criminals of our time and he is not to be underestimated.”

When Victor didn’t budge, she added, “Help us, and you may save Drake. Otherwise, Lazarević will kill him the moment he gets what he wants.”

Marlowe relaxed and leaned back, waiting patiently for the response. Talbot kept his face carefully neutral as he watched the old man. It was obvious that he still didn’t believe a word they were saying, at least involving the fountain. However, it was obvious he didn’t like the sounds of Lazarević and wanted Nathan Drake back desperately.

“Alright, how do we get into this mystical island then?” Victor asked, a frown heavily set into his face.

“Give me a pencil and a paper,” Marlowe responded.

Victor acted quickly, handing the items over to her. She wrote down the five points needed to visit and finally wrote down the words that had to be spoken.

The old man looked them over and said, “Quod est differri non destitit. Tamen necesse est ut contingat. Tempus edax rerum. Fortuna petenda est temporalis. Contra naturam non est miraculum. Sic removent ab hoc plano. Et factus est in fonte potest.” He stopped and looked around. “Funny but I don’t think we’ve disappeared to this magical realm.”

“That is because you said it,” Marlowe responded. “You have not passed through the five gates.”

“The coordinates,” Victor clarified.

“Yes.”

He looked back at the words and translated them. “That which is postponed is not dropped. Inevitable is yet to happen. Time will devourer all things. The fortune sought is only temporary. The unnatural is not always a miracle. So remove me from this plane. Let the fountain become seen. Hmm, sounds more like a curse than anything.”

“That is of little concern to you is it not? You are after Drake. Not the fountain,” Talbot said.

“So I am. So how about you actually prove to me that this thing works,” Victor replied.

“We shall. Once you promise to align your forces with us,” Marlowe responded.

Victor looked between the two of them, the frown still clear on his face. “The moment I’ve got Nathan back, we’re gone. You understand? We’re not sticking around for your war and I could literally care less about the treasure or the damn fountain and shit. I just want him back.”

“Understood,” Marlowe with a slight nod. Talbot was a bit shocked she so readily agreed with just the man’s word. “Then we best head out. The coordinates I gave you will take a day to journey through. I suggest you hurry once we are gone.”

With that, Talbot followed Marlowe up and out of the ship as they headed back to their own.

“Do you really think we can trust him enough to stay?” asked Talbot. “And what about once he does have Drake back? What then?”

“Victor is a sentimentalist. It always has been his weakness,” replied Marlowe. “He wants Nathan safe first and foremost. If the risk is to high, then he will not continue his search of the treasure. Even without Nate, Victor is a bit more sensible than most treasure hunters. He does hold quite a bit of self preservation as well. Besides, once he looks up exactly who Lazarević is, as I’m sure he will, he will want to get Drake as far away from this place as possible.”

“Then how will we convince him to stick around until Lazarević’s death if he gets Drake back first?” asked Talbot.

“I will figure out a way. After all, we’ll have a day’s head start. That should help,” responded Marlowe.

Talbot shook his head, following along with Marlowe perfectly. “I don’t think the man will appreciate that.”

“If pulled off right, he’ll never know,” responded Marlowe. “Now, let’s prove to Victor that there can be more to believe in than one’s self and orphaned children.”

He walked after her and onto their own ship, the plank that connected them quickly being removed. He moved to the helm of the ship with Marlowe, the agents patiently waiting for the signal to move the ship forward. Talbot remained by her side as she began to recite the Latin words from memory.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Victor Sullivan standing by the railing of his ship along with several other observers. He allowed himself a satisfied smile, knowing that he wouldn’t have a chance to see their stunned expressions. Then returning focus back to Marlowe’s voice, he listened to how her tongue expertly moved over the dead language, making it sound so natural and fluent and very much alive.

As her voice left the last word hanging in the air, Talbot nodded to the nearest agent who sent back a number of signals until the ship was moving forward.

For several long, agonizing seconds, nothing happened. They were simply moving through the water with the wind moving around them and the Sun hanging bright yet low in the evening sky. And then just as Talbot was breathing in, a fog obscured his vision, rolling over anything and everything after having come out of nowhere. He held his breath, didn’t move an inch as a chill ran down his spine.

After five seconds passed that seemed closer to an eternity, Talbot’s vision finally started to clear as they finally cleared the fog. What his eyes were met with was paradise.

* * *

 

Sam had gotten the message from Charlie about how his brother had apparently up and disappeared. However, before he could truly panic, Victor was calling again and asking them to change course, directing them through several specific points. He wouldn’t say more which just had Sam’s panic over his brother spiking. He’d been so sure that this would be the final chapter of this mess, that they’d get Nathan back and start truly hunting down the treasure again. Instead, Victor and Charlie were talking nonsense.

It helped that he had Rafe. If he was stuck, virtually alone, on the damn ship, he probably would have gone crazy. And yes, there were the Shoreline men but he didn’t exactly feel comfortable going to them, spilling out his feelings. He didn’t even fully feel comfortable doing it to Rafe. Technically he didn’t at all though Rafe seemed to at least understand the silent suffering which was more than nothing.

The fact that they were at sea though was what was really setting Sam’s teeth on edge. There was nothing to do except make sure they stayed on course. And arriving at those points Victor had told them about made zero since. There was nothing there and just meant a waste of time in Sam’s opinion. They had originally been going on a straight shot but now three hours were added to their arrival time. Maybe it wouldn’t make that big of a difference but it was Sam’s brother after all. Why the hell would Victor make them waste time?

And as if to make things worse. He had run out of cigarettes for good. There were still cigs on the boat but none of the other guys would play Sam for them because he won every time. Of course, that just meant Sam had to steel them but the only time he could smoke now was at night without giving anything away.

So when night came and they still had about seventeen hours to go, Sam stood at the back of the ship in the dark. A flame from his lighter momentarily illuminated his face before he snapped it shut and put it in his pocket, the first cigarette of ten that would be gone before the night was over.

As he stood there, taking drag after drag, he eventually heard footsteps moving directly towards him. He could tell by the sound that it wasn’t a disciplined soldier and it wasn’t heavy boots that hit the ground. Sam simply placed a hand over Rafe’s own as he felt the smaller man wrap his arms around Sam, pressing his nose into Sam’s back.

For a while, they just stood there until Sam finally finished off the cigarette and let it fall away. As he started to pull out another, Rafe slipped away to stand next to him instead, leaning against the railing.

“You don’t have to be here you know. Go back to bed,” Sam murmured.

“You need somebody to watch out for you. Make sure nobody spots the man that stole their cigarettes.”

Sam’s lips quirked upwards at that as he lit the next one. For a moment, he could see Rafe’s face and he couldn’t help but notice how exhausted the man looked. “Go to bed. You look like you’re about to fall asleep on your feet.”

“I tried.”

“Oh.” Sam immediately went to throw the cigarette overboard but Rafe stopped him from wasting it.

“You don’t have to do that,” Rafe said.

“But you’re hurting—”

“You have done far more than I ever asked of you,” sighed Rafe. “You’re hurting as well. You need this.”

He hesitated but finally offered a small smile in the dark because of that. “Thank you,” he murmured. He returned to his current cigarette for a moment before he finally said, “I haven’t noticed any…nightmares or anything. _Have_ you been sleeping well?”

“For the most part. Don’t bother yourself. It was probably just a fluke,” Rafe murmured.

“A fluke?”

“Was more a memory than a real dream. Simply slipped in,” Rafe replied. “It was nothing.”

“If it couldn’t let you sleep, doesn’t exactly sound like nothing,” Sam responded.

They fell into another long stretch of silence as Sam once more finished off the cigarette. He went to his third as Rafe softly said, “I ran away once. When I was about eleven.”

“Was that what the dream was about?” asked Sam.

“Yes. I went all out for it too. The plan wasn’t actually to run away though,” murmured Rafe. “I simply wanted to see some form of emotion in my father. One broken word, one tear.”

“You didn’t get it?”

“What do you think?”

“Yeah, stupid question,” murmured Sam.

He heard Rafe let out a snort next to him. They didn’t talk until the fourth cigarette was upon Sam’s lips.

“This is stupid. I should just go to bed,” Rafe growled out.

“Then I’ll come with you.”

“Don’t put yourself—”

“A compromise then. I’ll finish this one, alright? Then we’ll head off to bed,” Sam replied.

Rafe stayed silent for several long seconds before murmuring, “Ok.”

Sam allowed himself a small smile and went back to his cigarette. As ash fell away from the end, Rafe added, “I’m there’s nothing I can do.”

“About what?” asked Sam.

“This situation. You’ve lost your brother, someone you clearly care dearly for. I don’t know what that’s like. I feel like I should be doing more,” Rafe murmured.

“What more could you do?” Sam asked. “You made sure Nadine and Shoreline stayed on, you’re here with me, you’re doing more than I could have ever asked of you.”

“I think I’ve heard that from somewhere,” Rafe replied.

“Hey, it’s not like the phrase is copyrighted,” joked Sam. He took one final drag before dropping that cigarette as well. He then turned, moving forward to kiss Rafe, long and hard with the still lingering taste of the cigarette in his mouth. “I’m being serious though. Thank you for all that you’ve done,” Sam murmured against Rafe’s lips.

“Hmm, it’s not like I haven’t gotten nothing out of this,” Rafe whispered back as he moved back into the kiss.

Sam smiled, pulling Rafe close. He really was thankful to have the younger man there, that he wasn’t alone while his mind swirled with thoughts of worry centered around his brother and the confusion directed at Victor.

That night, he wrapped himself around Rafe like all the nights before he woke again, cursed to wait nine more hours before they reached the final destination. He managed to sneak in the remaining six cigarettes during that time before he reports came in of seeing the other Shoreline ship and Victor’s plane in the distance. Sam had no idea what they were going to do once they go there. There still appeared to be nothing and Sam couldn’t help the nervous tick that was forming in his hand because of it.

What were they going to do? Wait for Elena and Nadine, they were about a day away and even once they got there, then what? All three ships waiting in one spot looking like idiots? Hoping that Nathan might just fall out of the sky or some bull?

Again, Sam was thankful that Rafe was with him, that he stuck near, shoulders bumping every once in a while. Once Sam finally had a chance to lay eyes on Victor again, he was even more thankful for the contact as it was only that which reminded him to not go flying at the old man. He hadn’t always seen perfectly eye to eye with him, not like Nathan, but Sam had never wanted to launch himself at the man like he did now.

“Magic? Magic is going to save my little brother!?”

“Sam just calm down!” Victor yelled back.

“No, you made us waste our time, going through those stupid coordinates, and now this?” cried Sam. He glanced over to see Charlie and Chloe finally showing up. “Dear god please tell me you guys don’t believe this bull!”

“I wouldn’t if I hadn’t seen it for myself,” Chloe responded as Charlie nodded in return.

“You saw it!?” Sam asked incredulously, turning back to Victor.

“With my own god damn eyes so you can stop your yelling,” Victor muttered.

“Then it was a mirage,” Rafe put in. “A trick of the eye. Something. Ships don’t just disappear.”

“Well, these did and we’re about to as well,” Victor shot back. “I need you to say these words on your ship and then move forward in that direction.”

“Christ this is ridiculous!” yelled Sam. He turned back to Charlie and Chloe. “Are you two seriously going along with this?”

“Yes,” they both said in unison.

“Hey," Victor interrupted, “what do you got to lose if it doesn’t? Just do it Sam. Ok? Trust me?”

Sam shook his head but snatched the piece of paper with the written words away. “The only thing that I trust right now is you’ve lost it Victor. But fine. If just to prove you’ve gone bat shit insane, I’ll do it.”

Stomping away without another word, Sam didn’t waste time to make sure the crew knew what they were doing. As he then stood at the helm with Rafe by his side, Rafe said, “I’m surprised you’re actually doing everything he said.”

“Well the faster we get this over with, the faster we can actually be looking for Nathan,” muttered Sam. “And I really don’t want to waste time doing this stupid shit over again by doing something wrong and having to go back and redo it.”

Rafe simply nodded in agreement and understanding as Sam looked over the words. He recited them, just as Victor had asked, feeling like a complete idiot for what he was doing. He then motioned for the captain to move the ship forward, expecting nothing to come of it.

Oh how wrong he was.

* * *

 

Charlie had thought he’d been over it but it turned out he had never really healed those wounds in the first place. He’d just covered them up and pretended they didn’t exist. Now they were out again, bright and fresh. He’d thought he’d never even hear of Lazarević again, mainly because he’d heard the stories. The rumors that said he’d gotten blown up somewhere. Accident or on purpose, Charlie didn’t know and care. But now it seemed he might not just see him again but be forced to go against him.

There weren’t many places on the ship that Charlie knew he’d get the chance to be alone as he practically ran from Chloe and Victor so he headed straight for his cabin. He knew Chloe would find him eventually, but he did at least get some moments to breath, time to collect his thoughts and remind himself that what had happened was years behind him.

Still, he wasn’t prepared when Chloe inevitably knocked.

He didn’t say anything. Didn’t act on anything. He just waited as the door eventually opened and he heard her walk over.

“Never thought I’d see the day when Charlie Cutter was frozen with fear,” Chloe commented as she sat beside him. When he didn’t answer, she added, “It was…it was a joke. Probably a shitty one but yeah.”

Charlie closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

“I don’t…I don’t know who Lazarević is. I mean, yeah I’m assuming he’s the war criminal that’s got Nate and that sort of brings some assumptions,” Chloe tried, “but you…I don’t think anyone would have reacted the same way if they simply _knew_ about him, right?”

Charlie continued to remain silent though he did glance over to see Chloe’s face. She was biting her bottom lip, uncertain, confused, perhaps a bit of fear was there too. It was hard to say.

“I mean did he—”

“No!” Charlie closed his eyes again and looked away. “No not…me.”

“Who then?” murmured Chloe.

Taking a deep breath, Charlie tried to regulate everything as the pain blossomed in his chest. “It was just a job. Meant to be simple enough. I was teamed up with this kid. I mean, I was practically a kid at the time too but…he was just so new to it all. The whole thing was supposed to be simple enough. But what our employer didn’t tell us was that we were in Lazarević’s territory.”

“You got away?” Chloe asked.

“The kid wasn’t so lucky,” murmured Charlie. He took a deep, shaky breath. “Probably wouldn’t even remember it if…whatever we stole, Lazarević wanted it back. Apparently the kid was tough though so Lazarević tried a different option instead of just torture. Thought maybe working with the emotions would work better.”

“So you saw what he did,” Chloe whispered.

“I saw it all.” The screaming filled his ears, all he saw was the blood even with his eyes tightly shut. “The kid was no one. It wasn’t like I’d met him before. But he didn’t deserve… _that_.”

Through the mass of memories, he could feel Chloe’s body press against his.

“It’s made worse that…that I can’t even remember the kid’s name. But if he gets his hands on…any of you…”

He felt Chloe wrap her arms around him and he managed to somewhat relax into the grip. Chloe whispered, “You are a good man. Better than me. But the past doesn’t repeat itself. We will be strong. We’ll get Nathan and Flynn back and we’ll be out and away from him.”

Charlie shook his head. “When do things ever go as planned?”

“Hey, if something happens, then we’ll improvise,” Chloe replied, trying for a small smile. “You’re not trying to back out. Are you?”

“What!? No I—”

“It was a joke Charlie,” chuckled Chloe. “Again, a shitty one but uh…yeah. It will be ok.”

“I can’t carry that same belief.”

“Then I’ll carry both of ours. We’re going to get through this. I promise,” Chloe said.

Charlie wasn’t so sure but he didn’t say more. He simply remained there for a moment longer, getting everything under control. He looked at the wounds and covered them up again, pushed down the regret and the memories. He had a job to do and even though he could technically leave then and there, he couldn’t. Elena was involved and so was Nathan. Chloe was involved and though he’d only just met her…he wouldn’t have been able to live with the knowledge that he’d left her right on the eve of going against Lazarević of all people.

Of course, they might be able to avoid Lazarević all together but Charlie wasn’t betting on it.

So he did what he could, stuffed everything deep down and away. He allowed himself to fully relax with Chloe beside him before he nodded and murmured, “We should see how negotiations went. Or if they’re still going.”

“Well, let’s see what the Order wants then, hmm?”

When Chloe stood up, she held out her hand. Charlie of course didn’t need the help getting up yet he took it anyways. He didn’t let go immediately, he managed to tighten his grip on her hand one last time, a final moment to keep himself together. He then nodded and followed Chloe’s lead.

They made their way through the ship and managed to get on the deck, heading straight for where Victor was.

“What, already get everything set?” asked Chloe.

“We’re working together until Nathan is safe. Then we’re leaving,” Victor responded.

“So they have an idea as to where Nate is?” asked Charlie.

“They think he’s right here,” muttered Victor. “But I’ll tell you what’s going to actually happen. This magic mumbo jumbo is going to turn out to be fake and then we’re going to have to get an actual plan.”

“Wait,” Chloe said. “So what exactly are they—”

All eyes flew to the empty space near them. Charlie knew a ship had just been there, the Order’s, yet it had vanished. Just like Lazarević’s boats before. Only the ripples in the water signified that anything had ever been there.

Charlie couldn’t get out a word, from the looks of it neither could Victor. Chloe finally said, “That all seem like mumbo jumbo now?”

Slowly, Victor managed to get out exactly what Marlowe had said to him. Of course, they tried to go through anyways yet nothing happened. It appeared that they would have to go through Marlowe’s points before being able to follow them. Of course, Victor tried to get in contact with Marlowe but they couldn’t pick up their signal at all. It seemed like wherever they had gone, radio waves couldn’t reach them.

Because of that, it was decided to tell the other two ships only the coordinates that they would have to pass through.

The amount of time it would take to go back and go through the points meant they would arrive back at their final destination around the time Sam and Rafe’s ship arrived. Before they would all go through…whatever they had witnessed, Victor would contact Nadine again with the final instructions. It didn’t really matter if she actually believed him, just that they went through with it. If it would even work for them. There was a general feeling of disbelief still very much present.

The biggest problem though was that there would be over twenty-four hours separating their time of entry with Lazarević’s and Marlowe’s. Another day would go by before the last group of Nadine’s men would arrive as well. What would happen in that time? How quickly would Lazarević and Marlowe find each other and start firing, likely catching Nate and Flynn in the crossfire?

Or could Marlowe double cross them and they’d be entering a rain of fire? It was a thought that worried Charlie again as he could see the pros and cons to siding with a man like Lazarević. Because of how the Order had acted in the past, it was more likely they’d see Lazarević as a threat. However, if there was anything that could convince a man to change sides, Lazarević would make a terrifying partner.

Such doubts filled Charlie’s head as they did what Marlowe had told them to do, praying that it wouldn’t end in bloodshed.

* * *

 

Flynn still hurt all over, still felt the sickening lurch in his stomach caused by the sea, but his head seemed somewhat clearer as he tried to figure out what had happened. He could remember getting shot and the other damage sustained from the escape, the bandages proved all that had happened. He somewhat remembered feeling hot and sickly on top of being in pain, remembered Zoran visiting him a few times, remembered Nate.

Those memories were probably real but he there was also one of Chloe to. He knew that visit hadn’t happened though, no matter how much wished it, wished for her touch and the kiss to have been real.

He shook his head to clear away those thoughts. It worked pretty damn well because it quickly had Flynn groaning from the movement. Waiting for the headache to ebb somewhat, Flynn finally rolled over and sat up for the first time in what felt like forever. He looked down at himself now that the blanket that had been placed over him was gone. The bandages around his shot shoulder looked recently replaced but the bandages on his leg definitely needed work.

Flynn slowly stood up, testing it out. He could feel the stitches in it, felt the pain shoot upwards. He opted for sitting back down and properly looked at the room he was in.

Judging by the design, it was likely the main room of a small vessel. Further inspection, looking at the neatly placed cloths and clearly ordered, familiar weapons, told him it had been Zoran’s place. Flynn momentarily wondered where the man had been sleeping but decided it could have been anywhere. The man went by a rigorous sleep schedule but on the few occasions where multiple long nights occurred, Flynn had caught Zoran catching several minutes of sleep simply by leaning against a wall, those few minutes seeming to revive him enough for an entirely new day.

Now, Flynn wondered what to do next. He was nude except for his underwear and though walking out like he was might have been amusing simply for the reactions, he wasn’t sure his leg or stomach could take that quite yet. Seemingly unable to get in contact with anyone, he tried to think of what else to do.

He looked around for any medical equipment that could be used to re-bandage the leg just as the door to the small cabin opened.

Zoran’s girth quickly filled the small space as he gave Flynn a quick once over. He then nodded, seeming satisfied as he said, “Good, your head is clear.”

He went for a compartment and pulled out the bandages that Flynn needed.

“Unwrap your leg,” he commanded.

Deciding it best not to argue, Flynn went about unwrapping the bandages. He was doing fine until the white gauze started sticking together. He had to look away all together once he spotted the neatly done stitching. The stitching itself wasn’t to bad, it was the blood and plasma and even puss in one area that had Flynn ready to puke up his empty stomach.

“ _Curica_.”

“Just because you don’t mind it doesn’t mean everyone else is fine with it,” muttered Flynn. When he suddenly felt what had to be disinfectant on the horrific looking cut, he couldn’t help but tense up everywhere. He felt Zoran hit him in the shoulder and though Flynn got the message, it didn’t exactly help him to relax. “Come on. Don’t you have any bloody painkillers? I’m pretty sure I was on that shit judging from my hazy memory. Or how about some beers-fuck Zoran!”

Flynn’s leg went on fire as he felt Zoran’s fingers dig into it. Flynn’s fingers dug into the sheets, his knuckles going white. His breathing came in quick bursts as he felt his stomach turn. “Shit I’m sorry! It was a fucking joke!” Flynn got out through clenched teeth.

Slowly, the pressure eased. Flynn turned to Zoran and saw the disappointment clear in his face. It always felt weird when Zoran expressed something other than irritation towards him yet he at least understood the reasoning for this one.

“You drank,” Zoran said, his voice leaving no room for argument.

Flynn knew Zoran would have been able to see through any lie as well so he replied, “I had it under control. Alright? I’m not relapsing.”

Not looking convinced, Zoran asked, “Is this how they captured you?”

“They drugged my drink. Alright! And the Order could have done that no matter what I was drinking,” growled out Flynn. “I’m not relapsing.”

“ _Sranje_. I don’t believe you,” Zoran spit back.

Flynn got ready to shout back but he paused and really thought back on the situation. During his time away from Zoran, he’d avoided drinking until Chloe had shut him down. Yeah, drinking had been a way to try and get Nate back on his side but upon really thinking about it, he had started drinking way more than was necessary. The drugs that had been slipped in hadn’t exactly helped either but there was really no excuse that Flynn could think up to help explain his actions.

Instead, he just let his shoulders sink down as he tried to put on a charming smile. “We’re almost to our goal. You really think I’d risk missing out on that because of liver poisoning?”

Watching Zoran’s face, it was impossible to tell if he believed him or not. However, he at least didn’t dig his fingers back into the wound and instead, finished cleaning it before bandaging it again. When he got up, he went to another compartment and pulled out some clothes. He threw them over and Flynn easily caught them.

“Ah, and they’re all in my size. How sweet love.”

“ _Ti si kreten_ ,” Zoran grumbled.

Flynn just snorted in response, ignoring the rudeness as he pulled on the shirt first and then slowly managed to get his pants on.

“So,” Flynn said with a huff. “Are we almost there?”

“Harry, we are there.”

Flynn couldn’t help but perk up at that. Excitement rushed through his veins at the very thought. “You are fucking joking?”

“No.”

Unable to contain the grin that suddenly spread across his face, Flynn slowly eased himself up into a standing position. For a long time, the Fountain of Youth had been Zoran’s obsession, something to have and hold and give meaning to his life. When given the proposition to look for it, Flynn had thought it ridiculous. He’d taken the job for the money and to get himself out of the hole he’d ran himself into before.

The obsession had quickly spread to Flynn though. Part of it was because of all the clues and info that slowly came forward, the fact that Zoran might not be so crazy. However, it had also been because the idea of actually being wanted, of having a goal, had been intoxicating to Flynn as well. It had replaced what could have been a near fatal incident with the bottle.

Instead, Flynn found himself on the very eave of the discovery of a lifetime. Yeah, there was supposedly pounds of gold surrounding the area and he might just become immortal because of the entire thing. But even better, this meant something. It made him someone.

“We are nearly ready to pass the gate,” Zoran said.

Flynn caught onto the unspoken words as well. _You deserve to see it as well_. At least that’s what Flynn liked to imagine.

“Your boots are right there,” Zoran said with a quick gesture.

Nodding, Flynn grabbed them and slipped them on. Glancing upwards, he saw Zoran already leaving and he quickly followed as best as he could with his pronounced limp. Climbing up the stairs that led to the deck, he spotted Nathan first and there was a certain level of relief, seeing the guy was alive.

Flynn got closer, only hearing the last bit of the conversation that he and Zoran had already started. Nathan was speaking Latin though and Zoran was confirming the words, repeating them back in quick succession.

Zoran then turned his gaze towards the other small ships surrounding them. He made eye contact with each and every one before beginning to repeat what Nathan had said in a loud, booming voice that easily reached everyone there. Flynn caught sight of Nathan slowly sneaking back and he could easily tell what Nate’s plan was.

However, Zoran’s hand shot out, stopping him.

“You will come with us to Bimini or you will die for your failure. You do not simply walk away,” Zoran said, his voice steady yet incredibly harsh.

A small bit of pity curled up in Flynn’s stomach but he returned his focus to the ocean ahead as the ships began to move forward. His life was about to change. He knew it.

* * *

 

When Victor came in, going on about some weird spell, Elena was sure that she was one of the few people remaining sane. Looking at Nadine, she seemed to feel the same yet there wasn’t much else to do. Not long after confirming their final directions, they had found it impossible to get in contact with Charlie’s ship or the one Sam was on.

Now it was Elena’s turn to watch Nadine freak out. Granted, Elena was having her own mini bouts of panic attacks but watching Nadine carefully, she was glad to see she wasn’t alone. She was worried for her men, that much was obvious. She was also second guessing herself and, simply judging by her character, Elena bet that wasn’t something she did often.

Mostly, Nadine didn’t do anything to obvious to show how out of sorts she was. However, when they sparred, she was just a bit to harsh and Elena found herself with a lovely purple bruise all up her side. At least afterwards Nadine said, “Sorry Treasure,” and took her own time to make sure the wound was tended to properly.

Something that was making the waiting all the worse too was that they were a day behind in whatever had happened to everyone. By the time they arrived at the destination, the altercation could be done and over with, meaning either their people were well and alive or slaughtered.

But as the day passed and they slowed to the final coordinate, Elena again found her stomach swirling as she looked over the still very empty sea.

“This is bullshit,” muttered Nadine. “We need to be finding ways to reach them.”

“Hey, we’re already here. At the very least we can try Victor’s idea,” Elena tried.

Nadine’s response was just a soft growl but at least she didn’t argue as Elena took the written words. Elena repeated them, looking ahead at the open sea and feeling pretty stupid as well. Still, she went through the entire paragraph and Nadine moved the ship forward as asked.

Elena expected disappointment. She expected to have that continuing feeling of bone crushing alienation, knowing that everyone she had come to care about and perhaps even call friend were gone. Instead, she got hit with a face full of thick gray fog.

She couldn’t see anything, not even her own hands for what felt like forever. Her heart thudded in her chest, utterly terrified as to what was happening and what it could mean.

Suddenly the fog was ebbing away though and Elena finally got a few of what was in front of her. Just like how the fog had appeared out of nowhere, an island now stretched in front of her, the coast disappearing into the distance. Around the island and above it was that gray fog they had passed through. Despite its thickness though, light from the Sun seemed to fall through anyways. The island was also incredibly hilly and diverse looking from what Elena could see. It was impossible to tell its size from where they were, whether it was as big as New Zealand or Australia. Either way, it didn’t matter though because it shouldn’t have existed.

No way could they have ever missed something this size, nor anyone for that matter. The place should have been discovered and named ages ago.

Glancing around, Elena could tell the Shoreline men were in varying states of shock and disbelief as well. Nadine seemed to be the only one completely in control of herself but Elena would have betted that she was as unnerved as everyone else.

Turning her gaze back ahead, Elena quickly spotted the other two Shoreline ships along with an unfamiliar one stopped as close as they could be to the island. In the distance, Elena could see the lifeboats having been taken the rest of the way and dragged onto the sandy beach they were near.

Eventually, everyone seemed to come out of their stupor and Nadine ordered her men to bring the ship near the others. It was once near that they got a fuller picture of what was going on. Men had been left on all three ships, the unfamiliar one belonging to the Order, incase Lazarević came round or a quick getaway was needed. All the other men had headed into the forest, looking for Nathan and Flynn, and by proxy Lazarević. The Order’s men had a day’s head start. It seemed like the island was large enough that none of the three groups had met with each other yet though it was likely a confrontation was inevitable. One lucky fact was that their radio waves were able to reach each other again, no longer blocked by whatever was protecting the island.

It also meant that Nadine got in contact with all the groups as quickly as possible. Elena listened in, taking note of the anger and displeasure over the entire situation. Her main problem seemed to be that Victor had kept things from them. Her anger was even more tangible when she heard the war criminal’s name that supposedly had Nate. Apparently the guy’s reputation preceded him, even if Elena didn’t have a clue who they were talking about.

However, there was no easy way for Nadine to quickly and efficiently get all her men out and, no matter how risky, it was undeniable that her curiosity was growing. Because of that, Nadine was soon ordering a large section of their current crew to help in guarding the boats. She then managed to get the groups to reveal their current locations as best they could before sending the remaining men into the boats that would head towards land.

“I’m assuming you’re coming with us,” Nadine said with a pointed look at Elena.

“How could I possibly stay away?” asked Elena.

Nadine just shook her head though. “Don’t say I didn’t warn you Treasure. Now come on. We’ve got a lot of ground to cover.”

Elena simply nodded and climbed into one of the boats. She had the gun and knives strapped to her still and, though still somewhat awkward with actually getting them out, she had at least grown used to their weight and presence.

They then sailed towards the land, joining the mass of boats already there. It appeared that Lazarević had moved his ships around the island to a different section to make land. For the moment, that was a good thing as it meant that when everyone arrived, they weren’t met with immediate retaliation. However, it could turn out to be a problem as Lazarević might have gone to a different area, knowing that it would be closer to the Fountain of Youth (because by this point Elena wasn’t doubting that it was real). And if that was true, then there time to find them and get Nate back might be even shorter as there didn’t seem to be a reason to keep him around once the actual fountain was discovered.

That just added to the multitude of things that kept Elena on edge. Of course, her thoughts were made somewhat easier as Nadine told her, “An edge is good. It can show you where the danger is. But be weary Treasure. Acting before thinking can lead to dire consequences.”

Elena just nodded at that and continued to focus on the island they had just landed on.

When they stepped onto the land, Elena half thought she’d fall right through, like the sand wasn’t really there. But her foot landed solidly on it and she walked with the rest of Shoreline into the trees and foliage.

Right away, Elena realized how utterly off and wrong the place felt, how the little trait simply added onto the feeling that none of it was real. It was the fact that there was no noise. Yes, their own boots and movements produced noise but there were no bugs or animals or other movement anywhere else. The wind was nonexistent and the temperature seemed much to pleasant for being near the equator at that time of year. Like they were in a cave rather than an island.

It was like the entire thing was a set, built and put there by someone. The plants were alive, at least they seemed to be, but they were the only living things besides themselves.

Other than that though, it seemed like a normal jungle area as they moved through it, occasionally cutting through to thick brush or going around a difficult obstacle. They didn’t take a slow pace, didn’t take time to search and examine their surroundings. Instead, they headed straight for where Victor supposedly was. Chloe and Charlie had taken their men and had gone after Marlowe’s trail, Victor not trusting the woman by herself. Sam and Rafe were apparently with Victor and their set off men.

With that knowledge in mind, Elena expected to find just that. Instead, when Nadine and her finally caught up, it was just seemingly the rest of the Shoreline men and Victor. All stopped like they had decided to make camp that day.

Elena could feel the question catch on her lips as her eyes finally locked with Victor’s again. Her stomach curled in fear at the look on his face.

* * *

 

Marlowe had changed from her usual suit to something more practical. It was rare that she went into the field anymore. Even for many smaller meetings she wasn’t often present, choosing to send Talbot instead. The man would soon take over the Order after all. He needed to be aware of its many faces.

However, this was not some simple dealing and it was not the quick elimination of some thug or the recovery of stolen British work. This was the Fountain of Youth and if Britain could claim the land, it could begin a path back to the glory that Britain once held.

Marlowe herself held no interest in taking from the Fountain of Youth. Whether it meant simply adding some extra years to her life or living for eternity, she had no desire for it. She held very few regrets in her life and those that she held were not things one could truly fix. Marlowe had so far lived her life to the fullest. She had brought the Hermetic Order back to its former glories, rebuilt it, made it the true power behind all government movement again. And now she would soon land eyes upon the Fountain of Youth.

Yes, her life had been made complete and Marlowe had no want to continue on, trying to upstage what she had already succeeded in. She was part of an older world and soon she would no longer be fit for the Order. Talbot would be the new face and would succeed in carrying the Order onwards.

With that in mind, there was a great deal of satisfaction put with standing beside Talbot as they saw the island for the first time. The true Bimini, not the chain of islands in the Bahamas that European settlers called so to bring hope that the Fountain of Youth would sit there. This was the Bimini of legends and myths and the codes and clues that eventually led Marlowe to the island.

Of course, the fact that Lazarević was on the island as well brought forth a sour aspect to an otherwise perfect situation. Nevertheless, with Victor and his hired army fighting by their side rather than against them, the chance of success was much higher. The real trick would be to manipulate the situation so that Lazarević died before Victor managed to get his goal, to get Nathan back.

If things didn’t go perfectly, there was the change that Marlowe could take the army from Victor. After all, it wasn’t like there was true comradeship for them. It was certainly an idea Marlowe toyed with as her men prepared, the agents and Talbot also dressing in more practical gear for the area.

Stepping onto the land, it had been a long time since Marlowe had been so involved with field work. She had started out as an MI-6 agent before she’d been approached by the Order. Field work had been her life for an incredibly long time until she was finally chosen to be the next leader of the Order. Then the field work had rapidly disappeared, replaced with more civilized meetings and dealings.

She hadn’t hated it, but it felt good to know that she could be involved with one of her last actions as leader of the Order the same way as when she’d first arrived.

Moving onto the sand and into the jungle, Marlowe took note of the oddities, the unnatural feel the place had. It didn’t surprise her. After all, they were on a mystical island of all things, but she felt it was important to acknowledge everything for future expeditions.

They carried more information, maps, notes, that they had collected over the years. Exact directions were not given but it did give them an idea as to where they should guide their expedition. It was unclear for the moment what Lazarević might hold, how accurate his own notes and leads were, which meant there was a since that they needed to hurry. Nevertheless, they had to move slowly and carefully, looking for anything that might have become overgrown and covered something of importance.

Supposedly, Anne Bonny was the first in hundreds of years to actually find the island again and what few structures were built there would be from her time period. Bonny had left behind the clues, the instructions, allowed her journals to go floating from hand to hand, in the hopes that her daughter would someday find her way to her. It seemed that it was to dangerous for Bonny to go back to her so she opted for the clues, hoping they would meet again.

It was unclear whether Bonny’s daughter ever followed any of the clues set down by her mother. It was doubtful though, seeing as there was still everything out in the world, allowing for not only Marlowe but Lazarević’s and Victor’s crew to find the exact same place as well.

Bonny’s history with the island and why she had left the clues were largely unimportant though. They simply needed to find the fountain. There was a structure Bonny supposedly built, a miniature town for her crew. Beneath that town was a cave opening that would lead to the fountain. There was the possibility that they would spot the buildings and structures right away or they could be utterly gone. The most likely possibility was that the structures would be falling apart and covered by plants but likely still noticeable.

Still, they moved slowly and methodically. Judging from the recovered maps, walking over the island would take about a month at an average of twenty-five kilometers per day. Of course, that was assuming that the very last point they explored would be where the fountain was which was incredibly unlikely.

They had brought enough supplies for a near month long journey though, prepared and ready to the last man.

After their first day of searching, Marlowe got a radio signal from Victor, confirming that he had made it to the island as well.

“You were fucking right. God damn right,” Victor muttered, his voice betraying just how stunned and blown away he still was.

“I find that happens quite a lot,” Marlowe replied with a small smile on her lips. “Now, I say we split our forces into two to cover more ground but to also remain stronger than Lazarević if one of us is unfortunate enough to meet him.

“Then I’ll have Chloe and Charlie head for you with most of their men. I’ll head in a different direction with Sam and the other ship. Our last group will arrive tomorrow. We’ll have her meet up with us. Should split it fairly evenly,” Victor responded.

They went back and forth a few more times, Marlowe describing to Victor what they were looking for and what was the best path to go. She then gave them an approximate location as to her placement so that the chosen men could meet with them.

Afterwards, Marlowe had her men continued on their current path and Victor’s men managed to make good ground and met up with them that night.

“Chloe Frazer,” the woman introduced.

“Charlie Cutter,” the man said.

Marlowe politely inclined her head to both though the man’s name interested her. It sounded vaguely familiar but she didn’t focus on that for long, instead going over the number of men they had brought, their qualifications, and the equipment they each had. While doing that, Marlowe could tell that neither trusted her or the Order in general. It wasn’t surprising though and Marlowe had been in harder situations where her movements had been more closely watched.

Besides, if they came into contact with Nathan, they could always sabotage equipment so that neither could inform Victor of the development. Or she could simply have both killed and take the men under her wing. Of course, she would have to get a read on them, see how likely they would follow her orders and how much they owed Chloe Frazer or Charlie Cutter.

Once that was accomplished, Marlowe would definitely have the numbers she needed to defeat Lazarević.

From there, her agents expertly did exactly what she needed. They talked to the Shoreline men, got a read on them, and then reported back to Marlowe, giving her an idea of how difficult a takeover might be.

Otherwise, she remained cordial enough and their strengthened group continued on its way towards the Fountain of Youth.

* * *

 

Zoran remembered the self destructive man he had met, the one that had almost been not worth it and Zoran very nearly let die from liver poisoning. But Harry Flynn had been so low that it had given Zoran another opportunity.  If he could replace the obsession with the bottle with something else, it could turn him into someone just as driven and ready to believe in the fountain as Zoran already was.

Throwing Harry to the side and hiring someone else might have been easier at first but as time went on, the person would have been more likely to abandon such an expedition, holding no faith in their chances of finding the fountain. Zoran needed someone that would remain by his side, even during the slow moments when it seemed like they were stuck.

And Harry became that person. He still acted as cynical as ever, making stupid comments that often grated on Zoran’s nerves about how ridiculous it was that they were actually trying to find the Fountain of Youth. Nevertheless, Harry didn’t believe a single thing he actually said and was just as committed to the find as Zoran was and that was what Zoran needed, even if he sometimes contemplated smashing the man’s head in as he never seemed to shut up.

Still, the months that they had been apart as Harry managed to capture the last few clues needed to find the fountain were odd. Zoran appreciated the quiet more than ever, knowing that it wouldn’t last long when Harry came back, but he hadn’t realized how use to it he’d become after the beginning of their partnership.

Such thoughts didn’t matter though. Harry was back and they had found it.

When they passed through the fog and viewed Bimini in front of them, Zoran took a great deal of pleasure at seeing the utterly numbed Drake. It had been obvious the man would try to jump ship right beforehand. Zoran had thought about letting him, he would have likely just drowned in the ocean anyways, but it was worth keeping him there if simply for the look on his face.

Glancing to Harry, he could see that the biggest emotion on his face was relief, relief that he’d been right and that all the work hadn’t been for nothing.

Zoran allowed himself a smile because of that, because the island was right there, because this was the biggest leap in progress that they’d made since the beginning of the search.

Looking back to Drake though, Zoran knew there was no need for him. Harry was awake and Drake had used up all his knowledge. Because of that, Zoran pulled out one of his guns and placed it at Drake’s head. The man froze up and the look in his eyes showed that he knew it was over, that there was no way he could escape. Zoran was impressed that Drake’s first reaction wasn’t to plead for his life or cower at the gun in his face. There was some respect that could be seen there. But oddly enough someone did speak out.

“Don’t!”

Zoran cocked an eyebrow and turned to Harry who had come closer, his eyes wide and pleading.

“Don’t?” asked Zoran. It was rare that Harry ever truly went against him, most of his comments and words being poorly done jokes and simply part of his annoying nature. However, Zoran could tell that Harry was truly demanding that he keep Drake alive. It was amusing actually. Zoran had never seen such care in Harry’s face, at least not for another person. “Don’t…what?” asked Zoran with a grandiose movement of his hand and a small snort. He cocked the gun to make a point.

“Just don’t shoot him. Alright?” Harry replied. “Please.”

“And waste time and food and effort in taking him with us?” asked Zoran. “Why would I do that?”

Around him, his men waited patiently. To them, the outcome didn’t really matter so none of them spoke up, deciding it best to not get involved as it would only be a risk to their own lives. Because of that, Zoran focused on Harry and his face.

“Maybe…maybe I miss something,” Harry tried. “Have an extra expert certainly couldn’t hurt.”

Zoran couldn’t help but laugh in shock. Hearing Harry put himself down to simply try and keep Drake alive? It was almost to ridiculous to be true. If anything, Harry always talked like he was the best man in the business. It was the first time Zoran had heard anything remotely humbling coming from the man’s mouth.

“I trust you to be smart enough to figure it out,” Zoran replied.

“But-but-my leg is busted,” Harry tried. “What if something is out of reach? Nathan can climb up and call back down or something.”

“I have men that can do that.”

“But what if they make a mistake!? Nathan won’t. He’ll know exactly what to do, what to say. He won’t miss anything,” shot back Harry.

Zoran just shook his head. Harry had a, somewhat, valid point and if Harry was just saying it to lower the margin of error, Zoran might have already agreed. However, Harry’s reason were trying to keep Drake alive were simply that and not for what he might add to their expedition towards the Fountain of Youth.

Because of that, Zoran simply steadied his aim at Drake’s head. “That’s not good enough.”

He didn’t fire right away, not because it bothered him in any way, but because he wanted to see what Harry would do next. Surprise actually took him, an extremely uncommon feat, when Harry limped forward and dropped his voice. It was so low that Drake might not have even heard the words.

“I’ve fucked Nathan over to many times to leave things like this,” whispered Harry. “He’s a good guy. He doesn’t deserve this.”

“I have met many a good people,” Zoran replied, voice just as low. “Some have been enemies. Some partners. Some even…friends. Death can come to all before their time.”

“Of course it can. Yeah, of course. But…you hold his life in your hands right now,” Harry said. He was grasping at nothing, Zoran could tell, but he continued to try anyways. “And you could care less about him. I get it. You don’t know him, got no attachments, all that jazz. But I bloody do and…and if he dies here and now it’s going to become the biggest fucking regret I’ve ever had. Come on, you’ve got to understand that.”

Zoran actually did. A number of regrets followed him, particularly his time in the army, particularly those moments that had changed his life forever, the few failures he accepted as failures. But he rarely acknowledged such thoughts and certainly never spoke them out loud. It was a weakness he couldn’t afford. And he had honestly never seen such weakness in Harry, not to this level. He could easily break that weakness, put Harry back in his place, but he didn’t really need to do that.

Harry only knew full well that Zoran held all the cards. It was why he grasped desperately at nothing, why he pleaded, something Zoran had only seen once before. He could kill Drake…

But he finally lowered his gun instead. He helped to further validate his reasoning by knowing now that he could use Drake if Harry did something out of turn or tried to make an idiotic move.

He watched Harry’s shoulders relax, watched the way his lips moved in a wordless thank you before turning his head back to Drake. The unflinching man greatly relaxed and his hands shook as he no longer tried to hold himself together as it seemed like the end wouldn’t come so soon.

“Let us hope you do not disappoint Drake,” Zoran said with a pointed look. He watched the man quickly and mutely nod before gesturing to his men to get the boats going again.

He had them go around the island, finding a better landing point and to also see if they could spot anything of interest to head for. In the distance of one area, what might have been a column from a roof could be seen so they drove up onto the beach before piling out and into the shallow water as they made their way up and onto the beach. Harry managed to get some help from Drake so that he wouldn’t get the bandages wrapped around his one leg ruined. It was interesting, watching how Drake seemed to be contemplating shoving Harry over rather than helping him. But the man did eventually get one of Harry’s arms around his shoulders and helped the man onto the beach.

Zoran then ordered a select number to remain with their ships as the men gathered their weapons and materials, readying for the hike.

As they did, Harry moved in close, seeming to have returned to his cocky self now that he knew Drake would remain alive a moment longer.

“Any chance you’ll carry me darling?”

“The only reason I’ll ever pick you up is to throw you,” Zoran deadpanned with a pointed look.

“Alright, alright, be that way,” Harry replied. “Hey Nate! Want to be my crutch?”

“Shut up Flynn,” Drake responded.

Zoran snorted at that as he returned to taking note of all his weapons and making sure every bit was still in order.

* * *

 

Rafe hadn’t been as vocal about it but, like Sam, he hadn’t believed for a second that this mystical island would just appear in front of them.

Instead, he quickly found himself on an island that definitely shouldn’t have existed, moving besides Sam in a jungle that shouldn’t have been real. Any small, tiny amounts of regret that might have remained quickly disappeared. To think, just a few weeks ago he’d still been a pawn, he’d been nothing and felt like nothing and had nothing under his father’s eye. And now he was being faced with the knowledge that magic was probably very real, that the Fountain of Youth almost certainly existed now, all while after pirate treasure, teaming up with a secret order, and while going against a war criminal. Even with the huge amount of danger that likely awaited them, Rafe never would have changed it for the world.

And there was of course the fact that he had Sam by his side. He had never felt more wanted, more cared for, than with Sam. It was like he’d seen the world in black and white before and only now was it in color.

But of course, Rafe hadn’t really been put in danger as of yet. He’d been terrified of the illusive Order simply because everyone else had been but he hadn’t actually been on the edge of death.

That quickly changed as they went with Victor and headed through the jungles, searching for any sign of Lazarević which would hopefully lead to Sam’s brother or the treasure itself. As they walked, Sam had taken note of something off to the side and Rafe had followed, along with a number of Shoreline’s men.

Rafe didn’t even get a proper glance at whatever had caught Sam’s eyes as the ground was suddenly giving way and both of them, along with three members of Shoreline, quickly fell down. Rafe barely had time to register what was happening as he felt his stomach drop away just when Sam’s hand shot out and grabbed onto his.

Really, the next series of events just had to be pure luck. The walls were slick, allowing for no spaces to grab onto of any kind except a single tree root that happened to be sticking out of the dirt walls. The root was by where Sam had fallen and he managed to grab onto it as they both fell. The hard jerk almost had Rafe letting go of Sam’s arm but he managed to hold on. Below them, Rafe heard the sound of torn flesh and broken bones and screams.

However, he didn’t have time to think on that as a noise seemed to amplify itself above all that. He heard the root that Sam was holding onto crack and bend. There was no time to come up with a plan. They had seconds before the root would likely give. But right in front of Rafe was a hole, just large enough for a grown man. From the way it was placed, it had to have been put there purposefully.

Rafe grabbed hold of it, pulling himself in just as he heard the root give way. Sam managed to just barely pull himself in after Rafe. If he hadn’t, there was a very real changed that Rafe might have been unable to hold on and Sam would have been ripped from his hands, falling into whatever trap the Shoreline men had experienced. But there was a certain amount of momentum that Sam had built up to ensure that he made it into the carved out hole.

It was enough to push Rafe back and he quickly found that the ground behind them was nowhere near as level. He only got out a cry of surprise as he went down, Sam quickly following. It would have been fine if they had simply fallen on something level and flat but the ground continued to become even steeper and both found themselves sliding backwards and into the dark.

Rafe scrambled to try and get his arms and feet out to stop the momentum but it was made more difficult as Sam tried to do the same thing. However, the walls also widened around them and the slide started to go from a steep slope to a straight drop. Suddenly, they were falling again, this time in darkness and with nothing near them.

As time slowed, Rafe prepared for some unimaginable pain just like he’d heard from the Shoreline men that were likely dead or wishing they were. He did feel a shock of pain when he finally made contact with something but it wasn’t the feeling of hitting rocks or sharp spikes beneath them. It was water, cold and shocking.

He almost made the mistake of swallowing the water in but managed to push himself to the surface with a gasp. Only moments later he heard Sam do the same not far away.

“Rafe!?”

The noise echoed across what had to be cave walls, making it impossible for Rafe to be able to tell which direction the shout had come from.

“Here, over here,” Rafe called out, his voice much softer than Sam's.

It seemed to be the right move as it barely echoed and he quickly heard Sam swim through the water and towards him. At least he rationalized that the only person making that noise had to be Sam yet he still jumped when he felt a hand reach out and grab his forearm.

“Jesus Christ warn me next time!” Rafe cried out, feeling like his heart had just jumped out of his chest.

“Sorry, sorry, didn’t mean to do that,” apologized Sam. “Couldn’t tell how close you were.”

“It’s fine just…yeah,” Rafe managed to get out. His heart was still thundering in his chest and the entire situation was just made more unnerving by the fact that he couldn’t actually see Sam’s face. “What…what happened?”

“Some sort of trap I think. Thought I saw something inscribed on that rock back there. Maybe it was meant as a trick or maybe it described the trap beneath us.”

“In other words, five people shouldn’t have been standing on that spot at once,” Rafe got out.

“Yeah. And I doubt that root was meant to hold two people either,” Sam added. He turned silent and for a moment, the cave was simply filled with them treading water and their labored breathes. Rafe eventually felt Sam’s hand again though. This time he didn’t jump, that much, as he felt Sam’s body near. Sam kissed him against the chin, a pretty good guess as neither could see anything, and said, “I am really…really glad you’re still alive.”

“Yeah, me to.”

Sam snorted at that but quickly added, “Yeah but I mean…for that split second that I thought I might lose you? I don’t think I’ve ever been more afraid in my life.”

Rafe took a shaky breath and nodded. He couldn’t agree more. Yet he quickly remembered Sam couldn’t see him and he said, “I know what you mean. Completely.”

They both took some time to catch their breaths before Sam said, “Haven’t felt anything brush my legs yet. I think we got lucky and there isn’t anything in here with us.”

“But if there isn’t anything in here, is there any other way to get out?” asked Rafe.

“Uh, yeah good point. Let’s…we’ll just find the edge and work our way around. At the very least there’s got to be something that we can grab onto so we can take a break in movement,” Sam replied.

Rafe felt Sam grab him again and nudge him towards a specific direction. They both moved forward, their splashing limbs echoing across the walls until they felt rock in front of them. They grabbed on, taking a moment to relax their limbs before they began to move around. For a while, Rafe honestly feared that the only way out would be back the way they came and he had no idea how that was going to work. However, he jumped as Sam cried out, “Ah ha!”

“Sam, I swear you yell like that again and I’m going to stab you,” growled out Rafe as his heart leapt forward again.

“Sorry,” Sam replied and it was easy to imagine him wincing. “But I found some proper land. Come on.”

Water splashed about as Sam pulled himself out of the water and Rafe then felt the hand that grazed him. Rafe grasped onto it and used Sam to help pull himself up.

“Is there any way we might get a light?” asked Rafe.

“Uh, my lighter isn’t going to work until after it airs out and I’m not sure I want to wait around that long. Not now,” muttered Sam. “Let’s see…radio is definitely not working so we can’t call Victor.”

“What about the cell phone Victor gave you?” suggested Rafe.

“Even if it did work, I doubt we’d get reception here.”

“Not to call him. For light,” snorted Rafe.

“Oh, right. Let’s see.”

They were in darkness a moment longer before Sam flipped opened the phone. The screen glitched a few times before turning white. It made a strange noise too that was definitely not good but for the moment it would work as a light. Sam shined it forward but it seemed the cave just continued on.

“I don’t know about you but I don’t really feel like going aback the way we came,” Sam commented.

Rafe just shook his head and snorted in return. “Probably not. I guess lead the way.”

Sam nodded and started to move forward. Rafe kept close, practically pressed to Sam’s back so as not to lose him if the phone went out. As they moved, Rafe momentarily thought of the men that had likely died back there because of the trap. Rafe did feel sorry for them but he managed to breath easily and keep his mind focused on what was truly important. Sam had made it out alive and Rafe could live with that knowledge. He hoped that Victor’s team and the rest of the men would manage to avoid any more traps they might come across, he hoped that Chloe or even Flynn wouldn’t perish on the island, or Nate if only for Sam’s sake.

But he wasn’t alone and what felt like a few moments of heaven hadn’t been cut short. Sam was still there and that was all Rafe needed as they headed into darkness.


	8. The Treasure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for anyone reading this. It's officially the longest thing I've ever written and it's only because of people who have read this that I've really continued to write it. Also, the next chapter will most likely be the last (though I may add an epilogue if the next chapter ends up being to long). Anyways, thanks again for reading. This chapter especially took a turn for the unexpected but that's mainly because I needed a good reason to have Rafe sword fighting :)

Elena couldn’t believe it. Sam couldn’t be dead. Rafe had to be alive. Yet looking into the pit and its mangled bodies seemed to prove otherwise. At least for a moment until Elena walked around the pit and saw the carved out hole from a different point of view.

“They could have fallen down there! They could still be alive—”

“Or they could have simply fallen into another trap,” Nadine interrupted. “I am not wasting more men on a fool’s errand.”

Elena started to argue but stopped when she actually looked Nadine in the eye. The woman had just lost three of her men. Not only that, but she hadn’t been there for them. And of course the actual employer was gone. There wasn’t any other way to bribe her to stay.

That seemed to click with Victor as well because he started, “Nadine please don’t—”

“What do you have to offer me Victor? What?” she asked. “I am sorry but how many more are you willing to risk just to get a man back who is probably already dead too?”

“Nadine I need you,” Victor responded.

“No, you need my army. You need guinea pigs to walk into whatever traps are spread across this island so that you can make it out alive,” responded Nadine. “I have my money, enough to restart Shoreline. So tell me, why should I stay?”

Elena stepped forward, unable to keep the desperate nature out of her voice. “We can’t get Nate back without—”

“I’m sorry. I am Treasure,” Nadine interrupted, “but my men come first. I won’t lie, my curiosity nearly got the best of me, but I don’t have just myself to think about.”

“Come on. I know you’ve been in more dangerous situations,” Victor tried.

“Yes, on land that is supposed to exist,” hissed out Nadine. “Those men down there will never be retrieved. There family will never even be able to know where they died because they’d never believe it.”

“So this is it?” asked Elena. “You’re just going to abandon us here and now?”

“I’m sure you can hitch a ride back with this Order of yours,” replied Nadine. “Or you can leave with me now. It’s your choice.”

“I can’t do that. Not without Nathan. Not without Sam,” Victor responded.

“For god’s sake Victor! They are gone. You are not getting them back. Have some self preservation and just leave,” Nadine responded.

Victor took a deep, shaky breath. “I can’t do that.”

Nadine shook her head, disappointment clear in her eyes. She stared at Victor for a long, solid moment before she finally said, “We’ll leave you with enough to survive for a month.”

“And if the Order doesn’t look kindly on us?” asked Victor.

“Then you’ll probably be wishing you took my offer,” Nadine responded. She waited for their response, arms crossed and ready to leave.

Elena couldn’t believe this was happening. She was terrified of what it could mean but they couldn’t just give up. Maybe Nate was dead, maybe Sam and Rafe were too. But what if one of them wasn’t? What if none of them were and they ended up just leaving them? Elena couldn’t do that and she suspected that neither could Victor. Therefore, Elena knew that she would stick by him. She knew that they would continue on and—

“Leave what you can for me but take Elena back,” Victor replied.

Freezing on the spot, Elena couldn’t help but open her mouth up in shock. “You can’t tell me what to do!”

“Rafe is already gone! I don’t need another damn civilian on my conscience!” Victor yelled back. “You are leaving with Nadine!”

“You’re a civilian too! You can’t—”

“Deal,” Nadine interrupted.

“Victor! Sully! You can’t go out there alone, you—”

“I like you Elena,” Victor interrupted as she felt Nadine’s men grab her. “You’re smart. You’re funny. You’re gorgeous. I’m glad I had the chance to meet you. But I am not having you die on anyone’s behalf.”

“It’s my choice! Nadine stop! You can’t! You can’t!”

Elena yelled at the top of her lungs as she struggled but the hands on her didn’t budge. She couldn’t believe this was happening, that she wasn’t even getting a say. A part of her understood Victor’s point but she didn’t care. She couldn’t just give up on the people like they meant nothing to her. And what about Charlie? He was still out there. What if she never saw him again? What about Sam and Nate and the others? She couldn’t just pretend this all hadn’t happened and go back to life like it was nothing.

However, she soon found herself being forced back the way they had come.

The journey was nearly a day’s time so they did stop that night. Elena didn’t try to run though. She made herself seem tired and defeated, which she was, but she also made it seem like she was going to willingly comply the rest of the way. But no way in hell would she actually get back on the ship and leave them behind.

Her behavior meant that they didn’t actually tie her up and the soldiers eventually stopped holding onto her. That was good and Elena just had to figure out the opportune moment to disappear into the forest before she could circle back and find her way to Victor. However, before that time came, Elena over heard Nadine trying to get in contact with her men that were with Charlie and Chloe.

She was getting nothing, all their radios were down. It was unusual and doubtful that all those men were dead so Nadine demanded her men continue the journey back to the ships.

“If you do not hear from me in two days time, you are ordered to take two of the ships and leave. Understood?”

All the men nodded as Nadine turned and packed a bag for herself. She strapped a few extra weapons to her person as she started to head into the forest. When she was out of sight, that was when Elena launched herself into the forest after her. She could hear the shouting behind her but she used the unexpected nature of her escape to her advantage, not slowing in the slightest. She got a good ways into the jungle before pausing and listening. She couldn’t hear any men coming after her, either they were to far off or weren’t going to bother with it period.

The point was that she’d gotten away. However, now she had to worry about exactly where she was going. Her direction had been thrown off and she wasn’t sure which way to head. However, as she moved forward at a slower pace, she only really had to worry about becoming lost in the jungle for a good ten minutes when she suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder.

She had to cover her mouth to keep from screaming as she whirled around only to see Nadine.

“You!” Elena cried.

Nadine just cocked an eyebrow. “Yes?”

“You tried to force me back onto the ship!”

“Hmm, it would appear you’re not good at following directions,” Nadine murmured.

“Why would you do that? Why—”

“Because Victor has done several favors for my family in the past and I felt it was only right to repay him,” Nadine shot back. “And I agree with him. You shouldn’t be here.”

“Well why are you leaving your men now and heading back into the heart of the island?” Elena shot back.

“Because I am not leaving the others behind and because I have been trained in such situations,” Nadine responded. “You have not.”

“Well I don’t care. You want to go get your other men back? Well I’m coming with you!”

“You are not—”

“At the very least, I need to see them once more, Charlie and Chloe. If I leave them, I can’t do that without saying goodbye, without them knowing what’s going on,” Elena responded. “After that…after that I’ll head back to the ship.”

“You’re not a very good liar Treasure.”

Elena let out an irritated huff. “Whatever. Are you going to try and drag me back to your men now or what?”

Nadine shook her head and muttered, “No I’ve wasted enough time.” She started to head off and Elena quickly followed behind her.

“Wait, you dragged me off as a favor to Victor and then you’re just going to turn around and let me follow you back into potential danger?” asked Elena.

“Would you rather I took you back?”

“No, I’m just trying to understand.”

“Then understand this, my men come first and as far as Victor is concerned, I did keep my end of the bargain. He’ll believe you’re safe and sound and that’s all that really matters,” Nadine responded.

“That’s not very just of you,” Elena replied.

“Are you trying to convince me to send you back?”

“Oh trust me, no way,” Elena quickly said. “I’ll shut up now.”

Nadine just grunted in response and Elena continued behind her, wondering what had happened to the other group of Nadine’s men and Charlie and Chloe by proxy.

* * *

 

Sam led the way through the dark caves. On their first break, Sam managed to get his lighter apart and at least started drying the pieces out as best he could. By that point, both had taken their shirts off, the cold, wet fabric making them both shiver in the near darkness.

During the break, Sam pulled Rafe close and kissed him hard in the dark, again just showing how thankful he was that Rafe was still alive. He was starting to think he really had fallen hard and fast for the man though he still wasn’t quite ready to use _the_ word yet. He could say it about his brother, probably even Victor. He wanted to say it to Rafe too but he couldn’t. Not yet.

He opted to just hold the younger man who seemed completely content with that until they both finally got up and had to start moving again. Sam put his lighter back together and tested it out, unable to control his smile when he saw the flame pop up. For the moment, the phone was still working but the noise it had been making was getting louder and it had started to get ungodly warm. For all Sam knew, the thing could die at any minute so he was thankful that they at least had a backup now.

Still, there was only so long that they could last in the cave without food as well. So Sam kept up a fairly rigorous pace and thankfully Rafe was able to keep up.

The caves that they walked through seemed to have been carved away, taking the stalactites and stalagmites and any other formations away. However, they soon came to the rocky end of the cave. However, their journey wasn’t over as a rectangular hallway had been carved into the solid rock, continuing on into the dark. The hallway was plane and smooth and moving down it was very disconcerting, particularly when Sam glanced back and couldn’t see the opening to the cave anymore.

Just endless hallway that could lead anywhere.

It made Sam think of a few horror movies but he quickly threw those thoughts out of his head. No need to try and make the situation any creepier. But right as they were thinking about taking another short break, the light from the phone caused something to glint in the distance. Both quickly hurried forward and then slowed, remembering what had happened to the Shoreline men.

Sam made sure to keep his body in front of Rafe’s as they finally left the stone hallway and came to a stone room. Sam caught sight of what looked like torches and quickly went to see if he could light any of them. Miracle of miracles, his lighter continued to work and the torches burst into flames as he went around the room until not a single darkened corner remained.

Turning back, it was obvious what the phone’s white light had glinted off of. Treasure covered the place. The biggest pile was in the center of the room but smaller ones were scattered throughout. There were hundreds upon hundreds of coins, jewels, goblets, even a golden hilted sword. In one corner was a skeleton, dressed much like a pirate. Sam momentarily wondered how the pirate had died but quickly turned his attention back to the treasure. He moved forward to the closest pile, hand going over more gold than he had seen in his life.

He felt Rafe come near, body pressed close.

“Do you think its Anne Bonny’s?” asked Rafe.

“Who’s else could it be,” Sam murmured. He picked up a crown, an actual fucking gold crown as coins fell down, sounding like wind chimes of all things. He was looking over the crown, the gems inlaid in it, when Rafe said his name.

“Yeah, hold on a second,” Sam replied, eyes still fixated on the crown.

“ _Sam_.” This time his name was accompanied with a hard hit to the shoulder that definitely got his attention.

Grumbling and turning to him, Sam muttered, “What is—woah!”

Sam felt Rafe grab him and push him to the ground. Hitting his back hard, Sam groaned as he looked up, expecting to see Rafe on top of him. However, the man had slipped off and away. Slowly, he started to sit back up. “Rafe what the hell—”

He suddenly cut himself off as he dropped back to the ground as quickly as possible, just barely avoiding the sword that came swinging for his head. Technically, the sword still should have hit him but another saber quickly stopped it. Sam looked over to see Rafe expertly push his opponent’s sword up and away, stepping over Sam and forcing his opponent back.

Sam scrambled up from the ground just in time to see another series of well timed blows that went in quick succession. For a moment, all Sam could focus on was Rafe and how fucking graceful he was with the sword. However, his eyes finally moved to who the opponent was and Sam felt his entire form freeze up. For whatever reason, a mystical island hidden from the world was something he could get behind, after some good gawking. This though…he felt like his head might just explode.

“It’s a skeleton. Rafe it’s a walking skeleton.”

“Yes I’ve noticed that! Thank you very much!” Rafe yelled as he parried several more blows before side stepping a sweeping slice from the skeleton. He then grabbed a handful of gold coins and threw them at the skeleton. If it had been a person, it might have distracted them. Instead, the skeleton just continued forward as some of the coins got stuck in the bones or old clothes, irregularly falling to the floor as Rafe moved back before pushing forward again with another strike.

“Uh Rafe, what should I do?”

“Stay out of the way. I’ve got this,” Rafe gritted through his teeth as he pushed forward again.

Sam had to bite down hard to avoid talking more as he mainly tried to stay out of the way. He watched carefully, on edge to jump forward and do…something if it looked like Rafe might slip up. But Rafe was going strong and seemed completely in control. However, Sam did note how the skeleton seemed sorely focused on Rafe. That gave Sam an idea and he slowly got around to be behind the skeleton without being noticed.

Rafe was smart, not making eye contact with Sam so as not to give the skeleton reason to turn around, if the thing even could think. But that didn’t really matter as Sam got up close and then as fast as possible, grabbed a goblet and slammed it into the skull. The skull and hat that was on it went flying as the body fell down. Sam quickly kicked at it, scattering the bones around.

Both were breathing heavily and Rafe’s eyes were finally widening with shock as the adrenaline was no longer coursing through his veins.

“Did that really happen?” Rafe whispered.

“Well either it did or we’re both crazy,” murmured Sam. He continued to look over the skeleton, part of his mind trying to rationalize how it had stood up and walked though nothing came to mind. He was quickly kicking at the pile of bones again though when he saw the hand move.

“You’ve beaten me. There is really no need to so rudely kick me around afterwards.”

Sam jumped, moving around the bones and back towards Rafe. “Okay, we’re definitely going crazy.”

Rafe just nodded in agreement as he raised his sword upwards again. The bones came back together but instead of immediately attacking them, the skeleton readjusted all its clothes before finally picking up its sword and sheathing it.

“You can put that away. I have no plans to kill either of you,” the skeleton responded.

Its voice was female and though part of Sam was wondering just how something could make noises without any throat, he decided that a lot of what he would soon be seeing might as well just be chalked up to the mystical and unexplainable. So instead, he asked, “Are you Anne Bonny?”

“I haven’t heard that name in a long time,” murmured the skeleton. “But no, she was my friend. I am Mary Read.”

“But…but Bonny thought you were dead,” Rafe said with a frown. “It said so in her journals.”

“So you come to the hidden island of Bimini where the Fountain of Youth lies, cross swords with a pirate who’s flesh has rotted away, and yet a possible lie written down in some old book is what you ask about,” she responded. “Do all people have such strange priorities in this new time?”

Sam looked over at Rafe and gave a small shrug. What else was there to say?

“Well,” Mary Read suddenly said, “thank you for the sword fight. I had almost forgotten what it felt like to cross swords.”

She turned to leave the room but Sam quickly jumped forward to stop her. However, he stopped himself just before touching the skeleton, just the slightest bit disturbed by it and also not wanting to suddenly knock her down again either. “You have to tell us what happened here. Where we are,” Sam tried. “What…what happened to you.”

A high pitched burst of air came through Mary’s teeth, like it was her doing a snort or huff. “I don’t have to tell you anything,” she replied, her teeth clacking together. “But it has been…a long…long time since I’ve had company. I may just tell you something.”

* * *

 

Nadine continued in her path towards where her men should be with Charlie, Chloe, and the Order. She didn’t bother to see if Elena could keep up, simply telling by sound that the woman was hard on her trail. Part of her had contemplated taking Elena back but, as much as she didn’t think she belonged here, it was her life and choice. Really, Victor had no right to force her to leave though at least with this, Nadine could keep his promise without forcing Elena into a situation she didn’t wish for.

With just two of them, they could move far faster in the jungle, taking as few breaks as possible. The pace was slowly taking a toll on Elena but until it looked like she might pass out, Nadine didn’t plan on taking a real break for a while.

The night passed and they continued on through the next day, making as much time as they could, practically running through the brush at some parts. As the next night neared, Nadine finally allowed a four hour break where Elena quickly fell asleep. Nadine took the time to sleep as well but woke up just when she planned to. She was soon dragging Elena up again, got her to eat something, and then they were hurrying through the forest again.

Nadine got in contact with the men that were at the ships and told them that she hadn’t come in contact with the other group and to stick with the current plan unless she said otherwise. She also tried to reach the other group but there was still nothing from them.

They continued on and Nadine only allowed for a five minute break during the midday so that they didn’t have to eat while running through the jungle. Elena gladly took those moments to rest but as they sat in the clearing that Nadine had found, something caught Elena’s eyes and she was quickly moving to the side.

“Be careful Treasure. I don’t need to save your ass too,” Nadine muttered as she concentrated on eating and drinking enough. She kept an eye on Elena and took note of how her eyes lit up at one point. “What is it?”

“I didn’t get a good look at the place Sam and Rafe fell, but I think these are the same inscriptions.”

“Well get the hell off of there.”

“No, I think its ok,” Elena responded as she held up a hand. She walked backwards several places and then started to rip at the moss and dirt and roots there. Nadine watched with a small frown on her face as she saw a plank of wood being revealed which Elena quickly ripped up and away. Nadine walked over and looked into the dark expanse, exactly the same as the one Rafe and Sam had fallen down. Even the root and hole were there.

“So they put multiple, yet similar, traps down. That’s not surprising,” Nadine said. “I doubt they took time to make everyone unique.”

“But this isn’t meant to be a trap. Not really,” Elena responded. She pointed at the inscription on the rock in front of them. “See that? It’s instructions. It’s a challenge. If you can read the words properly then it says to fall down, grab the root, and swing into the hole. It will lead us to the city.”

“What city?” asked Nadine.

“I don’t know. Maybe some sort of formation was built by Bonny. Maybe someone before or afterwards. Either way, if we go down there, I bet you we’ll find Sam and Rafe.”

Nadine shook her head though and grabbed Elena’s arm. “Oh no. We didn’t go down before and we’re not going down now. Besides, you’re not an expert on this. It’s a god damn hobby.”

“I’m not wrong,” shot back Elena as she jerked her arm away. “And my gut is telling me to go down there.”

“If you do this, I’m not going after you Treasure,” Nadine growled.

“Why not? This city has to hold some great importance if you have to complete trials to get to it. What if the Fountain of Youth is there? If it is, that’s exactly where your men will be headed,” Elena replied.

“But I don’t know that for sure,” said Nadine.

“Then take a chance.”

“Treasure!” Nadine shot an arm over the side as Elena fell, just barely grabbing onto the root. “Take my hand. Take it Treasure!”

“My gut says to go this way. I can’t ignore that,” Elena yelled back to her as she began to swing forward.

“You go down there and I am not following you,” Nadine warned but Elena jumped forward any way and disappeared into the hole. Nadine heard her cry out and she waited, waited for silence and the knowledge that Elena was gone.

Instead, Elena’s voice floated back to her as the woman called out, “It slopes downwards from here. According to the instructions up there, we’ll be dropped into an underground pool of water. From there, we’ll find a path that leads to the city.”

Nadine was silent for a moment, taking all that in. “And what if there’s something in the water? Or what if it’s dried up? There’s still time to come back.”

“We’ll find Sam and Rafe this way. I know it,” Elena shot back. “And we’ll probably run into your soldiers this way too. At least it’s some sort of lead instead of running through a jungle. I mean, what if they’ve changed course? How would you know? It’s not like you can get into contact with them.”

She had a point. It took Nadine only a moment to decide what to do next. She called the men at the ships and ordered them to leave, leaving behind one ship with a few men on it for when Nadine brought back the others. The man she talked to argued, didn’t like the idea of leaving her behind, but Nadine eventually convinced them. It seemed like this would be longer than a simple run in and get them situation. Better to at least know the majority of her men would be safe, would be left to keep Shoreline alive, than risk everyone.

With that conversation done, Nadine said, “Don’t move Treasure. I’ll be down in a second.”

Doing what Elena had did, but a little more coordinated, Nadine got into the hole, carefully centering herself and landing so as not to slam into Elena.

“Hold for one quick second,” Nadine said as she moved her pack off her back and squatted in the entrance as best she could. “Give me anything that could be damaged by the water.”

Elena did so and Nadine quickly packaged all electronics away so that they wouldn’t be damaged if there was water down there. Then she brought out a grappling rope, secured it on the edge of the hole, and quickly started to wrap it around herself and Elena.

“Just in case there isn’t water below us,” Nadine supplied.

Elena nodded in understanding as they situated themselves and slowly started to go down into the darkness. Nadine succeeded in keeping herself fairly centered and controlled their movement for a good part of the way until the slope became even steeper and they sudden fell, the rope jerking to a stop as they swung in midair.

Elena groaned with a muttered, “Crap,” as Nadine reached around and pulled out a flare. She uncapped it and the red light quickly illuminated their faces. Nadine carefully held it out and around them, catching sight of smooth, uninterrupted water beneath them. The water was perfectly clear, unpolluted, and she could see nothing but a flat rock bottom underneath it. Looking upwards, she could see the hole they had come through and quickly followed her gaze around the cavern walls. Finally, on the opposite side, she spotted an area where they could pull themselves out of the water and continue into a cave on foot.

“Hmm, seems you were right Treasure. Ready for the drop?” asked Nadine.

“Ready as I’ll ever be,” muttered Elena with a strained grin, her sides likely still hurting from the drop.

Nadine simply nodded though and dropped the flare. Right before it hit the water and went out, Nadine got out one of her knives and sliced the rope above them. They plunged into the cold water beneath.

* * *

 

Talbot had been incredibly careful. He got a gauge on who was the highest officer out of the Shoreline officers and came to the understanding that even though Chloe Frazer and Charlie Cutter led them, their actual leader and their employer were elsewhere. That was good. Having them disconnected like that would be easier to fully turn to their side.

He also took note of which were more likely to turn to better prospects, regardless of loyalty. Talbot was also the one to make sure to expertly disable their means of communication when he could. Only closely looking at them would have shown that any equipment had been tampered with but no one had enough time to really do that. They kept a quick, fast pace, only stopping when absolutely necessary.

The pace did have Talbot worrying about Marlowe but he didn’t dare say it, knowing she would be more annoyed with his concern than anything. Besides, though she was older she was still very fit for her age. She started the fast pace of their expedition and made sure she wasn’t the reason to every take a break and stop.

Unless getting information about the Shoreline men, Talbot made sure to stay by her side at all times, ready to offer her his arm if she ever needed it though she rarely took it.

He also made sure to keep an eye on Charlie and Chloe. From what he got from them, they knew about the Order, had probably come in brief contact with them before, and neither much cared for them. Still, they seemed more focused on finding Nathan Drake to really care who they had to partner with. But it was obvious they wouldn’t take kindly to having their soldiers taken from them, even if they weren’t technically there’s.

Talbot continued to keep an eye on them, made sure to remain aware of as many aspects as he could while they traveled through the jungle.

Eventually, the jungle opened up and gave way to more than just plants though. They come across what appeared to be some agent structure that Talbot couldn’t quite place. It was old. Judging by the state of ruin and style, he would have said it was built some time in the eleven hundreds. The two treasure hunters seemed to mostly agree with that with some variation as they quickly went about, exploring the structure. It appeared to be almost religious in nature, a singular, intricate building that rose upwards in the center.

Nothing was lying about like remnants of objects or material things needed to live, against suggesting that it was a place more for religious purposes than anything else. Going deeper inside, they came across the first spot of damage that looked intentional.

Charlie Cutter was looking over it carefully with the woman by his side, their fingers carefully going over the scarred stone.

“Some type of tool was definitely used to tear up the stone like this. Whatever was here probably wasn’t just pulverized though,” said Chloe. “Seeing how straight and carefully done these striations are, the object was more likely moved.”

“I wonder what was originally here,” murmured Charlie as he stood up and walked around the room. “All of this is similar to the styles on the mainland by native groups but it’s different…”

“Perhaps this was a group that left and evolved away from those cultures,” Talbot suggested as he watched them move about. For the moment, the three of them, plus two agents, were the only ones in the room. That was good. It meant that Marlowe could approach the Shoreline men while Talbot made sure they stayed in the structure, particularly this room, long enough that Marlowe could work her magic and bring those soldiers to their side.

As for his comment, Chloe shook her head and said, “I don’t know. I was saying this might have been made in the eleven hundreds but now I’m thinking earlier. Maybe this was actually the start of some of the South American civilizations.”

“Bloody hell. Just think of what a find this will be,” Charlie said.

“This place isn’t some amusement park,” shot back Talbot.

“My apologies,” Charlie replied sarcastically, “I forgot that the Order liked to hoard information for their own bloody gain.”

“You’re British. I would think you’d understand,” Talbot responded with a narrowed glance.

“Imperialism is over or haven’t you heard?” muttered Charlie. “The world isn’t yours mate. This place deserves to be seen by others, cataloged…discovered.”

“I wouldn’t think a thief had morals,” Talbot spit back. He hoped negotiations with the Shoreline men went smoothly. The sooner he didn’t have to deal with this man, or Chloe Frazer for that matter, the better.

“Hey mate, thief is just a side job. Treasure hunting is my passion.”

Chloe snorted and Talbot just resisted the urge to growl as he managed to keep his composer. Talbot shifted from foot to foot as he replied, “Still doesn’t leave much room for trust.”

“And what would you know about trust?”

Talbot cocked a curious eyebrow, noting how the man’s words had moved from playfully sarcastic to actually angry. Talbot had struck a nerve but he wasn’t sure well. He decided to test it to find out. “Trust is incredibly important in an organization like ours.”

“And what of the foot soldiers? Hmm? Because apparently you don’t trust them enough to tell them what they’re dying for.”

“What do you think their purpose is?” asked Talbot with a small huff. He supposed it was sentimentality that was getting the better of the man, and Talbot knew what it was like to have that control him, but at least with the rest of his work he could distant himself and get a job done. Yet there seemed to be more than just a general feeling of good will to others.

That became even clearer when something seemed to click in the woman’s mind. Chloe walked over and placed a hand on Charlie’s arm. “Why didn’t say they were your employer?” she asked.

“Didn’t want to give a reason not to partner up,” Charlie muttered. “We still need them if we’re to defeat Lazarević.”

Talbot gave a small huff. “I don’t follow.”

“Of course you bloody don’t,” growled out Charlie. “You didn’t even try to get the kid back. You just let Lazarević rip him apart until he realized you wouldn’t give back whatever stupid artifact you had us retrieve and then he killed him.”

Carefully going through any and all memories involving missions with Lazarević, Talbot gave a small nod. “Ah, we had you steal the manuscript from the man. Charlie Cutter, yes of course. Now I recall.”

“Like I care,” Charlie shot back. “As far as I’m concerned, the Order is simply the lesser of two evils.”

“I assure you, we are nothing like Lazarević,” Talbot responded with narrow eyes.

“You sure? Because I’m pretty positive you’re both heartless bastards,” Charlie muttered with a shake of his head. He looked like he might say more but then stopped himself and just abruptly walked out, though he still managed to get in a well aimed, “Bastard,” before he was gone.

Chloe’s face had hardened as well as she sent a glare towards him.

Talbot just smoothly replied, “Don’t act so offended. Your type would drop each other in a heartbeat just to get a larger bag of gold.”

“Not all of us would,” Chloe responded, briskly walking out and in the same direction as Charlie.

Talbot followed them, out of earshot but near so that he could keep an eye on them. It seemed Charlie was to upset to notice Marlowe engaged with some of the men as he walked outside, Chloe hot on his heels. They would probably be discussing this new little reveal, not that Talbot truly cared. Now that he recalled it, Charlie’s job hadn’t been the first centered around steeling an artifact from Lazarević, though his had been one of the most successful.

Loosing men on that hadn’t been to shocking. Zoran Lazarević didn’t get his reputation by word alone. Still, he found it somewhat amusing, if a little weak, that such an incident would still both the man. It had happened quite some time ago and never crossed Talbot’s mind, nor any of the other bodies he’d left behind.

He let out a small snort at such snorts as he allowed his focus to leave Charlie and Chloe and return back to Marlowe who was headed his way.

“Some men are feeling…abandoned by their leader. Some want to make sure they get the money they’re owed,” Marlowe said as way of introduction. “Others simply want to be a part of the larger group in the hopes of making it out alive.”

“So the soldiers will follow us?” asked Talbot.

Marlowe simply smiled in return and Talbot discreetly returned his own.

* * *

 

Walking over uneven, jungle terrain was not an easy thing with a messed up leg. Thankfully, Nate eventually took pity on Flynn. Using Nate as a crutch, Flynn continually talked to ease the tension, at least from his point of view. However, it wasn’t until they were far into the jungle and stopped momentarily that Nathan finally talked back.

“Thanks for…sticking your neck out like that. You didn’t need to,” Nathan softly said.

Flynn just shrugged his shoulders like it was nothing. “What was I supposed to do? Let him kill you?”

“I thought you would.”

Flynn winced at that and shook his head. “Glad to know you’ve kept your faith in me.”

“I don’t think I had any to really begin with.”

“Alright, harsh, but I can work with it,” sighed Flynn. He ran a hand through his hair and leaned in closer. “Listen, you got your good leg. You can probably make it out of here if you run.”

“First off, to where? And secondly, I can’t just leave you behind,” muttered Nate.

“It wouldn’t be leaving me behind. I chose my path. You have yours. That’s all.”

Nathan shook his head, shock coming over his face. “Are you really that terrified of him that you won’t even attempt an escape.”

“First off mate, I got a busted leg. It doesn’t exactly give me a good chance. Secondly, I’m not afraid of him.”

Nate cocked an eyebrow.

“Alright, maybe a little but it’s more than that, alright?”

“I just can’t understand why you would side with someone like that,” murmured Nathan. “I mean, is it really the money?”

“The money is nice. But that’s not it,” Flynn replied with a shake of his head.

“Then it’s the fountain. You’re just so obsessed, you don’t know when to stop. Right?”

“Nate, it’s not any of those bloody things.”

“Then either you’re lying and you are scared shitless or your reason for staying is Lazarević which I just can’t understand.”

“Then don’t try to,” Flynn shot back. “Ok? Sometimes-alright most of the time-I can’t even fucking explain it. But I owe him for a lot of shit. We’ve been through a lot and I’m not just going to leave when we’re on the very eve of years of work.”

Nathan shook his head and scoffed. “You’ve got a death wish Flynn.”

“Of course I do. I’m pretty sure Zoran thinks about killing me on a daily basis.”

“Don’t sound so pleased about that.”

“Oh I don’t know,” Flynn replied. “I mean with the amount of times that I’ve annoyed him, it’s probably a miracle I’m still alive.”

Nathan snorted. “Well, let’s try not to test those waters any more, huh?”

Flynn just rolled his eyes as he noticed men standing up again, ready to push through the jungle. The break sure as hell wasn’t as long as he needed it to be but he didn’t argue as he slowly stood up and got his arm around Nathan’s shoulders.

They went on as the light slowly started to dim and shadows lengthened. Flynn assumed that the sun was going down, starting to set for the day, but it was impossible to tell with the cloud of smoke that covered everything like a covering or shield. He focused on what he could see instead, the leaves and underbrush and trees and making sure he didn’t trip over his own feet. It started to become a little harder when darkness first fell as Zoran continued forward. It wasn’t that surprising and he knew that his men could continue on, but Flynn wasn’t so sure about himself as his leg continually shot pain up to the base of his spine.

One trip had him nearly rip out all the stitches which would have not only been painful but disgusting and Flynn was pretty sure his stomach couldn’t handle it. He’d just gotten back onto solid land. He really didn’t want a different reason for his stomach to start somersaulting.

At the very least, Nathan stayed beside him as they continued on through the night.

When they did finally stop, it wasn’t because the men were getting exhausted or were to tired to move. Flynn was pretty sure he was the only one in that boat. But it was because they finally moved out of the jungle and found that tall structure poking out of the trees that they had seen from the ships.

Zoran went about ordering people here and there, getting them situated for the night and ready to work at the structure they had just found. It seemed to be a city of some kind. Or at least the remnants of one. Rot seemed to be the prevailing state of destruction but for the most part, the roofs were still intact and Flynn could see the details in some of the wood and stone carvings.

He’d already eased himself off of Nate standing on his own to look at some particularly interesting woodwork  around the edge of a door when he felt Zoran grab him and drag him into that very dwelling.

“You could have just said something,” grumbled Flynn with a roll of his eyes.

Looking around the space, Flynn saw that it resembled that of a tavern. There was a bar and everything, even tables to set around the area. A staircase led to a second floor, likely rooms or a storage space of some kind. Flynn felt himself being moved to the nearest wall and pushed to the floor. Probably a better idea as Flynn wasn’t sure how sturdy the furniture was.

Zoran knelt in front of him and Flynn caught sight of the kit in his hands. “Shirt off. Now.”

“What? No foreplay?” snorted Flynn as he slowly eased it off. He winced slightly but his shoulder wasn’t to bad. Still, it was probably a good idea that Zoran was looking at it now.

Flynn got a quick glance of the wound. It wasn’t to bad, had thankfully been a clean shot, but it still had his stomach somewhat turn so he looked away as Zoran took care of it before bandaging it up again. He probably needed a sling too but Flynn decided he’d forgo that to keep the use of both his hands for the moment.

Once it was done, Zoran didn’t have to say the next words as Flynn was already taking off his boots and then carefully pushing himself up again. He leaned against the wall as he got his pants to drop to the floor and quickly avoided looking at the wound. However, he slowly managed to glance at it and took note that the bleeding had slowed down a great deal more. The puss and general infection of the wound was getting better, that was good, but it was still enough for Flynn’s weaker stomach to turn and for him to put a hand over his mouth.

Zoran’s snort told Flynn that he noticed it, even though his eyes seemed to be keenly fixed upon the wound.

Flynn remained standing as Zoran finished up cleaning and finally bandaged the wound. Staying up, Flynn looked down and watched Zoran neatly put everything back into the kit. Many thought just because the guy was huge and terrifying looking, he was sloppy and cared little for appearances. And he did, at least the vain part, but Flynn was pretty sure Zoran was the cleanest, most organized person he’d ever met.

Thinking on that, Flynn’s attention turned to his own exhaustion. Just thinking of it caused it to hit him like a wave but before he could slide back to the ground like he so desperately wanted to, Zoran was up and pressing him firmly against the wall.

So that was how they were going to play it.

It had been a long time since they’d done this. After all, Flynn had been stuck with Chloe for months on end, trying to fill in the last missing pieces to the location of the fountain.

He thought on Chloe now. Every time he’d been with her, Flynn had felt so normal. He felt like he was living a normal life he didn’t despise. But he knew that every time she looked at him, he could have been anyone else. It had been fun but nothing more. At least now, as fucked up as Flynn was pretty sure it was, he felt needed as the last article of clothing he wore fell away.

The rough fabric of the armor chafed against Flynn’s skin and the occasional contact of cold metal had him jolting in Zoran’s grip. Any noises that escaped his mouth were mostly cut off by Zoran’s own and Flynn took the opportunity to relearn the feeling of the burns across the man’s face. Each fold of skin brought back a memory of that day as Flynn couldn’t help the breathless gasps that managed to worm their way out.

As Flynn felt the friction, the grinding against him, his mind shot back to that day as he felt the scars under his fingers.

The bomb had been set by a bounty hunter, hired by some enemy, maybe even an undocumented order by the government. They had been able to use the incident, turn Zoran into a ghost and disappear from the world. But at the time, Flynn had very nearly died, his life cut short before he’d done anything with it besides act as a petty thief.

If Zoran hadn’t been in the building, or if Flynn had been farther away, he wouldn’t have made it. As it stood, Zoran had managed to grab him and get them both undercover when the shrapnel and flames came. A few pieces had managed to slice at Flynn, leaving the now faint scars on his face, but the minor burns had long since healed thanks to Zoran’s crushing weight having covered him.

He could argue it had been the second major time Zoran had stepped in when he hadn’t needed to, had saved his life when it would have been better to just forget him. But Zoran needed him and it was that feeling that Flynn always fed off when they were in a situation like they were now.

Zoran was careful with the leg, perhaps even gentle so that not a single stitch got ripped out of place. But otherwise Flynn could feel the fingers digging in, almost certainly leaving bruises that would be there the next morning. Moans left his mouth, mostly unintelligible with the occasion, “ _Fuck_ ,” or “ _Zoran_ ,” mixed in. But the man himself remained as silent as ever except for the occasional grunt and the fast paced nature of his breathing.

Flynn simply got louder like he always did, the noise only being dampened when he locked lips with Zoran again or buried his face into the man’s neck.

During it all, Zoran managed to keep him pressed against the wall, doing most of the work as Flynn simply clung to him. His last cry was nearly a strangled scream that slipped through while Zoran just let out a final grunt.

Flynn’s eyes remained close as he gasped for breath, his arms still wrapped around Zoran’s neck. He felt Zoran slip out, felt himself be lowered back to the ground. Flynn was twice as exhausted yet he clung to Zoran all the more. He felt his grasp being broken though and all contact leave him. Flynn managed to get a few more deep breaths as he remained their alone, finally cracking an eye open when he heard Zoran return.

Staying silent, Flynn allowed Zoran to move him about, to exhausted to protest in anyway not that he really cared. He was getting placed on something softer than the hard stone floor and cleaned. He wasn’t going to argue with that.

“You should rest. There will be much work to do tomorrow.”

Flynn just nodded, noting how Zoran had removed much of his usual gear. He wondered when that had happened, during or after. He hadn’t really noticed. When he went down next to him, Flynn wrapped himself around the man again, Zoran simply grunting in response. He’d never really responded to such displays, usually rolling his eyes and simply dealing with it. Flynn didn’t really care either way as he simply curled up next to him and finally fell asleep.

* * *

 

After that last piece of information clicked, Chloe followed Charlie outside and away from the other men.

“Charlie, are you alright?” she asked softly.

“Yes. No. Maybe.” He groaned and held a hand to his head. “Sorry about this. That was pretty unprofessional of me back there.”

“It’s not your fault. I’m pretty sure Talbot was trying to get a rise out of you anyways,” Chloe responded.

“Probably,” muttered Charlie. “But it was a long time ago. I shouldn’t be so angry at something so bloody trivial.”

“Why say that though? It’s obviously not trivial to you,” Chloe said. “Besides, that’s an awful thing to do. Sending some kid to be tortured to death, not even blinking an eye at it. And I bet you the Order has done shit like that a hundred times over. Any sane person would be disgusted by them.”

“Still shouldn’t let it get to me. Not right now. What matters is getting Nathan and Flynn back and we can’t do that if it’s just us.”

Chloe brushed a few strands out of her face. “I suppose you’re right there. We don’t even know where they are right now. What kind of progress they’ve made. Anything. And then it doesn’t help that Victor’s expedition team has been silent for some time now.”

“At least we know Nadine and her men got to them,” replied Charlie.

“There is that,” sighed Chloe. “We just need to make sure Marlowe and her men stay happy and we keep leading them forward. After all, we at least know where Lazarević is headed and if we get there first, we’ll have the upper hand.”

“Yeah yeah, I haven’t forgotten that,” muttered Charlie.

Chloe watched him carefully, watched him rub at the back of his neck as he returned his attention back to the structure.

“So,” he murmured, “what do you think was cut from the rock?”

“Seeing how the place seems to be religious, I’d say a statue or symbol of some sorts. I mean, it could even be the fountain but then I’d question how it got water,” Chloe responded.

“That’s true. There isn’t much else here though. Anything that might be of interest would probably take to long to figure out. We need to keep moving.”

“I’ll go talk to Marlowe then,” Chloe replied. “Personally, I think we should head for the mountain right over there. Things are always in caves these days.”

Charlie snorted. “Hmm, you’re not wrong.”

“When am I ever?” smirked Chloe. She walked back over to the larger mass of people and politely inclined her head to Marlowe as she approached, “I wanted to talk to you about further movements.”

“Yes?” Marlowe questioned.

“There’s nothing here that will clue us in to the Fountain of Youth. Nothing that we can deduce fast enough before Lazarević probably finds it,” said Chloe. “Whatever this place was, it’s useless to us now.”

“Hmm, I agree,” replied Marlowe.

“Glad to hear it. I think if would be a good idea to start heading for the mountain. Judging by its size and the distance, it should take us about three days.”

“Do you really think it the best place to start?” asked Marlowe.

“Well, there might be a cave system and I personally wouldn’t just keep the Fountain of Youth out in the open like it was nothing,” Chloe said. “Even if this is an island that requires insane instructions to just get to it. Unless of course you may have something that suggests the fountain could be located elsewhere…”

“Nothing of the moment.”

Chloe frowned, hearing the lie plain and clear, but she didn’t argue. She gave a brisk nod and said, “Then I suppose we should continue heading forward.”

Marlowe nodded and replied, “I’ll make sure the men know.”

Chloe watched the older woman go as she started directing men this way and that. Talbot was doing much the same, the entire process incredibly boring. She decided to head back to where Charlie was off to the side but caught the sight of a Shoreline soldier motioning her over. As she got closer, the man started to back off and away from the group and clearing, back towards the trees.

Once near him, Chloe noted how they were mostly out of sight of everyone else. It put her slightly on edge but she made sure to keep a mostly neutral expression as she asked, “Kenton, right?”

“Yes ma’am,” he said with a quick nod.

“What is it?”

“There’s something you need to know,” the man said, his voice hushed and quick. “Marlowe plans to get you and Cutter out of the way. Soon. She’ll probably have two men shoot you and Cutter some time before we leave this sight.”

Chloe couldn’t help but gawk. “Why the hell would she—”

“As far as she’s concerned, you two will just get in the way,” murmured the man. “If she can direct power from you two to her, then she needn’t worry about half of her support leaving at any moment. That and some bull about wanting less people involved and not trusting you and all that.”

“But Nadine is your—”

“She’s not hear right now and though loyalty is important, even she understands the need for self-preservation,” the man hissed out. “Most of the men don’t want to actually go along with this but we’re about equal as far as forces go and if we abandon Marlowe now, she’s already threatened us. The bloodshed would not be worth it.”

“Then what would you suggest?” asked Chloe with a careful swallow.

“Go straight to Cutter and then you two just run. Try to find the other groups, get back to the ships, whatever, but just run.”

“And what about you? She’ll know that someone warned us.”

“With how she’s been building up this Zoran Lazarević, I doubt she can afford to lose a single man. Besides, it’s a risk I’m willing to take,” the man replied. “You should go. Now.”

Chloe gave a brief nod. “Thank you.”

“Just doing my job,” the man responded as he moved out of the cover back towards a group of Shoreline men.

Chloe quickly made a beeline for Charlie, keeping an eye on how Marlowe and Talbot were still focused on organizing their men and planning their next path through the jungle. In one swift movement, Chloe grabbed Charlie’s forearm and dragged him into the trees. The moment they were out of sight, she let go and said, “Run,” suddenly pushing herself through the underbrush.

Thankfully Charlie didn’t try and get answers yet, immediately trusting her as he started to run too. Chloe briefly heard a shout from behind but it quickly faded away. Chloe pushed past branches and leaves and kept running until she finally felt Charlie grab her arm and force her to stop.

“I think we’re far enough away,” he said with a deep breath. “Now how about you explain what the hell just happened back there mate?”

Chloe brushed her hair back, taking some time to listen for any noise around them. However, it didn’t seem like they were being followed and she quickly got out what the Shoreline soldier had told her. “Basically, the Order is a dick and taking as much control as it can. They didn’t care about helping us. Just taking down Lazarević and getting to the fountain.”

Charlie shook his head. “Fuck. I’m not surprised but still…”

“Yeah,” muttered Chloe. “We need to get to the other Shoreline men, get Nadine. We can’t exactly do much as just two people.”

“True, but we should first take stock of what we exactly have on us right now.”

“Shit, you’re right. I should have thought about that before I told you to run,” Chloe replied.

“Hey, you didn’t know when Marlowe would decide to shoot us. It was just a risk we couldn’t afford,” said Charlie. “Now let’s see here…”

They quickly grabbed the packs off their backs and started to take everything out, going over how much food, water, and ammunition they had along with anything else they might be carrying.

“Ok, we got a torch,” Charlie said, “matches and a lighter, some medical supplies, a compass, and…that’s about it.”

“Could be worse,” Chloe tried with a half smile. “Also got a phone. Though there’s no damn signal in this place.”

“Well we can use it as extra light in a tight spot,” sighed Charlie. “So what now?”

“We could go back to the ships but there aren’t really enough people there to drag them back and get the upper hand on Marlowe and the Order. Victor’s group should be somewhere west of here. If we head that way, we’ll probably come across the path they’ve made through the jungle and meet up with them again. Or we could try to beat everyone to the fountain but we don’t exactly have a lead there.”

“Victor seems the safer option,” Charlie said.

“Glad we agree,” replied Chloe. “Let’s head that way then.”

* * *

 

Nathan ended up sleeping outside with minimal comfort along with most of Lazarević’s men. They didn’t seem to mind, and Nathan had certainly been in worse sleeping arrangements, though he certainly didn’t like the feeling that the men around him would shoot him without hesitation if he made one wrong move.

That didn’t stop him from thinking of some sort of escape plan, how to best slip away without being noticed. He’d given up trying to think of how to take Flynn with him too. At first, though pissed, he’d figured it was fear that was keeping him trapped in Lazarević’s service. Now he was finally realizing that it was definitely something else, something which he didn’t quite understand and, after hearing those noises that undoubtedly came from Flynn, didn’t want to picture it either.

Lazarević and Flynn didn’t show up again until Nate was being woken up by the kick of a boot. He grumbled and dragged himself up, hating the loud barking that was coming from Lazarević. Nate was pretty sure that, unless one of his men was practically deaf, he just yelled like that because he enjoyed it.

Dragging himself up from the ground, Nate looked around properly in the light of day at the structure they had come to. It could barely be called a town but from the looks of it, that had been the intention. Nate would have guessed that the trees and plants had been cleared away around the area, making room for more structures that never came to be. What was left were small, ramble shackle homes, something like a bar and storage area, and a slightly more ornate building likely done for whoever led the small colony.

All the buildings were situated around a square where a type of rock formation had been made. Nate wasn’t sure if it was meant for a person to stand upon, yelling out some town declaration, or if some sacred or symbolic formation had once stood there instead.

His gaze then went around the group, finally spotting Flynn. He was near the more ornate building, adamantly talking to Lazarević who had finally stopped shouting orders. After Flynn seemed to pause in his ramblings, Lazarević simply inclined his head and said one short word before going back to his men. Nate slowly made his way across the square, making sure to keep his distance from Lazarević as much as possible as he finally came up to Flynn.

The man was still leaning against the building, fingers absent mindedly scratching at the wood there. Nate supposed he should have asked if Flynn had an idea as to the movement of Lazarević’s troops or something of that nature so that he could get away as soon as possible. Instead, it seemed like a Freudian slip occurred and the real thing that was bothering Nate slipped out.

“You’re sleeping with him.”

Flynn just looked up with a cocked eyebrow. “Jealous?” Flynn asked sarcastically.

“No! I’m just-urgh. I’m just trying to—” Nate finally stopped himself and just said, “What’s wrong with you? Hmm?”

“How should I know?”

Nate let out a loud groan. “Just…do you care for him? Are you seeing something that I’m just not because I’m at a loss here.”

“I don’t know mate. Ask him.”

“I like being alive for the moment thank you very much.”

Flynn snorted and shook his head. “Point taken. So listen, already poked in here for a bit. Seemed to be Anne Bonny’s place. She led the group here.”

“Really? We’re just moving on like that? Like you’re not boning a crazed war criminal?”

“He’s sane Nathan. Now can we move back to Bonny?” questioned Flynn.

“Fine. But let me just say that our definitions of sane are not the same thing,” Nate replied.

“Probably not. Now come on in,” Flynn said as he headed into the building. He was still limping heavily but it seemed to have somewhat improved from the day before.

“Hmm, so she decorated her place with her booty,” Nate said. “I’ve got to say I approve.”

Though not everything, it seemed a great deal was either made entirely of gold and silver or had metals and jewels inlaid in them. The setting seemed odd though. Almost as if half of the things were missing. As if to prove that, Flynn walked over, picking up a piece of paper and handed it to him.

“Seems like she was the last to leave the settlement,” Flynn said. “Any of the other settlers were either dead or left for their own reasons. Doesn’t clarify why. Seemed that Anne Bonny was going after her daughter though, even though she still didn’t know where she was. Apparently the kid never did pick up on her mother’s clues.”

Nate read just that, finally getting to the last line in the letter which read, _I likely leave Bimini forever. Goodbye my friend._ Judging by that, Nate bet that Bonny had probably been on the island for a considerable amount of time, actually coming to think of the place as a home. In fact, besides the missing items, the building seemed like it had been very much lived in.

“Want to go to the second floor?” asked Flynn.

“Why not?”

They headed up, Nate helping Flynn a little, as they came across more items and things that seemed fairly typical for a home back in the mid seventeen hundreds. They found more journal entries, more letters, more diaries, in a large chest that seemed to only be that. Going through them, there were obviously parts missing but from what Nate could gather, the plan was to start their own colony, their own paradise.

But animals that were brought to the island perished, it was incredibly difficult leaving and then coming back when going looting and to nearby ports. They were cut off from the world but it was too isolate. It seemed there was also an incident that spooked many members of the community, leading nearly half to leave all at once. Bonny simply referred to the event as a sad day where fear of the unknown took control of lesser men’s minds.

They continued to read them, figuring out that what treasure wasn’t still in Bonny’s home or had been taken by her or the other members of the community, was buried in a cave in the island. The plan had been to build the place bigger and eventually melt the rest into a currency. Clearly that hadn’t happened.

Nate wondered where the cave full of treasure was but continued searching for anything on the Fountain of Youth. Flynn was the first to find it, an earlier entry from when they first began to build their new home.

“Seems like there’s another structure here built by a different civilization,” Flynn said as he looked over the piece of paper.

Nate leaned over and read it. Seemed like the settlers had found the presumed Fountain of Youth and had taken it from its original resting place to the center of the town.

“Hmm, that’s odd. Haven’t found any mention of them moving the thing again,” muttered Nate.

“The fountain?”

Nate practically jumped out of his skin. Somehow Lazarević had made his way into the room unannounced. He wondered how the guy could be so quiet as Flynn smoothly replied, “Yep. The thing got moved from some temple on the other side of the island to here.”

“It’s not here any longer,” Lazarević responded.

“Well I think everyone can see that darling,” Flynn replied. “We’re still looking for something that might tell us what happened to it. My best guess would be it was placed in the caves. They run all throughout this bloody place apparently. It’s where Bonny kept the rest of her treasure. Maybe she ended up putting the fountain down there, out of sight from anyone else that might happen upon this place.”

“Keep searching,” Lazarević simply replied before turning and abruptly leaving again.

Nate breathed easy when he was gone and then poorly mimicked, “‘Keep searching’, dear god how do you put up with him?”

Flynn just rolled his eyes and snorted. “Practice. Now come on, once we figure out where the fountain is or at least get an idea as to where to look, you’ll have a better chance of getting away. I’d suggest running for your life once we’re in the thick of the jungle again.”

“Thanks. Great plan,” muttered Nate.

Flynn just smirked in response. “I try.”

* * *

 

Rafe couldn’t believe he was walking through a network of caves with the walking, talking skeleton of Mary Read. Like Sam, he was still very much trying to come to terms with the entire situation. They had listened to Mary Read recount Bonny’s adventures and how she came across the island, her plans for a new life, her hope that her daughter would someday search her out, the old formation left by earlier people where the fountain originally rested, the town Bonny had built.

Mary Read had just finished telling them about the work it had taken to get the fountain to its resting place in their makeshift town when she abruptly stopped and her eyeless sockets looked at them in an incredibly unnerving manner.

“I had forgotten what it was like to feel fatigue,” she murmured softly. “I think you both can get comfortable in here.”

Rafe slowly followed, a small frown forming on his lips as they went to another treasure filled room. This one held the addition of something not gold though, old tapestries that were still in incredible condition.

“That should make it easier,” Mary Read said with a gesture towards the pile.

“Um,” Sam bit his bottom lip, “I think we’re both fine as is.”

“Your limbs drag and your eyes droop. Certainly the signs of being tired have not changed,” she replied. “Please I insist.”

“Well…” Rafe said slowly, “we can’t just stop listening to your story. We have to hear the end.”

“Certainly it can wait a few hours.”

“There’s also the fact that this sleeping area wouldn’t work,” Sam quickly piped up. “I mean, I’m sure those tapestries are wonderful but I kind of feel bad camping out on three hundred year old artifacts of history.”

Both hesitantly waited for Mary Read to respond as the skeleton cocked her head.

“I see you still do not trust me,” she said with a small nod.

“What?” snorted Sam in an extremely unconvincing manner. “Nooo, we totally trust you.”

“You do not but I suppose that is fine and understandable,” Mary Read responded. “But either way, your mortal forms need rest. Besides, if you get to a point where you pass out, what’s to stop me from killing you.”

Rafe winced. “You’re not exactly helping your case.”

“Of course. How about this. Take shifts sleeping. That way I cannot strike while you both are unaware,” she suggested.

Rafe looked over to Sam, curious what his take on this was.

“Well, she’s right about the passing out thing,” Sam replied. “We probably need a few hours of shuteye too.”

“Then you sleep first. I’ll keep watch,” Rafe responded.

“You sure?”

Rafe nodded. And held up the sword he had continued carrying with him since the first room. “I’m sure. Sleep.”

“Alright just…kick me or something if you need help,” Sam replied.

“I won’t hesitate,” snorted Rafe. He sat down, leaning against a piece of cave wall while Sam funnily enough splayed himself out on the tapestries despite his previous statement.

Despite both being on edge, Sam fell asleep almost instantly, a soft snore escaping his lips after a few minutes. Rafe let his eyes go from Sam and back to Mary Read during that time. When the skeleton remained where she’d chosen to sit, Rafe slowly turned his focus to the sword he held as well. The sword was clearly more for ornate purposes as there were some rather large gems on the hilt, making it incredibly unbalanced.

Rafe hesitated but finally asked Mary Read, “Do you have a knife I could borrow?”

“Yes. Why?” she asked as she handed it over.

“I’m going to try and balance this out,” Rafe responded.

“I’m not going to attack you. And there aren’t any other skeletons around here,” she replied, “but that is a rather smart thing to do.”

Rafe just gave a slight nod as he managed to get one of the gaudily placed jewels off and dislodged its counterpart. Already that was better.

“So,” Rafe slowly said, “why aren’t there other skeletons?”

“I was going to get to that in the story.”

Glancing over at Sam, Rafe said, “If you don’t care about retelling it, then you could continue your story and simply repeat it to Sam. After all, you still haven’t explained how you came here too.”

“Well I survived my sickness,” she replied. “My child did not. But it did give me time to make an escape.”

“When did you meet with Bonny again?” asked Rafe as he continued to readjust the blade’s hilt.

“About a decade after we both escaped the prison,” Mary Read responded. “I encountered her again in a Spanish port. She was attempting to build a community, separate from the world.”

“And you joined her. Just like that?”

“I had little to live for at that point. My child and husband were dead as were my crew. To discover my one and only dear friend was still alive, it left no question in my mind as to what to do,” said Mary Read.

“Why is there no mention of you in her journal though?” asked Rafe.

“Perhaps the pages were lost. Maybe she wrote elsewhere. I don’t know,” she replied.

Rafe wished she had facial muscles to move. It would have been considerably easier to tell if she was lying or not. Just by her voice, he couldn’t be sure but he couldn’t see why she would lie. “But what about you claiming to be the only walking skeleton here? Actually, why the hell are you a skeleton?”

Mary Read cocked her head to the side and tapped her bones against the ground. “Do you know what the fountain does?”

“Myth wise? I know a few stories but something tells me they aren’t quite true,” replied Rafe.

“Then you’d be right,” Mary Read said. “Though they moved the fountain from its original place, no one had dared to drink from it. I was the first. I feared death. Meeting god. My dead child. How I had failed them. I feared that there would be nothing. So I drank from the fountain.”

She turned silent and Rafe hesitantly asked, “And?”

“And I died,” Mary Read replied in a matter of fact tone. “That’s what the fountain does. It kills you and then binds your soul to your own form. I start to rot away, my bones the only thing that retained me. I believe about half the town left after that. Terrified of what I had become. The rest slowly dwindled away, realizing this place as a lost cause. Anne was the last to leave. She didn’t want to leave me alone but her daughter never came and she wished to try and find her one last time.”

“Why didn’t you go with her though? I mean, I’m assuming you were a walking pile of bones by then but that would have been terrifying to have on one’s side if attacked,” Rafe replied.

“I have tried to leave, but the moment I leave this place, my soul begins to detached,” she said. “I would die. Permanently.”

“So you’ve been here for nearly three hundred years, with no one,” Rafe balked. “I find that hard to believe.”

“If you were given the chance to postpone your own judgment, would you?”

“I…I’m not sure,” Rafe honestly answered.

“Well I did. And some days I plan on never meeting that judgment. On other days…other days I feel the weight of however long has passed.” She turned silent again before murmuring, “You said three hundred years?”

“Something like that,” Rafe replied.

“I lost count around one hundred and fifty. Time stopped meaning anything long ago.”

“And you’ve been alone this whole time?”

“Oh no. There have been others.”

Rafe listened to her stories of people coming to the island. Listened to how there were other ways to come by Bimini, how not all routes were the same. He listened to her as she spoke of her interest of the changing world but how that feeling had died. After all, she was unable to experience any of it for herself.

As she spoke of the years upon years of loneliness occasionally interrupted by an unexpected visitor, Sam finally woke up with a large yawn.

For the moment, Rafe had no idea the time or how long Sam had been asleep. However, simply by the fact that he passed out the moment they switched, Rafe had to say it had likely been more than twenty-four hours since he’d last slept. He thankfully didn’t dream though he somehow remained aware of Sam’s touch throughout sleep, simply being able to sense that the man was near.

When he finally started to blink his eyes open, he could just barely hear Mary Read’s voice as she recounted her time meeting an army on a metal ship. From what she had told Rafe, he was pretty sure she was talking about Nazis from the second World War.

Rafe slowly sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He wasn’t that shocked when he looked at Mary Read. He didn’t have a moment where he didn’t know what was going on, but it was still unnerving to see the moving skeleton make noises without any tongue, lips, or throat.

He decided to remain quiet, letting Mary Read finish her tale until Sam finally asked, “So you know where the fountain is and everything?”

“Yes. It’s been moved though.”

“You mean other than the first time the pirates took it from its resting place?” asked Rafe.

“Yes, I moved it from the town square and into the caves,” Mary Read said.

“But why?” asked Sam.

She gave a little shrug, her bones rubbing together. “I was bored. I can show you where.”

“That would actually be incredibly helpful,” Sam said.

“Then if you are rested enough, follow me,” Mary Read replied. She stood up and started to make it out of that room.

As they walked, Sam carefully asked, “Aren’t you at all curious as to why we’re after the fountain? Especially since we’re still set on going to it even after your tale?”

“That is your own business,” Mary Read replied. “I will show you the fountain. Do with it what you wish.”

The continued through the confusing network of caves. For a while, the only noise was his and Sam’s breathing, their boots on the floor, and the rubbing of Mary Read’s bones. However, Sam quickly grabbed Rafe, pulling him to a stop. Mary Read took note and stopped as well, looking curiously at both of them. Her bottom jaw started to fall down as if to speak but Sam held out a hand for her to remain quiet. As they stood, there was undeniably some form of noise, like people walking their way.

Sam moved away from Rafe and Mary Read and close to the nearest bend in the caving. The footsteps came closer and closer and then Sam suddenly spun around the side, likely planning to jump whoever it was. Instead, Rafe heard, “Woah don—oh thank god it’s you two!”

Rafe quickly rounded the side, only to find himself being crushed by a hug. He couldn’t help but freeze up with shock though it eventually clicked who it was as Elena pulled back, showing her face.

“I knew you both were alive! God it’s so good to see you. And what’s with that sword-ord…” Elena trailed off like all the air was getting sucked from her body.

It clicked with Rafe what she was seeing and was only backed up when he finally noted Nadine who was cocking her gun. However, Sam grabbed it and pushed it down.

“Hey, she’s a friendly. No need to shoot her. Not that it would do much good anyways,” he said.

“She?” squeaked Elena, her breath still not quite there.

“Uh, yeah, this is Mary Read the pirate. Mary Read, these are our friends,” Sam responded.

“Can you should any more awkward?” groaned Rafe.

“Introducing people to a walking talking skeleton isn’t exactly easy,” Sam replied with a snort.

“This isn’t possible,” Nadine muttered.

“We’re on an invisible island. I think we’ve passed that,” sighed Rafe.

“Besides, she’s taking us to the Fountain of Youth,” Sam added.

“She knows where it is?” asked Elena.

“She, is standing right here,” Mary Read replied.

Elena flinched slightly and Nadine might have as well as Sam quickly said, “How about we walk and talk? We are on a tight schedule after all.”

“And exactly how do you plan to explain this?” asked Nadine in a clipped tone.

“Magic,” Sam said with added jazz hands. “So, Mary, how about you start off with how and why Anne Bonny came here.”

* * *

 

The Order had been the ones to hire Charlie, to send him unknowingly into Lazarević’s territory, to let that kid get tortured to death without even trying to get him back. Charlie had hated and mistrusted them ever since because of that, trying to avoid all business with them. He’d hoped that just this once though, things would go smoothly. They needed the men if they were to get Nate and Flynn back.

Instead, him and Chloe were now running through the jungle, hoping to run into Victor’s group. It certainly wasn’t an impossibility but it seemed incredibly unlikely considering the distance they had already made.

Still, they started to move across higher ground and eventually Chloe got the bright idea to try and get a view from the tree tops. With a boost from Charlie, she managed it and finally mentioned what looked like another structure in the distance. She said it was likely still a day or even two away but it was the best lead they had. They headed that way, mostly in silence as they tried to conserve as much energy as possible simply for moving. Besides, there was little to talk about besides restating what had already happened.

They just needed to get to Victor and then hopefully beat everyone to the fountain. That was the best move they had at the moment.

Climbing over uneven ground, jumping ravines, cutting through brush and thick foliage, they moved as fast as they could. They didn’t come across any obvious path that might have been made by the large group with Victor but as the night came and they passed into the next day, Elena did finally pull Charlie to a stop.

“Look. Marks from some type of blade,” Chloe said, pointing to some of the plants. “Someone came here clearing it.”

“Bloody hell. How did you spot that?” Charlie asked as he looked closer.

She just shrugged. “Was looking for it. The way the plants have been affected though suggests a small number came through though, maybe just one. Definitely headed in that direction though.”

“Maybe someone broke away from the group for whatever reason. Got left behind,” said Charlie. “It’s the best thing we’ve come across so far.”

“I can’t argue there. Let’s go.”

They changed direction slightly, both picking up on any of the small clues they could find that signaled where the person had pushed through the jungle. For the most part, the clues weren’t that hard to find and they walked at a fairly constant speed. There was a clearing that took them a moment to look over, trying to pick up the person’s track again, but they thankfully found it again and were moving through the jungle again.

Soon, fatigue started to reach them but they kept moving, hoping that as night began to approach again, the person they were after would make camp. Hopefully that would allow them to close the gap or even catch up with them.

The latter was what actually happened as they both slowed, taking note of an unnatural light being made through the thick covering of the trees. Drawing even nearer, Charlie caught the scent of smoke. If he remembered correctly, both Sam and Victor smoked which certainly brought a new wave of hope. Drawing nearer, both drew a gun just in case.

From the noise they heard, it was likely one person and someone they knew so they stayed on guard but also made a few, subtle noises to hopefully draw the person’s attention. They didn’t want to get shot by accident after all.

The person eventually seemed to pick up on it and they heard the shout of, “Who’s there?”

Charlie couldn’t help but sigh in relief as he called back, “It’s alright mate. Just Charlie and Chloe.”

Both he and Chloe stepped into the small clearing where they saw the small camp that Victor had made for himself. It was good to see the man alive and well but it was equally worrisome to see him completely alone.

“Where’s Elena?” asked Charlie. So far he knew nothing but he couldn’t help the fear that welled up at the pit of his stomach.

“She’s safe,” assured Victor. “Went back with Nadine and her men.”

“Went back?” asked Chloe. “What do you mean?”

Charlie took a seat as Victor quickly went through what had happened. Though he was sorry to have Elena go without even a single good bye, he was glad to know she was safe. However, there was also a clear level of sorrow and regret at the idea that Rafe and Sam were dead. Chloe seemed especially affected by Rafe’s supposed death though she didn’t say anything on the matter, just swallowing and nodding along.

And then there was of course the fact that they no longer had an army of any kind. Charlie and Chloe quickly filled Victor in on what had happened to them and how what Shoreline men they had were now being run by the Order.

“God damn it,” growled out Victor. “And we’re no closer to finding Nathan either.”

“Or Flynn,” murmured Chloe.

Charlie just shook his head. “Granted, I’ve been in worse situations but this still seems pretty damn hopeless.”

“What kind of situation could constitute as worse than this?” questioned Chloe.

“You don’t want to know,” Charlie replied. “Point is, we really got nothing. The only certainty is that there are three of us and, if Nate and Flynn are still alive, we’re going to have to go through Lazarević and the Order and Shoreline to get them out. It’s a suicide mission.”

“Hey, you two don’t have to come if you don’t want to,” Victor replied.

“Flynn’s an asshole but I’m not leaving him in the hands of some war criminal,” Chloe replied. “And Nate’s my friend. I’m not leaving him behind.”

“Same here. Even if that wasn’t true, I’m sticking with Chloe till this is over. We’re with you Victor until some sort of conclusion can be found,” said Charlie.

Victor let out a soft sigh. “That’s pretty damn good to here, you know?”

“Happy to brighten your day,” smirked Chloe. “So, what’s the plan?”

“Well, there’s some sort of structure in that direction. It’s the only thing I’ve got to go on at the moment,” Victor said.

“That’s what we were headed for too,” Charlie said. “Figured it could be some other formation like the one we came across or even something made by the pirates.”

“Glad to see we’re on the same page,” Victor responded. “Though, I don’t know about you two but I’ve been traveling for far to long without any rest. Was planning on getting a few more hours of sleep and then making a beeline for the place.”

“Again, same page,” replied Chloe. “We’ll get some shut eye and then we’ll go back to saving Nate and Flynn.”

Charlie nodded. “Sounds like a plan.”

The three got situated, doing anything they needed to before going to sleep on the hard ground. They used their packs for pillows, all situated in the small clearing with a little distance between each of them. However, Charlie noted when Chloe had moved closer than she had before. When he heard her shift again, he decided to meet her half way.

It was impossible to tell if she actually smiled or not but some part of Charlie told him that she had. He felt her sling an arm around him, twisting to rest of head on one of his shoulders. It was comfortable, nice, and rather normal besides their choice of bed.

Laying there, Charlie couldn’t help but be thankful for all the shit that had happened in the past weeks. Part of him wished that it hadn’t gone the way it did, but he was glad to have met up with Nate and his brother and Victor again. He was happy he’d been able to smooth things over with Elena. Even better, he’d met Chloe and, though he wasn’t positive, he was pretty sure he would have no regrets simply because he got that chance.

* * *

 

Having Charlie and Chloe run off rather than being shot was a loss but hopefully they would succeed in moving quickly enough that it wouldn’t affect what happened. Besides, they were more likely to die of starvation or some bull than anything else. Because of that, Marlowe simply chose to focus on the mission ahead.

They were making good time across the island but besides the odd temple, they hadn’t come across anything else. There was a certain level of frustration that came with it but as the leader of the Order, Marlowe couldn’t afford to show that.

She kept her calm, kept her cool, and ordered her men forward when nothing was found. Several days passed as they continued their trek through the jungle but eventually there was something of interest that caught Marlowe’s eyes. The changed course and went closer to the more rocky, uneven area.

Eventually they arrived at what Marlowe had caught sight of in the distance. It was a cave opening. Judging by the markings around the entrance, piece had been cut away to make it wider and more easily accessible for humans. It was a good lead, better than what they had.

Because of that, Marlowe decided to lead the men into the cave. Rather quickly, it became obvious that the place was much larger and more intricate than it appeared. If one wished to hide and protect something, it seemed that they were in the right place.

Marlowe became even more sure of herself when they came in contact with more clearly cared rooms that were piled with gold. It seemed that they had found the remnants of Bonny’s earnings. However, that was not why they were there and Marlowe only briefly glanced over the areas that they passed through. It was the fountain that they needed.

As they moved, Marlowe took note of how there appeared to have been no disturbance to the place. That was good. If the fountain was there, it meant they were all the more likely to be the first to discover it.

Once the fountain was secured, then they could go out and take out those Lazarević and his men. If Charlie Cutter and Chloe Frazer and any of the others were still around, they could do a quick execution as well to rid those witnesses of everything that had happened.

Depending on how all that went, Marlowe would then decide to do with the remaining Shoreline soldiers. For the moment, their employer and leader’s position was unknown and if they came back, that could cause some unwanted problems. However, if they died in a fire fight or, better yet, had abandoned the venture, then it would be easier to bring the soldiers fully under her payroll. Otherwise, she might have to execute the Shoreline men as well. Using the element of surprise would help lower the chance of casualties among her agents but it would still be a waste of a great many men.

Still, there was no point in pretending it wasn’t a possibility. Better to think of all possible actions so that she’d be as prepared as possible.

* * *

 

Zoran didn’t often think of Harry when he didn’t have need of him but then, there was usually a great deal more to do or they were on the move. Zoran’s head was usually filled with plans being made far in advance of the actual situation, creating back up plans, implementing something, or analyzing some map or artifact. If not that, then it was of troop movement, of food, supplies, and other necessities. And if all of that had already run through his head? Then he usually cleared it by doing the methodical act of cleaning his arsenal of weapons that he kept on his person.

However, for the moment, all his weapons were in order. Supplies of any kind were not a problem, and if there was a shortage of something Zoran had already thought of that in advance anyways. His men were stationary for the moment meaning everything was easy to keep track of and watch. There was also little to really analyze. Most of what was being found were documents and even then, there was little to no encryptions placed there. It was simply busy work in the hopes that they would discover some phrase or paragraph that would guide them to the new resting place of the fountain. Because of that, there was little to no information to go off of to plan further. He’d already formulated what they would do if they didn’t find anything useful, heading for the rocky mountain as Harry had suggested.

He’d even thought through the possibility of Katherine Marlowe’s little order still following them. He knew his men were ready for an all out fire fight at any possible moment. Those that weren’t died quickly.

That left Zoran with little to do and little to think about. He almost took it out on his troops, shouting pointless things at them. He actually did a few times and though it made him feel better and gave him something to do, he couldn’t just do it constantly or else they’d eventually be able to tell how stuck he was. He also didn’t involve himself in the reading and searching of documents, deciding it best that the men, particularly Harry and Drake, focus on the task at hand. Drake would likely be to uncomfortable to function if he remained over his shoulder the entire time and Harry would likely run his mouth rather than actually reading anything.

So Zoran had time. Time to lounge around, something which he rarely did, and think on matters that weren’t important or pressing. Zoran preferred to have a purpose set in front of him, something to strive for. Though some might consider it lounging, he’d even take the purpose of finish a book over just sitting or pacing.

He would have demanded a man to spar with him but the more men he had working on the small town, the faster they would be able to continue their journey. Because of that, Zoran instead found a spot out of sight of everyone else to work out. Pushups, sit-ups, anything that let him feel purposeful. Still, counting could only occupy his mind so much and it did slowly wonder back to Harry.

The fact that Zoran needed him wasn’t what bothered him. As many men as Zoran could kill by himself, there were many things he wouldn’t have accomplished if alone. Men were needed to win a war. You couldn’t just do it by yourself. And to find the fountain, Zoran had needed someone with a skewed moral compass, someone who could be molded, and someone with considerable historical knowledge.

Of course, Harry was also possibly the most annoying person Zoran had ever met. The man hardly ever listened, taking most commands as suggestions. It had led to plenty of moments where Zoran had threatened his life, even come close to ending it, but he always rationalized it wasn’t worth it, looking for someone else to take Harry’s place. Besides, even though the man acted extremely childish and foolish, Zoran eventually caught on that Harry did carry some common sense. He seemed to know exactly how far he could push Zoran until his life would actually end.

Besides that, Zoran eventually began to acknowledge what he’d first thought of as foolishness just might be bravery. He proved that in several rather sticky situations and proved that he was more than just a historian, having an excellent sleight of hand and improvisation skills.

So overall, Zoran could acknowledge Harry’s usefulness. What was harder to admit was how silent it had been without him. That he had missed the god awful comments. Perhaps it was because they were both after the same thing. Greatness, recognition, something to prove that they were more than what they had begun as. Harry understood that such things didn’t come without pain and sacrifice. Yes, he liked to joke that he was just riding on Zoran’s reputation and army but he pulled his own as well. If he hadn’t, Zoran probably would have killed him long ago.

And now that all that hard work was coming to an end, Zoran wasn’t so sure he wanted to kill Harry.

Because that had been the plan, ages ago. It had been obvious that Harry’s ego would not be destroyed and he’d want an equal share of the find, of the glory, of what would come of this. Zoran knew that the rest of his men wouldn’t argue with what they got. They would take their cut and be happy with it. Harry liked to think of himself as more of a partner though, someone on equal footing with Zoran.

Harry was anything but on equal ground with Zoran yet even he had to admit that the way he treated him was probably closest thing to a partner Zoran had in a long time.

In the army, it was like being in the middle of one giant web. There were men above and below and beside you and, if done right, you were able to throw away individuality and work as one functioning unit.

Zoran had broken that though upon seeing the lives lost by the government because of morals and laws and the inability to do what was necessary. He had lost his little sister because the government couldn’t do what was necessary.

And it was with that simple act, Zoran became the man he was today. If the government wasn’t going to keep its people safe, then Zoran would take the step they wouldn’t. And, arguably, it was because of him and the men underneath him that Serbia had won its war. It had no need for Zoran anymore. But that brought with it the criminal charges, the accusations, the lawyers and promise of life in prison at the very least with the actual _hope_ of execution. Serbia no longer needed him, wanted to sweep what he had done under a political rug and left it at that.

So Zoran had left and run from the law, still with many of his men underneath him.

Then legends and stories that didn’t sound so myth like wormed their way into his ears about the Fountain of Youth. Going after it gave him a purpose, and for a while his younger self had been foolish enough to believe that it would change him from a war criminal to a hero. Now, he simply wanted to go down in history as something else, something better. He didn’t care if people thought him a monster and still remembered his crimes. He only cared if they understood it was for his country, for their safety and betterment. That he became more than some soldier, that he went out and discovered the Fountain of Youth.

And all that had happened with Harry Flynn beside him and now Zoran was forced to contemplate many things. Particularly, what was next?

He found the fountain and then what? Announced it to the world? Kept it hidden? Drank from it? Didn’t? He wasn’t foolish enough to simply do that without knowing fully what would happen. After all, he’d discovered that things were rarely what they seemed, particularly involving the mystical.

So what was he going to do?

He didn’t reveal this indecision to anyone, didn’t speak it out loud. He simply continued to make sure his men were doing their job and tried to keep his own mind occupied. At night, he shut down his mind by fucking Harry senseless, the man hardly protesting, at least not in a way he meant.

And then, after days passing, they finally came across a scrawled note that went along with Harry’s initial idea. It talked about moving the fountain to the caves. It didn’t explain why or how, simply that it was where it rested now. There was an opening not far from where they were so Zoran quickly ordered everyone around and they headed to the mountain.

The movement helped. It kept his mind busy as he continued forward, his goal nearly in sight, even if he didn’t know what would come afterwards.

* * *

 

Knowing that Marlowe had betrayed them and wasn’t going to be any help wasn’t that surprising but god damn it, it pissed Victor off. Particularly to hear that she’d planned to kill Chloe and Charlie. He’d trusted her out of necessity, as a last resort in what seemed like a no win situation. And Marlowe had turned around and focused only on her own self interest again.

At the very least, Charlie and Chloe were alive and Victor was no longer alone in the jungle. Elena was also gone and safe and out of harm’s way. But they still needed to find Nate, and sadly Flynn too. Victor also wasn’t giving up hope that Sam was still alive. If anyone could survive some crazy like that, it would be Sam (and probably Nathan too).

So when Victor got up that morning, the three of them quickly made sure they ate something and then started hurrying through the jungle again. Most of it was done in silence as they only stopped if absolutely necessary and occasionally for Chloe to climb another tree to check on their progress. They slept in the jungle for another night and then the next day they finally came across the structure they’d seen in the distance. It was a town that looked like it had been made by pirates.

At any other point, that alone would have been enough to interest Victor (that and the gold found in one of the places was definitely a nice sight to see). But what really caught Victor’s eye was how dust had been lifted off certain areas, how the ground had shifted and even some footprints were left behind.

“No way the Hermetic Order could have gotten here before us,” Chloe said. “It has to be Lazarević’s men.”

“Basically. Unless there’s still another group that’s here that we’re not aware of,” muttered Victor with a shake of his head. “Looks like they’ve moved on from here though. Tracks seem to be headed in that direction.”

They followed them and made sure that the initial guess was right. Once they were sure of which way to go, they left the small town and headed back into the jungle (Victor may have pocketed a few things from one of the homes as well. After all the shit that had happened, he sure as hell wasn’t going back emptyhanded).

Moving through the trees and underbrush, they went slower so as not to lose the trail. That night they slept for as little as they could quickly continued on, finally arriving at the opening to a cave.

“Looks like they went in there,” Chloe commented, taking note of the dusty and even muddy footprints in some places. “Hope there aren’t any terrible, cursed beasties in there.”

Charlie rolled his eyes. “Please don’t jinx us. There’s already enough crazy shit happening. We do not need some bloody demon to add to this.”

“Point taken,” Chloe responded. She pulled out her gun though and added, “Still, we might as well take some precautions.”

Any speech stopped there as Victor and Charlie followed Chloe’s advice and they began traveling into the dark. They soon pulled out flashlights as well though they were careful where they shined them and how much noise they made. They had no idea how extensive the caves were or if there were any other openings. If Lazarević’s men were headed back their way, they wanted to be able to hear them first and not the other way around.

However, hushed words passed between them when they came across the first pile of gold.

“Holy shit. Do you think this is all Anne Bonny’s?” asked Chloe.

“Plus what she stole from Blackbeard. Yeah,” Victor replied. “I guess if you were going store all this down here, you’d probably keep the most precious piece here too.”

“The fountain, yes,” Charlie nodded. Turning his flashlight towards the ground, he added, “And I think this was the next path they chose in taking. Come on.”

Victor followed Charlie and Chloe deeper into the darkness, hoping that something promising would become of it.


	9. The Fountain/Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! Again, thank you for those who have stuck around and read this. Thank you for your support. I hope this last chapter lives up to your expectations. Thanks again and, for the last time, please enjoy <3

“So the trap we fell down, and Elena and Nadine, was put there by you?” Sam asked with a small frown.

Mary Read nodded, her bones grating against one another. “After a ship visited in…oh eighteen forty-one I’d say, I figured it would be more interesting if the people had to fight for what they wanted.”

“Well thanks a lot for that,” grumbled Rafe.

It was hard to tell but it seemed as if Mary Read smiled back at them as she continued forward. Elena and Nadine had remained mostly silent, both still going through the acceptance that the long dead pirate was a walking talking skeleton. Mary Read had given them the quick version of her life story and now they were almost at the Fountain of Youth. Nerves were running high as they all wondered if they would be the first there and, if not, who they would meet. It was more likely to be foe than friend and that foe would likely have an army behind them.

However, right before they entered a new room, Mary Read stopped them and said, “This is where I leave you.”

“What?” asked Sam. “Why?”

“Is there some other spell or curse or rule that you haven’t mentioned?” Elena said, finally speaking up again.

“No. I simply don’t wish my presence to influence your decision,” she replied. “Whether that to be nothing, taking a drink, or something else entirely. Besides, from your conversation I suspect there is a great deal to consider before you act. Though I do wish to give you this Rafe. I believe you will find it much better balanced than the one you currently hold.”

Rafe slowly took Mary Read’s sword and sheath with a cautious glance as he passed over the sword with the now scarred hilt. “Thank you?”

“You are welcome,” she said with a small nod. “I do believe we will not meet again so good bye. It was a pleasure to meet all of you.”

With that, Mary Read turned away and her form quickly disappeared into the darkness of the tunnels. The clicking of her boots and clacking of her bones fading as well. After a moment of silence passed, Sam was the first to talk. “Anybody else think that was oddly ominous?”

“Perhaps she’s finally decided to kill herself,” commented Rafe.

“Hey! That’s not very nice,” muttered Elena.

“Maybe not but it would make the most sense. Or maybe she’s simply sad to know that another hundred years will pass with nothing,” Rafe said with a small shrug. “Either way, she made her choice. Now we need to figure out what to do and how we’re going to get everyone back.”

“Rafe is right in that respect. Come on,” Nadine replied as she pushed forward and quickly went around the corner and into the next cave room.

This cave room had minimal natural lighting thanks to an entrance above them. The room itself was filled with treasure like the others (dear god how much had Bonny collected over the years?) though there was less treasure than the other places. Also, placed off to the left was a rather crude looking fountain with a broken base that caused it to lean slightly to the right.

Though all four of them had expected something unique to their own way of thinking, all could silently agree that the fountain was nothing like they had expected. There was no spectacular symbols on it, no gold covered sides or anything remotely elegant about it. Even the design seemed subpar with plenty of other items in the world. The one thing that made it extraordinary at all was the fact that water was coming out the top and falling into the base from no source whatsoever.

As the four slowly approached it, Nadine quickly bent down and examined the base as if looking for some type of tube or pipe that was feeding the thing water. Rafe hesitantly looked into the clear liquid, a little uncertain if touching it was alright. He tried to see if there were any holes that suggested the water at the bottom was being pumped back to the top in a continuous loop, but he found nothing and there was no sound of a motor of any sort that could be doing that as well. Despite everything, they still couldn’t help but look for more practical explanations.

“And I thought things couldn’t get stranger,” murmured Elena.

“Stranger?” scoffed Sam. “We just said goodbye to Mary Read. I’m pretty sure whatever gets thrown at us won’t be half as strange as that.”

“Even though we’re standing in front of the literal Fountain of Youth?” asked Nadine with a raised eyebrow.

“Well,” chuckled Sam, “it is a hard toss up.”

Rafe looked around the room, taking note of the other piles of treasure. He imagined the fountain in its proper place as Mary Read had described, a temple built by an ancient civilization probably to honor it and some deity. He thought of it in the middle of a pirate town, set for all to see. And now it rested in a cave, almost completely dark, with almost mediocre piles of treasure randomly placed around it. In an odd way, it was almost sad to see that it was the final place of the fountain.

“So now what?” asked Sam.

“Well, we’re obviously the first ones here,” Elena said. “We have two ways of entry into this place, three if you count from above but I’d say that’s not a real possibility.”

“You’re suggesting we try and protect it?” asked Nadine.

“Why not just destroy it?” Rafe suddenly suggested.

“But we don’t know what would happen if we did,” Sam quickly said. “What about Mary Read?”

“Sam,” Rafe sighed, his tone half amused and half serious, “I know you got quite attached to the skeleton but what about your brother? At the very least, if the others come, we could bluff and make a trade for Nathan and Flynn. Or if we blow it up here and now, everyone’s purpose for being here is gone and there’s no reason to fight over nothing.”

“Maybe not,” Nadine responded, “but I doubt Lazarević or Marlowe would actually treat us cordially knowing their life’s work is now just gone.”

“Then what do we do?” growled out Rafe. “Hide the thing? I’m pretty sure that’s going to take time we don’t have. And besides, if we pull the whole ‘we’re the only ones who know where it is’ routine, I’m pretty sure Marlowe will just start killing us off until we talk and Lazarević will just torture us until we talk and _then_ kill us.”

“Well either way we have to do something. We’ve got the Fountain of Youth right here,” Sam replied. “That’s got to be good for something.”

“The thing is, we could have the proof of God with us and that would do nothing,” put in Elena. “I mean, I haven’t met the Order yet or Lazarević, and I’d really rather not, but neither exactly seem like the bargaining type. Besides, they have men and time. No matter what we do, they’ll simply overpower us.”

“Then what would you suggest?” Rafe sighed.

“Wait, I have a possibility,” Nadine quickly said. “We don’t protect the fountain. Instead, we watch the paths to the fountain. If Lazarević comes, then we could sneak your Drake and Flynn away from the group.”

“But what about Marlowe? What if she comes first?” asked Sam.

Nadine winced slightly. “I’m not sure. I know I won’t leave my men behind but I doubt Marlowe will allow half her power to leave without a fight either.”

“Then what about—” Elena started. However, Nadine quickly covered her mouth, abruptly stopping her from talking.

She then held out a finger, motioning for everyone to stay still. She then moved towards one of the entrances to their particular cave. She took out her gun and flashlight, waiting several seconds before swinging around the corner, gun held high and flashlight out. It shined into the darkness and lighted upon a face that had Sam gasping.

“Nate!”

But then another voice came forward, one which had everyone taking a step back.

“So you have friends Drake. Interesting.”

Nathan was shoved forward as Nadine took another step back. She kept her gun up and Elena drew her own as well. However, that seemed to dissuade Lazarević little.

While going through the jungle, Nate had tried to get away. He’d nearly done it to only for one of Lazarević’s men to knock him upside the head hard enough to nearly knock him out. It seemed that Lazarević had kept a man back there just for that scenario as he had told Nathan, “A respectable attempt but not enough to be successful. You should hope you don’t become to bothersome Drake or else I won’t keep you around for much longer. No matter how much Harry claims you to be useful.”

Flynn had winced and shrugged his shoulders at Nathan, unable to do much more. They’d made their way to the caves and Lazarević had sent in Nathan first on the off chance that something more unfriendly than simple rock was waiting for them. As it came to pass, they came into contact with nothing more fatal than a sharp dagger among a hoard of riches. But again, that wasn’t what Lazarević was after and they had finally arrived at the section where the fountain lay.

Nathan awkwardly stood in between the two groups. Lazarević and Flynn were behind them with their mass of men. In front were his brother, Elena, and Rafe and some woman Nate had never seen.

God, he wanted to just run to his brother and hold him tight. He wanted to grab onto Elena, thank her profusely for sticking by his brother’s side, by everyone’s side. Nate kind of even wanted to hug Rafe, just seeing them all again and knowing they were safe.

But they weren’t safe, not really, and one wrong step could see any of them getting killed. So instead, Nate stayed frozen to his spot while Lazarević laughed at the sight in front of him. “Shoot me then. It will only hasten your own deaths.”

Nadine’s gun didn’t waver. “So what? I’ve heard the stories Lazarević. You’ll kill us anyways.”

“Point taken,” Lazarević said as he crossed his arms, looking far to comfortable in the situation. “But what if I choose not to? What if by shooting me, you mark your own graves?”

Elena’s hand faltered slightly at that but Nadine stayed as still as ever. However, at the same time, she didn’t fire.

Flynn suddenly laughed and it caused four pairs of eyes to turn to him. For Sam, Elena, Rafe, and Nadine, they still thought they were there to rescue Flynn as well. Yet his laughter suggested otherwise.

“You can’t risk losing your one shot to live darling,” Flynn chuckled. “You would have fired already if that wasn’t the case. But there’s something you need. Your near perfect poker face almost hides it but not quite enough. No matter how sure you’re trying to appear, you’re really bloody desperate.”

Nadine gritted her teeth together as a small, cruel smile graced Lazarević’s face. “What do you need? Hmm? It can’t possibly be the fountain. There would be relief in your eyes then. Not this.”

“Probably someone she cares about. Or someones,” Flynn responded.

Rafe’s heart had steadily started to beat faster. He had hoped it would go down after the initial shock of hearing Lazarević’s voice for the first time but it only seemed like it was getting harder and harder to breath. But then, watching the way Nadine’s muscles bunched up and how she was trying to not show how the words affected her, it struck a chord in Rafe that he couldn’t ignore. Fine, be the merciless villain and kill them but neither had no right to bully her like that, not when she had the lives of countless men on her mind.

Still, Rafe was at least smart enough to know he didn’t have a death wish so he snapped at Flynn instead, his voice harsh and razor sharp. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing Flynn? It’s because of her that we were able to come after you at all!”

Nate made an unintelligible noise as he winced at the words and mumbled, “About that, Flynn is kind of a traitor… _again_.”

It took a second for the knowledge to register in everyone as eyes slowly drifted from Flynn to Lazarević and back again. Sam wasn’t the first to make the connection but he was the first to lash out. “You fucking bastard!”

“Watch it!” Flynn growled back. “It’s only because of me Nate’s still alive.”

“And I thank you for that,” replied Nate, the sarcastic tone clear in his voice, “but at the very least I think everyone here has gotten the right to call you a bastard at least once.”

Flynn shrugged. “Alright, point taken.”

“Enough chatter,” Lazarević cut in with a loud bark. He snapped at several soldiers and gestured forward. “Take care of them. We have no need for more tagalongs.”

Nate lunged forward but Flynn managed to grab hold of him and keep him still.

“Let go! You can’t—”

Flynn cut Nate off as he retorted, “I saved your life ok? Don’t make that worthless.”

“It will be if my brother is dead! You have to do something!”

“What?” growled Flynn. “There’s nothing—”

He was cut off when the sound of a gun went off. Nadine had finally decided to fire but one of Lazarević’s men moved in front of the bullet and got hit instead. Nadine went to fire again, deciding it better to go down fighting then if she was going to just be shot like an animal. However, her second shot went harmlessly into the rock wall as Lazarević grabbed her. With quick, practiced movements, he had Nadine on the ground and a loud crack sounded as he snapped her wrist. Nadine didn’t give him the pleasure of screaming though a grunt of pain did escape her lips. Rafe’s and Elena’s reactions weren’t so quiet though as they both visibly jumped at the sound.

“You’re strong. I can admire that,” Lazarević said as he leaned down, close to her face. He then twisted her hand into an even more unsightly position that had Nadine wincing and Flynn turning away in disgust. “But it was a pointless move that will only add to your suffering.”

What Lazarević did next finally did elicit the response he’d wanted and Nadine’s voice cried out, the sound bouncing off the cave walls as faces turned and avoided the scene.

“As brutish as ever Zoran.”

It was Marlowe and Talbot, entering with her own men and the remainder of Nadine’s from the other entrance. Guns were automatically drawn on all sides but thankfully no one fired without forethought. It was getting pretty clear that if just one gun went off, the entire place would be riddled with bullet fire.

Lazarević stood up and Nadine automatically tried to get up as well but Lazarević quickly kicked her down before she could.

“So the little order did finally catch up,” Lazarević replied. “I’m surprised you were smart enough.”

“It’s not difficult when we’re up against a thug like you,” Marlowe simply supplied.

Lazarević chuckled though. “It’s amusing that you use such a term when it is obvious that you don’t believe it. If I was simply a brute, you wouldn’t be trying for witty retorts as you try to formulate a plan.”

“I don’t need to formulate a plan. You’re outnumbered three to one,” Marlowe responded.

“My men do not fight for you,” growled out Nadine.

Marlowe snorted. “It would be foolish of them to do otherwise.”

“Fight with, against, it doesn’t matter,” Lazarević retorted. “Because that is your problem Marlowe. You think numbers can win over experience.”

“Numbers can still overpower.”

“Oh yes, of course,” he assured her. “But not in this situation.”

Marlowe made a quick gesture and Flynn, who was closer to her group in the small cave, was grabbed by one of the agents.

“Hey! Get off you wanker!”

The agent that had grabbed Flynn ignored him as Marlowe said, “And what about Harry Flynn? I’ve read up on you Zoran, even the secrets you think haven’t escaped your own head. Will you allow him to die like he truly means nothing?”

For Flynn, he knew the answer right away. Still, he couldn’t help but send a desperate glance at Lazarević. And for what it was worth, the look that Lazarević returned was not one of complete detachment. There was some sorrow, maybe even an apology in his eyes, but the man remained as relaxed and calm as ever as he said, “If you wish to kill one of my men now to make the slaughter of your troops worthwhile, so be it. But don’t think you can use him as a bargaining chip because you are sorely mistaken.”

“Then you won’t care if we shoot him,” replied Marlowe.

With a small gesture, the agent that held Flynn tightened his grip and pressed his gun just underneath Flynn’s chin. Marlowe was hoping to call Lazarević’s bluff but Flynn could tell that it was no trick. Lazarević would not raise a hand for his death. So Flynn took a deep breath and muttered, “Well, there are certainly less impressive ways to go out.” If these were his last moments, he sure as hell wasn’t going to die on his knees, begging and yelling.

Neither did he close his eyes though. He glanced at everyone, saw the fact that, despite knowing he’d been working with Lazarević now, they still looked like they wanted to step forward and stop the entire affair. Poor Rafe looked like he might not be able to watch. The young man still cared despite everything. Then Flynn turned his eyes back to Lazarević. He wasn’t quite sure why but it seemed fitting that his last image would be the man that, despite having saved him countless times, was now his undoing. Still, it was Zoran Lazarević after all. Flynn should have known the man would be the death of him.

As for Nate, he truly felt sick at what was about to happen. Flynn didn’t deserve it. Not this ending. Besides, Nate still hadn’t gotten in a good punch yet for everything Flynn had done.

Rafe was more confused though. A darker part of him almost wanted Flynn to get his brain blown out. He wanted to watch all the karma that had been piling up with the man to finally hit him in one fell swoop. But he also knew that he could not forget the moments where it had been through Flynn alone that Rafe had become able to stand up for himself, to finally break away from his father’s grip and become his own person, even if it had been a charade for his own gain. He wasn’t sure he could even watch yet he felt like turning away and closing his eyes would be a weakness. As time seemed to slow with the man’s finger on the trigger slowly becoming tighter, Rafe simply didn’t know what to do.

While all this was happening though, one person had grown closer and had been able to hear much of the conversation.

Victor, Chloe, and Charlie had all crept closer and closer to the noise but when it came down to it, Chloe had been the one to get closer so she could actually understand what they were saying. It had taken some arguing but the choice made sense. She was smaller and was lighter on her feet anyways.

Chloe managed to get a quick gage on the situation and then she was hurrying back to Victor and Charlie, demanding that all their supplies be laid out in front of her. She quickly asked for Charlie and Victor to hold out their flashlights on the pile in front of her as her nibble fingers quickly went to work.

“You’re god damn MacGyvering this shit, aren’t you?” muttered Victor.

Simply grinning in response, Chloe kept her eyes focused on what she was creating. She didn’t have much to work with but she didn’t need her creation to be perfect. She just needed something that would work as a distraction.

Once finished, she quickly pulled out a match. Right before lighting it, she asked, “You got a good throwing arm, don’t you Charlie?”

“I’d say so.”

“Good. Then after I light this, you throw it as hard as you possibly can into that room,” Chloe said in a hushed tone.

“Any chance it’ll blow up my hand?” asked Charlie with a raised eyebrow.

“Probably not.”

“Glad you’re confidant,” Charlie muttered sarcastically. “Come on, let’s get this over with.”

He took the small package that would hopefully work as a smoke bomb since that was its intended use. Chloe struck a match and lit the wick as Charlie rushed off, not even bothering to try and hide the sound.

In the cave, everyone was prepared, or trying to prepare, for Flynn’s execution when they heard the odd noise and an object came flying into the room. Several things happened all at once.

Lazarević’s training kicked in as he ordered his men back and covered his own face just in case. Nate took advantage of the distraction to jump away from Lazarević and towards Elena to protect her from the possible blast as Sam did the same with Rafe. One of the Shoreline men dove for Nadine, covering her body with his own. Talbot went for Marlowe, grabbing her and pulling her back from the possible occurrence. Finally, the agent holding Flynn loosened his grip, allowing Flynn to pull away. However, the gun still went off and Flynn felt his hearing go out as the ringing started.

Then the package finally blew up.

It was mostly just smoke and noise but of course no one there knew it. Before anyone could properly react though, Chloe and Charlie charged in, both firing at Marlowe. Talbot acted quickly, doing his best to cover Marlowe even though her immediate reaction was to yell at Talbot to focus his efforts on ordering the troops, on taking control of the situation. However, the man wasn’t hearing her, focusing on simply keeping Marlowe alive as a fire fight began.

Victor drove forward, using Chloe and Charlie as cover as he managed to grab hold of both Sam and Rafe. Nate pushed Elena in the same direction but he didn’t follow, becoming quickly involved with one of Lazarević’s men. The room they were in was incredibly small after all and limbs were quickly flying along with any bullets.

Many of Nadine’s men got caught up in the crossfire but a large section also went to covering Nadine as she gathered herself up off the ground. Her dominant hand, and really arm, was useless at this point but her men didn’t even question her when she opened her other hand out for a gun. She fired, her aim only slightly off of what it would have normally been.

Flynn, who’s ears were still ringing, was scrambling on the ground, trying to get himself out of the battle. His balance was all off though and it was obvious it would take a bit for his hearing to come back. The fact that he was on the ground though quickly became an inconvenience to everyone else as an agent fell over his form.

The agent grabbed hold of him and tried to take control. Flynn managed to kick him down and get the agent off of him but the leg he kicked out with was the hurt one and he could easily feel all the stitches rip apart as he did so. He tried to get up and away but it was obvious that the agent was going to be faster.

However, before the agent could grab or shoot him or anything else, the heal of a boot slammed into the man’s face, causing one of the eyes to pop out as the skull exploded forth in a red goopy mess.

“Oh fuck!” Flynn very nearly puked then and there but he felt a hand grab him upwards and throw him to the nearest wall.

“Save it for later!” growled out Lazarević, quickly focusing back to the next, nearest enemy.

Victor managed to drag Rafe and Sam out of the room and into one of the tunnels. “Any chance you two will get out while you can?”

“Not until we have everyone,” growled out Sam.

“Then at least just stay here,” Victor shot back as he rushed in again.

Elena had been on her way out of the cave when she was stopped by an agent. She had her gun already out and, what with the close range, it wasn’t that shocking that her shot hit the man right in the gut. She jolted at seeing the body fall but before she could think more on it, she heard Chloe yell out, “Save the tears for later Sunshine! Get out now!”

“What is with people and the stupid nicknames?” Elena called back, even though she was thankful for the distraction. She squared her shoulders and quickly continued her path out of that particular room, using Victor as a guide and cover as well. She fired her gun a total of four times in the process before she barreled into Sam.

“Ok, we got one,” huffed Sam. “Where’s Nathan?”

“Going hand to hand with one of Lazarević’s men,” Elena quickly responded.

Just then, Nadine had managed to get out using the other entrance, flanked by men on all sides. Once the other Shoreline soldiers noticed Nadine gone, they quickly scattered from the fight, either getting shot for their attempted escape or actually succeeding in it. Either way, it simply left Lazarević’s men and the agents against each other.

Marlowe was in the tunnel area that Nadine had entered with her men, still being protected by Talbot.

“It doesn’t matter if I die! What matters is that you lead those men and you are not leading them!” Marlowe yelled. “You have to protect the Order!”

Despite her words though, Talbot found that he could not push his body to follow her simple command. That became even clearer with Nadine’s men appearing. He couldn’t bring himself to leave her side. Yes, he was supposed to take control of the Hermetic Order after her but he found that he could not let go in any way.

Thankfully, a conflict didn’t occur as Nadine came through with her men. She didn’t even give them a second glance, more focused on getting out of the cursed place than anything else.

In the battle, Charlie had receded back to the other entrance. It was good to see Rafe, Sam, and Elena alive. Now Chloe was supposed to finally come.

“Come on Chloe, get out of there,” growled Charlie, softly enough so that only he could hear his own plea.

Victor was in the thick of it now, trying his best to get to Nathan. Lazarević was killing people left and right and though bodies were falling all around, it seemed clear that he would soon become victorious what with the Order’s head out of sight and mind. Flynn was managing his own, using the wall of the cave as both support and so he didn’t have to watch his back as he fired at just anyone who came near.

Chloe was getting closer and closer to the edge of everything, to getting out. She had heard enough to connect the fact that Flynn wasn’t playing for their team anymore, that a deal had been brokered with Lazarević at one point or another. Nevertheless, she hesitated for him, for the man who she had come to save just as much as Nate.

Despite the fighting going around, Chloe managed to lock eyes with Flynn. In that one glance, she saw it all. There was a wish to reach out, physically and metaphorically, towards her. All he wanted was Chloe in that split second, but Flynn was smart enough to know that he’d never have her and, better yet, he’d never be the person she deserved. Flynn had never really been someone worthy of Chloe’s trust, or Nate’s.

Flynn should have always known from the beginning that there was no future with them, no matter how much he liked to pretend and imagine it. He was who he was, and that person did not belong beside them.

Chloe saw this in that singular glance, the information passing by in seconds. Flynn mouthed out a singular world, sorry, and then everything snapped back into focus as time seemed to resort back to normal. Chloe’s eyes left Flynn and focused back to Victor’s and Nate’s positions. She then quickly returned to her own retreat, finally disappearing from the battle.

“Nate?” Elena asked desperately as Chloe came into view.

“Still alive,” Chloe responded. “Nadine and her men are gone, Marlowe and Talbot disappeared somewhere. Lazarević and his men are taking the upper hand pretty damn fast. If we’re not careful, we’re going to be in their hands soon.”

At that moment, Nathan finally got over to Victor. Both protected the other’s back as they fought both agents and Lazarević’s soldiers.

“Kid, you got a plan of getting us out of here!?” yelled Victor.

“Me?! It was you guys who threw the homemade bomb!” Nate cried back.

“Blame Chloe for that! She didn’t exactly fill us in on the finer details!” Victor replied.

Nate simply got out a grunt in response as one of Lazarević’s soldier’s launched himself at him. Narrowly avoiding the punches, Nate tried to think up a way out of the situation, something that would allow them to run after the others and get the hell out of the place.

As he grabbled with one man, a thought hit him as he spotted a grenade on the man’s person. Nathan succeeded in getting it into his own hands as he kicked the man backwards in the chest.

“Victor cover me!” cried out Nate.

He started to make his way backwards, towards the fountain which had remained untouched so far. Victor caught sight of the grenade and it clicked in his head what Nathan was planning on doing. It could be incredibly foolish and stupid. A blast could be detrimental to the foundation of the section of cave they were in, they had no idea. And there was the simple fact that, if the fountain even could be destroyed, they had no idea what that would do for the island. But Nate was pretty damn sure it would allow for the distraction they’d need to get out.

“Lazarević!” Nate yelled out, loud enough that Lazarević’s ears caught the sound and he turned his head.

It took seconds for him to understand what Nate was about to do but there was little to do other than shout. “ _Drake_!”

Nate unpinned and dropped the grenade into the fountain, the water splashing up and out of the base. Time slowed as Nate grabbed Victor and they rushed for the nearest entrance. Lazarević was smart enough to not go forward. There wasn’t enough time. But apparently an agent of Marlowe’s thought he could stop it from happening as he rushed towards the fountain.

Victor wasn’t watching behind him, he was focusing on just getting back to the others, but the noise that sounded behind him told him that the grenade had destroyed the fountain. There was a crack and then a loud pop as pieces of the stone fountain exploded every which way. Victor felt several fragments harmlessly hit his backside but there were several sharp stings that connected with him. Still, the pain was manageable and Victor ran with Nate out of one of the entrances where Chloe, Charlie, Sam, Rafe, and Elena waited.

“Run now!” Victor demanded, shoving them all forward and into the darkness. Chloe still had her flashlight and it quickly guided them through the darkness as they hurried as fast as they could. Through the caves.

Nadine and her men, though going a different path, were farther along when they just barely heard the explosion behind them. Nadine hesitated for a split second, wondering who had died, who had gotten out, and who was again prisoner to Marlowe or Lazarević. However, she couldn’t risk going back. She had to push forward with her men. If Victor was lucky, he’d manage to get whoever was still alive back to their ship before they set off. But Nadine couldn’t wait for them, couldn’t risk Marlowe’s men or Lazarević’s catching up with them.

So Nadine rushed through the caverns and out into the light with her men by her side, only to ready to leave the island.

Marlowe felt and heard the explosion but she was far enough away that nothing actually hit her. She couldn’t believe Talbot had been so foolish to put her above the Order as a whole. She should have noticed he wouldn’t be able to get the damn job done. He was to attached.

But before she could think farther on that, an agent rushed out and towards them with the winded words of, “Drake blew up the fountain!”

“Blast it all,” growled out Marlowe, throwing a hate filled look at Talbot. “And we’re outnumbered by Lazarević. There’s nothing here for us now. We retreat back to the ship.”

The agent nodded and the Order quickly did just that, retreating back into the caves and away from Lazarević.

One agent was unlucky enough to be near Lazarević as they fell back and the man didn’t hesitate to grab the man by his neck, crushing his entire wind pipe. The agent fell to the ground, gasping for air that would not come before he died, as Lazarević contemplated what to do next.

He had little reason to go after the remains of the Order though it would have been easy to crush their destroyed ranks. Lazarević was far more interested in killing Drake, the man who had just destroyed years of work.

Picking up a fragment of the fountain, Lazarević had to make a choice. The Order was of little consequence to him. They would be simple enough to disappear from again, particularly now that he had no need of them. Besides, if he did go after them and killed them, some new head would likely reform, making Marlowe’s death utterly pointless.

But Drake had destroyed the very thing Lazarević had devoted his life too. If there was a chance that he could kill him, then he would.

“There’s nothing left for us here,” growled out Lazarević. “We head back to the ships. Now.”

His tone left no room for argument and his men moved as quickly as possible, likely not wanting to be the ones at the end of his wrath. The only man that wasn’t moving so quickly was Flynn, one side of his pants soaked in blood from the torn stitches. Lazarević almost thought of leaving him, it was Flynn’s mouth that had convinced him to keep Drake alive for longer than was actually needed. Yet at the last moment he yelled at a man to gather up Flynn and drag him along. If he was lucky, he wouldn’t die from blood loss before they got to the ships.

Marlowe, Talbot, and the remainder of the Order followed the same path Nadine and her men had taken while Lazarević ordered his men in the same direction that Nathan, Elena, Chloe, Charlie, Victor, Rafe, and Sam had gone.

The entire fight couldn’t have lasted more than ten minutes and within seconds, the final resting place of the fountain was empty. No one was left behind to see the pieces of the fountain quiver and change from solid to liquid, spreading across the floor and seeping into the ground. The pieces stuck in Victor’s backside, and several others as well, turned to water too and slipped down backs and calves, hitting the ground and disappearing. It was noticed by none, Victor chalking it up as simply the feeling of sweat.

However, all noticed the first tremor that went through the island.

* * *

 

Mary Read sat in a cave. She had no need for light, her eyes working differently from any other creature one earth. For scientists, she would have been a marvel to study yet such thoughts had never crossed Mary Read’s mind.

For the moment, she simply sat among gold and silver, jewels and goblets, some of which she had taken herself. And now it all sat there, worthless perhaps never to see the light of day. Mary Read wondered what the whole point had been. Not a single piece would pass onto the afterlife, if there even was one. Such trinkets were meant for the living but what had they done with them? Hid them from the world.

They had wanted to start anew, create their own life and laws. Yet the idea had been born out of fear and negativity, so much so that they found a place completely shut off from the rest of the world.

Now Mary Read’s own fear had gotten the best of her and she had lost possibly the one person who had mattered most to her.

She wondered if Anne had ever found her child, if she was buried somewhere in an unmarked grave or with a different name, if the sea had claimed her. She wondered if she would she would ever see Anne again.

Mary Read was to far away to hear the explosion when it went off but she could feel the fountain break, like her very being was crumbling. She had wondered if they would destroy it. She now wondered what their reasons for it would be.

She had chosen not to go, afraid that her presence would influence their choice. She had been even more afraid that she would try and stop them. Yet now that it was done, she was somewhat surprised by the lack of fear that nestled in her bones.

In fact, she didn’t think she had ever felt so complete and satisfied in a long time.

Slowly, Mary Read watched as her own bones fell apart and against the ground, no longer held together by the fountain’s power. She felt herself fading but no longer feared the unknown, even if the result was nothing. She had simply lived for so long that she found she no longer had anything to fight for, any reason to continue to pointlessly hold onto life.

In a cave among mountains of treasure, the bones of Mary Read fell to the ground, her soul finally at peace.

* * *

 

Marlowe made sure to keep her men going and moving, never stopping to take a break. Talbot could have easily kept in step with her but he remained somewhat behind, knowing that his face was likely the last one she wanted to see at the moment.

They had started the journey back to the ships without stopping despite the three day trek it would take. Already, tremors could be felt throughout the island and it was impossible to say what would happen once those tremors grew to be to much. Already, Talbot could sense that the smoke that covered the island was growing lighter and lighter. Once the smoke was gone, what would they see? If it the ocean, then would it be the ocean they had been in or a different one? Where would it put them?

Hopefully they would get out and back in time before they started finding answers to those questions. Still, even more so Talbot couldn’t believe how he had failed Marlowe, how he had frozen up and been unable to follow her orders. He had simply wanted to keep her safe, that was all.

As they moved across the island, Marlowe didn’t speak to him once, simply concentrating on patching up the wounded the few times they did stop.

When they got to their ship, all of Shoreline’s were already gone. Talbot wondered who had gotten out but quickly turned his focus back to Marlowe and the rest of the Order. By that point, the smoke was nearly gone from the sky, leaving only a darkness beyond. It was impossible to tell what would happen if they went through it but they had little choice.

They boarded and quickly made to set sail. Behind them, the island had already set to falling apart. The tremors had become more frequent and chasms had actually formed in their path back to the ship. It was hard to say if the island would slip beneath the waves or simply break apart into several pieces.

Talbot didn’t think much on that though, turning all attention back to Marlowe. She still did not speak until they passed through the fog and inky blackness, only to come out on the other end scot-free and seemingly in familiar waters once more. Behind them, unlike before, the foggy shield was still visible. Marlowe cared little for what that could mean though. Their whole reason for coming was gone. So she instead had the captain set a course, organized the men, and only then did she talk to Talbot in private quarters.

“Are you proud of yourself?” hissed Marlowe the moment they were alone. “Men died, we lost the fountain, and all because you didn’t stand with our men. You wouldn’t let me stand with our men!”

Talbot remained silent, standing at attention, his face not cracking a bit.

“Lazarević wasn’t even killed! This mission was a waste of time, resources, and ultimately a failure because of you! Now explain yourself,” Marlowe said, the last statement softer but twice as deadly.

Again though, Talbot remained quiet.

“Explain yourself,” Marlowe repeated. “You have done everything else I’ve asked of you, been an exemplarily man. I believed that there was no one else that I could trust to fill my place. Tell me why I was wrong.”

Talbot closed his eyes and held his breath for several seconds before the words finally slipped out. “I don’t want to fill your place.”

Perhaps someone else might have misunderstood him but Marlowe had known him for years, raised him almost, and she picked up his meaning right off the bat. She had never thought it a problem, had always thought Talbot was detached enough to make decisions not governed by emotion. Yet now she saw it, the attachment, and she found herself discovering something new about Talbot after their many long years together.

Her face softened as she took a step towards him and placed a hand on his cheek. “I should have noticed sooner. I am sorry I did not. But you must understand that we all have our time.”

“I do,” he responded evenly. “But if I can postpone your time just—”

“No,” interrupted Marlowe with a shake of her head as she dug her nails into Talbot’s cheek with just the slightest bit of pressure. “You work for the Order. Your life is for the Order. Not to me.”

Talbot remained silent.

“I need you to say that.”

Talbot took a deep, if shaky, breath. “I can’t say it and mean it at the same time.”

Shaking her head and letting out a soft sigh, Marlowe murmured, “How could I not have noticed before?” and shook her head again. “Then we will work on it. I have put to much time and effort to give up on you.”

Talbot nods in confirmation.

“But that does not erase all that you have caused today. When I die, I need to know that you will lead this Order. Not go on some fool’s errand for revenge and other emotional actions. I need you to do that for me Talbot.”

“I can’t promise anything,” he murmured.

“Then I will make you,” Marlowe said with a sharp nod of her head.

In a way, it was worse than an actual punch or punishment from the woman, yet Talbot still nodded his head, knowing that he would do anything to make Marlowe happy, perhaps even going against his own belief system.

* * *

 

“I don’t know about anyone else,” said Victor, “but I’m not sleeping until I’m back on a boat. Let’s keep up the pace.”

“There should still be a ship waiting for us but Nadine may take off without us,” Elena said.

“Then we best beat her there,” responded Charlie.

They had all run out of the cave, to concentrated on simply getting as far away from Lazarević as possible. All had noticed the slight tremors in the Earth but no one said anything. Everyone was thinking, what if they didn’t make it, what if the island collapsed right underneath them, what if they disappeared forever? No spoke it though, simply trying to stay positive as they ran back to the ships.

There was little talking as well, only brief and hurried explanations as to how everyone had found themselves in the cave. Victor had a swift argument with Elena, angry that Nadine had allowed her to come, while Elena simply shot back her extremely well thought out argument that had Victor shutting up, mostly.

No one had really stopped to hug each other though, to really feel just how thankful they were that they were all live and out because if they did, everyone was pretty sure they wouldn’t let go. They simply passed hushed words full of gratitude and relief back to each other as they focused on getting out of there. They almost decided to sleep that night, all exhausted from their experience, but an exceptionally violent tremor quickly had everyone back on their feet and continuing on through the night.

The one small mercy was that no one was suffering from any physical ailments meaning that they didn’t have to worry about anyone dragging behind the rest.

As the tremors and quakes got bigger, they tried to quicken their pace all the more. They still had to take breaks though, have moments to breath and in one of those Sam remembered Mary Read. Rafe grabbed him though, keeping him there as he murmured, “She’s probably already gone Sam. Right now we need to focus on getting out ourselves.”

It had hurt to admit but Sam simply nodded and they quickly went back to their former pace, cutting through the jungle as they headed towards the cove with the remaining ship.

Nadine and her men headed in the same direction and kept a similar pace. Even with how much pain she was in, like Victor she kept with the same ideal that they could sleep once back on the ship. In the end, she made it just before Victor and his own group arrived.

“Of course you had to send off the ship with my plane tied to it,” muttered Victor, however, that was the only words that really managed to get out as everyone hurried got on and they started to head away from the island.

There was the fear that they wouldn’t be able to make it back yet they passed through the disappearing fog with ease and eventually came back out into the ocean. However, the film covering the island was now visible and it had everyone standing near the railing, looking at it in wonder and confusion.

Or at least almost everyone.

Elena hadn’t seen Nathan in what felt like forever and once they were back on the ship and safe, she’d grabbed onto him and held him tight with the fullest intention of not letting go. It had taken Nate by surprise but he quickly he returned the hug, murmuring, “I wasn’t sure if I’d see you again. If you’d come.”

“I didn’t have a choice,” Elena replied, her voice soft but the smile still there. “I signed up for this. It would be rude to back out.”

“Rude?” Nate laughed. “I suppose that’s one word for it. But you’re…you’re alright?”

“Still a bit winded, ready to pass out, but yeah I’m good,” Elena responded.

“You sure?” Nate asked hesitantly. “I saw you…I know you—”

“Shot a guy? Yeah you can say it,” Elena said with a slight nod. “Shot several. But I’m ok.”

“You sure?”

“Although the worry is nice, you can stop,” chuckled Elena as she added a reassuring squeeze to Nate’s shoulder. “I did what I had to. Besides, we’re all alive. We’re all safe. I’d say that’s a win.”

Nate couldn’t help but smile at that. They were all alive, all safe. What he couldn’t believe though was just how wonderful it really was to see Elena again, how thrilled and humbled he was that she’d joined the hunt, come after him. He couldn’t believe how much he hoped that, now everything would hopefully calm down, that he’d get to see her again, get to talk to her more.

He almost wanted to kiss her but wasn’t sure if that was the right move. His hesitation cost him the moment though when something else caught his eye and he was suddenly left staring in utter shocked.

“When the hell did this happen!?”

Eyes turned and, for a moment, it was almost like everyone else synced brains as Chloe smirked and said, “What?”

“That!” Nathan said with a wild gesture towards Sam and Rafe who, just moments ago, had been locked in a tight embrace and kiss.

“God damn it Nate, did you hit your head?” asked Victor. “You’re not making much sense.”

“But they were just-is no one going to explain to me when that happened?!” Nate said with an exasperated cry.

“Brother, what in the world are you talking about?” asked Sam with a toothy grin as he got an army around Nathan, only to ready to play along. “What is it?”

“You two! It’s been like two weeks! When did that happen?”

Elena pretended to do a sorrowful sigh as she murmured to Sam, “I think the stress is getting to him. He’s seeing things.”

“I am not seeing things! You had your tongue down Rafe’s throat!”

Sam gasped and put his free hand to his chest. “I would _never_.”

As Nate continued to gape, Charlie seemed to be the only one who took pity on him, Nadine and Rafe just silently enjoying the show, as he said, “It just kind of happened alright? Besides, it’s no different than the heart eyes you’ve been making at Elena since the moment we got on here.”

Nate tried to splutter out a response as Elena grinned and said, “Ah Nate, I’m flattered.”

His cheeks starting to turn a bright red, Charlie again saved Nate though from any further embarrassment as he added, “Besides, I’m more interested as to why Rafe has a sword.”

“That’s actually a pretty good question,” smirked Chloe. “We’ll get back to how adorable Nathan is later. Why do you have a sword with you?”

“Oh…well its Mary Read’s,” replied Rafe as he to only now realized he’d kept it with him.

“Wait, you mean Bonny’s partner? The one who died in jail?” asked Nathan, finally getting over the teasing and embarrassment.

“She didn’t die in the jail cell. She was on the island,” Sam quickly said, excitement bubbling out of his voice. “We met her!”

“Shut up,” Nate said with a quick shake of his head.

“After all the shit that’s happened, we really don’t need you pulling our leg Sam,” Victor said.

“I’m not!” Sam quickly got out just as Elena added, “Nadine and I met her too!”

“Are you serious?” asked Chloe, taking a step closer.

Nadine nodded. “We did see it. Though even now I’m not sure she was real.”

“Oh she was real,” Elena said excitedly. “A walking talking skeleton, a pirate nonetheless! It was amazing!”

“Ok, well before we start talking about the differences between reality and shared hallucinations,” Victor said as Sam rolled his eyes, “how about everyone starts explaining what the hell happened _and_ we start patching each other up? I’m surprised you’re still standing Nadine.”

She glanced at her broken wrist and arm. “I’ve had worse.”

“And I’d hate to imagine what that is,” Victor replied. “Now how about we all piece together what the hell happened. Hmm?”

* * *

 

Zoran had guessed that Drake and his group would be headed in a different direction, wherever their ships were. He had almost gone after the man to, wanting to crush the man’s head in at the next possible moment. However, the quakes that had slowly become more and more noticeable throughout the island had Zoran deciding it best if they headed back to the ships. It wasn’t because he cared that much for his troops, simply because he didn’t feel like dying for nothing, even if he managed to kill Drake as well.

Of course, he still was utterly enraged at what had happened so he didn’t hesitate to kill one man when he spotted that he’d tried to sneak in gold from the caves with him. Zoran probably shouldn’t have but at least killing the man made him feel somewhat better.

It took about two to three days to get back to the ships and oddly enough, Harry did manage to hang on as they boarded the boats. However, he did need immediate medical attention, his slack face incredibly pale.

Still, Zoran put that off until after he made sure they were able to leave the island. He took stock of everything they had, had his men chart a course, and only once that was all over did he concentrate on Harry. The man had long sense passed out and stayed that way for most of the journey but the steady up and down of his chest told Zoran he was still holding on.

All other injuries from the fight were minimal and probably wouldn’t require much, if any attention, so Zoran simply cut away Harry’s pants and took stock of the open wound caked with dry blood. As he went about cleaning it first, Harry stirred and after a while opened his eyes.

“You didn’t leave me,” mumbled Harry.

Zoran ignored him for the most part, focusing on cleaning up the wound enough so that he could finally start stitching it. As he did so, a few sounds of pain escaped Harry’s mouth but Zoran kept going, not stopping until he was done with the final snip.

Harry winced at the sound but stayed silent as Zoran put everything away. However, once Zoran made for the door, Harry softly murmured, “Why haven’t you killed me?”

Zoran stopped and slowly turned back and Harry quickly said, “Alright, stupid question probably. Just…Nate did kind of screw everything up and it is my fault that he did it and—”

“The next time I see Drake, I’ll rip his spine out,” Zoran said, his tone suggesting that he was speaking the truth. “But you…could still be useful.”

Harry let out a light snort at that. “Suppose I can’t really blame you,” he mumbled.

Zoran waited to see if more would be said but it seemed that Harry had drifted back into unconsciousness.

Turning to leave, Zoran decided to not tell Harry that in a way he was thankful. He was no longer faced with the dilemma that he had wrought his mind with, of what he would actually do with the fountain. Perhaps in his next goal, he would not be so careless to not think so far ahead. Of course, that didn’t exactly lessen Zoran’s hatred for Drake. If the man ever crossed his path again, he’d crush his skull with his own hands.

oOo

Despite their talk, Talbot hadn’t exactly been on Marlowe’s good side since the incident with the fountain. He was sure that part of the reason was Marlowe’s attempt to distance herself as she began the lesson of ‘the Order is always the priority’. Nevertheless, he’d found something that he thought would truly impress her again and would hopefully change things. He hadn’t shown it to her right away, making sure to find solid facts and proof beyond simple mysticism and legends. What he held in his hands though was something tangible, something which could make up for his mistakes.

They had long since made it back to England. They had patched up the remaining men, quickly filled vacant spots with soldiers and agents from other parts of the government, and were running as smoothly as ever. Talbot knew there was an issue with a Russian assassin that they were dealing with but other than that, their plate was considerably lighter than usual.

Talbot went to Marlowe’s office and knocked on her door, waiting until he heard her voice before he opened the door and walked.

“What is it?” Marlowe asked, her tone clipped and wanting Talbot to get right to the point.

“It would appear that there is more than one fountain,” Talbot replied as he came to her desk, stopping in front of it with his hands clasped around an old book.

Marlowe slowly took off her reading glasses and placed them on the desk. “I thought we came to the conclusion that the different myths were all about the same item. Like how Christians believe in the same god but have different interpretations.”

“Yes, that’s what we originally thought,” Talbot replied. “But I’ve found this. It’s a detailed account of Marco Polo and in it, he speaks of another fountain known as _Amidralyn us_ to the natives, Water of Life,” Talbot responded.

“And does it speak of how to get there?” asked Marlowe.

“Not directly, but there are clues.”

“Of course,” Marlowe replied. She took the book from Talbot’s hands and slowly began to flip through it. “I’ll have a look at it. See how viable it is.”

Talbot bowed his head, taking her words as his key to leave. He turned on his heels, headed for the door, when Marlowe’s voice stopped him once more.

“Well done.”

“Only doing my duty,” Talbot replied back, keeping his voice neutral. However, as he was facing away from her, he allowed himself one small smile as he opened the door and left her office.

* * *

 

After everyone had explained everything, it left them with a few days before they got back to land and their group slowly started to go their own ways.

Thanks to Sam’s and Chloe’s nimble fingers, they weren’t going away with nothing either and Rafe had finished the payment with Nadine (though he did take away some due to Nadine’s plan on leaving them behind).

For Nate, he was only to happy to finally get a proper break. Charlie and Chloe headed off on their own, declining Sully’s offer of a flight. Rafe also disappeared before Nate could talk to the guy, both thanking him for helping with the rescue and also grilling him on when the hell he and his brother had exactly started a thing. Nevertheless, when Rafe did disappear, Sam didn’t exactly look disappointed or shocked so Nate was betting they had talked before he left. Nadine also headed off with her men, giving one last goodbye to Victor and Elena before she was gone.

That left Elena, Sam, and himself on Sully’s plane on the ride back to the States. Sully stopped at an airfield for Elena and Nate got to have a private good bye with her after she hugged both Sam and Sully. Private or not though, it didn’t really make a difference as Nate didn’t exactly get a chance to say more besides, “We should get together some time.”

And oh he had slammed his head against the wall of the plane for what felt like a good hour for that. After everything that had happened, after all he had wanted to say, and those were his final words. God he was an idiot.

Getting back to the States felt nice. It felt good to hang with Sully for a bit before he left to do his own thing. Felt good to simply be with his brother again. Being back at the little apartment he shared with his brother was even better. Sleeping in his own bed, getting to shower and put on new clothes, it was great. But Nate was also completely panicking over when he would talk to Elena next. And what about. And if he even would. And if he’d call or she would.

Because if he talked to her to quickly, would he come off as desperate? If he waited to long, would she lose interest? Sam teased him constantly about it as Nate wallowed in his own indecision. And time seemed to be passing so quickly too. Before Nate knew it, two weeks had gone by and he’d tried and failed calling Elena about a hundred million times. However, before he could truly worry that it was to late, Elena called him.

“So, think you’ll be busy in the next…two to three months?”

Nate rapidly blinked. “Wha-what?”

“Well you see there’s this—”

“No, hold on. It’s been two weeks! How have you been? Are you alright? What’s—”

“I am back home in my college town Nate. I haven’t been in a jungle for two weeks,” chuckled Elena.

“Right. Right…so how is college stuff? Uh…what about that job you basically quit?”

“Well, definitely not getting that job back but I’m completely fine with that. I missed the time to sign up for classes this semester though thanks to my little vacation.”

“Shit,” muttered Nate. “I’m—”

“Hey, no problem. I’m getting some credit for the new job I do have. Co-op and stuff,” laughed Elena. “Also, is Sam around? I need to thank him for what he managed to pickpocket from the caves. Got a sweet new camera out of it.”

“Ha, no not right now. But why did you ask if I was—”

“Right. So Bimini—”

“I never want to hear that island’s name again.”

Elena laughed. “I don’t blame you. But just follow along with me for a moment. So whatever was keeping Bimini hidden broke with the fountain. Thanks to yours truly, I informed some very shocked people of a large island that seemingly just appeared between South America and Africa. Because of that and some of my experience, I’ve been asked by a crew to help them with the recovery of-wait for it-the coffin of Sir Francis Drake and-I could be wrong here-but didn’t you tell me that he was your ancestor or something?”

“Well I mean—that is I just tell—”

“That he’s not really your ancestor and your last name wasn’t originally Drake? Yeah, Sam might have mentioned that to me,” chuckled Elena. “Still, fake ancestor or not, you in?”

“Elena this is all a bit much,” Nate said with an exasperated breath.

“So I probably shouldn’t tell you that I’m outside your apartment right now?”

“What! How—”

“Victor told me,” Elena chuckled. “So, we gonna talk on the phone or are you coming to open the door?”

Nate all but ran through the small apartment and threw open the door. “Elena you’re…you’re here.”

“What? Think I was pulling your leg? You can hang up now by the way,” chuckled Elena.

“Oh uh, right. Well um…come in. Yeah come on in.”

Elena did so and Nate quickly closed the door behind her. When he turned around, he quickly pushed back the indecision and just went for a hug like he wanted to. Elena hugged him back and pulled away with a smile.

“Surprised?”

“Yeah a little! So what the hell is this all about? You said Victor is in on it or something?” asked Nate.

“Well I did talk to him about it and he said you would love this. Sam agreed to.”

“Wait? When did you—”

“Been talking to them on and off for-well since I left you guys,” Elena grinned.

“And not me!?”

“Well, I was curious if you would call. Seeing as you didn’t, decided it might be more fun if this was a surprise,” Elena responded. “Besides, you like a good treasure hunt, right?”

Nathan snorted. “Well yeah but—”

“What? Already got a job going that I don’t know about?” Elena joked.

“No but there’s still—”

“Victor helped me get everything set up,” Elena grinned. “All you gotta do is say yes. I even smoothed it over with the bosses. They’re quite excited to know they have an expert on Drake coming along.”

Nathan shook his head. It was all so much. He couldn’t believe— “Wait, you said Sir Francis Drake’s coffin?”

Elena’s smile only widened. “You’re finally getting it now. Aren’t you.”

“Shit that’s-are you sure?” gasped Nate.

“Pretty sure. It’s gonna take a lot of work, lot of clues, but I’ve heard you have experience with it so I’m not to worried,” laughed Elena.

Nathan shook his head. “And both Victor and Sam already know about this?”

“Yep. When I mentioned it to them, they thought it would be a great idea,” chuckled Elena. “So, are you in?”

“It’s Drake’s coffin! Of course I’m in! But why me? Is Sam and Victor coming?”

“Nope, just us. And the people who are actually funding the salvage but yeah. Should be fun,” grinned Elena.

“And you said two or three months?”

“For now that’s the estimated time,” Elena replied.

“You still haven’t said why me though.”

“What if you think about it as our first…date?”

Nate blinked, actually shocked by that. “That’s a really long date.”

She shrugged.

“Also kind of a weird first date idea.”

“You haven’t said no yet,” Elena said with a satisfied smirk.

“Well,” Nate said slowly, “you can’t say no to Francis Drake.”

“That is very, very true,” replied Elena.

“So…does that mean I get to kiss you now?” Nate asked.

“Oh, so you want to kiss me?”

Nate couldn’t help but shake his head with an exasperated sigh. “Yeah. Yeah I’ve really been wanting to do that for a while,” he admitted.

“Well then you’re just going to have to wait until we find the coffin.”

“Wait, are you serious?” asked Nate. “Didn’t you say it would take something like two or three months?”

Elena rolled her head back and forth. “Yeah…you’re right. That’s to long.”

She pushed forward and kissed Nate before anything more could be said. Not that Nate really minded. When they slowly pulled apart, Nate couldn’t help but grin like a fool as he asked, “So, when do we leave?”

* * *

 

After saying their goodbyes, Charlie turned to Chloe and asked, “Want to come back with me to London?”

Chloe mulled the idea over in her head for a bit but finally nodded. “Yeah, why not?”

And with those simple words, Charlie found himself in a plain yet extremely well earned few weeks of practically nothing. But it was definitely good nothing too. During the day it was spent lounging around, showing Chloe the sights and good eats. It was incredibly domestic but Charlie didn’t care. He was getting to take a shower every other day and sleep on a god damn bed again. He would gladly do domestic for that. Plus the gorgeous woman waking up next to him was nice.

They didn’t exactly talk about what they were doing, what it was. They talked a little about Flynn. Even with everything that had happened between Chloe and him, she couldn’t help at the very least wonder about him, wonder if he was alright, if he was even still alive. When she needed to rant, Charlie let her, and if she wanted a supportive word, he’d give it to her. If she needed him to be realistic? He could do that to.

It was nice, having someone rely on him. It was even better knowing that he could rely on Chloe too. He enjoyed just them sitting around his apartment, sometimes with beer and food and something on the TV, other times talking and then still in just a comfortable silence.

They got updates on how Elena and Nate were headed towards the coast of Panama in search of Francis Drake’s coffin, got wind that Sam was with Rafe doing some pirate shit or what not. Victor also checked in with them and they had a good talk on what constituted as a poisonous snake.

However, as nice as domestic was, Charlie could feel when it was slowly beginning to become a bore. After all, if he’d wanted domestic he would have gotten into a more respectable line of work.

Before he could even mention any of that to Chloe though, one day she sat down at the little dinner table and said, “Hey, remember how I asked if you were in or not on that job I working on?”

“Yeah. You didn’t really tell me anything about it but yeah I remember,” Charlie replied, his ears already peaking in interest over what she had to say.

“Well, what do you know of the Pillars of Iram?” asked Chloe.

“Some lost city right? Known as the Atlantis of the sands or something like that.”

“You got it right.”

Charlie couldn’t help but chuckle. “Bloody hell. We’re going after it aren’t we?”

“So you’re just in like that?” asked Chloe.

“I was in when you asked the first time.”

“Even though I hadn’t told you what it was?”

Charlie nodded. “One hundred percent.”

Chloe grinned, leaned across the table, and kissed Charlie. “Thank you.”

The words were simple yet Charlie could tell just how much emotion was placed behind the words. He smiled in return. “So, where do we start?”

“Actually, right here,” Chloe smirked. “It first involves breaking into a museum and stealing a ring.”

“And from there?” asked Charlie.

“We’ll just have to wait and see,” replied Chloe.

* * *

 

Nadine sat at a café in Durban, South Africa. After getting her money from Rafe, her first stop had been a proper hospital to get her arm completely fixed. It was in a cast now, still healing even after a month had gone by. Nadine was still running Shoreline but she hadn’t been in action for a while due to the injuries. It left more time than she would have liked for leisure but at least things finally seemed to be going on the right track for her.

At least until Victor Sullivan sat down in front of her.

“Oh no.”

“I’m not—”

“Whatever it is, I am not doing it. No favors,” Nadine said. “We are even.”

Victor just laughed, grinning like a cat. “What makes you think I’m here for a job?”

“What else could it be?” asked Nadine with a roll of her eyes.

“Point taken,” snorted Victor. “I am here for a job but it doesn’t involve you. Just thought I might as well drop in and say hi.”

“Hi? Really?” asked Nadine with a raised eyebrow.

“Hey! You should be grateful I’m being so god damn polite what with how you were planning to leave us all there,” Victor shot back though the chuckle showed he didn’t mean the words to harshly.

“Well I didn’t leave you. Did I?”

“Only because we got to the ship before you did,” Victor replied.

“That is true,” agreed Nadine with a laugh of her own. She shook her head and took a sip of her coffee. “So where is Drake?”

“Going solo for this one actually,” said Victor. “Last I heard he was down near Panama.”

“And Treasure?”

“Down there with him.”

Nadine shook her head. “Well, then I can’t say I’m sorry for whatever trouble she finds herself in. The other Drake?”

“Still with Rafe.”

“Really?” Nadine asked curiously with an incredulous look.

“My thoughts exactly,” Victor said with a small snort. “There in Scotland or something. Still going after pirates I think though I have no idea how they could do that after all the shit they’ve seen.”

“Hmm we all have to have our hobbies I suppose,” Nadine murmured. “So, what job brings you here?”

“Oh, nothing much. Just a little breaking and entering at a place called Marks&Korbai.”

Nadine resisted the urge to drop her head to the table or smack Victor. It was a hard toss up as to which she would prefer. “Damn it. I was right.”

“What are you talking about? I just—”

“You know my father worked for them multiple times,” interrupted Nadine. “You know I’ve been in and out of their building a million times over. You knew!”

“I knew no such thing,” responded Victor. “But now that you mention it, your inside knowledge of the place could be pretty useful.”

“You’re skating on thin ice.”

“You wouldn’t even have to do anything. Just tell me a few things that I need to know,” responded Victor.

“It’s never _just that_ ,” Nadine replied. She shook her head again  and murmured, “What do you need?”

“Hmm, I didn’t expect it to be that easy.”

“Well you’re not getting blueprints or anything like that. If that’s what you were hoping for,” Nadine shot back. “I’m just giving you information.”

“Hmm you so sure about that? Because if I remember correctly Marks&Korbai were also instrumental in ruining your father’s reputation before there was actually a reason to destroy his reputation,” Victor added with a knowing look.

Nadine just laughed though. “Really? You’re that desperate for a partner that you’re trying to bate me? Low blow Victor.”

“I’m doing nothing of the sort,” Victor smirked. “So, care to shed some light on the building?”

“Only information. Nothing else,” Nadine replied.

“Yes, right, of course,” chuckled Victor. “So…”

* * *

 

Though tempted to go back with the others, mainly for Sam, Rafe had chosen to get his own flight back. He needed some alone time, a few moments to simply think. Besides, there were still things he needed to collect out of what little hadn’t been sold or passed along from his father’s various estates.

Rafe finally stepped back into the real world and got caught up on everything that had happened while he’d been gone. He made sure that all transactions and pieces of his father’s belongs had been smoothly got rid of and collected what little he wanted and even considered his.

He bought an apartment in Indianapolis, Indiana. He had never lived in the city, never even been there or that state, but that was why he chose it. There were no previous memories to taint his time there. It was a fresh start, completely new.

After getting settled with the apartment and organizing expenses, Rafe looked up his father again. The man hadn’t moved from his apparent cell in a prison in the UK. A trial was mentioned but Rafe was betting it was rigged simply so people could believe that any democracy was still involved. Rafe thought about trying to see him, about flying there and…

What would it accomplish? Rafe had long ago known that his father didn’t care for him. What would seeing him in prison change? Perhaps it would be somewhat satisfying but Rafe could simply imagine his father’s face behind bars. He didn’t have to actually go there.

So he instead focused on his apartment, on trying to figure out what was next. It was good to be alone, to be able to breath, yet right away he realized he missed them. Of course, Sam he missed the most by far but he missed being around the others as well, unable to shake a feeling of a bond after everything that had happened. Granted, it wasn’t like he had just dropped them all when he’d taken his flight back to the states. Sam texted him constantly and occasionally called while he got a few messages from Chloe and even Elena as well.

However, Rafe was fighting with what to do next. He wanted to see Sam and it would have been simple to fly down to him. The man had given him the address and place where he and his brother stayed after all. Yet Rafe feared that by pushing forward more, he would end up pushing Sam away. And, as pathetic as it was, Rafe wasn’t sure he’d be able to survive if he pushed Sam away.

Even worse was the fact that once he managed to get everything in order, Rafe didn’t actually have anything to do. He had no friends other than those he had made thanks to his run in with Sam and he basically considered himself orphaned by now what with the only living relative being his father and having no intention of seeing him again. Rafe didn’t have a job either, didn’t really need one, but it left him constantly pacing his apartment, the only interruption usually being a text from Sam.

Rafe wondered how long it would last, the stasis that he seemed to be in, stuck in between so many choices, so many futures. Yet his time of indecisiveness wasn’t that long when he finally got a text from Sam saying he’d been in town the next day.

And then he started to worry that the slightly more than two weeks of separation would prove that he didn’t actually have anything with Sam. That there would be nothing there, any emotion and feeling chalked up to their situation and circumstances.

All those worries were laid to rest though when Sam texted he was there and the first thing that happened was Sam took him up into his arms and hugged him tight. Rafe felt every bit of love that was there and he finally relaxed after days of being on edge.

They talked a little, Sam commented on his new place, how he should totally put Mary Read’s sword up on the wall or something because he still had that. Rafe started some coffee and then he found himself and Sam curled up on the new couch he had and he finally could breathe easy, wrapped up in Sam’s arms again.

 While there, Rafe finally commented on the bag that Sam had brought with him. “What’s in there?”

Rafe was lying against Sam’s chest so Sam brought the bag up into Rafe’s lap and unzipped it. “So,” Sam said, “out of everything that I managed to grab from the cave, I also got this worthless thing.”

Sam pulled out a wooden cross, arms wrapped around Rafe.

“I think I remember this,” Rafe said. “It’s not Jesus but some saint, right?”

“St. Dismas, yeah,” Sam agreed.

“I thought you were just going to throw it away.”

“Almost did but look at this.”

Sam twisted the cross around so Rafe was looking at the bottom. Rafe frowned slightly and leaned his head back so he could look at Sam’s face. “It’s hollow.”

“Is it? Oh that’s right.”

Rafe rolled his eyes as he felt Sam shift underneath him, pulling a piece of parchment from his pocket and holding it up for Rafe to see. As Rafe read it, Sam said, “It seems that Bonny’s idea of a pirate colony weren’t holy original.”

“This is an invitation,” Rafe murmured.

“One which she apparently never answered,” Sam responded.

Rafe continued to read, finally getting to the end where he said, “Avery…I know that name. Henry Avery, he was a pirate.”

“And not just any pirate,” Sam murmured, kissing the top of Rafe’s head. “This invitation just might lead us to Libertalia.”

“The famed lost pirate colony?”

Sam couldn’t help but grin. “Exactly.”

Rafe carefully put the cross and parchment on the floor in front of the couch before turning around in Sam’s arms so he could properly face him. “You want to go treasure hunting again.”

“What? Got plans?” asked Sam with a light chuckle.

“No. But is anyone else after Libertalia?” Rafe questioned.

“As of right now? Only we know about it.”

Rafe grinned. “In that case, there’s no reason to immediately run after it.”

“Hmm, I do like the way you think,” Sam smirked. “Actually, I figured we could start about a week from now.”

“A week?” asked Rafe with a raised eyebrow. “That’s quite a lot of time.”

“Well, we could leave sooner—”

“No, no, I didn’t say that,” chuckled Rafe.

“Good. Then we’ll start after Libertalia in a week,” Sam replied with a quick kiss.

Rafe returned the affection. “So, what do we do for a week?”

“Well, I did promise my brother that we’d have a proper family sit down,” Sam grinned. “He and Elena are headed after this guy’s coffin so we are definitely doing lunch with them…day after tomorrow before they leave. Other than that…it’s up to you.”

Rafe’s smile widened. He pushed himself up so that he could straddle Sam, bending down to kiss him slow and deep.

When he pulled back, Sam murmured, “So you’re in?”

“All the way.”

Sam chuckled and they kissed again. This time he asked, “So, already got anything in mind for this little break?”

“You’ll just have to wait and see.”

“Oh a surprise huh? Think I’ll like it?”

“I’m fairly confidant you will,” Rafe replied, leaning down for another kiss.

For the first time in forever, he felt loved, he felt like he had a life, and he felt like he had a purpose. Rafe had never felt more complete.

* * *

 

Though he still had to be careful, Flynn was healed for the most part. The stitches were gone, the wounds were healing, and god did it feel good to no longer be on some damn boat. He was back in Serbia and, for the moment, away from any stupid curses, crazed Orders, and anything that might want to kill him.

Well, almost.

The first week had been a bit tricky, Flynn hadn’t been sure if he’d make it. Oh, not because of his leg. That would heal just fine. It was Zoran. Flynn was almost positive the guy would kill him at several key points, particularly during the first week. Flynn couldn’t blame him, not after everything that had happened and in large part because of Flynn. He’d involved people that he shouldn’t have. At the time, he’d argued that using them would make the process go faster and they would be easy to get rid of. He hadn’t expected Rafe to stay on though, hire a god damn army and he didn’t think the Order would be so troublesome to.

In other words, though Flynn was the one that had really led Zoran to the fountain, he’d also been the reason that everything fell apart.

But after a week of feeling like he might just get his head crushed with a boot, Zoran finally stopped (for the most part) with the death glares and just general aurora of malice. They were laying low for now, taking stock of everything, trying to refind a place, a purpose.

Flynn knew that there was talk among the soldiers. Everyone was uncertain what they were going to do next. No one was brave enough to leave of course, but they were incredibly wary, many wondering if they would have to make a run for their lives if Zoran snapped. Flynn didn’t worry about that though, not when he found something that he knew would please Zoran.

He’d gone back into some of their old research, their dead ends and false leads. He looked at them in a different light, examined new angles and went deeper than they had before. It was what led to Flynn’s new plan and the piles of documents he took with him when seeing Zoran.

“So the Fountain of Youth is pretty cool and so is an invisible island and all that but what about an entire mythical kingdom?” Flynn asked with a grin.

“What are you on about now?” growled out Zoran. It was obvious he was in no mood for games, not that he ever was.

“Was going back over the research and found some interesting things written down by Marco Polo,” Flynn replied. “We disregarded it at the time because it didn’t have to do with the fountain but I think it’s worth looking into now.”

“And is there something that awaits us at this ‘mythical kingdom’?”

“Maybe the Chintamani Stone.”

Zoran fully turned to Flynn. “You have my attention.”

Grinning, Flynn started to set down what he’d found so far. “The tricky part is that the next clue is probably in this Turkish museum. It’s one of the most heavily guarded in the world and—”

“I have faith that you can succeed,” Zoran interrupted.

Flynn rolled his eyes. “Well thanks for that but faith means little if I get stuck in a prison there. And do you have any idea what a Turkish prison is like?”

Zoran just let out a slight snort and asked, “What do we need?”

Quickly taking him through what information they had and what they would still need to get before attempting it, Flynn finally asked, “So say we find this thing, what are we going to do with it?”

The question again had Zoran thinking. He did not want to be put in the same position as he had been with the fountain. However, before Flynn could catch onto that or question him, Flynn simply kept talking and said, “Granted, I don’t really care. I mean, just finding it is good enough for me at this moment. And it’s supposedly in Shambhala so you know, getting a mystical city under my belt certainly is a plus and can you imagine what—”

“Shut up.”

Flynn couldn’t help but smirk at that. Yeah, Zoran had said the words with enough force that simply enforced the knowledge he could probably break Flynn’s spine in half, but the fleeting smile that Flynn had caught told him that Zoran really was pleased with him. Still grinning, Flynn turned back to the papers and said, “Right. Got it. So about these blueprints were going to need…”


End file.
